A Pint Sized Protector
by HGxSS Always
Summary: Dumbledore deaged Severus and tasks him with protecting and befriending Harry. What Severus didn't know was that in his second childhood he would make real friends and maybe find love. Pairs: Eventually HermionexSnape, HarryxGinny.
1. Ch 1, Introduction

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers notes: First attempt at a Snamione story, so if you don't like the pairing then don't read. Happy to hear any positive feedback, I love that. So sit back and enjoy. Sorry its been a while, I will get to my another stories at some point. Thanks to Silver Orbed Lioness who beta read this.

* * *

The school year of 1991 to 1992 approached at breakneck speed for Albus Dumbledore. The Professors at Hogwarts were preparing for a new term. Every teacher at the school was overjoyed that the Harry Potter would be joining them this year.

Everyone that is, except Severus Snape, who was making his way to the Headmaster's office, grim lines etched on his face. The young Potions Professor was hoping now that the Potter brat was coming, he would finally be the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher this year. A rare Severus smile inched along his face. This time of the school year was what Severus enjoyed the most. The lack of annoying dunderheads running around making his life miserable cheered his heart immensely.

"Morning Severus," Dumbledore said. A grandfatherly twinkle and matching smile graced the old buzzard's features as he offered Severus some yellow muggle candy. The taciturn teacher sank down in his chair. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Headmaster," Severus sighed. He'd always hated lemony things as they reminded him of Petunia. There was one muggle he was glad to never see again. "Just tell me what you want so I can go, I am extremely busy getting my lesson plans done."

The light left Albus eyes. The man before him never seemed to open up. "I have a very important mission for you, Severus."

"Of course you do," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. No, he was not going to get the DADA position he was so hankering after. "I am always the one you get to do some bloody mission, for you. I am just your lapdog. So what life threatening adventure do you wish me to humiliate myself for this time," One would have to be a troll not to recognise and flinch at the sarcasm Severus aimed at the Headmaster. The scowl matching the venomous tone.

"Severus," Albus sighed. "I don't see you as my little errand boy," Severus rolled his eyes and snorted. "Severus, please, this is greatly important," the Potions Master remained stern and straight. "You know Harry Potter will be joining us this year."

"Really," Severus exaggeratedly widened his eyes and theatrically gasped. "Oh, my, where have I been living?" His stunt did not amuse Dumbledore, and after seeing his employer lightly scowl he toned down the sarcasm. "I didn't realise he was coming. It wasn't like McGonagall and Hagrid had not mentioned him every day for the past six months." Dumbledore arched an eyebrow as if to say: 'Are you done?' A light cough and Severus became serious again. "So, what does Potter have to do with anything?"

"Severus, you promised me and on Lily's grave, you would do anything to protect her son."

"I remember that," he snapped. His heart broke again inside of him at the reminder. "Get to your point," Severus scowled folding his arms. He hated it Dumbledore kept drawing out the badly laid plot. "If this is about protecting the boy, I will," he said sincerely. "Though Headmaster, I cannot openly protect him."

"Pray, tell me why?" Dumbledore said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Headmaster. A smattering of my students have Death Eater parents. You forget that Lucius Malfoy's own son is also coming." Dumbledore stroked his beard. "If that was not dangerous enough, we both know that the Dark Lord will return someday. He must trust me. Openly protecting Potter will put into question my loyalty to his cause."

"I see, Severus, but that not why I bought you in here today. Not only do I want you to protect him, but I also want you to befriend him." Dumbledore smiled as if he had told Severus he won the Wizard Lottery Jackpot of a Million Galleons.

"I am a Professor, I don't befriend students, especially Gryffindors as he is most likely to be. The combination I loathe the most. Also did you forget what I just told you a second ago?"

"Who said anything about a Professor befriending a student?" Dumbledore's light tone matched the jovial smile. Suavely, the Headmaster pulled out a small teal hued potion from a secret draw in his desk.

Severus stared at it with shock and disbelief recognising it for what it was, a rather interesting and dangerous tincture. "No, no, no," if his skin was any sallower Dumbledore would have checked him for jaundice. "Have you lost your bloody mind old man? You well know my childhood was hell! My life as a student here was absolutely crap. Why, in God's name, would I do it again?" Severus gritted his teeth together. Knuckles turning moon light due to the tight grip on the arm's of his chair.

"You, will," Albus tone brooked no argument. "You shall pose as a student and befriend Harry protecting him throughout his school years," Dumbledore said. "I have secured Professor Slughorn as your replacement. He was interested in teaching Harry Potter."

"I bet he was," Snape snarled.

"Now about your backstory..."

"You're saying this like it's a definite possibility," Snape brushed some dust off his trousers. "My mind is made up. I'm not doing it."Severus stood up was about to storm off.

"I see," Dumbledore leaned back in his seat steepling his fingers against his hairy chin. "Do I take it then that you no longer care about Lily, you no longer love her, you don't honour her or your promise on a dead witch's grave, anymore," Dumbledore said coldly.

"Don't you mention her." Severus snarled. Eyes shimmering hatefully at the manipulative man in the seat that he was abusing for his own war games. "Do not ever mention her in disparaging tone again, Albus!"

"Prove to me, and to her sacrifice, that you still love her, Severus," Dumbledore said reaching the vial out to Severus. "If you really love her, you will protect her son, no matter what," Dumbledore said.

"Pray tell me, oh wise Headmaster, how are we going to hide the fact I am a student from all the dunderheads in this school?" Severus said sarcastically, as he snatched the beaker of potion from the old man's hand.

"Simple, you have been offered a job aboard, " so it begins, Severus thought. "This year it just so happens that your son with the same name will be starting Hogwarts also this year." Dumbledore said.

"Well, it isn't like this childhood could possibly be as bad as my first." Severus looked at the potion, contemplating his options. He was sure this was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas but he shrugged his shoulders. He was used to Dumbledore's meddlesome ways now. After staring at the receptacle in his hands, Severus tipped the contents in his mouth. The effect was immediate: bent double, he clutched at his abdomen, gasping in pain as the potion took effect. Clutching his chest tightly with his other hand, he fell on his knees, smashing a glass cube on Dumbledore's desk. Sweating profusely, he struggled to stand up as his body began to shrink. The magic woven into his robes meant that they adjusted to his new size. In less than fifteen minutes Severus was no longer Professor Snape: he was 11 years old, plain old Severus Snape but with memories of his older self still intact.

"I forgot how cute you use to be," Dumbledore smiled.

"I have been called many things Dumbledore, but I have never been considered cute. As I recall you ignored me when I was 11!" Severus glared, even though he was back to his small, stringly self, his death glare was still powerful.

"Sure, you are my boy." Dumbledore sighed. The old man seemed to forget that he never considered Severus once the hat yelled Slytherin. "I am sorry for ignoring you before. This may be a chance to do many things differently." Opening another drawer, Albus produced something that looked suspiciously like a letter.

"What's this?"

"Harry's letter," Dumbledore replied. "Petunia is ignoring them and we know what that can do so," his eyes twinkled once again. "I want you and Hagrid to find the boy. Hagrid will explain and hand over the letter, you will begin being nice to Harry, do not think of the father but think of the mother and I am sure you are to do well."


	2. Ch 2, Hut on the Rock

Disclaimer same as before.

Also thanks to everyone who left me wonderful reviews, thanks to NevermoreBlack, RhodaBush, Silver Orbed Lioness, Smootsmokey and a guest, your positive feedback is greatly appreciated.

Thanks to Princess Moonie of the Moon, who help me beta read this for me.

* * *

Severus took the letter from Dumbledore's hand and stared at it for a second, then looked back at the letter to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The address on the letter had to be a mistake; 'Mr H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea'. "Is this some kind of joke, Headmaster?" Severus glared at the strange address on the letter. "Where is the real address?" Severus snarled. He hated when Dumbledore played jokes.

"This is not a joke Severus; this is the current location of Harry. As I told you before, Petunia and her husband Vernon, have been moving around trying to hide from us," Dumbledore said.

Severus gritted his teeth at the mention of Petunia and Vernon's name. Like his father, Sirius Black and the Dark Lord, these were a couple of the few people he hoped to never see again in his life. He was familiar with Vernon as Petunia started dating that man from when Severus still use to be close friends with Lily.

"Bloody Tuney, if having to meet Potter wasn't bad enough, having to see her and her oaf of a husband definitely was." Severus sighed very deeply, he wanted nothing more than to drink a large glass of Firewhiskey right now. "This just keeps on getting better and better."

"Severus if you are done, let's go and meet with Hagrid now." Dumbledore was starting to get a little annoyed with Severus. He took out a few more items from his desk to give to Hagrid before they left.

"So tell me, Headmaster, what are we going to tell Hagrid and the rest of the staff," Severus inquired.

"Hagrid, along with the rest of the staff, already know that you are going to be posing as a student to protect Harry." Dumbledore smiled as he noticed the glare and worried look from Severus as he was about to open his mouth. Dumbledore waved him down. "Relax, Severus. I didn't tell them the real reason to why you are protecting Harry; I told them it's a secret mission to help the Order."

Severus felt his blood start to boil and angrily glared at the Headmaster while shouting. "You told everyone this plan before telling me?"

"Severus, I thought it was best for them to know that you have been de-aged. If it makes you feel any better, Minerva and Poppy are extremely happy with the idea and are hoping you will have a better childhood this time around," Dumbledore said without dropping that infernal smile. "As do I."

Severus snorted at Dumbledore's remark, "You couldn't care less about me, or any Slytherin, for that matter. Students think I am biased against Gryffindor, but it's nothing compared to what you let the Gryffindor's get away with." Severus accused Dumbledore as he eyed the old man down.

The Headmaster just sighed sadly knowing that Severus was referring to the attempted murder on his life, by Sirius Black, when he was a student. "I have many regrets Severus, just like you and everyone else," Dumbledore said sadly as he pulled himself up and out of his chair. "Come on now; let's go to Hagrid's without further delay." Sighing, Severus got up and followed the Headmaster outside of his office. The castle was a lot larger then what Severus remembered as they made their way down the halls of the school. "Oh, Severus, did you remember to set your guard up to protected the stone?"

"Of course I did; and unlike the other guardians. I put thought and planning into my challenge. Only a highly intelligent person can get past my challenge. Even some of the most powerful wizards and witches lack logic or think power is above intelligence." Severus replied while taking great pride in his potion riddle challenge as they made their way down to the entrance hall and then outside to the grounds.

The weather was nice and sunny a beautiful clear day and a nice light breeze of air blow by as they made their way to Hagrid's hut.

"Good morning, Hagrid," Dumbledore smiled to the half-giant as he was busy tended to a Thestral.

"Good morning, Headmaster and to you as well Profe- I mean Severus." Hagrid gave his normal cheerily smile and was towering over Severus. "I have to say I wouldn't believe it, that you would agree to this." Hagrid smiled after finishing up with the Thestral, "I am ready to head out as soon as you lot are." Hagrid was one of a few people at Hogwarts that Severus didn't mind; he is nice, welcomely and friendly. His only fault in Severus' mind were his easy-going nature that other people could easily take advantage of, his inability to see that Dumbledore has faults like everyone else, and his inability to see that these creatures are not cute cuddly pets.

"Before you go I have a few things for you Hagrid," Dumbledore said, as he pulled out a few things from his pockets and gave them to Hagrid. "First off is Harry Potter's key; after you two find him, you will help him go to Diagon Alley and help him purchase his school supplies," Dumbledore said, ignoring the snarls from Severus as he handed Hagrid another letter. "This is almost as important as Harry. You will not breathe a word about this to him at all. It's a letter to inform Gringotts that the Philosopher's Stone is being relocated to Hogwarts for protection." Severus looked up in shock. Sure he didn't mind Hagrid, but he wouldn't trust him with something as important as this. "Good luck you two," Dumbledore said before taking his leave and headed back to the castle.

"So, are you ready to leave, Severus?"

"Sure... and just how are we going to get there? Can you apparate? Or are we using a broom? I don't think my small body can handle unsupported flight for very long."

"Nope, we're going to ride a Thestral to Harry. You can see them right?" Hagrid replied excitedly as he did a final check of the Thestral.

"Yes, I can see them. As a spy I witnessed deaths countless of times," Severus answered flatly, while making his way to the Thestral and trying to climb up.

"Need a hand?" Hagrid asked in a friendly tone. Asking for help is one of the biggest things Severus hated to do.

"Some assistance, would be acceptable," he sighed heavily and looked at the ground as Hagrid picked him up and helped him onto the Thestral. Hagrid then climbed on as well and he then called for the Thestral to take off to the sky, gliding the flying creature to their destination.

It took them a few hours before making it to the sea, and it was getting pretty close to midnight. There was a large storm brewing, but the strong freezing rain and strong blowing winds were nothing for a Thestral to handle.

"How much bloody further is this rock?" Severus demanded tiredly, as he cracked from the long travel time.

"Just a little bit to go, are you getting tired little guy?" Hagrid teased a little with a chuckle. Severus just glared at him in response. Then suddenly they saw a narrow but tall hut appearing in the distance. "We're here, sets us down." Hagrid instructed the Thestral as he directed him to glide to the ground on to the small rock.

After helping Severus down, Hagrid gave the Thestral a treat for helping them and told him to go back to Hogwarts. They approached the tall hut and Hagrid knocked loudly at the door, causing the entire structure to shake. After a few seconds, Hagrid knocked louder and heavier this time.

"Who's there?" A voice filled with panic called out from inside the shack.

"Maybe you should open the door and find out," Severus answered sarcastically. Hagrid almost chuckled at Severus' comment as he knocked again. This time, he knocked the door clean off its hinges and fell down flat with a loud 'Thud!'


	3. Ch 3, Harry Potter

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes: Thanks to Padma. G, NevermoreBlack, Smootsmokey, i lovedifferentmixesup and Arwengeld for your wonderful reviews, and special thanks to my beta Princess Moonie of the Moon.

* * *

There were loud shouts and screams as they entered the damp and dirty hut. Hagrid had to squeeze his way inside. "Sorry, about that," He apologized, as he bent down to pick up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. Severus looked around the small room for the Potter brat as Hagrid walked over to a sofa where an overweight child sat frozen in fear.

"Harry! You were just a baby, when I saw you last; you're grown so much since then, particularly around the middle." Hagrid smiled as he patted his own belly while looking down at the overweight child.

"I... I... I'm not Harry," the boy spoke with fear while Severus continued looking around the hut. He saw a small boy slowly came out from hiding behind the corner of a wall. This boy was far skinnier then the other child. His clothes were filthy old rags that were at least four sizes too big for him. Severus glared at the boy. He was the spitting image of James bloody Potter; except for his eyes, they were Lily's eyes.

"I am," Harry spoke up, with just a small hint of fear in his eyes.

"Well of course you are!" Hagrid smiled as he took out a small box from his pockets. "Got something here for ya, Harry." He handed over a box to Harry who smiled as he opened it "I baked it myself!" Hagrid said proudly.

"Thank you," Harry said as he set down the box on a small table. Severus raised an eyebrow as he took everything around him in. Hagrid may be blinded by his surroundings, but not Severus. Something was definitely off.

"Think nothing of it, and happy birthday." Hagrid sat back down on the sofa as Severus made his way over to sit down as well. Taking out his wand and lit up the fireplace, as Vernon stormed over and pointed his rifle at Hagrid.

"He has a gun, how terrifying," Severus said sarcastically, not even battling an eye at the overweight man.

"I demand you both leave at once!" Vernon demanded. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah shut up Dursley, you great prune!" Hagrid said as he reached over and grabbed the gun and bent the tip of it straight up, as Vernon let out small yelp of fear.

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" Harry spoke up again, but this with a little more courage.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," he smiled. Harry then turned to Severus who was about to introduce himself.

"Severus Sna..." Before Severus could even finish his sentence, Petunia let out a large shriek that travelled throughout the entire hut, "Sweet Lord, could you try being a little louder next time?" Severus said bitterly. "I think I've just lost my hearing," he said sarcastically as he turned his attention to Petunia. "What's with the screaming? You saw a mouse or something?"

"You... you... you look just like that awful Snape boy! Dear God, I feel bad for the woman that is stuck with such a horrible, sad, sorry excuse of a man," Petunia said in a nasty tone, as Severus looked over at Vernon and gave a smirk.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you," Severus said. Harry had to cover his month to keep himself from laughing. Severus turned over to Harry and waited for the boy to stop giggling. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, my name is Severus Snape and I will be attending my first year of Hogwarts with you."

"I'm sorry, but what's Hogwarts?" Harry looked at Severus with confusion. Severus had a stunned look came upon his face, but at the same time he also expected this. He walked over to Harry and handed him his Hogwarts letter. The young boy opened his letter and curiously read it at loud.

"He is not going! I am putting my foot down, leave now because the boy is not going!" Harry's uncle said angrily as he made his way over to his nephew.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked angrily as he looked at his Uncle and Aunt who glared hatefully at their young nephew.

"Yes, I knew," Petunia spat with pure hate. It was like she wanted to say this for years. "Just like your mother, father ..." Petunia pointed at Severus, "And that awful boy and his even more awful father. My parents were so proud the day she got her letter, but I saw her and his father for what they truly were, nothing but freaks!". Severus gripped his wand tightly and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down after hearing Petunia's horrible comments about Lily, he couldn't careless what she said about him.

"There is nothing you can do to stop him from attending," Hagrid said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as well as Severus's. "Harry, along with Severus here, will both be going to the greatest school of magic in the world, that is over see by one of the greatest wizards of our time, Albus Dumbledore."

"I forbid it! I will not throw my hard earn money away to pay for some crazy old man to teach him magic tricks!" Vernon roared. Severus was about to make a comment that he can finally agree with this oaf on something, but he was cut off by Hagrid.

"Don't dare say anything bad about Albus Dumbledore to me again!" Hagrid threatened Vernon by pointing his umbrella (that had his broken wand hidden inside) at him. Vernon and Petunia slowly backed away in fear. Severus glanced over and saw Harry's cousin was digging away at Harry's birthday cake shoving cake down his face. Hagrid noticed this as well and he pointed his umbrella at the child and with flick of his wrist made a small curly pig tail appear on him. All of the Durley's screamed in fear and panic before Vernon quickly took his son and wife upstairs, slamming the door behind him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, please don't tell anyone at Hogwarts about this," he said looking at Harry, and then took a longer glance at Severus. "It's getting pretty late; we have lots to do tomorrow." Hagrid said as he took of his coat and placed it over Harry and Severus who were laying down on the sofa.

"Goodnight Hagrid goodnight Severus," Harry said happily as he took off his glasses to settle in for the night, again.

"Goodnight, Harry," Hagrid said from the floor.

"Goonight. " Severus stop and took a moment before saying "and happy birthday,"

"Thanks Severus," Harry said, sounding truly genuine to Severus's shock.


	4. Ch 4, Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer same as before.

Thanks to everyone following and thanks to and hwyla, yami2703, NevermoreBlack, and Princess Moonie of the Moon for your reviews and special thanks to my beta Princess Moonie of the Moon.

Writersnote: Previous chapters have been beta.

* * *

Severus had been awake for a couple of hours now. He had been waiting for Harry and Hagrid to finally wake up. Last night, Severus didn't get much sleep, he got maybe about two to three hours as he had been suffering from serious insomnia since his childhood and was always plagued with endless nightmares about his father, the Marauders, Lily, his days as a Death Eater and the Dark Lord. All of them haunted him continuously to point when sleeping potions and dreamless potions no longer had any affect on him. During the night Vernon came out a couple of times to see if Severus and Hagrid were still there. Just one quick death glare from Severus and the big oaf quickly shut the door. Harry had just woken up and smiled when he saw Severus and Hagrid were still there and this was all actually real and was not a dream.

"Good morning," Harry said as he put his glasses on. Severus noticed that Harry's glasses were broken, so he pointed his wand at them and quickly muttered "Oculus Repairo," and fixed them. Harry took his glasses off and looked at them, shocked that they completely repaired, "Thanks." he replied as he put them back on.

"Morning to you as well," Severus replied as Hagrid began to wake up as well. Harry politely said good morning to him as well.

"Hope you two slept well? We have a big day ahead of us." Hagrid smiled as he put his big heavy coat back on then led Severus and Harry outside of the hut.

"How did you two get here?" Harry asked looking around the small island they were on, seeing nothing but the boat uncle Vernon used.

"We flew here on a flying death omen horse," Severus said in a serious tone.

"Is... Is, he serious?" Harry asked as his eyes widened.

"They're just misunderstood creatures Severus," Hagrid told Severus as he turned to Harry. "Many people believe them to be death omens but I say they are just misunderstood creatures." Hagrid ordered Harry and Severus to get into the boat and as he pushed it into the water before climbing in with them. "To London." Hagrid said as he tapped the side of the boat. The boat skipped against the sea and in fives minutes, they arrived in London. Once everyone had got out of the boat, Hagrid tapped the boat again and ordered the boat to go back to the hut to the rock.

While walking through the streets of London, bystanders looked over at Hagrid as he walked down the sidewalk. While they were walking, Harry was reading over his school supply list. "Are you sure we can find all this in London?"

"If you know where to go." Hagrid smiled and then led the two children to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hagrid, can I get you something," greeted Tom the cheerful bartender, as he was wiping down the counter.

"Sorry, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business helping young Mr Potter with school shopping," Hagrid smiled.

"Dear sweet Merlin, its Harry Potter!" Tom said stunned. The whole pub went completely silent as everyone looked over at him. Severus let out a deep 'here we go' sigh. A few wizards and witches made their way over to Harry, saying hello and thanking him. After a few more people came over its was beginning to get on Severus's last nerves. He looked over at Harry expecting the young child to be enjoying every single second of hero worshiping, just like his bloody father would; but the look on Harry's face surprised Severus. The young child looked very uncomfortable and nervous with all this sudden attention, almost as if he hated it.

"Would you please get out of the way we have to go and get our school supplies." Severus glared at the crowd as he grabbed Harry's arm and moved him away from those bloody vultures. The relieved look on Harry's face was enough to show Severus that he was thankful for Severus rescuing him from all those people.

"He... hello Ha... Harry Po...Potter. It's an ho...honor to fin...finally me...meet you." A skinny man with a purple turban on his head greeted Harry as they were making their way over to the back door.

"Hello, there Professor," Hagrid greeted as he smiled and turned to Harry. "Harry, this man is Professor Quirinus Quirrell, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Severus hid his resentment at yet another poor and very unqualified person teaching the most important subject at the school.

"Hello." Harry greeted as he reached out his hand to Professor Quirrell. The Professor looked down at Harry's hand looking slightly frightened for a split second. Severus glared suspiciously at the man. Quirrell wasn't a germaphobe and the way he was acting just seemed so out of place. Severus knew that Quirrell had took a year off to study abroad, but he couldn't have changed this much in such a short time. Severus could tell something was off about him but couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

"It's a real im...important s...subject not that you ne...need it, Po...Potter," Quirrell smiled nervously. Severus observed the man in front of him and took everything in, and still couldn't believe that Dumbledore hired a man, who is scared of his own bloody shadow as the Dark Arts Professor.

"Well, good day Professor, we should be off, lots to buy!" Hagrid said cheerful, as he led Severus and Harry outside.

"Why does everyone know who I am?" Harry asked as Hagrid began tapping the secret code on the brick wall.

"I'm not sure if I am right person to tell you that," Hagrid said sadly as the walls began to open up to reveal a street full of shops as Harry watched in amazement."Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley."


	5. Ch 5, Diagon Alley

Disclaimer Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

Writer notes: Thanks to everyone who left who left wonderful reviews. Special thanks to my wonderful beta Princess Moonie of the Moon

* * *

Harry followed Severus and Hagrid through the streets of Diagon Alley, Harry's reaction was priceless; he looked like a little boy going to a toy store or the zoo for the very first time. He was looking around all over the place, at the different stores and people alike. "Wow, look at it!" gushed a boy, who was surrounded by a group of children as they peered into a shop. "It's the new Nimbus Two Thousand!"

Harry was looking down reading his list, "But Hagrid, I haven't any money. You heard Uncle Vernon he won't pay for it."

"You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing, now would they?" Hagrid teased Harry a little. "Well there's your money!" Hagrid pointed to a large snowy white building that towered over in front of the street. "First stop, Gringotts the Wizards bank!"

"Wizards have banks?" Harry asked surprised.

"Where else do you think we keep our money?" Severus said sarcastically as the trio entered the building.

They walked through a set of silver doors and into the main hall. "Hagrid, what are those things?" Harry asked a little fearfully as he looked at the creatures. They were about a head shorter than Harry and they had a slightly dark complexioned about them, they have clever faces with very pointed ears, with long fingers and feet.

"Goblins, they're very proud creatures; best not to stare or make them feel disrespected," Severus explained.

"Never mess with Gobins, Harry. You'd be mad to even try and rob this place! Ain't no safer place in the world, well expect maybe Hogwarts," Hagrid explained, as they approached an unoccupied Goblin. " Morning, young Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal out of his vault," Hagrid said.

"Do you have Mr. Potter's key sir?" The Goblin asked.

"Yeah, I got it here somewhere," Hagrid replied as he dug through his pockets before he eventually pulled out the key and also letter."Here it is," Hagrid said happily. He then leant forward to the goblin and whispered, "Headmaster Dumbledore gave me this; its about you know what, in you know which." While the Goblin was reading over the letter that Hagrid had given him, Severus shook his head in disbelief as if to say, "Really Hagrid you couldn't have done that later today after were done with Potter?"

"Very well, if you would follow me I will take you down to the vaults," the Goblin instructed as he got out of his chair and put down a sign on his desk, "Sorry, teller busy."

The group followed the Goblin to a door that led down a hall to some carts and they climbed inside, Hagrid with some difficulty. Once everyone was inside, the Goblin ordered the cart to move. Severus would never admit to anyone, but he actually enjoyed the cart rides to the vaults. Harry was smiling he was very much enjoying this as well; to him it felt like what it would be like to go on a roller coaster. Hagrid on the other hand looked like he was going to be sick. It only took them a few moments to get to the Potter's vault. They all climbed out of the cart and made their way over to the vault doors.

"Key, please," the Goblin instructed as he set the lamp down and held out his hand for the key. Hagrid bent down and placed it in the Goblin's hand. The Goblin walked over to the door and inserted the key. It unlocked and the vault doors swung open to reveal mountains of neatly stacked piles of gold. To no surprise to Severus, the vault was filled with more money than he would ever make in his lifetime. It felt like James was still mocking him from beyond the grave. It was just another thing to add to the list of things that Potter had beaten him in; money, looks, popularity, respect, friends, a loving family, Quidditch skills. But the worst one of all was having the heart of the only person he ever loved, Lily, stolen by Potter.

"Didn't think your parents would leave you without anything?" Hagrid smiled as he helped Harry with bagging up some money, while Severus explained to Harry the value of each coin.

"The gold ones are called galleons, the silver ones are called sickles, and the bronze ones are called knuts. There are seventeen sickles to a galleon, and twenty nine knuts to a sickle." Once Hagrid was sure that Harry had enough money, they walked back to the cart and they were now off to the mysterious vault. Unlike Potter's vault that had to be opened by a key, this vault could only be open by a Gringotts Goblin.

"Vault, seven hundred and thirteen," the Goblin announced. The door swung open and Hagrid walked inside and collected a single lone, small little package.

"Hargid, what is that?" Harry asked.

"Don't be so nosey, Potter." Severus glared at Harry, as he was reminded of James for a brief moment.

"Don't tell anyone at Hogwarts about this, it's very important," Hagrid told Harry as he put the package in his pocket. The trio soon climbed back into the cart where the Goblin was waiting for them. The cart then set off and they were making their way back up to the surface.

"Why didn't you make a withdrawal?" Harry asked Snape.

"I already bought my things," Severus answered as the cart arrived back upstairs, and the group proceeded to the exit.

"Where should we go first?" Harry asked excitedly as they made their way down the street.

"Might as well get your uniform first, can you two go alone? I need some air, those Gringotts carts make me sick," Hagrid said as he slightly fanned himself with his giant hand. "Severus, do you mind helping Harry out?" Severus nodded and led Harry inside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Even though Severus was with him, Harry entered the store feeling a little nervous. A short, smiling witch wearing beautiful mauve robes approached them. "Hogwarts, dears?" Madam Malkin asked. "Yes Madam," Harry nodded. "Not me, I already have my robes. Harry if you need me I will be waiting over there," Severus said as he walked over to a chair to read a paper.

Madam Malkin used a magical tape measure to get all of Harry's measurements, and had him stand on a stool against a wall in the back of the shop next to another boy with red hair and freckles across his nose. Goddamn it, another Weasley, Snape was beyond thrilled to not have to teach this kid.

"Hello." said the boy next to Harry, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Cool, do you play Quidditch?"

"No," Harry said, wishing he could add some more to their conversation.

"What house do you hope you'll be in? Me I'll be in Gryffindor, my whole family were Gryffindor's." The boy said proudly. "Imagine being a Slytherin! I would leave, wouldn't you?" he added with a look of disgust. Severus quickly bats an eye at the boy that was talking to Harry, before going back to reading. "Umm..." Harry said trying to think of something to say.

The red headed boy started snickering. "Look at that boy! He has greasy long hair, and look at that hooked nose of his. His skin is as pale as a ghost and look at what he's wearing, with that he looks like an over grow bat! He's probably is or he will probably end up being in Slytherin, he look like one." Severus didn't have to look up to know that the boy was talking about him. Not that Severus cared what the boy thought of him; he just continued to read his paper and waited for Potter response. Severus assumed that Potter's response would be agreeing with the boy or laughing.

"His name is Severus Snape, and don't you say anything bad about him he's my friend!" Harry said with a little bit of anger. Severus was stunned that a Potter stood up for him. The redheaded boy just looked at Harry and then proceeded to ignore him as he went on to talk about Quidditch again, and his family.

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin said after she finished up with Harry. He was relieved to get away from the redheaded boy and he quickly paid for his school robes and walked over to Severus.

"All done?" Severus asked as he put down his paper.

"Yep," Harry said as the two left the store to find Hagrid outside with ice cream, which he happily gave one each to Harry and Severus. Shaking his head in disbelief, Severus thought the only reason why Hagrid bought him one was because he bought Harry one.


	6. Ch 6, Ollivander

Disclaimer same as before.

Thanks to everyone following and reading and thanks to everyone reviews. Also great thanks to my wonderful beta, Princess Moonie of the Moon.

* * *

Severus and Harry sat on a bench as they ate their ice cream, as Harry was telling Hagrid about the boy in Madam Malkin's robes.

"The boy sounds like a brat, but he is right about Slytherin. Every witch and wizard that went bad was in Slytherin," Hagrid said. Severus cleared his throat, gaining Hagrid and Harry's attention.

"My father and my grandmother were from Slytherin. My father was the previous Head of House for Slytherin and according to my father who fought in the war, there were people from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even Gryffindor too, who were evil," Severus said referring to himself and his mother as he looked up at Hagrid, who looked ashamed and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Severus I didn't mean anything by it," Hagrid said sounded truly genuine.

"It's alright, now lets just get back to shopping," Severus said as he turned to face Harry. "Don't let your views on people be based upon what house they are sorted into, base them upon the person and their personality and how they treat people. Don't judge people before you get to know them Harry."

The group travelled to Flourish and Blotts where they helped Harry purchase his school books, and then onto the Apothecary where Severus helped Harry pick up his potion supplies. "We just need your wand," Hagrid said once they stopped outside a wand shop, as Severus noticed the excited grin on Harry's face. "Why, don't you two go into Ollivander's, I have a few personnel things I have to do." he told the boys before he left to go down the street.

"Come on lets get your wand," Severus said as they made their way inside Olivander's. Severus took a breath as the memory of him and Lily buying their wands flashed through his mind. Severus took a seat as Harry waited for Mr. Ollivander. While Harry was testing and trying out different wands to find his perfect match, Severus thought back to the day Lily and himself were here. He sat there thinking about how he hoped for the day they would bring their own child here to do this very thing, but that was before he screwed things up with Lily.

"Curious... very curious." Ollivander spoke up, getting Severus attention.

"Sorry, but what's curious," Harry said.

"Curious? Your wand has a twin and it's curious because the one who owned it gave you that scar." Ollivander explains, as Severus got up and walked over to stand next to Harry and glared at the man. "You-Know-Who did great things, terrible things, but great."

"You-Know-Who was a monster, countless people are dead because of that lunatic," Severus said coldly to the man, as a knock came to the window. Severus and Harry looked over seeing a cheerful Hagrid holding a cage with a beautiful white owl. "Harry, happy birthday!" He said cheerfully.

By late afternoon, they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch, despite Harry and Severus saying they can pay for their own food, Hagrid insisted to paid for their meals. Harry thought it was weird, that Severus drank black coffee at such a young age. "Harry, are you okay?" Hagrid asked, as Harry stared at his cheeseburger for a moment.

"Why... why does everyone think I'm special; you, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander and all those people?" Harry answered Hagrid and then turned to Severus, "Severus is the only one that doesn't look at me like I'm special and is nice. Why does everyone know who I am?"

Hagrid sighed deeply as pushed his plate away, while Severus took a sip from his cup. "Harry, not all wizards and witches are good, some are evil. One was Vol-Vol." Hagrid was started explaining as he caught on the name. "

Maybe write it down," Harry suggested.

"Can't spell it, I'm only going to say this once." Hagrid shook his head as he looked around the room quickly and whispererd "Voldemort." Severus quickly touched his forearm but for some reason he didn't feel anything, no burning, no pain at all. "It was terrible, dark times, he was a very dangerous and a very powerful wizard, and he killed many, many people, including your parents," Hagrid said he continued telling Harry the story. Severus slowly drank his coffee while looking at his meal, trying to hide his deep unbeatable pain, as he listened to Hagrid finish up telling the story. "He tired to kill you too, but for some reason, the curse backfired and it destroyed him. That's why your famous; you stopped the most feared evil wizard, and lived." Severus thought about Lily, she is the real reason why the Dark Lord was destroy, it was her sacrifice that stopped him, not Harry.

After finishing up with lunch, Hagrid decided it was time to drop Harry back off at the Dursley's, to which Severus had a disagreement with, but overall he couldn't do anything about it. After dropping off Harry, Hagrid gave him his train ticket. "Remember September 1, platform nine and three quarters. " Hagrid said cheerfully and gave Harry a big bear hug.

"If those Dursley's give you any trouble, write a letter and give it your owl, she find me." Severus instructed Harry, hoping his suspicions about the Dursley's were wrong.

"Thank you Hagrid and thank you as well Severus; I hope I am in the same house as you." Harry smiled happily, "I could use a good friend." Since the Dursley's weren't home yet, Harry went to his neighbor's house, Mrs. Figgs, who often looked after him when the Dursley's went out. After saying their goodbyes, Hagrid and Severus found an empty alleyway so Severus could apparate himself and Hagrid to Hogsmeade Village and then the pair travelled back to Hogwarts.

"Harry sure is a bright, kind young man, takes after his old man," Hagrid said as they walked back to the castle.

"Bright and kind aren't words I would exactly use to described his father," Severus said. The boy reminded him a little of Lily but he would never admit that to Hagrid or to anyone.


	7. Ch 7, Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Disclaimer same as before. Harry belongs to JK Rowling.

As always thanks for everyone following and reading and thanks to everyone who left reviews, as thanks to my wonderful Beta Princess Moonie of the Moon.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed by since Severus had been de-aged and met Harry Potter. The past couple of weeks were so long that Severus forgot just how long a day felt like as a child. Many of his fellow or former colleagues thought Severus looked quite adorable, well not Argus Filch and Irma Pince; they thought Severus was still as ugly as his adult self. Flitwick was a little upset because he was still the smallest staff member. Severus spent his day cleaning out his office, but later put his stuff back as Slughorn got a larger and even fancier office. So Severus left his stuff in his office and set up wards so no one other then himself or his colleagues could get in.

When September 1st arrived, Severus apparated to Diagon Alley and began making his way to Kings Cross train station, to meet up with Potter and help him find his onto the train. Severus arrived at the station a little past ten, and there wasn't any sign of Potter anywhere. Severus hoped there wasn't any problems because he didn't want to see Petunia again; he'd had more then enough of her for a lifetime. "Severus!" a voice called out. Severus turned his attention to the sound of the voice and saw Potter was making his over to him. Potter looked happy to see to Severus again, which confused Severus as no one has ever been happy to see him, except Lily.

"Hello Harry, did you have a nice summer?" Severus asked.

"Well, it was alright, my family left me alone which was good," Harry said shrugged.

"Well you can forgot all about them, as we are about to go to Hogwarts," Severus said, as Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. "Now Harry, the platform is hidden from the muggles and there is a secret passageway to get to it," Severus explained as he pushed his cart and led Harry to a brick wall between platforms nine and ten. "Okay, what you have to do is run straight through that wall." Harry looked completely stunned at Severus, not believing him for a second. "Okay, I'll go first so I can show you how it's done," Severus said. He then ran towards the wall and went straight through the barrier. Severus waited for a few moments until Potter made his way through, and then he guided him to the train. Severus almost grinned at seeing Potter priceless face of wonder when he saw the train.

After loading thier luggage on the train with some help from the twins of mischief (Fred and George, Weasley), Harry and Severus found themselves an empty compartment and watched different families waving goodbye as the train soon departed the station. Soon a little after the station disappeared, there came a knock and the compartment door slid open. "Do you mind? There's nowhere else to sit," said the same redheaded boy from Diagon Alley.

"Only if you're nice to Severus, he's my friend you know," Harry said giving the boy a warning look. The boy simply nodded and took a sat next to Severus.

"My name is Ron, Ron Weasley," He said proudly.

"Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself, as Ron looked up at him completely stunned, and then he asked about his scar.

A little after twelve the trolley lady came by. Severus didn't really care, and he didn't eat any treats that Harry bought from her, he just sat and reads his book as Harry and Ron, who was now sitting next to Harry, were eating sweets. Soon another knock came to the door and a girl with bushy brown hair appeared.

"Has any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one," the girl asked.

"Nope," Ron answered talking with his mouth full, as she turned to Severus.

"What's that you're reading?" She asked, looking at his book.

"It's about the life of Merlin, and other famous witches and wizards from the year one thousand," Severus answered.

"Merlin was real? You're book seems so interesting," the girl smiled taking a seat next to Severus.

"Very much so, but Merlin is a little different from the muggles story of him," Severus explained, slightly surprised that someone so young was interested in history.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She introduced herself, as everyone else went around to introduced themselves to her. She then went on to explain that she is muggleborn and is so excited about the world of magic. "Well I best be off to help Neville look for his toad, and I think you should get changed, we will be arriving soon," Hermione said before leaving the compartment. It was about half an hour until they arrived at the station just outside of Hogsmeade village.

"First years! First years please!" Hagrid called down, and Harry smiled after hearing his voice as they left the train and found Hagrid. The giant did a head count to make sure he had all the first years with him. "Now follow me to the boats." The group of first years followed Hagrid to the boats and soon everyone paired up. Harry and Severus shared a boat with Ron and Hermione, and soon after everyone were inside, the boats began to sail across the black lake. The sounds of awe and looks of wonder were on everyone's face, as Severus watched the reaction on his classmates faces as the boats slowly docked into the boathouse.


	8. Ch 8, The Sorting

Disclaimer same as before.

Thanks everyone who reviewed and thanks to my wonderful beta, Princess Moonie of the Moon.

* * *

Hagrid led the first years up to the main entrance and a little ways through the castle until they met up with McGonagall just outside of the Great Hall. She relieved Hagrid as the man made his way inside. "Welcome everyone to Hogwarts; before you begin your journey here you will be sorted into your house. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now your house is like your family." Professor McGonagall then began to explain about points and the house cup. "We are ready to take you in now," McGonagall said as she then led the first years into the Great Hall. The first years gasped in awe at the bewitched ceiling as they made their way to the sorting hat. "When, I call your name step up and we will sort you," Minerva said as she took a list of names out and began calling them out. "Abbott, Hannah!" A young girl with pigtails stepped up and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Minerva began calling out more names, and the children were being sorted. "Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out. Professor McGonagall continued calling out names, and to no shock to Severus, the Malfoy boy was sorted into Slytherin. Then a few more names were called out and Minerva finally got to Harry Potter. The whole room went silent as Harry stepped up and the hat was placed on his head. It took a few minutes before the hat called out, "Slytherin!"

The whole room went into complete silence as people were whispering to each other. Severus hid his shock that Potter had become a Slytherin. The first person to applaud was Horace Slughorn, and then followed by Slytherin house and Severus and the staff as everyone else gave a fake applause. Severus noticed that Dumbledore was completely stunned. Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table and McGonagall went back to calling out names and she eventually got to "Snape Jr., Severus", a few students whispered completely stunned that any woman would have a child with Severus Snape.

Severus walked up and Minerva placed the hat on his head, and the hat spoke directly into his head, to hide their conversation. "Didn't I sort you years ago?"

"Yes, but the great and decrepit Dumbledore, wants me to protect wonder boy." Severus replied telepathically to the hat.

"I see; Dumbledore planned this; I have to say you are greatly more intelligence, loyal, cunning and very brave, now. I have to say I may have misjudged you my boy. This is difficult. Very difficult; but lets see... Yes if Dumbledore wants you protecting Harry, then let it be." the sorting hat then yelled. "Slytherin!" Harry cheered as Severus made his way over and Harry shock his hand, and was greatly pleased to be in the same house, together.

The sorting then continued with Ron ending up a Gryffindor. Soon everyone was sorted and Minerva took her seat back at the staff table as Dumbledore stood up to make a few announcements. " First off we have two changes of staffing this year. First lets welcome back are former Muggles Studies Professor Quirinus Quirrell who will now be teaching Defense Against the Darks Arts" Quirrell stood up and gave a little bow as the students applauded.

"Now it brings me great displeasure to inform you all that our former Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house Professor Severus Snape Sr. has taken a job aboard." The whole hall, excluding Slytherin house and the staff cheered and clapped loudly.

"Is Professor Dumbledore referring to your father?" Harry asked Severus.

"Yes." Severus said, not caring what anyone thought of him, he couldn't care less. Flint the Slytherin Quidditch captain and Prefect patted Severus's back. "Your, father was the best Head of House we had. No one else around here cares about Slytherin, everyone just looks at all of us as if we're all evil and a waste of space." Severus thanked him, as Dumbledore continuing talking.

"Severus's, positions has been filled by Professor Horace Slugghorn." Professor Slugghorn took a bow and the room cheered. "Now, remember the forest is forbidden and this year the third floor corridor is also forbidden to anyone who wishes not to die a horrible and painful death." Dumbledore said.

Severus glared at the Headmaster, he mentioned during the few weeks before the term started not to say anything about that room, because now every bloody dunderhead will now try to see to what's inside, because children don't like to listen to anything. "Now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore said and suddenly food appeared on the table and everyone began to enjoy their meal. Severus on the other hand ate very little food. He barely ate just enough food to keep him going and he wasn't a big eater in the first place. During the feast Severus notice Harry looked over at Quirrell who was talking with Slugghorn. All of a sudden Harry touched is forehead hissing in pain.

After the feast was finished, Dumbledore gave his closing words and then said goodnight. The Prefects led the first years to their common rooms. Severus soon left the Great Hall with Harry as they followed Flint to the Slytherin common room along with their house mates, and made their way to the dungeons. The portrait to Slytherin house was of Salazar Slytherin himself the founder of Slytherin. "Password." he asked.

"Parseltongue." Flint replied and led everyone inside, "Welcome to Slytherin, now girls your rooms are downstairs to the left, boys your room is down that hall second room on the right. Your belongings have already been bought up. Now off to bed all of you." Flint said.

Soon Severus and Harry made their way to their dorm room, with a few roommates; Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Notts and Blaise Zabini. A thought crossed Severus mind, as Head of house he couldn't convince or help Slytherin's to not make the same mistakes as their parents without blowing his cover, but as a peer he might be able to shape them into becoming better people.


	9. Ch 9, The Potions Master

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers Notes: Thanks to everyone reading, following and thanks to everyone who left me reviews.

* * *

Severus had been a great help to Harry, helping the young boy get to all of his classes. Harry was grateful for his help. Every single class was very boring and dragged on forever for Severus. Severus couldn't believe that Professor Binns was even more boring now as a ghost. Defense Against the Dark Arts was just like Severus predicted: just another unqualified person teaching something he knows so little about. Qurriell didn't teach anyone anything useful and on top of that his classroom smelled like garlic. Classes were hard for Severus as he had to pretend to be a completely and utterly useless dunderhead like everyone else, which was difficult as Severus didn't want to do that. Pretending to be incompetent was something he hated. Whenever Severus did a spell perfectly right, Draco would ask that Professor why they didn't awarded Severus any house points. That professor would glare at Severus and then award him five points, but McGonagall would award him only one point.

While everyone else in class seemed slow, lazy or just a complete dunderhead, one student actually impressed him a bit, not that he would admit it. But the girl from the train, Hermione Granger, was completely brilliant and so wise beyond her years. As a Professor he couldn't comment on her intelligence. As encouraging a Gryffindor and a muggleborn would only question his loyalty to the Dark Lord, when he returns. Severus felt more comfortable with walking around the castle, it felt weird to be walking around as a student and not end up in the hospital wing two or three times a week by the 'Golden Boys'.

"What do we have today?" Harry asked Severus as he poured milk and then sugar on his porridge.

"Potions," Severus said before eating his porridge. Severus wondered how would Horace Slughorn teach? The same as he before? Only caring if you are famous or smart? Or would he be different? Severus was a member of Horace's stupid little club when he was his student in the past. He only ever went to those stupid pointless parties because Lily basically dragged him to them in his younger years.

Horace "liked" Severus, as he excelled at potions. However, Severus came from no great fortune and had no connections. So he remained rather uninteresting in Slughorn's eyes.

"Did your dad teach Potions before Professor Slughorn?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my father is the youngest person to receive a potion master degree," Severus said. This was really the only good thing he could say about himself.

"Wow, your father most be brilliant." Severus gave a small stunned look, nobody other then Lily had given him a true serious comment before. Severus thanked him and the two finished up with their breakfast and made their way down to the dungeons for potions. Before class began, Horace did a roll call and grinned cheerfully as he called out Harry's name. Severus sighed deeply; Horace, along with every other Professor and about half the bloody students in this school, are over rating Harry's competence. Severus is one that can't bloody stand when people loose sight of reality.

"Welcome everyone to the fine arts of potion making," Horace said cheerfully with a big smile. "Potion making is a serious art and should be done with great care." He continued on and after his speech he picked up an object from his desk and asked if anyone knows what it is called. Only Severus and Hermione had their hands raised. "Yes, miss?" Slughorn eyed Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, Sir," She said politely, "thats a bezoar, it can save you from poisons."

"Correct five points to Gryffindor," Horace smiled at her. "Okay, can anyone tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Once again only Severus and Hermione had their hands raised. "Yes Mr. Snape?"

"There's no differences, they are the same plant which is also called aconite."

"Correct five points to Slytherin." Harry quickly praised Severus for getting them points, as Horace soon paired people into groups of two. Harry was paired with Draco, and like the last time Horace paired Severus with a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. After pairing everyone up, Horace then asked the class to make a simple cure for boils potions.

"What are you doing?' Hermione asked quietly so Horace wouldn't hear. "That's not what the directions said."

"It's my father's recipe," Severus said, actually referring to himself.

"Your father?"

"Yes my fa..." Severus said as a bang came from Neville's potion and it began to spill all over the floor. Within seconds everyone was standing on top of their stools as Severus helped Hermione up. Horace quickly cleaned up the mess with a spell and told Seamus to go and take Neville to the hospital wing as class soon returned.

"We need three beans, crushed not cut," Severus said, as Hermione followed Snape directions.

"This recipe saves time and supplies." Hermione said sounding impressed and quite interested.

"Yes, my father made recipe improvements for hundreds of potions. All save time and supplies and have a greater affect," Severus said, as he called Horace over to check on their completed potion.

"This is perfect," Horace looked at the potion. "Well done you two, five points each." He gave them both a smile, but only Hermione smiled back.

"Your recipe was perfect," Hermione smiled.

"Of course it was," Severus said flatly, as he was reading a book, waiting for class to finish up. Once class had ended, Hermione said goodbye and Severus soon found Harry outside waiting in the hall. Soon after they made their way to see Hagrid, but the twins stopped them to say hello before letting them go. Once at Hagrid's Harry was telling him about his classes, while Severus read the newspaper, drinking a cup of tea. Severus looked over the article about a break-in at Gringotts, and the date of the break-in was the same date when he went to Gringotts with Harry.

 _ **Break-in at Gringotts**_

 _ **Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question had in fact been emptied the very same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you", said a Gringotts goblin this afternoon.**_


	10. Ch 10, Flying Lessons

Disclaimer same as before.

Writer Notes: Thanks to everyone following, reading and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Around mid September, Severus, Harry and the other Slytherins hurried down the front steps into the grounds, along with the Gryffindors for their first flying lesson. "Good morning everyone and welcome to flying lessons," Madam Rolanda Hooch said as she arrived. Her eyes were like an eagle and she had short grey hair. "Now, everyone step up to your broomsticks and hold your wand hand over the broom and say up." The class followed her direction. Harry's broom was the first to jump up, a few people, including Hermione smiled impressively. Severus walked up and using non-verbal magic his broom jumped up at once as well.

After about ten minutes everyone got their brooms up and were ready to start with the basics. Unfortunately Neville's broom was out of control and the poor boy was flying uncontrollably around the grounds. The students and Hooch watched in fear (Draco with glee). Severus noticed a purple turban quickly hide around the corner. As for Neville, the boy landed on the hard ground and suffered a broken wrist. Hooch took the boy to the hospital wing.

"No brooms in the air! If I catch any of you in the air, I will personally see you expelled. Mr. Snape, your are in charge," Hooch said as she left with Neville.

"Can that fat dork do anything, right?" Draco asked, showing off and playing with Neville's remembrall, as the Slytherins, excluding Harry and Severus, were laughing.

"Enough showing off Malfoy, give it back." Severus glared at the boy.

"Just having fun, Snape." Draco then took off on his broom, and Harry quickly went after him.

"Severus, no! You heard Madam Hooch," Hermione pleas for Severus to not go after them.

"I'm stopping two dunderheads from breaking their necks from childish games," Severus said as Draco and Harry were fighting in the air, trying to knock each other off their brooms. Severus caught up with them. "Play time is over, Malfoy, give back the remembrall and stop being a pain in the ass." Severus was getting annoyed with these foolish childish games. Draco just smiled and threw the the remembrall, Harry quickly caught it as Draco flew back down. Harry quickly returned, followed by Severus as the Gryffindors cheered Harry.

"HARRY POTTER!" Severus turned around and saw a glare from Minerva, "follow me please," she said and turned to Severus, "Severus, you too." Severus just glared, wondering what she wants, and the two followed her inside the school. Severus noticed the look of worry and fear on Harry's face as they were led to Dumbledore's office.

"Minerva, Harry and Severus what is the pleasure?" Dumbledore smiled; Harry smiled nervously back while Severus was still annoyed.

"Unsupervised flying, foolishly putting themselves in danger," Minerva said. Severus just rolled his eyes at Minerva's remark. Surely, if Harry was a Gryffindor, Minerva would be running to get him to be a part of the Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

"I see," Dumbledore said and smiled at Harry, "and how is the young man at flying?"

"I don't see why that matters. Unsupervised flying of a first year student, I say is a weeks detention."

"Potter is good at flying, just like his useless father," Snape said, speaking directly into Dumbledore's mind, as the old man smiled at Harry.

"Minerva, before any punishment is done, we need Horace, he is their Head of House," Dumbledore said as he went off to floo call Horace, and in a few minutes Horace arrived with a disappointed look at Harry.

"I just recently got word, that Harry is a great flyer like his old man," Dumbledore smiled and soon Horace smiled as well.

"Well that's wonderful, we need a Seeker. Maybe next year, my boy," Horace praised Harry.

"Well, I can't see why we can't change the rules on that, Horace inform Flint you have a new Seeker." Minerva looked like she was going to protest but Dumbledore waved her down. "Harry, you may go now. Severus, I wish to talk to you." Harry said a quick goodbye and told Severus he will wait for him outside. Once Potter left, Minerva spoke up.

"Really, Albus?"

"Now, now, Minerva," Dumbledore said cheerfully, as he turned to Severus. "Looks like you have two new players, Horace."

"No, no, no I am not playing that stupid game," Severus glared.

"That leaves the other houses with a disadvantage," Minerva said.

"If Harry was a Gryffindor, we wouldn't being this conversation." Severus eyed Minerva, "now would we?"

"No, it's that I don't want to see them get hurt," Minerva said.

"Minerva really this isn't about silly house rivalry now, is it?" Horace asked.

"It has nothing to do with that Horace!"

"Mum, dad, please stop fighting," Severus said sarcastically as he turned to Dumbledore, "I really have no say."

"No, you don't. You have to protect Harry."

"Fine! Can I go now?" Dumbledore give Severus a nod, "before I go, we should all keep a eye on Quirrell. I don't trust him, something is off about him."

"We will, and Severus did you trick Harry into being a Slytherin?" Albus asked.

"No I didn't. I was just as surprised as you." Severus left the office and found Harry outside waiting for him. Severus informed Harry that he as well will be a part of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Soon Horace Slughorn left the office and took them to Flint to inform him about the new players for the team. The following weekend, Flint took Severus along with Harry out to the Quidditch field. Flint carried a box out to the field.

"Okay listen up, Quidditch has seven players. Three chasers, that's me, Adrian and Severus. Two beaters. One keeper and a seeker, that's you. There are three types of balls." Flint explained as he opens the box. "Now this ball is a Quaffle, and the chasers tried to put the Quaffle through one of those giant golden hoops." Flint pointed at both ends of field to where the hoops were, "the keeper defends the hoops." Before Flint takes the next ball out, he hands Harry a bat and then releases the next ball. The ball zoomed through the air and flew to Harry, as he gives it a hard smack, sending it flying. With a flick of Flint's wrist, the ball flew back and was locked back up.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"A bludger. A beaters job is to try to hit the other team with it," Flint explained and handed Harry his broomstick. "Alright this next ball is the golden snitch, it's your job to catch it. I'm going to release it and time your speed at catching it, alright?" Harry gave a quick nod and Flint released the snitch and Harry zoomed after it. After about three minutes, Harry caught the snitch.


	11. Ch 11, Troll in the Dungeon!

Disclaimer same as before.

Writer Notes: Thanks to everyone following, reading and thanks to everyone who left me wonderful reviews.

* * *

On Halloween morning which was the worst day of the year to Severus as it was the anniversary of the day he lost his one and true friend, Lily. Severus and Harry were paired together in Charms, Hermione was paired up with Ron, it was hard to tell who was angrier between the two of them. Professor Filius Flitwick was a tiny little wizard, who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Today Flitwick was teaching the dunderheads the levitation charm Wingardium Leviosa, a basic and simple spell. Of course Severus did it with ease, as the Weasley was flicking his wand around like a child.

"Stop! You going to poke an eye out if you keep that up. And your saying it wrong." Severus heard Hermione say, trying to help the freckled face dunderhead.

"I don't need your help!" Ron snapped and snarled at her. "Just mind your own business, you probably can't do it either." Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand and her feather and said the spells name out loud. Her feather rose off the desk and hovered about eight feet in the air. Severus hid his playfully smirk at seeing how angry and embarrassed the Weasley was. Severus never thought much about the Weasley's, Bill and Charlie were great students, Percy is a good student but with a giant stick up his ass, like he thinks his shit don't stink, the twins while prankster they never directly try to hurt anyone and never continuously prank the same person all the time, but Severus was deeply annoyed with there behavior. Seriously if the boys put as much thought into there work rather then silly pranks, they could do well.

After class Severus and Harry were walking through the hallways, as Ron was once again rudely mocking Hermione as his Gryffindor friends were laughing, "She is a bloody nightmare, no wonder the loser doesn't have any friends." Ron said. Severus noticed Hermione's face tearing up as she storms off. Severus felt some sympathy for Hermione, he knew what its like to be an outcast and had no friends, he shakes the thought as he follows Harry to the Great Hall.

"That mudblood, Ganger girl has been crying all day in the girl's bathroom, it's really pathetic," Pansy said with a smile of pure joy. Severus tried to hold his tongue at her remarks, but after the realization he doesn't have to hide his loyalty and doesn't have to act like he believes in the Dark Lord's way anymore, he is finally free to shut them up.

"Don't you dare say that wo-" Severus said as a loud crash of thunder erupted as the Great Hall door's burst open with Quirrell running towards Dumbledore screaming in terror.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" Quirrell screamed in panick, before collapsing to the ground and the hall erupts with fear.

"Silence please!" Dumbledore said loudly getting everyone's attention. "Prefects, take your students back to their dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons." Soon everyone was leaving the Great Hall.

"Okay everyone, since the troll is in the dungeon, we will go to the library until Professor Slughorn arrives to get us," Flint said, as Harry tugs Severus's sleeve.

"Hermione doesn't know," Harry said. Severus's eyes widened with concern that a students life was in danger. They quickly and carefully slipped away and made there way to the girls bathroom. On the way there, Severus noticed Quirrell in the corner of his eye, making his way to stone room. Carefully making sure Harry didn't see him, Severus casted an unverbal spell knocking a painting into Quirrell, knocking him out cold.

"Severus, I think the troll is out of the dungeon," Harry said, as he looked at the ten foot troll making his way to the girl's bathroom. There was screaming coming from inside. "Hermione!" Harry and Severus made there way inside the bathroom and the troll was trying to smashing everything in sight, soon setting its sights on Hermione. Wasting no time, Severus pulled out his wand and blasted the troll, sending it flying into a wall knocking it out cold. Severus made his way over to Hermione along with Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I twisted by ankle," Hermione said, as Severus pointed his wand at her ankle and heals it perfectly. Minerva came bursting into the bathroom, closely followed by Slughorn, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Severus just glared at Quirrell with annoyance and disgust.

"This guy is our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Severus thought to himself, as he glared at the scared and pathetic man.

"Explain now!" Minerva glaring down at Harry, especially at Severus.

"Please don't be mad, Harry and Severus saved my life. I was hiding in here crying because Ron was bullying me. I didn't know about the troll, they saved my life," Hermione said.

"Well looks like we have two heroes among us, ten points each," Slughorn said cheerfully. "Now head back to your dormitories now, I will go and get the rest of my house," Slughorn said cheerfully.

"Thanks for helping us back there Hermione," Harry said, as they walk down the hall.

"Thanks for saving me, you know that Weasley boy and many of the Gryffindor's are wrong about Slytherin," Hermione said.

"Wrong about what?" Severus asked.

"They think all Slytherins are cowards and bullies, but they're wrong, you two are nice," Hermione said.

"I am not nice," Severus snarled, as Hermione just smiled as they continue walking.

"Who's there?! I hear you?!" Mr. Filch called out. Harry and Hermione began running away down the hall, trying to get away from Filch as Severus catches up with them. They hid inside a room.

"Do you think Fil-" Hermione asked as she turned around and froze. She saw a three headed dog laying inside of the room, as it slowly wakes up.

"Run! For the love of God," Severus said as Hermione and Harry let out a loud scream of terror and quickly run away from the three headed dog that was guarding the room from inside. They continued running until they were finally clear of Filch. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Okay, that's enough of an adventure for one day," Severus said.

"Yes, I fully agree. Anyway, once again thank you for saving me and goodnight," Hermione said as she made her way to the Gryffindor's common room. Harry and Severus made there way down to their dormitory, Severus was cursing to himself after almost getting two students killed.


	12. Ch 12, Quidditch

Disclaimer same as before, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Writers Notes: Thanks to everyone following and reading and thanks to everyone who left reviews.

* * *

Severus, along with Harry were eating dinner in the Great Hall. "I wonder what happen to Professor Quirrell, he was limping is class today," Draco said. Severus was questioning this in his head, no doubt Quirrell tried to steal the stone again some time after Halloween. He cursed under his breath, he can't keep an eye out for Quirrell 24/7.

"Morning, my dear Slytherins," Slughorn said cheerfully as he walked towards them and took a seat next to Harry. "Harry, my boy, I had a word with the Headmaster and he allowed me to purchase you a broom," he said with a smile as he puts a package on the table in front of him. Harry looked at it with wonder as he opened it up and saw it was a Nimbus 2000.

"A Nimbus 2000! Of course Saint Potter gets the best." Draco wines.

"You are one to talk, considering you bully your parents until you get everything you want," Severus said, making Draco completely red in embarrassment.

"But Professor?" Harry asked as he looked over at Severus, then back at Slughorn. "What abou-" he said as he was cut off by someone yelling in the Great Hall.

"Because of you I am going to miss the game!" Severus turned over to see what was going on and saw Ron yelling at Hermione. "Because of you I have detention with Filch, thanks a lot, you tattletale cry ba-" Ron was cut of by Filch who pulled the student by his robes.

"I was just going to have you clean the dungeon floor, but now I am going to have you clean the dungeon floor and scrub the toilets," Filch said with a grin. "Maybe that will teach you not to be picking on little girls," he said, pulling Ron out of the Great Hall, making a few students laugh.

"So what were you going to ask me, Harry?" Slughorn asked.

"Oh, I was going to ask about Severus, and why didn't you get him a broom," Harry said. This surprised Severus deeply that Harry was considering him.

"Oh, um.. I," Slughorn's eyes widened, looking red as he nervously rubbed his forehead. "I forgot about Severus." Severus snorted, he wasn't surprised at all that Slughorn forgot about him. Slughorn didn't care when Severus was his student back then, why should it change now.

"Well, I don't want the broom then," Harry said shocking everyone. "Professor, I don't want special treatment because of what I did as a baby. It's not nice to forget about Severus, he made the team, too. I will use a school broom until I get my own broom. It's mean to get me a broom and not one for Severus."Harry completely stunned Severus with his words. The boy kept surprising him and Severus realized Harry may not be like his bloody worthless father.

"Harry, it's not a big deal," Severus said, he couldn't care less what Harry does with the broom. "It doesn't matter to me if you want to use that broom, it doesn't affect me."

"Okay, Severus if you're sure, then I will use it," Harry said not sounding to sure, as the twins of mischief walked over.

"Hello Harry," Fred said.

"Ready for the game?" George asked.

"Sorry, but we will beat you," they both said with a smile and in a playful way.

"Sorry, Fred and George, but it's Slytherin who's going to win," Harry said playful as well.

"We'll see," they said before leaving as Flint came over.

"Are you two ready for the game?" Flint asked.

"I think so, it's my first game," Harry said a little nervously.

"Well, everyone feels a little nervous before a game, be at the pitch in an hour," Flint said before leaving. Harry and Severus finished up with dinner, did a little homework before making their way to the pitch. On their way they ran into Hermione.

"Good luck," she smiled, as she walked over to get a seat. Before the game started, Severus took one of the school's brooms before making their way onto the field. Severus noticed that Katie Bell is the new Seeker for the Gryffindor team, Severus was given a Chaser position for Slytherin.

"Now, I want a nice clean game from all of you," Hooch said as she made her way out to the field to begin the game. Severus quickly scored two goals for Slytherin and was keeping an eye on Harry. About fives minutes into the game, Harry's broom was attempting to knock him off. Wasting no time, Severus flew over to Harry and reached out his hand.

"Grab my hand!" Severus said, reaching out to Harry. Severus got a tight grip on Harry's hand and pulled him onto his broom. Harry's broom dropped like a rock and Severus flew down to the ground for safety. During all of the confusion, Katie caught the Snitch and won the game for Gryffindor.

"Thanks for saving me, Severus," Harry said, picking up his broom and looked down at the ground in shame.

"Its just a game," Severus said, reassuring him as they made their way back to the castle. Soon after they ran into Hermione and Hagrid.

"It was Quirrell!" Hermione said, Severus gritted his teeth. "He put a jinx on Harry's broomstick!"

"Nonsense, why would Quirrell do that?" Hagrid asked.

"Maybe Quirrell had something to do with the troll, maybe he tried to get past that three headed dog," Harry said. Good, Severus thought, they are smart enough to see what is so clearly in front on them.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid glared at Severus.

"That monster has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you call him that, he's a good boy. He's doing his job protecting the," Severus eyes widened as Hagrid almost revealed the stone.

"But Quirrell wants whatever is in there," Harry said.

"Look, it doesn't have anything to do with you, its between the Headmaster and Nicolas Flamel," Hagrid quickly realized his mistake. He quickly left, talking under his breath as he walked over to his hut.

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked Severus and Hermione.

"It's not really our concern," Severus said.

"But Quirrell..." Harry said.

"Is a man scared of his own shadow," Severus said.


	13. Ch 13, Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers Notes: As always thanks to everyone reading and following, and thanks to everyone who left me reviews.

* * *

Christmas soon hit Hogwarts and the once fresh green grass is now covered with a large blanket of snow. Severus was reading a book in his empty dorm room, while most of Slytherin house and the rest of the school went home for the holidays. Severus enjoyed when the school had less dunderheads around. "Good morning," Harry said after walking up, "Merry Christmas, Severus."

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Severus said. Severus never cared for the holiday, or any holiday anyway. Harry smiled looking quite shocked as he saw presents around the foot of his bed. "Are these all mine?" he asked.

"Is your name on them, then yes," Severus said, as he went back to reading his book. While Harry opened up his presents, getting candy and wizard cards from the Weasley twins, a sweater from the mother hen Weasley, a five pence piece from the 'ever so generous' Dursleys. "This one doesn't have a name on it, just a letter saying, use this well." Harry said as he opened up his last present. Severus was shocked and angry - it was Harry's bloody father's invisibility cloak.

"Bloody Dumbledore, do you want Harry to be a rule breaker punk, just like his father," Severus said to himself out of outrage over the cloak, as he watched Harry put the cloak on and the boy was amazed that his body disappeared. A smiled appeared on Harry's face as he turned to Severus and his smile soon turned into a frown.

"Did you get anything for Christmas?" Harry asked, looking and sounding sad and ashamed. Severus didn't get why Harry cared, no one cared about this before.

"No," Severus said, he couldn't care less whether he did or didn't get anything.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. Why does he care, Severus questioned. It's pity! Bloody Harry Potter is giving me pity! How dare he pity me!

"It doesn't matter to me. Now, if you are ready, lunch should be ready," Severus said, to which Harry nodded still giving Severus a sad look as they left to go to the Great Hall for turkey dinner. As for the rest of the day, they spent some time with Hagrid. Severus read a book as Harry had a snowball fight with the Weasley twins, and they walked through the castle and soon the day was finished and Severus returned to sleep.

"Severus! Severus! Severus! You have to see this!" Harry came yelling and pretty much dragging Severus out of his bed.

"Can't you see I'm trying to bloody sleep here!" Severus said glaring at Harry.

"I know but you have to see this!" Harry said, threw the cloak over Severus, and basically dragged him by his arm.

"Potter! Enough of this nonsense!" Severus said but Harry didn't listen, instead he led Severus to an empty room, placing him in front of a mirror. Severus felt his anger boiling, "What in bloody hell, Potter! Did you drag me out here to look at some stupid mirror!?"

"Just look!" Harry snapped. Severus rolled his eyes and stared at the bloody mirror. A woman with green eyes and red hair appeared in the mirror. She was smiling as Severus slowly dropped to his knees and placed a hand on the mirror. The woman in the mirror placed her hand against Snape's, as a slight tear fell across his face. "Severus?" Harry said with a worried look. Severus didn't hear him, he was in his own world right now. The image in the mirror was Lily, but she wasn't alone, she was with someone else.

"No," Severus said so softly that Harry couldn't hear him. A second figure appeared in the mirror, it wasn't him, Snape, but it was James. The mirror didn't show Lily forgiving him, it didn't show Lily leaving James. It just simply showed a truly happy Lily, so young, happy and full of life. She leaned into James's side, looking into his face with her beautiful eyes and James kissed her cheek. Severus's rage grew but stopped after he saw Lily's face with so much life and happiness. Severus bowed his head, he acknowledged to himself that he could never make Lily as happy like that. He would only bring her pain and she would cease to be happy.

"Severus are you okay?" Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "What did you see?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" Snape snarled and shoved Harry's hand off of him, as he stood up, taking one last glance at the mirror, "and besides, it's something you would probably never understand." Severus felt very complexed, he knew seeing her with James wasn't his desire, it was just simply Lily being truly happy. Severus took a another glance and saw Harry in the mirror as well, and an even happier Lily. "Now lets get back to the common room," Severus said before leaving the room. Severus spoke very lightly so that Harry couldn't hear him, as he took one last glance at the mirror. "Goodbye Lily, I'm sorry. But I promise I will lay down my own life if it will keep your son alive."


	14. Ch 14, Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer, Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling.

Writer Notes: Thanks to everyone following and thanks to everyone who left review.

* * *

A few months have passed since, Harry found the Mirror of Erised and Severus was currently in the library helping Harry study for upcoming finals as Hermione walks over with a large book and drops it on the table. "Look, here it is," Hermione said pointing her finger on a page. "It's about the Philosopher Stone, its an object that holds the Elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal. It's also says, that the only one that currently exists belongs to Nicolas Flamel." Hermione looks at Harry and Severus, "That's what Quirrell wants, that's what Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher Stone." she said, Severus tried to get them stop thinking about the Stone, but they were too head strong to stop them. Severus thought that if he was still a teacher, they probably assume it was him, just because he's mean.

Later that evening, much to Severus disapproval the trio made there way too Hagrid's hut under Harry's invisibility cloak. "What are you doing here?" Hagrid said with a worried look on his face, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hagrid glared down at the children, especially Severus.

"We know about the Philosopher Stone," Harry and Hermione said at the same time, Hagrid's face grown more worried as he listen to them.

"Hagrid, Quirrell is after the stone." Harry said, as Hagrid waved him down. "Nonsense, Professor Quirrell is a Hogwarts teacher he's not going to steal it, and don't keep asking questions that's top secret that is." Hagrid quickly turns around as something was coming from his fireplace, and he takes it out and placed it on his table.

"What is that?" Harry eyed the object.

"That's illegal to own Hagrid," Severus glared at object knowing it was a dragon egg. "How in the world to you get one?"

"I won, it off some guy last year," Hagrid said, as the egg begins to crack and a small dragon hatched out of the egg.

"Is that a dragon?" Hermione said looking down at it, as Hagrid pets its under its neck.

"Norbert, hello there," Hagrid said happily as continues petting him, Severus shakes his head and gave a small smile it amazed him that Hagrid could find beauty in creatures that most of the world wouldn't even bat a eye at, or would run away in fear. "Who's that?" Hagrid said, looking at window.

"That's Ron." Harry said the name with venomm.

"Oh, no." Hagrid said with a worried look on his face.

The trio were making there away back to the school, and were almost home free until Slughorn arrived on the scene with Ron by his side. "You, have deeply disappointed me." Slughorn said as the trio were inside his office, with Ron giving off a smug smile of delight."Nothing gives you, the right to be walking the grounds at night. 50 points will be taken from each of you, and all four of you will have detention." Slughorn said looking very disappointed.

"The four of us!?" Ron said angrily glaring at Slughorn. "That's not bloody fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Weasley better acknowledge that now," Severus said.

"Shut up, you big nose greasy freak!" Ron said.

"Leave Severus alone," Hermione said glaring at the Weasley.

"Shut up, you bossy little know it all, no one care what you think." Ron said.

"You, should take your own advise as well," Severus glared at the Weasley, who was reminding him of James and Sirius when they were his age.

"Enough!" Slughorn said getting everyone attention, "Yes, Mr. Weasley you will also have detention, you were out after hours too." Harry smirked at Ron for also getting into trouble as the trio and Ron were being led to detention by Filch.

"I prefer the old ways. Detention teaches children nothing. They use to hang by your thumbs in the dungeons, Merlin I miss the screaming." Filch said. creeping out everyone but Severus as they approached Hagrid's hutt who seemed very upset. "Good Lord man, you aren't still going on about that bloody dragon now are you?"

"Nobert is gone. Dumbledore sent him, away." Hagrid said sadly.

"But,. Nobert will be with other dragons wouldn't he be happy?" Hermione said, hoping to cheer Hagrid up.

"But, what if the other dragons are mean to him? What if he hates it there? What if," Hagrid said as Filch cuts him off.

"For goodness skate man! Pull yourself together, you are going into the forest after all."

"We can't go in there!" Ron said filled with terror, as Filch turned and glared at him with crazy mad look. "It's forbidden! Weren't not allowed, its full of werewolves."

"There are more hungry creatures in there than werewolves." Filch said before taking off and the group followed Hagrid through the forest, stopping in a clearing as Hagrid saw some blood and shows it to them."This is unicorn blood, someone or something has been hurting them. I found one dead few weeks back, this one has been hurt badly. Its our job to find the poor creature." Hagrid explains to the group. "Hermione, Severus you're with me. And Ron you go with Harry." Hagrid said Ron shook in fear.

"Hagrid, is it safe to have two first years go off on there own, in a dark forest in the middle of the night?" Severus said looking up at Hagrid.

"They'll be fine, we'll cover twice as much ground." Hagrid said, as the groups soon split up.

"Who would kill a unicorn?" Hermione said as she and Severus follow close behind Hagrid.

"A horrible person would comment this act, they stop being human after. The blood of a unicorn can keep you alive even if you are on the brink of death. But you will be cursed for slaying something so pure and innocent, it would forever mark you." Severus said, as they travelled through the forests a few howls could be heard in the distance. Hermione was looking a little nervous grabbed Severus hand, as he glared down at her hand that was wrapped tightly around his. Severus was about to say something to her, as a loud scream came out, and Ron along with Fang came running there way.

"Where's Harry!?" Hagrid said.

"It's to late, it got him. It got him." Ron said, pulling on Hagrid arm pleading for him to take him back to the school.

"Takes us to him, you bloody coward!" Severus warns, "NOW!" A very scared Ron shaking with fear eventually led them to Harry, and to their great relief he was safe, having been saved by Firenze the centaur.


	15. Ch 15, Through the Trap Door

Disclaimer same as always, Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.

Writers Notes: Thanks to everyone following and thank to everyone who left reviews. We are currently as now past the epilogue, Albus Severus Potter is now beginning Hogwarts.

* * *

It has been a few days since, the trio and Ron served detention in the Forbidden Forest and Harry was now convinced of what Severus figured out months ago and that was that Quirrell was after the stone to bring back the Dark Lord. Severus followed Harry and Hermione to Hagrid's where they tricked him into revealing how to deal with Fluffy, and after learning that Dumbledore had been called away, Harry stated that they were going down the trap door tonight. Severus feeling that Quirrell would attempt to steal the stone tonight, put up no arguments about the plan.

Using Harry's invisibility cloak, they made their way to Gryffindor tower to get Hermione.

"Sorry, about the wait. I ran into Neville, I had to stun him to get away," Hermione said sadly looking guilty about hurting the poor boy.

"Poor guy. Its always him," Harry said sadly, as they made their way to the door on the third floor, and noticed the sweet sounds of a harp playing and Fluffy's snoring. Carefully using his wand Severus gently moved Fluffy's paw off the trap door, and the trio made their way through the door and landed in a large pit of devil's snare.

"Everyone keep calm its Devil's snare, you have to relaxe or it will never let you go," Snape explained, and was the first to fall through, followed shortly behind by Hermione who Severus caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," Hermione said a little embarrassed as Severus sets her down.

"Severus!? Hermione!?" Harry said with fear from above.

"Just relex, stop fighting it." Hermione said, Harry did as he was told and he as well fell through the deil snare. Severus caught him before he hit the ground as well.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Think nothing of it. Now lets keep going," Severus said as they nodded at him and the trio headed to the next room, which had hundreds of flying keys and alone broomstick. Hermione made her way over to the next door and tried to open it.

"We must have to use one of these keys," Harry said.

"There are literally thousands of keys, this will take forever." Hermione said, annoyed and frustrated, as the trio looked over the keys.

"Found it," Severus said as walked over to the broomstick and pointed to a old rusty key with a broken wing, Severus felt this is far to simple or Flitwick didn't put much thought into his guard. As Severus climbed onto the broom, all the keys immediately attacked in a giant swarm. They almost blinded Severus view as he flew after the old key and caught it. Severus threw the key down to Hermione. "Catch the key!" Severus said as Hermione quickly catches it, and unlock the door Severus quickly flew inside as Harry and Hermione quickly shut the door.

The trio made there away into a darkroom, that soon lit up revealing a Chessboard. "Chess? That's the next test?" Hermione said. Severus felt a small smile as a fond memories of playing chess with McGonagall. After they took the position of the missing pieces, Severus took the knight spot, Hermione the castle, and Harry the bishop. The game quickly began, as Severus was the one giving orders to the pieces around the board. Everytime one of their pieces were lost, the white pieces showed no mercy, a small glare came from Severus face.

"Well, its be fun Harry, Hermione." Severus said, glaring at the white queen.

"Severus, what do you think you're doing?" Harry said.

"Wait what's going on?" Hermione said.

"You always have to sacrifice something when you want to achieve something, Harry remember that." Severus said as he ordered his knight to move, and the white queen made her way over to take him. Severus stood his ground, not showing any fear as he just stared down the queen and waited for her to strike. She struck and Severus hit the cold dark ground, he was still a little conscious, as he heard Hermione scream, and Harry yelling at her to not move.

"Checkmate!" Severus heard Harry call out, and soon the two were at his side as he opens up his eyes and struggled for a bit to get back on his feet.

"Don't you are dare do something so foolish again!" Hermione said, Severus just rolled his eyes and huffed at her nonsense.

"Come on we don't have time for this," Severus glared as the next door opened, and the trio walked to the next challenge.

A disgusting smell filled their noses, making all of them cover their noses with their robes. There laying flat on the floor in the middle of the room was troll with a large lump on his head. The trio carefully walked around him to enter the next room, to none other then Snape's challenge. The group walked up to a table in the middle of the room, which had seven potion bottles laying on top of it. A large wall of fire circled around them as well as trapping them inside, with no where to go.

"Look," Hermione said, as she picked up a piece of paper that was laying on the table, which had Severus riddle on it. Hermione reads it out loud.

 _"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

"Seriously, three of these are poison. Did Slughorn really come up with this?" Harry said.

"It was my father, Harry." Severus said.

"It's brilliant! It's not magic, it's logic. A lot of great wizards haven't got an once of logic, they will be trapped here forever." Hermione said smiling at Severus, "Your father must be a deeply intelligent wizard, this puzzle is amazing. This is very planed out, I can see where you got your intelligence from," Hermione said smiling, Severus didn't know what to think. He was never been truly complimented on his intelligence before, he was about to step up to get the potion but Hermione grabbed it first, "I figured it out, it's this one." Severus would be lying to himself, if he said he wasn't impressed. Severus gave a smile at Hermione's brilliance, she definitely is a bright witch.

"Are you sure?" Harry said. Severus took the potion without fear knowing full well it was the right one, and hands the potion to Hermione as he walked through the flames that led to the next room. He didn't feel any pain as he opened to the door to the next room, and waited for Hermione and Harry before heading inside.


	16. Ch 16, The Man with Two Faces

Disclaimer same as always.

* * *

The trio found themselves in the final chamber. There standing in the middle of the room was Professor Quirrell who was looking at the Mirror of Erised. "You. I knew it was you." Harry said, as Quirrell turned around and smiled at the trio.

"Yes only you three would suspect, the p-p-poor st-struttering P-Professor Quirrell?" Quirrell laughed, he wasn't his normal nervous twitchy self, he glared at Harry. "I knew you were dangerous right from the beginning, especially after Halloween. That's why I tired to kill you during you Quidditch match, and was going to kill you along with Snape Jr over there. But that filthy mudblood set my robes on fire," Quirrell glared with disgust at Hermione, while she held tightly on to her wand as Severus gritted his teeth together. Quirrell turned to face the mirror. "I see the stone, but how do I get it?!"

"Use the boy." A voice called down, its sent shivers down Severus's back as Hermione and Harry looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from. Quirrell then turned to Harry, "Come here Potter! NOW!" Harry nervous walked towards him, with Severus and Hermione close behind. "Tell me what do you see?" Quirrell asked, as Harry turned to the mirror and stared at it for a few seconds before Quirrell grew angry, "What do you see!"

"I'm shaking hands with Professor Slughorn and the Headmaster. Slytherin won the house cup." Harry said, clearly lying.

"He is lying" Came the voice again.

"TELL THE TRUTH!" Quirrell screamed, making Hermione a little nervous. "WHAT DO YOU SEE!?"

"Let me speak to him." The voice said again.

"But master," Quirrell said nervously.

"Silence!" the voice said, Quirrell then began to unwrap his turban. Hermione lets out a small gasp of fear, as face appeared on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Harry Potter, we meet, again at last." said the face.

"Voldemort?" Harry said.

"Yes, see what I've become, see what I must do to survive. I have no body of my own but there something in your very pocket that can." Voldemort said. Harry ran to the exit with Severus and Hermione close behind him. "STOP THEM!" Quirrell snapped his fingers and a large walls of flames covered the exits trapping them inside. "Don't be fool and suffer a painful death, when you can join me and live."

"Never!" Harry said, as Voldemort laughs.

"Bravery, your parents had it too, tell me Harry. Would you like to see them again? Just give me the stone." Voldemort said.

"He is lying Harry, you can't trust him. He's like Lucifer, you can't believe his lies." Severus said.

"Kill him!" Voldemort roared and Quirrell jumped at Severus, only to be sliced in the chest by Severus. Quirrell cussed in pain as Hermione using wingardium leviosa picked up the mirror and threw it at Quirrell. "Kill them, kill them! You brainless idiot!" Quirrell made a go at Harry, but the boy grabbed Quirrell's arm and it quickly turned into dust, Hermione and Severus watched on in shock.

"What's going on?!" Quirrell panicked as he watched his arm completely disappeared.

"Fool get the stone, get the stone!" Voldemort chided, as Quirrell made another go. Harry grabbed on hold of Quirrell's face and that as well turned into dust and soon there was nothing left of Quirrell but his robes.

"Is it over?" Hermione said, as a vapor like face appeared from Quirrell's body and tried to make a go at Harry. Severus jumped in the way and the vapor form of Voldemort flew straight through Severus causing him to black out.

Once Severus woke up he found himself in the Hospital Wing, with Dumbledore along with Hermione and Harry at his bedside, "Severus are you okay?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I'm fine." Severus said he was shocked that both Harry and Hermione were smiling as if they were relieved that Severus was okay. No one was ever happy that he was okay before.

"You did well, my boy." Dumbledore said giving Severus a warm smile, which Severus didn't buy for a second.

"Headmaster. It was Quirrell. The dark lord was controlling him in a effort to steal the stone." Severus said.

"Relax my dear boy. Hermione and Harry told me everything. As for the stone it has been destroyed." Dumbledore said sadly. After talking to his friends, yes Severus had grown to considere Hermione and Harry as real friends, but he knows that friends well everyone really, are really all Judas's deep down and will stab you back eventually for something they want. Soon the final few weeks had come and gone. It was no shock to Severus, he and Hermione had top marks in everything, Harry did alright in all his subject and soon it was last day of term.

"Another year has passed and the house cup need to be awarded. In fourth place we have Hufflepuff with 319 points, in thrid place we have Ravenclaw with 357 points, in second place we have Gryffindor with 400 points and in first place we have Slytherin with 410 points." The entire Slytherin house cheered and the only Non-Slytherin student who actually cheered was Hermione.

"Don't cheer we lost to the Snakes!" Ron said looking at Hermione with disgust.

"Well done Slytherin." Dumbledore said smiling, "But I have some last minute points to award. First to Hermione Granger for quick thinking when others were in great peril 60 points, and to Harry Potter for great bravery and courage 60 points, and finally it takes great bravery to stand up to your enemy but even more to stand up to a friend I award 20 points to Neville Longbottom." Severus glared at the Headmaster, he had weeks to award these points, three weeks in fact. But he instead does it at the last second, it's like he wants the houses to be at each other throats. "So, it's Gryffindor who wins the House Cup." The whole room excluding the Slytherin, (excluding Harry and Severus, only happy for Hermione) cheered. One thing that Severus was happy about was that he doesn't have to explain this to his house, since he is no longer Head of House.

"But, what about you Severus? You helped too." Harry said.

"Honestly, Harry I couldn't careless about some stupid cup." Severus said.

Soon the trio arrived back to the train, while Harry gave Hagrid a hug goodbye.

"Feels weird to be going home?" Hermione said, as they found an empty compartment.

"I'm not going home, not really." Harry said, and for the first time Severus agree that Hogwarts had also became a home to him.


	17. Ch 17, The Burrow

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: Taking for everyone that has following along with this story; Now for Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Severus returned back to Spinner's End for the summer. After he finished up his first year, being deaged so that he can protect Harry during his school years. To much of Severus dismay Dumbledore, McGonagall and few other professors checked up on him daily, Severus was deeply outraged by this. Just because he is in the body of his younger self, doesn't mean he is a useless dunderhead. Severus huffed under his breath, he has been taking care of himself since he was five, he doesn't need help from anyone.

"Morning, Severus. Lovely day Isn't?" Dumbledore said smiling with his normal grandfatherly personality, Severus just sat down on his favorite chair in his house reading a paper and drinking a cup of tea (Because, when McGonagall was 'baby-sitting', she took away all of his wine and firewhisky) Severus slowly lowered the paper and glared at Dumbledore.

"A old man was robbed and beaten to death a block away from here, last night." Severus said before going back to his reading.

"Why do you live here Severus?" Dumbledore said sadly.

"Not this again," Severus rolled his eyes."Why does it concern you anyway?" he said coldly, of course Severus never revealed his reasons to living here to anyone, it was because of Lily and his childhood memories of her were the only time he felt a piece of a happiness.

"Well, Severus I've been thinking." Severus sighed deeply at Dumbledore.

"Of course you have," Severus said coldly.

"Severus. The rest of the staff and I all agreed that this place can't be healthy for you." Dumbledore said.

"I am fine Dumbledore, so would you and everyone else kindly stop sticking there noses in my life and bugger off." Severus said glaring at the Headmaster.

"Severus, please." Dumbledore waved him down, "I have been talking to a few people as well as staff and we all agreed that you should be around people your age."

"Most people my age have either died in the war, or are in Azkaban." Severus said.

"You know what I mean."

"I just spent a year with kids of my 'age' and I will being doing that again in a few weeks."

"I mean for the summer, Severus. I made some floo calls and the Weasley's will happily take you for the rest of the summer."

"The Weasley's!" Severus glared at Dumbledore. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Severus." Dumbledore said, but Severus refused to believe him.

"Headmaster, I'm am not trying to be crude, but the Weasley's can't afford the mouths they have." Severus said.

"Not to worry Severus, I took some school funds and some from my pocket to cover you," Severus glared once again. He hated being treated like a charity case. The headmaster reached out his hand and Severus slowly took it hand as soon with a quick snap they apparate to The Burrow. Severus and Dumbledore found themselves in a open field and standing there was a large, crooked house with three or four chimneys. "Welcome to the Burrow, Severus." Dumbledore said happily as tried to take Severus hand again but he refused as they made they way to the house.

"Headmaster!" Molly said smiling with a large grin of her face before turning to Severus, "And you must be Severus. You look just like your father, especially with the glare of yours. Come, come." She said waving them inside the house. Once inside Severus was quickly greeted by the "duo" of mayhem.

"Hello Severus," George said.

"Had a nice." Fred said.

"Summer?" They said as once.

"Its was slightly... bearable." Severus answered, as he heard footstep running down the stairs.

"What's that thing doing here!?" Ron glared up at his mother pointing at Severus.

"That thing!" Severus glared coldly at Ron. "Has a name, I took the effort in remembering your name and the least you can do is the same." The twins laughed at seeing Ron's face go beat red as Molly explained to him what's is going on.

"Ron. Severus's father is on a business trip and can't look after him this summer. So he is staying with us until school begins."

"Life is totally unfair!" Ron shouted.

"I believe I told you before life is unfair you just have to bloody deal with it. Crying like baby, doesn't change a bloody thing. Life isn't fair, it never was and it never will be." Severus quipped at Ron, he hated people continuously complaining about every bloody thing and thinks that the world owns them something.

"Ron, dear. Severus is staying. End of story." Molly said before turning to Severus, "We are going to begin lunch soon sweetie." Severus rolled his eyes as Molly turned to Dumbledore."Thanks, for bringing him here, Headmaster. Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"No thanks, Molly." Dumbledore said as reaches into his pockets and pulls out a small bag of money. "This should cover, Severus." he said with smile before waving goodbye as soon Severus found himself at the table with the Weasley's (excluding Arthur, who was at work). Molly explained to the rest of the family that Severus will be staying with them, and introduce Severus to Ginny, who was continuously asking Severus questions about Harry, which annoyed the hell out of Severus.

"Severus dear are you not hungry?" Molly asked with worrying voice, after she noticed Severus had ate very little food.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley's but I don't eat much. Don't take it as disrespect." Severus said politely.

"I understand." she said with motherly warmth and a cheerly smile which made Severus uncomfortable. Molly got up from her seat.

"I will show you where you can sleep. Molly said showing Severus upstairs and to a guest room. "This will be your room for the summer, if you need me I'll be downstairs finishing my lunch. Don't worry about Ron, I'm sure the twins or Ginny will play with you." she said with a smile. For the rest of the day Severus stayed in his room and was about to get some sleep when he heard voices coming from outside. Severus looked outside his window and saw a light coming from the garage, taking his wand with him. Severus went outside to investigate and found the twins toying around with a car.


	18. Ch 18, Flying Ford Anglia

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers note; as always thanks to everyone reading and following, and always thanks to everyone who left me wonderful review.

* * *

"Severus?" Fred asked slightly shocked by Severus presence, as he then slightly smiled. "Merlin, you are as creepy as your dad. Sneaking up on us like that especially with that look."

"What are you doing out here?" George asked as he just finished up toying around with the car. Severus watched them suspiciously.

"I could ask the same of you two." Severus said eyeing them. "What are you two even doing out here?" Severus found it odd that the Weasley's had a car. Why would a wizard or witch have the need for one if they didn't live in the muggle world?

"Well we can tell you, but only if you don't tell our mum." Fred said.

"That depends on what it is," Severus said looking at both boys, "If its something immoral, then no."

"Well, okay." George said turning to Fred and they both nodded at each other, before turning back to look at Severus.

"We are going on," George said.

"A rescue mission," Fred said.

"And who exactly is in need of rescuing?" Severus said.

"Harry Potter," the twins said together as Severus glared at them wondering what in the world they were talking about. Did the Dursley's do something? Have they not learned their lesson yet?

"And what trouble is Harry Potter in?" Severus questioned.

"Well we don't know for sure," George said.

"But we have been sending letters to Harry for weeks, and he hasn't replied to any of them," Fred said. Severus did find that suspicious in fact, by learning that the twins haven't gotten any letters seems strange. Severus did send a few letters to Harry (Only because Dumbledore made him). Severus just assumed that Harry lost interest in him.

"I haven't gotten any replies either," Severus said, as the twins noded.

"That's why we think Harry may be in some trouble," Fred said.

"You can come with us if you like," George said as he climbed inside the car followed by Fred, as Severus glared at the vehicle.

"We are going to drive there. Its a long way," Severus said as he walked towards them. "And in case you didn't know fourteen years old are not allowed to drive." Severus noticed the grins on the twins faces.

"Who said anything about driving?" The twins said together, as Severus raised his eyebrow wondering what in the world are they talking about. Severus gets inside the back seat of the car and puts his seatbelt on. George drives out of the garage and suddenly the car made its way into the air, and Severus immediately regreted his decision to go with them.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" Severus asked, knowing full well that the twins rarely take anything seriously.

"Sure... I mean maybe? I was inside this once with dad," George said. Severus shook his head, well its a good night to die, he thought to himself as George took them quite high up.

"Sweet Bloody Merlin! Looked out its a damn plane!" Severus shouted as George nearly hit an incoming plane, Severus quickly regained his breath.

"What was that thing?" Fred said.

"A plane. Muggles use it to travel far distances," Severus said.

"But muggles have vehicles like this don't they?" George said.

"Yes. But they don't fly," Severus said as glared at George. "George, please don't get us killed. It maybe a nice night for it, but I have plans."

"No promises," George said smiling as Severus glared at him. For most of the trip Severus looked out his window at the city lights. They lit the area in a beautiful glow of different lights.

"Are you two sure you know where his house is?" Severus questioned.

"Sure we do," George said as they flew over Little Surrey and soon pulled up to Harry's bedside window.

"Severus?" Harry asked as he cleaned off his glasses to make sure he wasn't see things. "Fred? George? What are you all doing here?" Severus glared at the bars placed on Harry's window, seriously no muggle reported this? True, back in Severus's day no one gave a damn, but today?

"We are here to rescue you," Fred said.

"Now quick get your things," George said as Harry nodded and quickly packed his things away. Fred handed Severus a hook and chain.

"How in the world did you know we would needs this?" The twins didn't answers him, as Severus connected the hook to the window. "Stepping away would be a smart move Harry," Harry nodded and stepped back as George drove ahead taking the bars and window with him.

"POTTER!" Came the voice of Uncle Vernon, as Harry quickly packed his trunk in the car.

"Harry, hurry up!" Severus said. As Harry grabbed Hedwig, the door bursts open.

"Petunia he's escaping!" Vernon screams as he runs forward to try to grab Harry as Severus and Fred were pulling Harry into the car. "Come here boy!" Uncle Vernon groaned.

"Get off me!" Harry said.

"No, you and that bloody bird aren't going anywhere!" Vernon screams in venom. Severus, losing his patience, takes his wand out.

"Let go or you will regret it," Severus threated aiming his wand at Vernon's face. Vernon slowly stared back in fear before letting go of Harry.

"Thanks Severus. That's the second time you saved me from them!" Harry said as he turned to Fred and George, "Thanks to you two as well."

"Don't mention it," the twin said.

"Seriously, don't mention it," Severus said.


	19. Ch 19, Knockturn Alley

Disclaimer as always I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was about daybreak when the group arrived back at The Borrow. They all carefully tried to sneak inside the house. "Come on, shh," George said.

"Home free," Fred said smiling, then out of no where came Molly.

"Where have you been!" she shouted as her face was beat red as turned to Harry, "Lovely to meet you Harry." Molly turned back to the twins, "Beds emptied! Car gone! Leaving my mind to worry!" Severus heard Molly had a temper but this was first time seeing it in person. Molly turned to Severus giving a disappointed smile then turned back to the twins, "and you two dragged Severus into this!" She turned to Severus and Harry giving them a motherly smile, "I'm not cross at you two. Come on time for some breakfast."

As the group sat down to eat, Molly served them breakfast. Two set of feet could be heard running down the stairs. Once downstairs it was revealed to be Ginny and Ron. "What's he doing here!?" Ron said glaring at Harry as Ginny looked at him with complete shock before running back upstairs.

"Harry going to," Fred said

"Spend the summer with us," George said.

"That's bloody unfair! First him!" Ron looked at Severus with disgust, then turned to Harry,"Now him!?"

"Suck a lemon!" Severus said, Ron angrily huffed before heading upstairs. Severus shook his head, thinking its only August 1st he has a month to deal with this nonsense. Severus attention was soon drawn to the front door as Arthur walked inside.

"Morning Weasleys," Arthur said happily.

"Morning Dad, Arthur," the Weasley clan sang together as Arthur happily kissed Molly and sat down for his breakfast. Everything seemed weird to Severus. All this warm family environment was making him uncomfortable.

"Good morning," Arthur said happily looking at Harry and Severus. "Who might you two be?"

"Severus Snape Jr," Severus said before Harry introduced himself, believing Arthur would go all hero worshipping on Harry and he would never get to introduced himself.

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Good Lord are you really?" Arthur went on, as a owl flew inside to deliver some mail.

"Look it's our Hogwarts letters," Percy said as he hands them out around the table. Severus glared as he looked over his school list. Seven bloody books from that blowhard Lockhart. Severus shook his head, bewildered as to how Dumbledore could possibly hire that boastful, curly blonde idiot.

"Well there is only place to get all this, Diagon Alley," Molly said. Shortly after breakfast everyone was inside the living room, waiting to travel by floo powder. After being shown how to travel by the twins, Harry along with Severus stepped into the fireplace.

"Remember to say it clearly," Arthur said as Harry gives a small nod and dropped the powder.

"Diagonally," Harry said as the green flames engulfed them and they soon found themselves in a dusty old looking shop. Severus dusted himself off and fixed Harry's glasses. Slightly angered by the boy's incompetence to utter a simple word.

"Don't touch anything, this place is full of dark objects that can kill you or seriously harm you!" Severus said grabbing Harry's hand before the foolish boy touched some kind of necklace.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Looks like Borgin and Burkes, which means were in Knockturn Alley. Thank Merlin its just a street way from Diagon Alley." Severus turned to Harry "next time we travel together by floo, I will take the lead ."

"Sorry," Harry said sadly, as they heard the sound of a door open.

"Hide! We shouldn't by seen here, especially you," Severus said quietly as the two found a closet to hide in. There was little crack inside the closet and the two can clearly make out was happening. Draco Malfoy entered the shop, followed shortly by his father.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked with shook..

"Quiet!" Severus said as the two watched Lucius selling some dark objects to Mr. Borgin. (Basically to hide his arse as the Ministry is currently looking into him.) Mr. Borgin seemed to be interested in some book but Lucius told him that's not for sale. Severus and Harry had to wait for about ten minutes until Lucius and Draco left and Borgin headed to his office. The two quickly made their way out of the shop and soon found themselves cornered by five or more wizards and witches.

"Are you lost?" Asked a very creepy looking witch in a very creepy tone. She grabbed a hold of Severus's sleeve.

"Get your dirty hands off me you digusting creeps!" Severus said, as he was about to attack these people.

"Harry! Severus!" Hagrid's voice came out and the creepy people backed off as Severus and Harry made their way over to him. "What were you two doing hanging around Knockturn Alley?" Hagrid glared down at both of them, but especially at Severus as they arrived in Diagon Alley.

"Harry! Severus! Are you two alright?" Hermione asked, filled with worry. "Just come on, everyone's been so worried," she said before leading them inside Flourish and Blotts. After being uncomfortably hugged by Molly, Severus slightly flinched because he wasn't used to any personal contact that wasn't physical violence. Hermione basically pulled Severus by his arm dragging him over to meet her parents.

"Mum, Dad I would like you to meet Severus Snape. He go's to Hogwarts as well, he is also very smart." Her parents looked down at Severus the same way Lily's parents did, a look of concern, pity and mistrust. But Severus didn't care, he wondered why Hermione would introduce him to her parents.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Severus reached out his hand to shake theirs.

"You know our little girl, she tolds us lots about her friends, especially you," Mrs. Granger said. Severus was bewildered as to why Hermione would talk about him to her parents, he thought it must have been only horrible things.

"Mum, you 're embarrassing me," Hermione said turning a little red.

"That's a parents job," Severus said and Mr. Granger laughed a little.

"You are right about that, boy. Names Hugo and this is my wife Jean," Hugo said.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please," the owner of the book store said as the people turned over to look at him. "Everyone, it's him! The one you have been waiting for, Gilderoy Lockhart!" All the females in the store cheered as Severus rolled his eyes and left the store, not wanting to listen to that megalomaniac.


	20. Ch 20, A New Year Begins

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to JK. Rowling.

Writers notes: Thanks to everyone following and thanks to everyone who left me wonderful review.

* * *

The rest of August was a excruciatingly painful for Severus, with Ginny endlessly following Severus and Harry around; Ron's endless and continuous complaining about them staying here. Severus did spend the summer helping the Weasley clan around The Burrow, de-gnoming the garden and dealing with a noisy ghoul in the attic. Severus spent most of his time reading and doing research as opposed to whatever childish games the twins and Harry were doing. They even tried getting him to swim with them, which Severus refused as he lets no one see him without a shirt on, last bloody thing he wanted was pity. Despite a month of this warm family environment, Severus still hated it and was uncomfortable. He feels unworthy of this family environment.

It was a long and painful month, but soon September 1st had arrived. The Weasley family, along with Harry and Severus, travelled to the Leaky Cauldron by floo powder and made there way to the Kings Cross Station. Molly was hiding a wimper as her last child is now starting Hogwart.

"Fred, George, Percy. You first." Arthur called out, the twins followed by Percy followed their father's commanded and went through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Severus, your next." Severus slightly nodded to Arthur and made his way through the barrier. As it was Harry's second year, Severus believed the child can do this all by himself and besides Molly and Arthur are with him. Severus made his way onto the train trying to find somewhere to sit.

"Severus!" Fred's voice called, Severus turned towards his direction. "Over here we saved you a seat." Fred waved, Severus grudgingly made in his way inside, noticing that George and Hermione were sitting in the cart.

"Hello Severus. Did you have a nice summer?" Hermione asked motioning for him to sit next to her, Severus grudgingly did so.

"My summer was at least somewhat bearable," Severus said as he digs through his bag and pulled one of a Lockhart's book, which Severus called them his joke books. Hermione smiled and looked at the cover of the book.

"I can't believe that we are getting taught by Lockhart!" Hermione smiled with excitement on her face.

"Yes he certainly is... something," Severus said, He thought Hermione would be smart enough to see that Lockhart is a brainless, incompetent, flamboyant fraud. Severus shook his head, realizing Hermione is just another foolish little girl with a stupid crush.

During the train ride to Hogwarts, Severus was wondering where Harry was. He quickly guessed that Harry was sitting with Ginny. _Man, talk about a foolish little girl with a stupid crush._ The girl continuously bugged Harry through all of August. Severus thought, looks, riches and fame is all that impressed silly little girls. That's what drove Lily to James. Poor and ugly doesn't attract people, not that Severus cared he doesn't need anyone. He spent most of his life alone and hated and he preferred it this way.

During the rest of the trip Severus and Hermione did some reading and studying until they arrived at Hogsmeade Village and heard the all too familiar voice calling out for first years.

"See you inside Ginny." The group heard Percy call out. " All right second years follow me please." Severus and Hermione headed over to Percy and the rest of the prefects with the other second years. Severus looked around and didn't seen Harry or even Ron anywhere.

"Okay, everyone follow us. This is where you go from now on to get to Hogwarts after the train." Flint explained as he and the rest of the prefects took the second years to the Thestral carriage, well just Severus could see them.

"I never see anything like before," Hermione said, Severus looked at Hermione bewildered. Then he remember she also saw Quirrell died.

"Its a Thestral. Its a creature one can only see when one see's death," Severus said before turning to Hermione. "Quirrell." It took Hermione a moment before taking in what Severus said.

"Did you ever think Quirrell had control? Maybe he couldn't stop him?" Hermione asked, Severus shook his head in disagree.

"I asked my father about Quirrell. He went to school with him and what he told me was Quirrell was always out for , always out for himself, without any care for anyone else. Quirrell thirsted for power alone. The Dark Lord, gave Quirrell what he want and he took it without question. What happened to Quirrell was on him and him alone." Severus explained as they took the carriage ride to Hogwarts. Soon they parted ways and took their seats at their house table, Severus was looking around and still couldn't find Harry.

Soon enough McGonagall walked inside with a group of first years, Severus noticed Ginny in the crowd as well as some blond boy who was taking pictures of everything. It wasn't long before all the children were sorted. Severus wasn't surprised that Ginny became a Gryffindor. That camera kid who's named was Colin was also a Gryffindor. Once everyone was sorted Dumbledore rose to make a few announcements.

"Welcome olds friends and new to another wonderful year at Hogwart." Dumbledore smiled as a few students cheered. "Yes, now I'd like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." The female and a few male students applaud as Lockhart bowed and waved around like some theatrical actor.

"Merlin," Severus remembered when Lockhart first came to Hogwarts as a student, he walked around like he thought he was bloody Merlin. For Goodnees sake Neville was a better wizard than Lockhart. Severus glared at Lockhart while he made a long speech about all the wonderful amazing things he 'did'.

"So with my teaching maybe one day. If you work hard enough you might be as great and famous as me." Severus saw a McGonagall glaring with daggers at Lockhart, while Slughorn was star struck , looking like saw Merlin himself.


	21. Ch 21, Where's Harry?

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers notes: Thanks to everyone reading and following.

* * *

After the welcoming feast was finished up and the students were now making their way back to their respected dormitory. Severus snuck away to the Headmaster's office to talk to him about Potter and the Weasley's disappearance. "Good evening, Severus. Why are you coming to see me at this late hour?" Dumbledore smiled as Severus took a seat in front of him. "You certainly have growm during the summer."

"Headmaster, Potter wasn't on the train nor was he at the welcoming feast. The same goes for the youngest Weasley boy," Severus said, as Dumbledore strokes his long beard and then simply smiled as he hands Severus a copy of today's Daily Prophet.

 _ **Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles**_

" _Bewildered, two Muggles at London were convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower at noon in Norfolk. Mrs Hetty Bayliss spotted the Flying Ford Anglia while hanging out her washing in her locality of Watford. Mr Angus Fleet of Peebles reported the flying car to police at his local Finchley station. Six or seven Muggles in all reported the Flying Ford Anglia. The Improper Use of Magic Office is investigating the incident."_

Severus was shaking the paper glaring as he read it over a second time, making sure this was correct. "Seven! Seven muggles! Headmaster do you realizes how serious this is? Potter and that Weasley boy have risked exposing our world!" He hissed at his words. Merlin, just when Severus was beginning to think Harry wasn't like his bloody father, he pulls stunts like this.

"Severus, relax. The muggles will have their mind erased and this will blow over quickly." Dumbledore smiled as he offered Severus some chocolate to which Severus refused, he didn't like sweet things that much.

"Headmaster. Risking the exposure of our world is a very serious offense. It's not something to just take lightly, it's not just a little slap on the wrist. This is serious." Severus hissed, it's not that Severus wanted Harry to get in trouble but that fact remains that this is a serious offense that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Severus, I am the Headmaster here, not you. So this conversation is over," Dumbledore said as leans forward to Severus. "So, if you don't have anything else to discuss with me. I think it's best that you make your way back to your common room."

"Actually Headmaster, I do wish to discuss some more Issues with you."

"And they are?" Dumbledore asked.

"First and most importantly, Harry can't go back to those people he lives with," Severus said.

"Whatever for?" Dumbledore asked.

"They are abusing the boy, I always had my suspicions. But I know for sure now," Severus explained.

"Now, now, Severus. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, I know you couldn't care less what I have been through. But, certainly you must care for your little chosen one?" Severus glared at the Headmaster. "They had bars, BARS! Over his windows, he was locked in his room."

"I thought Petunia would grow out of her resentment to her sister and magic." Severus slammed his hands on the desk with a large scowl on his lips.

"People like that don't change. You think they just wake up one day and see the errors of their ways? They don't!" Severus hissed.

"You did Severus." Dumbledore eyed Severus straight into his eyes. "Harry must stay, because of the blood protection spell. We both know that Voldemort will return someday and as long as Harry stays with his Aunt and Uncle, Voldemort will be unable to kill him."

"That is a ridiculous reason Headmaster. As that fat oaf of an Uncle will probably end up beating the kid into a coma someday," Severus said.

"Drop it Severus. Harry will stay where he is. Now what else do you wish to talk about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why in Merlin's name did you hire that imbecile? Have applications got this bad that Goldilocks over there is the best choice?" Severus pinched the bridge on his nose. "How in the world are the students going to learn anything if you keep hiring idiotic fools like this?"

"Actually Severus, between you and me. I hired Lockhart to expose him for the fraud that he truly is. The curse will definitely will expose him."

"I told you time and time again that the curse is a foolish joke that the students made up. The real reason why no one lasts longer then a year is because you keep hiring idiots that have no right to teach a subject that they can't even comprehend the vast depth of knowledge that is the Dark Arts," Severus said. It was his dream job to teach the Dark Arts and the fact that Lockhart is teaching it made his blood boil in rage. They turned their attention to the door as a knock came to it.

"Come in," Dumbledore said. The door opened up to reveal Filch, who was with Harry and Ron along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn. "Lovely for you to join us," Dumbledore said as he then turned to face Severus. "Severus I enjoyed our little talk. But if you may go down to your dormitory now, I wish to talk with them alone."

"Very well, Goodnight Headmaster." Severus got out of his chair, and before he left he stopped to talk to Harry. "See you in the common room later," he said as he turned to Ron then back at Harry. "It's a pleasant surprise you two didn't kill each other." He smirked and Harry lightly laughed as he then made his exit from the Headmaster office and made his way down to his common room. Once inside he saw Draco and his two brainless, hairless gorilla guards, Crabbe and Goyle with him, sitting by a fireplace in the common area of the dormitory.

"You there, Severus," Draco called, Severus turned his attention to him. "Did you hear the rumours going around the castle yet? Potter and Weasley, they smashed a flying car straight into the Whomping Willow," he said with a grin. "Hopefully those two will be expelled, that would be a great way to start this new term."

"Alas, Malfoy. We don't get everything in life we want. It's surely something you haven't learned yet, but you soon will," Severus said, fully knowing that Dumbledore lets Gryffindor's off with bloody murder, the same will go for Harry.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Draco threatens, as his two lackey got up trying to look tough and intimidatling.

"Trust me, if I did. You would know," Severus said, at the kid who trying to look tough. Just take away his two brainless drooling lackeys and he is left with nothing.

"You just watch yourself, if you knew who my father was. You would know that I am someone not to cross," Draco said getting into Severus's face before he and his groons went off to their bedroom. Severus stared at the fire taking in the events Draco told him. Risking exposing our world, damaging school property, the boy is becoming just like his bloody father.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who left reviews, Lizard21, Emperor's Sister, IShouldBeWritingSomethingElse, Sakura Lisel, geekymom, cruisechick, decadenceofmysoul, lilypotter57, RhodaBush, NevermoreBlack, spiffy2143, yami2703, crabbypatty2, tammy henson, Nanettez, sanbeegoldiewhitey, NCIS248, PiffyEQ, lorena gomez, WizardSmurf, jessbb27, Steffy4s3, Silver Orbed Lioness, i love new storys, hwyla, Princess Moonie of the Moon, Padme.G, Smootsmokey, Arwengeld and guests.


	22. Ch 22, The Howler

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is own by J.K Rowling.

Writer notes: As always thanks to everyone following this story, thanks to Lizard21, cruisechick and Maya Poltergeist for your reviews.

* * *

Classes were just as incredibly dull and pointless, as last year. Only Hermione showed actual promise, Harry was good as well but the boy doesn't apply himself enough in class. He could be great if his mind wasn't only on Quidditch. Just as Severus suspected, half of the students barely passed by and did very poorly in their revison of their first years work. It was like half the students forgot everything they learned last year during their summer vacation. This didn't shock Severus as most of his student he taught over the years were lazy, useless dunderheads. Rarely did a student actually impress him, and even if they did Severus rarely ever showed it to them.

Well unlike last year, classes were slightly more amusing as Ron's broken wand sometimes lets off slightly humorous results. Like in charms, when Ron was attempting to do a Skurge spell. A spell that removes ectoplasm that was left behind by ghosts, his wand flew across the classroom hitting Professor Flitwick squarely between his eyes. In potions, which Severus fully agreed that Professor Slughorn was making a mockery of the very subject that Severus holds dear to him. Also, Horace was the only teacher at the school that was totally thrilled with Lockhart being here. Lockhart, by the way, somehow managed to completely outrage every other staff member in the school. Just the other day Minerva looked like she was going to send the guy flying into a wall.

On an early mid September morning, the Slytherin and Gryffindor students found themselves in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout, who was teaching the students about Mandrakes. Severus was all too familiar with Mandrakes, as he used them in the past to heal people in a petrified state during the war, and from idiotic students that had somehow froze themselves in that state. Hermione answered the Professor's questions earning her points to Gryffindor, Severus was surprised by her intelligence. But like very few minds that impressed him before in the past, mostly all had slacked off in their later years and their brilliance slipped as their minds went on to focus on foolish pointless matters. Another thing Severus took note on, is that because every student relies on her to answer questions now, no one would push themselves in class as she does. The Mandrakes lesson carried on, and Neville ended up collapsing in class from result of the Mandrakes cry.

Later that day, Severus along with Harry were sitting down in the Great Hall having lunch, as a big flash of light came out nearly blinding them. "Hello Harry!" Came a hyper high pitch voice nearly causing Severus's ears to bleed. "Hi I'm Colin Creevey. I am in Gryffindor, but I hope that means we can be friends," Colin spoke his words a mile pre minute, as he takes another picture of Harry. "I know all about you, everyone told me everything. How-" Colin went on and on, Severus was glad he wasn't a teacher anymore. Because having to teach this kid, would most likely destroy what is left of his sanity, and there wasn't much left to begin with.

"Nice to meet you, Colin," Harry said, trying to sound polite but it was clearly obvious that he was very deeply annoyed by the boy, as Colin took another picture then he turned to Severus who just scowled angrily at the boy who nervously looked back at Harry.

"Do... Do you think your friend, can take a picture of you and me together?" Colin asked with a smile.

"No, he doesn't!" Severus answered for himself, and to his even greater annoyance, the egotistical windbag walked over with his big stupid grin on his face.

"Taking pictures?" Lockhart smiled. "A celebrities job is never done, isn't that true Harry." He grinned.

"Professor Lockhart?" Colin smiled at him.

"Yes I am, my adorable little fan," Lockhart said. God, this made Severus think he was going to be violently ill.

"Can I get a picture of you and Harry together?" Colin smiled.

"Do you have a Galleon kid? I don't do pictures for free!" He turned to face Harry. "Remember, you have to be strict but fair with your fans. You can't just do pictures for free! We have to make our money as well!" Severus rolled his eyes, as Lockhart must have made at least thousand galleon as everyone in the school had to buy his stupid books.

"Here, I have one." Colin smiled as he gave Lockhart a galleon, who rudely took it from him and made his way over to sit with Harry, silently shoving Severus to the side as Lockhart puts an arm around Harry and smiled as Colin took a picture. Lockhart gets up to leave as he glared down at Severus with slight disgust.

"Words of wisdom kid." Severus glared up at Lockhart's face, "The teeth, the hair, needs work or you won't get any girls like that. Also, a small tip, muggles have made something that can give some light into your skin. Just helping out someone in need." Lockhart smiled.

"Um, Professor can I ask something?" Severus asked.

"Always willing to help." Lockhart smiled.

"Do you have any actual friends? Any relationships at all that aren't about your money, looks or your fame?" Severus smirked up at Lockhart, who looked completely stunned, before making a excuse to leave and to Severus's great delight so did Colin . Both Harry and Severus didn't think anything could change this around, until they heard a howler from Molly yellling at Ron.

"RON WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! YOUR FATHER IS GETTING HEAT AT WORK AND IT'S YOUR FAULT. ONE MORE SLIP UP AND YOUR COMING STRAIGHT HOME!" Harry and Severus slightly laughed at seeing Ron's race.


	23. Ch 23, Disgrace Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer same as before.

Writer notes: Thanks to everyone reading and following, thanks to RhodaBush, notwritten

* * *

Severus along with the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were in _"Disgrace against the Dark Arts."_ classroom which Severus nickname himself, as never before had this subject been taught by such an unqualified and completely sad excuse of a man who is teaching a subject that is meant to save lives. Lockhart came out of his office, grinning like a moron that he was. He began the same speech that he had made since the beginning of term. It was like he really enjoyed hearing the sound of his own voice. "Let me introduce you all to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...Me."

"Who in bloody hell cares?" Severus asked himself. Honest to God, Severus came extremely close to flipping out almost a dozen times already, they were just barely in October. Severus was sitting besided Hermione, stunned that someone as brilliant as her couldn't tell Lockhart is a fake, or it was just as simple as Hermione's crush was just based on Lockhart's looks alone. As Lockhart went on with his speech, about how bloody fantastic and amazing he is. Severus tried to drown him out by fantasizing Lockhart getting trolled in millions of different ways. "Now today we will have ourselves a little quiz." Large amount of the students groaned as Lockhart hands out the quiz to everyone. Severus gripped the paper, he couldn't believe even Lockhart was this self absored in himself that he actually made a test about himself. Severus glared, this was definitely something James Bloody Potter would do. "You have half an hour. Ready, begin." Lockhart said.

Severus actually did good on his test, as he read Lockhart's ridiculous books over the summer and he has a great memory and never forgots something he has learned. "Pity, pity, pity. It seem many of you forgot my favorite color and my dream. It seems that only Hermione and Severus had remembered everything from my books." He then smiled and turned to Hermione, "Good girl." He smiled giving her a wink and she blushed, Severus rolled his eyes at that silly little girl's foolishness.

"Now it is my job to teach you how to defend yourself against the most dangerous creatures in our world," Lockhart said trying to make this sound scary as he lifted a cloth from a cage revealing Cornish Pixies. Seamus and a few another students laughed about it. "Laugh now Mr. Finnegan. But pixies can be devilishly little tricksters." He smiled as he opens the cage and pixies flew outside of the their cage and began attacking students. Lockhart tried a spell, which Severus didn't believe it was a real spell but it wasn't confirmed as a pixie took away his wand.

"Is this the great Lockhart in action?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"No. It is all part of the lesson. I'll ask you three to deal with this, today lesson is self-reliance," he said as he made his way inside his office.

"At least, with Quirrell, we knew he was actually trying to kill us. With him, he will end up killing someone by accident," Severus said coldly.

"He is trying. Even the best can make mistakes," Hermione said.

"Hay, we can talk about Lockhart later," Harry said after the pixies made a dive for them. Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled. "Immobulus!" All the pixies froze in the air and with a flick of Severus's wand he sent all the pixies back into their cage. Finally, after Lockhart's class was over, Harry and Severus made there way down to the Quidditch pitch for some training. Hermione also came along to watch her friends play. She didn't care for the sport but her friends were in it.

As they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, they saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team walking away slightly angry. Flint and the rest of Slytherin team made there way over to them, but with three new members; Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. "What's all this Flint?" Harry asked, confused as he looked at Draco who was wearing Seeker gear.

"Slytherin has a few new members," Flint said as he gave them a smile.

"And that's not all that's new this year." Draco smiled, as they now just realize the whole Slytherin Quidditch team all had Nimbus Two Thousand and One's. "See, some families can afford the best!" Draco glared at Severus and Harry.

"Harry and Severus, you are off the team," Flint said.

"But that's not fair. At least let me tryout, to see who is better," Harry suggested, trying to hide his anger.

"You lost you first Quidditch match!" Flint said.

"That's because Quirrell was trying to kill him!" Hermione said.

"Doesn't matter." Goyle said.

"Well!" Hermione crossed her arms. "At least Harry and Severus got on the team squarely on talent alone, not buying their way in." Draco walked up and glared at Hermione.

"No one bloody asked for your opinion!" Draco glared with digust in his eyes. "You filthy little Mudblood." Severus rushed over, knocking Draco on his ass, and pins him to the ground. Severus pointed a finger at Draco and glared at him.

"If you say that again, I will break your bloody damn jaw!" he hissed, "Don't end up like your bloody father." Severus warned, after getting off of him and made his way back to Harry and Hermione. Draco got up, wiping the blood off of his face. He glared at the sight of blood on his hand. Draco went for his wand and cast a spell at Severus's back. Severus quickly turned around and knocked the spell back at him, sending Draco flying backwards. "Attacking someone when their back is turned!?" Severus glared at the boy who's own spell was knocked back at him, causing him to puke out slugs. "A bloody coward, just like your father." Severus left with Hermione and Harry before turning back, "It is not to late Draco, save yourself and don't follow your father's footsteps."

The trio made there way over too Hargid's hut for some tea, as Severus slightly touched Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione?" He said, lightly as she turned to face him, with light tears dripping down her cheeks. Severus was thankful that he doesn't have to be a double agent, as he would have to let Draco off so his loyalty wouldn't be questioned to the Dark Lord. But know, since he isn't a double agent anymore, he can finally stop pretending to believe in the Dark Lord's ways. "Hermione, don't you dare think on it, alright. You are better then all of them. You hear me? You are better then him. Your blood doesn't define you, it is what you do with your gift that defines who you are." Hermione didn't say anything, she simple gave a smalll nod and a warm smile.


	24. Ch 24, Death Day Party

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

Writers Notes: Thanks to everyone reading and following, thanks to Crabbypatty2, RhodaBush, ZoeyOlivia, AcizeJ- HaruZuchla (Yes, they will), Lizard21 and cruisechick for your reviews.

* * *

October was marked with continuous rainstorms, it felt like it was never going to end. Harry was still quite angry that Draco took his position on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Lockhart grew even worse then Severus though humanly possible, the guy actually asigned essays about himself tasking each student to pick their favorite thing he did and write a five page essay as to why and why it is your favorite thing he did.

Despite everything going on, there was at least one positive thing and that was that Ginny stopping following Harry around like some silly little girl. Severus figured that the girl grew out of her silly crush, or was now crushing on Lockhart, like half of the females in this school are. Severus did noticed something was off about Ginny, he began noticing it about a few weeks after they finished their school shopping during the summer.

As Severus and Harry were walking through the halls after leaving History of Magic, the two found Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor house ghost, who was well kow for being nearly headless. "Hello Sir Nicholas, whats the matter?" Harry asked.

"Hello, Harry. You see, I was just wondering if... never mind," Nicholas said.

"No, you can tell us," Harry smiled.

"Well, you see this Halloween is my five hundredth deathday," Nicholas said, looking quite dignifiied.

"Oh," Harry said, as if he wasn't sure if he should look sorry or happy. Severus just glared at the ghost for wasting his time with ridiculous nonsense.

"I am holding a party down in the dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honour if you would attend," Nicholas said, before Severus could answer Harry replied that he will attend. Later that day, when doing some studying in the library, Harry told Hermione about Nicholas party.

"A Deathday Party?" Hermione said keenly. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those.. It'll be fascinating!"

"Why would anyone celebrate the day they died? I don't even celebrate the day I was born," Severus said. "Also, it sounds deeply depressing to me to spend the evening with hundreds of ghosts."

On Halloween, the trio descended to the dungeons and met up with Nick and a company of ghosts; the gathering was rather uncomfortable for the trio. "My dear friends. Welcome, welcome... So glad you could make it." Nicholas smiled, as he greets the trio.

"Hello Nick." Harry smiled, the party was very uncomfortable to say the least. The room was decorated with black candles, the food was all rotten and mouldy, which had been tainted so the ghosts could taste it. Severus eyed the room, he noticed a quick glare of anger by the Grey Lady (the ghost of Ravenclaw house) directed at the Bloody Baron (the ghost of Slytherin house).

"Oh no," Hermione said, trying not to look at a teen-age ghost. "That's Moaning Myrtle," she said quietly, then went to explain. "She haunts the girls second floor bathroom."

"Did I hear old pimply Myrtle is here." Came the jolly voice of Peeves the poltergeist

"Please, Peeves. Don't." Hermione begged to him.

"Old Myrtle, your friend is here," Peeves said singingly, as Myrtle slowly made her way over to them.

"Hello, Myrtle," Hermione said nervously. "You look very nice tonight."

"Lies! You were making fun of me! You were probably talking about how ugly or fat or how I mope!" Myrtle went on as Peeves smiled.

"You forgot bad teeth, bad hair and that your pimply." Peeves smiled with pure delight and Myrtle flew tearfully away. Eventually, the trio felt it was time to make there leave. Then Harry suddenly stopped and talked about hearing a voice. Harry said that he heard it before in Lockhart's office when he had detention. Severus and Hermione followed Harry as he took off running down the halls, talking about some voice saying its going to kill. The trio made there way down the hall and froze, Severus slightly cursed to himself after seeing what was written in blood on the wall.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir... beware." Hermione gasped as Severus looked over to see what she saw. It was Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat was hanging from a candle post by her tail.

"She has been petrified," Severus said softy, as a group of students approached the hall.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco said, turning to Hermione smiling with pure delight. "You will be next Mudblood." Severus glared at Draco, tightening up his fists. He also was shocked with the boy's stupidity; he just made himself out to be a suspect right now.

"Move, move! Get out of the way!" Growled Filch, as he pushed his way through the group of students. After seeing his beloved cat, he turned to Harry like a mad man. He grabbed Harry by his cloak. "You killed my cat! I will kill you! I'll kill!" Filch roared.

"Argus?!" Dumbledore's voice came out as he arrived with a few other teachers. Dumbledore looked at the wall and ordered all the students expect for the trio to return to their dorms.

"Headmaster! He murder my cat! I want to see him punished!" This was the first time ever Severus actually seen Filch in tears.

"Pity, I wasn't here in time. I could have saved her." Lockhart boasted.

"She has been petrified." Severus glared at Lockhart. "Surely someone as 'intelligent and great' as you could tell."

"Argus. I will have Pomona and Poppy raise some Mandrakes and have Horace make a potion to make a restorative draught that will revive Mrs. Norris." Dumbledore explained.

"I will make it. I've done this thousands of times," Lockhart smiled.

"Excuse me, but I do believe Professor Slughorn is the potion master here." Snape eyed Lockhart.

"That's very true," McGonagall said as she turned to Severus. "Horace has nothing to say but wonderful things about you. A fine Potion Master in the making, wouldn't you agree Horace."

"Yes! Just as brilliant and talented as his father." Horace smiled.

"Which is why, I'm going to ask if you would give them a hand?" McGonagall smiled down at Severus.

"Very well." Severus nodded, as Dumbledore turned to Filch.

"We can't accuse without any proof," Dumbledore said to a very angry Filch. "It's best if everyone is extra careful. Now you three, return to your dorms."


	25. Ch 25, The Legend

Disclaimer said as always Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Writers Notes: Thanks to everyone following and reviewing. Thanks to RhodaBush, ZoeyOlivia and Guest.

* * *

It has been a week since the attack on Mrs. Norris, Severus was spending most of his free periods with Pomona Sprout in the Greenhouses helping them make the draught to revive Mrs. Norris. It wasn't an easy potion by any means, but for Severus it wasn't a challenge. It would take quite a few mouths as the Mandrakes have to be exactly prefect for the potion to work or the potion will have negative affects. It took every once of will power for Severus not to curse Lockhart when he snuck his head in the Greenhouse, asking if they need his help. "Merlin", Severus would rather have Colin and his stupid camera bugging him then Lockhart.

After another ridiculous and lacklustred class of 'Disgrace against the Dark Arts', in which he went on and on about how he will keep everyone save from the attacker. The second years had Transfiguration with McGonagall in which they were learning the Vera Verto, a charm that transforms animal into water goblets. "Mr. Weasley, give it a go," McGonagall said. Ron cleared his throat and aimed his wand at his rat and said the spell. It only half worked, which Severus considered a half right is still a wrong to him. Ron's rat only turned halfway into a water golbet. "Your wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said sharply.

Hermione, who was sitting beside Severus, was asking McGonagall for her attention. "Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?" McGonagall eyed her.

"Professor, I was just wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall slowly touched her glasses and sighed. "As you all know, Hogwarts was founded by Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Slytherin had different believes about who should be taught and felt people without magical families were unworthy to be taught," McGonagall said. She went one to talk about the legend about how Salazar made a secret chamber to which was home to a monster, that once released would purge the school of all Muggleborns.

"Do you think this Chamber of Secrets is real?" Harry asked, as they were walking around the grounds.

"Yes. Look at the teachers. They're all worried," Severus said.

"If only we had some clues as to who," Hermione said, as she glared at Draco who walked by. "Do you think it is him?" She asked.

"Malfoy is just as bigoted as his father. But I doubt its him. I'm guess is a older student," Severus said.

"If only we can get Malfoy to answer some questions?" Hermione suggested.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Severus and I aren't that friendly with Malfoy," Harry said.

"That's why I have a idea." Hermione smiled, as she led them to the library and found herself a book. "Here it is. The Polyjuice potion, it allows the drinker to temporarily transform themselves into another person." Severus eyed Hermione, her idea was brilliant, as it actually might help gather information. "Severus. I know you are busy with making the draught but if would please give me a hand with making it," she said.

"Of course. But if I may ask, how will we get the ingredients?" Severus asked.

"We have potions this evening. We can make a diversion in class and gather ingredients that way," Hermione suggested.

"To dangerous. We will use Harry's invisibility cloak and get them that way," Severus suggested. The two agreed with Severus's plan and once the school day ended Severus and Harry snuck inside the potion classroom to steal the ingredients. The following morning, Severus and Hermione were making suggestions to where they can work on the potion.

"Why not Myrtle's bathroom? No one ever go's in there because of her." Hermione suggested.

"Yes. We need a private place where people can't find out what we are doing," Severus agreed. As the later day arrived, they entered Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was moping about something, complaining about her miserable life. "Merlin! I thought there was peace and quite after death?" Severus said, getting annoyed by Myrtle.

"Severus, did your father have a different recipe for this potion that's any easier?" Hermione asked.

"No he didn't." As he got straight to work and add three fluxweeds to the potion and Hermione added two knotgrass. They then mixed the ingredients, as Hermione prepared to stew the lacewing flies. Severus began to brew the potion, "Careful, this is quite a difficult potion to make. In fact, it is a sixth year level potion," he said.

"I'm sure we can make it. We have too, for all the Muggleborns sake," Hermione said, as she sets the lacewing flies in a smaller cauldron to let them stew. She watched Severus who was brewing the potion. His attention was fully on the potion alone, he didn't notice that Hermione was looking at him with a small smile. "Severus, there's a Quidditch match later today. Are you going to watch?"

"No. Since I am no longer playing, I see no need to. I didn't really care for the sport. Flint just saw my skills and wanted me for the team," Severus said. While Quidditch was slightly fun, he would much rather spend his time studying and reading. "Besides, I think we can use the time to brew the potion."

"I felt the same, I only really watched because my friends were playing," Hermione said.

"You mean the twins?" Severus asked.

"Well yeah, but also you and Harry," Hermione said. Severus was bewildered that Hermione would consider him a friend.

"Surely, she must to be smart enough to see that I am not a good person, what is wrong with her?" Severus thought to himself.


	26. Ch 26, Parseltongue

Disclaimer: JK Rowlling owns Harry Potter.

Writes notes: Thanks to everyone following and reading this story, thanks to RhodaBush, Lizard21 and ZoeyOlivia for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

Severus was feeling slightly remorseful for not going to the Quidditch match. Somehow Harry managed to get his arm broken by a Bludger when he wasn't even playing the game. To make matters even worse, that idiotic Lockhart tried to fix Harry's arm but ended up completely removing the very bones from it. It took Poppy all night to fix Harry. Severus also had work to do with the Draught, as Colin ended up petrified the night of the Quidditch match.

After they finished up with charms class, the trio made their way to Myrtle's bathroom to continuing working on the Polyjuice potion. "Alright. Listen, when Dumbledore and McGonagall brought Colin to the hospital wing, Dumbledore told McGonagall that the Chamber has been open again." Harry explained.

"Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been open before?" Hermione said. Severus was all to familiar that its has been open before, but he wasn't familiar with all the details about the events.

"Of course!" Harry said excitingly. "Lucius must have opened it when he was a student, and now he taught Draco."

"Maybe. But we won't know for sure until the Ployjuice potion is ready," Hermione said, as she added leeches to the potion.

Severus heated the cauldron with his wand on low heat. "With everything going on around here. I believe it is best to learn how to defend ourselves." Severus suggested. "I heard that the school is starting up a dueling club to teach us that."

"I think Severus is right. We should learn, I mean I haven't learn anything in Lockhart's class," Harry said.

Severus noticed Hermione's slight glare at Harry as he spoke the truth about that narcissist. Severus thought that after she saw Lockhart making a giant ass of himself for the past three and a half months, she would grow out of her silly crush.

"We can go now. Second years class is about to begin." Severus suggested. "The potion needs to settled for a few days, anyway."

"I guess your right, can't hurt to learn." Hermione suggested as the trio made their way to the Great Hall. Where inside its seems they were not the only ones to have thought that they needed training, as everyone in second year was there. The Great Hall was changed instead of four tables for each house. There was now one long table big enough for someone to stand on. "Who do you think is teaching?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, just as long as its not-" Harry said as he got cut off as Lockhart made his way onto the dueling table.

"Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?" Lockhart said acting like he was on stage. "Because of the attacks, and because I can't be there to protect everyone at once."

"It would sad day in hell if anyone needs you to protect them," Severus said under his breath. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore is allowing this guy to teach the students dueling. Unless Lockhart is teaching the students how to not be a complete and utter failure. Lockhart unclipped his cape and threw it into the audience and some girl clung onto it like it was her child.

"That Lockhart really is something," a boy said who was standing next to Harry and Severus.

"Yes he really is... something," Severus said having at least dozens of not so friendly adjectives to describe the man.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," the boy introduced himself by shaking Harry's hand. "I know all about you."

"Now everyone let me introduced you to my sweet little assistant, the Deputy Headmistress herself Professor Minerva McGonagall," Lockhart said, flashing a wide grin. "Now don't anyone of you fear, I'll go easy on your dear old Transfiguration professor, never fear." Severus's watched Minerva's upper lip curl, and her eyes glaring at Lockhart like a lioness before attacking its prey. Despite Minerva being Head of his rivals house; Severus had deep respect for her. He would never underestimate someone like her and would know better to challenge her to a fight. A slight smile curled his lips; knowing full well that this will be quick but a very entertaining show.

Lockhart and McGonagall turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas McGonagall jerked her head nonchalantly. Then they raise their wands, "On the count of three, my dear lady," Lockhart told the crowd smiling at Minerva. "One... Two... Three."

"Expelliarmus!" Minerva called out; there was a dazzling flash of light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet, smashing into the wall. As the Slytherin's cheered, Severus looked up and saw Minerva's lips slightly curl up.

"Brilliant idea to show them that spell, my dear. If I wanted to stop you it would be too easy. But you remind me so much of my dear late grandmother; I didn't have the heart to attack." Minerva's glare was murderous; Lockhart possibly noticed this, as he called out for students to try. "Potter, Snape how about you." He called out as the two their made way to the stage.

"Severus, go easy on the boy. He isn't James," Minerva said, in a small whisper as Severus walked to her side of the table, as Harry approached Lockhart.

"On the count of three. One... Two... Three," Lockhart called. Harry attempted the spell Minerva used on Lockhart earlier. Severus blocked it sending the spell straight at Lockhart, sending him flying off the table and into a wall. Harry looked back and smiled at Lockhart. "Expelliarmus!" Severus sent Harry flying a little ways, but still on the table. "Lesson one everyone! Never take your eyes off of your opponent during a duel," Snape said as he walked over and helped Harry up, "alright?"

"Yes," Harry said, slightly angry.

"Remember the lesson Harry; never take your eyes off your opponent." Unknown to Severus, Lockhart made his way back on stage looking mad.

"Attacking a teacher!?" Lockhart looked at Severus quite angrily, "Twenty points from Slytherin and detention." Severus slowly walked off the stage.

Twenty points and detention, but it was so worth it. "Now, another demonstration? How about Potter again but with, umm Malfoy," Lockhart said grinningly, as Malfoy made his way to the stage. Before Lockhart got to three, Malfoy fired a spell first. A long black snake shot out of Malfoy's wand. Enraged the snake didn't slither to Harry, but towards Justin.

That wasn't the most shocking bit. Harry made his way over to the snake and spoke to it in its native tongue, parseltongue. With a flick of the wrist, Snape made the snake disappear with a cloud of black smoke."What are you playing at?" Justin glared at Harry. Harry looked around seeing looks of anger, fright and confusion. The boy quickly made his way out of the Great Hall as Severus and Hermione soon followed.

Severus along with Hermione ran through the hall and caught up with Harry in a empty corridor. "Your a parselmouth?" Hermione shouted with shock and disbelief on her face, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" asked Harry.

"Parselmouth, its the ability to talk and understand snakes," Severus explained, carefully studying the boy over.

"This is bad Harry, very very bad," Hermione said with slight panic.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Harry asked.

"Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth," Severus explained. "It would make perfect sense for his heir to be as well. This is in fact, very bad. People in this school will believe that you are the heir. It also doesn't help the fact that you are also in Slytherin house."

"But I'm not even related to him!" Harry glared.

"Salazar lived a thousand years ago, you very well could be," Severus said.


	27. Ch 27, Polyjuice Potion

Disclaimer same as always.

Writer Notes: Thanks to ZoeyOlivia and Lizard21

* * *

A few days had passed since the Parselmouth incident. Most of the students had turned their back's on Harry, believing him to behind the attacks. Severus found himself inside Lockhart's office for his detention; the egotistical man was having Severus help him by sending out his fan mail. As Severus guessed on the letters, most of the women writing to him were either a middle aged house wife or a foolish little girl with a crush. "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, could you imagine any better way to serve detention then with me, and getting to read letters from my adoring fans?" Lockhart asked with a smiling grin.

"I can think of several different ways to serve detention: the Forbidden Forest, scrub toilets, or look at a wall for a hour." Severus said coldly and murderously snarled as Lockhart playfully laughed and patted Severus' back.

"You certainly are funny, my dear boy," Lockhart said as he smiled, "I actually had something here for you. It's a little something I invented," he said as pulled something out of his desk.

"Invented?" Severus glared, "you mean like the spell you used to 'heal' Harry's arm, that ended up completely removing it, or like the spell you used on the pixies?"

"Well, even I, the great Gilderoy Lockhart Order of Merlin Third Class, can make mistakes," Lockhart smiled as he held a potion in his hand. "Here, a little something I made to help you with your appearance: greasy hair, hooked nose and shallow plain skin. That won't help you with the ladies." Severus took a deep breath; it took everything not to blast Lockhart into a million pieces. Fortunately for Lockhart he was saved by a knock on the door by McGonagall.

"Sorry to bother you, but I need Severus for a minute." Severus didn't even wait for permission from Lockhart he just quickly went over to McGonagall without a word and they left the office.

"Thanks for the rescue, any longer in there and the Great Lockhart would have become the Late Lockhart," Severus said sarcastically. He didn't notice any smile on Minerva's face but instead saw terror and great concern. "What?"

"There... there has been another attack, this time two people. Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Sir Nicholas," Minerva said deeply concerned.

"Even the dead aren't safe," Severus said looking up at Minerva, "I will get to work on making more Draughts, Minerva."

"I am deeply concerned, Severus. If this keeps up the school might be closed," Minerva said with deep sadness on her face.

"I am concerned as well for the students, Minerva," Severus said his face showing no emotion.

A few weeks had passed since the attack on Justin and Sir. Nicholas and soon winter holidays approached. The trio found themselves inside Myrtle's bathroom as the polyjuice potion was ready to go. After knocking Crabbe and Goyle out with a sleeping potion they locked the two up in a broom closet and pulled out a strand of their hair, so the pair wouldn't interrupt their plan with getting info out of Malfoy.

"Well cheers," Hermione said ghastly at the potion in her hand. The trio held the potion in their hands and placed a strand of hair in it: Harry placed a strand of Goyle's hair and Severus had a strand of Crabbe's hair. Severus found out Hermione took a hair so she could change into a female second year student named Millicent Bulstrode. The trio slowly drank the potion down their throats. Harry and Hermione both ran to the toilets as Severus stood in the middle of the room. He held his chest tight as his body slowly turned into that of Vincent Crabbe. Harry came out as Gregory Goyle and looked at Severus with shock and amazement.

"Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Just go away! You only have an hour until it wears off, go fine Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, from inside the stall.

"Okay Hermione," Harry said, as he and Severus left the bathroom and made their way down to the Slytherin common room to find Draco. The pair found him alone in the lodge.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Where have you two been?" Draco said coldly, "Pigging out in the Great Hall?" They sat down in front of the fireplace beside Draco."You know, I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't been reporting about all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to cover it all up. He will be sacked if this continues. My father told me that Dumbledore is the worst Headmaster this school ever had. As for Potter, he is a disgrace to Slytherin as well as that friend of his, Snape. Can you believe people think he is the heir to Salazar Slytherin?"

"Potter isn't fit to clean the heir's shoes," Severus said, in Crabbe's voice.

"Your right about something for once Crabbe," Draco said with a smile.

"Anyway, you must have some idea who's behind it all?" Harry asked in Goyle's voice.

"Are you stupid, Goyle? I told you yesterday that I have no idea who it is. But I know that the Chamber was open fifty years ago and a mudblood died, this time I hope it's Granger," Draco said with an evil grin. As the conversation continued, the affects on the Polyjuice were beginning to wear off.

"Grrrg!" Severus clenched his stomach tight.

"What's your problem?" Draco hissed.

"Stomach pains, I should go to the hospital wing," Severus said weakly, making an excuse to leave.

"I am a little sick as well," Harry said. The two quickly made their way back to Myrtle's bathroom and have changed back to normal.

"Hermione! We have lots to tell you!" Harry explained to Hermione who was still hiding in the stall as Myrtle was grining playfully at something. Hermione slowly opened the door, revealing a humanoid cat.

"Remember Ployjuice is for human transformations? It was cat hair I got of Millicent's robes," Hermione said completely depressed.


	28. Ch 28, The Diary

Disclaimer; as always Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Writes Notes; thanks to RhodaBush and Lizard 21 for the wonderful review.

* * *

Little over a month had passed since the Polyjuice incident. Thanks to Severus and Professor Slughorn, they were able to make a potion to help restore Hermione back to normal. There hasn't been any attacks since Justin and Sir. Nicholas. Lockhart was taking credited for the recent halt of attacks.

Apart from classes, Severus spent most of his time working on the draughts, the only thing left to do was to wait for the Mandrakes to fully ripen. After History of Magic, the trio were making their way to the Great Hall. Taking the longer way around, they found the hallway floor covered with water.

"Looks like Myrtle flooded the bathroom again. She does this when she is feeling very upset," Hermione explained.

"Well hurry up before she floods the entire school," Severus said sarcastically, as the trio made their way to the bathroom. Severus quickly turned off all the taps as Myrtle was hover nearby moping as normal. "Hello Myrtle. What's got you in such a cheery mode today?" Severus asked, coldly glaring at the ghost.

"Come to pick on me again? Come to throw something at me again?" Myrtle brust into tears, moping in a very annoying way.

"First off, your dead, so why are you moping around like a five year old over that. Your dead, things go straight through you," Severus glared, getting furious at Myrtle's childish behavior.

"I do have feelings you know, even if I am dead! Its not funny to throw a book at me!" Myrtle brust into tears and flew out of the bathroom. As the trio were about to leave, Harry noticed a book lying on the ground completely soaked. Harry looked through the pages of the book, finding all the pages were blank.

"Its blank!" Harry said, looking over the book and its bindings, "There is a name on the back. Seems who ever owned this is a Tom M Riddle." Severus immediately walked over to Harry, swiping the book from his hand, knowing full well that Tom Riddle is the Dark Lord's real name.

"Hey!" Harry said, "you could have asked."

"Silence... I am going to see the Headmaster about this book, see if we can find its owner." Severus gripped the book tight while he stared at it. "I will meet you in the common room later," Severus said, as he stormed out of the bathroom and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, my boy, good to see you," Dumbledore said smiling. He wasn't the only one there, Professor McGonagall was there was well. Severus stormed over and slammed the book on Dumbledore's desk and pointed at the name on the book.

"We have a problem, Headmaster, a real big problem. You recognize this name?" Severus asked. Minerva held back a small gasp as Dumbledore slightly looked at the book, taken back by the name oo the diary.

"So... Voldemort found his way back into the school," Dumbledore stroked his beard as he looked back as Severus. "Severus, could you look this over? You are quite knowledgeable about these things."

"Why don't you ask Lockhart? He is the Dark Arts Professor," Severus said sarcastically. Neither Minerva or Albus were amused by his joke. Severus quickly nodded and began examining the diary with his wand. To unintelligent people, it would seem like Severus was singing a song in some made-up language as he was looked over the diary.

"Well... Severus? Is it dangerous?" Minerva asked.

"It is dangerous... very dangerous. It has a very powerful dark magic. If I would take a guess, I believe it might be a horcrux," Severus said blankly. "This maybe why the Dark Lord's soul still lingers in the world of the living without a physically body."

"I wouldn't put it passed Tom to do something like this. He is a coward afraid of death," Dumbledore said sadly as his fingers graced his chin.

"Severus, you can destroy it can't you?" Minerva asked, "With that destroy, you-know-who can't return."

"They're not easy to destroy, Minerva. As for the Dark Lord, maybe he won't return? But I believe if he made one he made others. Also, I can't say for 100% if this is really a horcrux." Severus said. Minerva looked down, taken back by his words.

"I agree with Severus. Tom would have made more then one," Dumbledore said sadly. "Severus, could you study to find a way to destroy this. Try to make sure it really is a horcrux."

"Albus, is it wise to trust Severus with something like this?" Minerva questioned. Severus didn't care that even after eighteen years of knowing Minerva, she still doesn't fully trust him.

"As you wish Headmaster," Severus said, as he took the book and took his leave from Dumbledore's office. Doing as the Headmaster asked, Severus began his studying on the diary, trying many ways to completely destroy it. Of course the library was no help as horcruxes are to dark to be taught at school. He was researching some spells that maybe of use. Severus entered his former office and was using many different types of spells but none of them have any affect on the book.

"Fight fire with fire," Severus suggested to himself and began using Dark Magic against the book, like Sectumsempra, but still none of which caused any damage to the book. It was at this point Severus was convinced that the Dairy is infact a Horcrux and had zero doubts of it. After trying numerous of different spells, all which had no affect, Severus took another trip to the library.

"Hello, Severus." Severus saw Hermione wave him over. Severus made his way over and saw a giant smile over her face.

"What is it?" Severus asked

"I figured it out, the monster in the Chamber is..." Hermione suddenly stopped. She quickly ripped a page out of her book and garbbed Severus forcing him to look at a mirrow in her hand.


	29. Ch 29, End of year Two

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers notes; thanks to everyone that have been following this story, WizardSmurf and hwyla for your reviews.

* * *

After opening his eyes, Severus found himself in the hospital wing along with Hermione and the rest of the petrified students, who were fully awake and well. Severus was almost gagging at seeing Filch playfully snuggling and kissing Mrs. Norris. Severus never seen the man so happy before, not even when he gave students detention.

"It's kind of cute?" Hermione said, making her way over to Severus with a smile on her face.

"What's cute?" Severus asked.

"Mr. Filch, I mean it's creepy to see him this happy, but it shows that even people like him aren't completely nasty deep down," Hermione said, smiling at Mr. Filch. "You know I thought about buying a cat."

"I prefer cats over mutts. Yes, I definitely can't stand them, especially this one mutt," Severus said coldly, referring to one of his school nemesis, Sirius Black. 'Thank God I will never see that guy again, until we meet up again in the fiery pitts of Hell.' Severus thought to himself.

"Well my mum has allergies to dogs," Hermione said, as she looked over and saw that Lockhart was also in the Hospital wing but he looked totally confused, like he had no idea where he is.

"Hermione! Severus!" Harry shouted as he came running into the hospital wing, Ron was with him for some reason.

"Harry!" Hermione quickly got up and hugged Harry, "I knew you'd figure it out."

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Hermione," Harry said happily.

"I helped too!" Ron said angrily with a nasty glare.

"I was getting to that Ron!" Harry said annoyed.

"Just stop fighting and explain what the hell happen?" Severus asked angrily, deeply annoyed at their childish behavior.

"Well after you two were petrified, The Minister believed it was Hagrid and had him sent to Azkaban prison," Harry explained as Hermione gasped sadly.

"It couldn't be Hagrid, it can't be Hagrid," Hermione said not believing it for a second.

"Stop interrupting, you know it all!" Ron said angrily.

"Ron, I thought we were friends now?" Harry asked.

"So? It doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to her. All she does is nag and complain!" Ron said.

"Get on with the bloody story!" Severus said, not giving a damn that Harry and the Weasley were friends now.

"Yes, well because of Hermione's note I found out the monster was a Basilisk, a giant snake, that only I can hear, because I'm parseltongue. Hermione wrote pipes on the note, it was using the plumbing to get around, and Draco told us that a muggleborn died. We thought that it was Myrtle and the entrance was in her bathroom." Harry explained.

"Lockhart along with Ginny were kidnapped by the monster," Ron said.

"We found Ginny and Lockhart inside the Chamber, turns out the heir of Slytherin was Voldemort and he was controlling Ginny through a diary. Voldemort told me that Ginny had the diary and was able to control her mind. Lockhart got a hold of it as well and his mind was easy to control, too. Voldemort sent the Basilisk after me, by some miracle Fawkes flew down to the Chamber with the sorting hat that had the sword of Gryffindor inside it. I was able to slay the Basilisk and destroy the diary with one of his fangs, which in turn destroyed Voldemort, setting Ginny and Lockhart free," Harry explained.

"After Harry rescued Ginny and Lockhart, Lockhart was going to wipe all our minds and take credit for slaying the monster," Ron explained.

"No way!?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes he was!" Ron snapped, "Anyway, Harry knocked the spell right back at him."

"I have you to thank for that," Harry turned to look at Severus. "The dueling club."

Once Severus and all the other victims were released from the Hospital Wing, he made his way over to Dumbledore's office. Inside, the Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, and there laying on his desk was the diary completely damaged beyond repair and the blood covered sword of Gryffindor.

"Nice to see you up and about," Dumbledore smiled.

"So, I take what Harry said was true?" Severus asked.

"Very,"

"I take it you believe that the diary was a Horcrux?"

"I very much do, Severus," Dumbledore eyed Severus' arm. "Would you?"

"No," Severus said flatly. "The mark will remain even after his death." He stormed out of the office, disgusted by the headmaster.

The next couple of weeks passed by, Dumbledore had a 'brilliant' idea to cancel all exams, which Severus completely disagreed with. Despite the events the exams should continue, showing the students life won't go easy or give you a break because of horrible events. Harry spend almost the entire day with Hagrid, once he was released from Azkaban. Soon the trio were at another end of the year feast.

"Before we award the house cup, let's give a big round of applause to Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Professor Pomona Sprout and Professor Horace Slughorn, who's revealing draught cured all those who were petrified," Dumbledore said, the entire room, excluding some Slytherins, cheered.

"Didn't you help too?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to be acknowledged, and I rather it stays that way," Severus said. He didn't want any acknowledgement for making the potion, and one shouldn't get acknowledged for simply doing their job.

"Now, its time for the house cup. In fourth place we have Hufflepuff with 347 points, in third place we have Ravenclaw with 421 points, in second place we have Gryffindor with 461 points, and in first place Slytherin house with 484 points. But recent events must be counted, and l have last minute points to award." Severus glared at the old man. He couldn't possibly be pulling this stunt like last year? "First, to Hermione Granger, for outstanding brilliance for helping to solve the mystery of the Chamber - fifty points. Second, to Harry Potter for outstanding bravery - seventy five points, and last, it takes great bravery to put aside your differences and work together, I award fifty points to Ron Weasley. So, if my math is correct Gryffindor wins the house cup," Dumbledore smiled.

Once again all the other houses, excluding Hermione, cheered.

"Why aren't you clapping? We won two years in row!" Ron said.

"Well, it is not fair to embarrass Slytherin like that, and two years in a row," Hermione said.

"Who cares, they're snakes!" Ron said.

"They're not all bad! Some are real nice," Hermione said, smiling over at Severus and Harry.

Once again the trio found themselves getting onto the train to head back home. Harry was giving out his number to Hermione and Severus. "Be sure to call me if you get a chance," Harry asked, as the train began its way back to London.


	30. Ch 30, News from Azkaban

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Writers Notes: Thanks to everyone, who have been following and thanks to Guest and i love new storys for your reviews. Now lets start Prisoner of Azkaban.

* * *

It was about late July and Severus found himself in the Leaky Cauldron. He was going to spend yet another painful summer at the Weasley's, as Dumbledore still believed that Severus can't look after himself. But fortunately for him and the Weasley's, Arthur won the annual Daily Prophet grand prize galleon draw. Arthur and the rest of the Weasley clan used the money to take a trip to Egypt, where Bill Weasley works. Severus refused the offer as it was a family trip. He is not family nor does he want to be a third wheel. So after a long debate between Molly and Severus, which annoyed Severus that Molly acted and treated him like a son, he eventually convinced them to let him stay somewhere else for the summer. Of course Severus wanted to stay at Spinner's Ends, but the ever so meddlesome Dumbledore made him stay at the Leaky Cauldron until the new term began.

Severus was downstairs in the pub, having just recently gotten his Hogwarts letter. Also attached was the permission letter to go to Hogsmeade Village, on which Dumbledore okayed Severus' 'father' to sign his permission. A few days later Severus was drinking coffee because his I.D is 'fake', so no firewhisky for Severus. He sipped his coffee and had himself some lunch, while reading today's copy of the Daily Prophet. Severus's hands violently shook the paper as he began to read.

 ** _Escape from Azkaban_**

 _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, has recently escaped Azkaban prison last night, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister Sir John Major of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse, one of whom was Peter Pettigrew, Merlin of first class. To learn more about Peter Pettigrew turn to page 5._

Severus slammed the paper on the table fuming with pure blinding rage, his teeth gritted together so painfully that they could have cracked. His eyes were staring at the paper reading it over and over, everytime it angered him more, burning his core. "No, no, NO! Bloody hell NO!" Severus roared, "That filthy mutt escaped AZBAZAN! GOD NO!" He gripped the arms of his chair tightly. "That crazy mutt is in no doubt going to come after Harry." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Is it to much to ask for one normal year at Hogwarts!?"

That night Severus found it especially difficult to sleep, well, he normally found it difficult to sleep but tonight it was worst. Hunted by all the torment and embarrassing humiliation the Black put him through during his school years, he especially was haunted by the 'prank' that nearly killed him soon may years ago.

 _"Snape! Quick! I need your help!" A teen-age version of Black said with worry and panic._

 _"Go away Black!" A teen-age version of Severus said, glaring hatefully at his tormentor. "I have no time for your foolishness!"_

 _"There is no time! It's Lily! Avery! And Mulciber! They captured her and are taking her to the Shrieking Shack!" Black said, pulling Severus by his robes._

 _"This better not be a stupid joke, Black!" Severus groaned._

 _"I wouldn't lie about something this serious!" Black said._

 _"You are never serious, Sirius Black!" Severus glared as the two entered the secret passageway from underneath the Whomping Willow. Severus charged into the room with his wand at the ready._

 _"Alright! You bastards let her go!... wait... Huh?" Severus looked around, finding the room empty. He turned around to look at Black, who was standing between the doorframe with a wicked grin. With a flick of Black's wrist Severus's wand flew into his hand._

 _"I would like you to meet a little friend of mine," Sirius smiled and closed the door, locking Severus inside the shack._

 _"Very funny Black!" Severus said with hate as he banged on the door. "Let me out!"_

 _"I hope you like greasy food?" Black said in a singing cheerily voice._

 _"What the fu..." Severus was cut off by a loud growl. Severus slowly turned around and standing not ten feet away from him was a ten foot tall Werewolf. It looked directly at Severus, like the wild beast it was, and it charged at him, like an animal attacking its prey._

Severus shot straight up from his bed, deeply breathing as he looked outside his window to the night sky and stormy weather. Knowing somewhere out there is the monster that tried to kill him. He also felt rage at Albus Dumbledore, the very man who left Black off without any punishment for that 'prank'.


	31. Ch 31, Crookshanks

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Writer Notes: Thanks to everyone following and reading. Thanks to Guest, NevermoreBlack, Emperor's Sister and anyeshabaner for your reviews.

* * *

Severus had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a few more days until Harry Potter arrived. "Harry, came to buy school supplies?" Severus asked as he greeted him.

"Well... I guess. I couldn't take another minute at home, especially with my Unlce's sister there," Harry said with disgust and anger.

"Is she a bundle of joy like the rest of your family?" Severus asked with sarcasm.

"She's a bundle of something all right, but its certainly not joy," Harry said joining in with Severus' sarcasm as the two made their way to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies for the upcoming term. Harry told Severus about his Aunt Marge, and Severus hid his anger of that woman. He couldn't believe he hated someone he never even met before. After a quick trip to Gringotts to take money out of their vaults, they were now able to purchase their school supplies.

Along the way they met up with Hermione and her parents, Hugo and Jean Granger. "Harry! Severus!" Hermione said happily as she ran over to see them.

"Hello," Harry smiled.

"Hermione," Severus said.

"How are you? How was your summer?" Hermione asked, "My parents and I took a trip to France." She smiled.

"That sounds lovely, Hermione. I spent my summer at my house and my rude Aunt Marge came to visit," Harry said.

"My summer was... tolerable," Severus said. Harry and Severus continued their shopping along with Hermione. They travelled to Flourish and Blotts to get their new books for the term and to the Apothecary to restock on potion supplies. Harry along with Hermione had to go to Madam Malkin's to get new robes. Harry spent sometime at Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at a prototype of a new broom called the Firebolt. Harry wanted to buy one but, the store only had the prototype and were currently out of stock. "Potter, you already have a Nimbus 2000," Severus said, shacking his head at how kids these days just quickly throw something away just because something better comes along.

"I guess you're right," Harry sighed deeply, "and I'm no longer on the team since Malfoy bought his way in and took my position."

"Malfoy has no honor," Hermione said with disgust.

"His whole family has no honor and their words have no value," Severus added. After the trio finished up with school shopping, they entered the Magical Menagerie as Hermione wanted to buy a pet for herself. As the trio entered the store they were greeted by an orange cat that rubbed against Hermione's leg, purring loudly. Hermione bent down and rubbed behind its ear.

"You're a friendly little guy," Hermione said playfully as she played with the cat, and it happily purred.

"That little guy has been here for some time," said the store owner. "No one wanted to buy him."

"Really?" Hermione asked sadly as the cat rubbed against her leg. "That's so sad." Hermione looked down at the ball of orange fur."Would you like to come home with me?" Hermione asked with a smile as the cat happily purred. Hermione walked over to the counter, "How much for him?"

"12 Galleons," said the shop owner.

"Here you go," Hermione said, as she handed the owner the money.

"Thank you," the owner said, as she smiled down at the cat."Happy to see him going to a good home."

"He is," Hermione said, as she smiled and picked the cat up and turned to the owner. "Does he have a name?"

"Crookshanks."

"Crookshanks," Hermione smiled playfully at the cat in her arms. "I like it." Soon the trio left the shop and were back onto the streets of Diagon Alley, and were soon greeted by a family of redheads.

"Hello, did you have," Fred said.

"A nice summer?" George said smiling.

"It was alright," Severus said as Molly walked forward and gave the trio a hug, which Severus felt deeply uncomfortable with this human contact.

"Did you miss us?" Molly asked.

"Well everything zoomed by, I barely noticed you were all gone," Severus said as Harry was talking with Ron. The two seemed to have become friends after the events of the previous year at Hogwarts. At the same time Percy walked over to Severus, looking so smug with a big smile of pride on his face.

"Hello, Severus. Noticed anything different about me today?" Percy asked. Severus did notice the Head Boy badge pinned to his robes, but pretended he didn't.

"Well, you definitely seem way more smug, arrogant, pompous and self-righteous than usual," Severus said sarcastically and let out an exaggerated gasp, "Did you finally find a woman that wants to settle with you?" The twins, along with Ginny, giggled and laughed while Hermione tried to keep herself from laughing but failed miserably.

"NO! That's not it!" Percy glared at Severus and the others for laughing.

"So you don't have a girlfriend then?" Severus asked with a slide voice.

"Just look at this!" Percy pointed at the Head Boy badge on his robes.

"So you got a badge saying you're the biggest teacher's pet in the school," Severus said as Percy glared angrily.

"He's right, you know," Ginny said.

"Severus, you would probably be Head Boy once you're in Seventh year," Hermione said smiling. "and you will probably also be the Slytherin boy prefect once you're in fifth year."

"I doubt that," Severus said, believing that Harry Potter will get those positions. But he believed if Hermione keeps up with her work she would definitely become Prefect and Head Girl.

"Nonsense! Severus, you're the smartest wizard of our time," Hermione smiled and blushed a little.

'Why in the hell is she blushing? She can't like me? No one likes me, especially not like that. She's just a silly foolish little girl. She blushed because she said something in public and is ashamed and embarrassed. Yes, that's definitely it' Snape thought to himself.


	32. Ch 32, Dementors

Disclaimer Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling.

Writers notes: Always thanks to everyone reading, following and thanks to RhodaBush, Heavin Bush, KrypyoniteAngel, ZoeyOlivia and James Birdsong for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

Once again, September 1st had arrived. Severus and the crew were making their way to King Cross station, to enter platform nine and three quarter to catch the Hogwart's express. Molly had helped Ron, after the kid misplaced his rat for like the twelfth time this week; 'seriously if that stupid kid can't keep an eye a his pet then he shouldn't have one' Severus thought. The trio made their way onto the train, trying to find a compartment that wasn't fiilled up. The Weasley family all shared a compartment (excluding Percy who sat in the prefect car). While looking for a compartment Harry was telling Hermione and Severus about the incident with his Aunt Marge.

"Look I didn't mean to blow her up, I just lost control," Harry said excusing his actions.

"I say, she had it coming," Severus said coldly after hearing what Harry said she did, calling Lily a bitch. Well she was lucky that Severus wasn't there.

"Severus! Harry could have gotten expelled!" Hermione exclaimed while she glared at the two of them.

"I could have been arrested," Harry said.

"Priorities Hermione, there are things worse then being expelled," Severus said.

"In here," Harry said, opening up a compartment door, "everywhere else is full." Hermione and Harry made their way inside, as Severus stood in the doorframe and glared at a man resting in the corner. He was slightly less pale than Severus, his hair was light brown and had a couple scars across his face. Severus knew who it was as soon as he saw him. It was Remus Lupin. Severus glared at the man, who had just stood by doing nothing and pretended not to notice his friends torment Severus when he was a student. That same man is the monster that almost killed him. Severus also wondered why Lupin was on the bloody train, when there is a full moon tonight?

"Severus?" Hermione said, getting his attention, "Is something wrong?"

"I think we should get another compartment," Severus said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm guessing he is are new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Severus said pointing at Lupin. "Lets look at the track record of the previous DADA teachers; Qurriell tried to steal the Philosopher Stone as well as tried kill us. Lockhart tried to erase your mind Harry, even after you saved him in the Chamber of Secrets. He tried to take all the credit. I am going to take a guess that he as well, will try to do something to endanger us as well."

"Severus really what are the odds of the Dark Arts teachers being bad three times in a row?" Hermione asked, Severus just slowly sighed and closed the compartment door.

"Do you think he's really sleeping?" Harry asked.

"Looks like it. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Look I have to tell you something important, something Mr. Weasley warned me about Sirius Black," Harry said. Severus hid his disgust at the mention of Black's name. "Black was one of Voldemort's top men. Arthur thinks that Black is after me," Harry explained.

"Harry, they catch Black someday soon, and he would be complete idiot if he tried breaking into Hogwart's," Severus said, as suddenly the train came to a violent stop.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, "We can't be there yet."

"No were not even half way there yet," Severus said as train violently shook again. "Merlin! What in the hell is going on?" Severus watched as the window was being covered in frost as the temperature dropped quickly and the train shook again. A large figure appeared just outside the door and made its way inside their cabin. The creature was hovering a few feet off the floor. It had a long ripped black cloak, looking slightly like the grim reaper. The creature was known as a Dementor. It looked around the compartment and Severus held onto his wand tightly and waited, the Dementor turned it's sight on Harry and was about to attack.

"Expecto Patronum!" Severus called out, a thin wisp of silver escaped his wand and hovered like a mist before him. Aiming his wand at the Dementor and scaring it off.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"It was a dementor, Harry. Dementors guard Azkaban prison, no doubt they're looking for their old friend Black. Listen Harry, Dementors are the foulest creatures that walk the Earth. They drain happiness, joy, peace and hope around them and suck every happy memory from you," Severus explained to him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Lupin asked, who had just recently woke up, as he checked on the boy.

"I'm okay," Harry said softly, obviously still a little shaken about what just happened.

"I'm Remus Lupin I was a close friend to your mother and father," Lupin said. He handed Harry some chocolate, "here this will help." Harry ate the chocolate that, Lupin gave him. "Now if you will excuse me," Lupin said getting up, "I'll have a little word with the driver." Severus wondered if Lupin was actually doing that or going to lock himself in a cag.

'Why was he even here? You would think a Werewolf would know when there is a bloody full moon!' Severus thought to himself.

Soon the train began to move again and after a few hours they arrived at Hogsmeade village and heard the ever so familiar voice of Hagrid calling out for first years.


	33. Ch 33, Year Three

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

Writers Notes: Thanks to everyone following and reading and thanks to RhodaBush for your review.

* * *

The trio made their way off the train and ran into the Weasley's on their way to the carriages. The twins were teasing Ron about something. "I wasn't sacred!" Ron shouted.

"Sure you weren't," Ginny teased as they made their way to the carriages.

"I wasn't!" Ron glared.

"Whatever you say, Ron," Fred teased.

"What's that?" Harry asked staring at the Thestral.

"What's what?" Ginny asked.

"That thing pulling the carriage?" Harry asked.

"Nothing is pulling the carriage Harry," Ron said.

"Actually there is," Severus said, getting everyone's attention. "It's a Thestral, you can only see the creature if you witnessed death."

"I can see them too, Harry. We saw Quirrell die in our first year," Hermione explained, as the group made their way onto the carriage and were soon off to the castle. Soon they were inside the Great Hall and another sorting ceremony was over. Unlike the previous years, the new term was began by a singing choir, led by Professor Flitwick. Once everything was said and done, Professor Dumbledore rose to make a speech.

"Welcome everyone to another exciting year at Hogwarts! Now I like to address the two changes to staffing this year: first, please welcome Professor Remus J Lupin who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Unfortunately Lupin is a little under the weather and couldn't join us for the opening feast. Now, our Care for Magical Creatures Professor Silvanus Kettleburn has retired. But I'm delighted to say that the post will be taken by Rubeus Hagrid!" The large half giant rose, as staff and students cheered.

"Dumbledore has gone mad letting that oaf teach," Draco said and a few of his Slytherin friends laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry hissed. Draco just glared at Harry before looking terrified and pointed behind Harry.

"Dementor, Dementor, Dementor!" Draco called out and laughed as Harry fell for his trick.

"Now!" Dumbledore said, gaining everyone's attention again. "This year Hogwarts will also play host to the Dementors until Sirius Black is caught. But I must warn you all, that Dementors can be very dangerous, so I must tell you all don't give them a reason to harm you." Soon after the opening feast Severus was greeted by Flint.

"Listen, the Headmaster wishes to see you, so go report to him." Flint told Severus. Severus did as he was request and made his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore said cheerfully with a warm smile as he motioned Severus to take a seat. "How was your summer?"

"Just tell me what you want, so I can leave," Severus said coldly. "Has this anything to do with Black? Then don't worry, even Black isn't clueless and reckless enough to break into the castle, not with Dementors everywhere."

"That's not why I bought you here. But do keep an eye out for Harry as well, just in case," Dumbledore said.

"If this is not about Black, then what is it?" Severus asked.

"Well, its seems Horace is incapable of making the Wolfsbane potion," Dumbledore said flatly and was more then ready for a fight with Severus.

"Okay, first off," Severus said, Dumbledore sighed deeply and waited for whatever rant Severus was going to make. "Horace is pathetic, if he can't even make this potion! Some bloody Potion Master that celebrity chaser is."

"Severus, Wolfsbane is quite a very difficult potion to make. Very few Potion Masters can make it," Dumbledore said.

"Then they shouldn't be called a Potion Master now, then should they," Severus glared.

"Regardless, will you make it or will you put up a pointless fight, which will end with you making the potion anyway. So let's just skip that dance," Dumbledore said, he was getting to old to be dealing with this.

"Come on, where is the fun in that?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Severus!" Dumbledore warned.

"Yes, Headmaster. I will help... the Wolf," Severus said, completely stunning Dumbledore. "What!? I said I'll do it."

"Good, very well, Severus you may go." Severus rose out of his chair and was about to leave, but stopped and turned to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster? Are you aware that Lupin was on the train? The bloody reckless clod could have killed someone! There is a full moon out!" Severus glanced at the old man.

"I am very much aware, as I told him to go onto the train to look after Harry," Dumbledore said.

"That's my job! Not his! Mine!" Severus shouted. "About Black... should Potter be warned, should he know?"

"What about?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know what, warned about Black. That Black is most likely after him. The fact that Black betrayed his parents. The fact that that mutt is Harry's Godfather," Severus stated.

"In time yes, but not yet," Dumbledore waved Severus down. "I wish to protect Harry from this, let him have a childhood."

"Very well, Headmaster," Severus stood up. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Severus you may leave." Severus left the office and made his way down to the Slytherin's dormitory. On his way he ran into Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

"Goodnight, Severus," Hermione smiled.

"Sleep well, young Mr. Snape," Minerva said.

"Hermione... Professor," Severus gave a slight nod to both of them and continued making his way to his dormitory, finding everyone sound asleep. Severus rolled himself up in his bed and shut his eyes.


	34. Ch 34, Buckbeak

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes: As always thanks to everyone following and reading. Thanks to Avery and RhodaBush for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

Revisions were like last year, half the students barely passed them, which deeply annoyed Severus at how lazy, lacklustre and daft the students were . Harry did slightly better at his revisions than he did last year. Severus wasn't surprised that Hermione did amazing in her revisions.

Draco was still making fun of Harry about the Dementors and he took great delight in tormenting and teasing Harry about it during breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Just ignore them, I would like to see them face a dementor," Severus said as he ate some eggs.

"I guess," Harry said flatly as he took a bite out of a piece of toast. "So, anyway, what to we have first?"

"You have Divination it is in the top of north tower, it would take about ten minutes to get there, but there's no rush," Severus said after finishing up breakfast.

"You aren't taking Divination class?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! I believe in facts and logic not a bunch of foolishness, folktales and bullshit, taught by a woman with a couple of screws loose," Severus said.

"So what are you taking instead of Divination?" Harry asked.

"Muggles Studies, now I best be off to class," Severus said getting up, "See you later in Care of Magical Creatures."

"See you later, Severus," Harry said, as he made his way up to Divination and Severus parted to Muggle Studies which was on the first floor. On his way, he met up with Hermione.

"Why are you taking Muggles Studies? Aren't you muggleborn?" Severus asked. (It seemed hypocritical for to ask as he grew up in the muggle world.)

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from a wizarding point of view," Hermione asked. "What about you? Why did you pick it?"

"Well, it was this or Divination, and I prefer actual logic and knowledge, not make believe." Severus said as the two entered the classroom. The entire class looked at Severus wondering why a Slytherin was in this subject? The class was filled with muggle artifacts in glass casings and others were hung on the wall. There were pictures of famous muggles, one being of Queen Elizabeth II and the current British Prime Minster Sir John Mayor and a few another British Prime Minsters like Churchill and Thatcher. Severus found himself a seat and Hermione sat next to him.

"Good morning class, Welcome to Muggles Studies."

Professor Charity Burbage was a small blonde hair woman, she was very passionate about Muggles Studies. She has been working at Hogwarts for a few years now, in fact she started a year before Harry arrived taking the job when Quirrell took a year off.

"My name is Professor Charity Burbage," she said, introducing herself to the class. "Now, many of you might believe that Muggles Studies is going to be easy, it's not. Muggles Studies is very important, especially if you want to work in the Ministry." A few students looked around at each other with glances, obviously they thought the class was going to be easy, and were disappointed that it wasn't. "Its my belief, that muggles aren't that different from us. We are all human. Now during this class we won't be using any magic. Now, if you all would please take out your textbook and read the first two chapters."

The first two chapters were about some of the great inventions made by muggles. Once everyone finished reading they were paired up into groups to have a discussion about what they read. After class, Severus made his way to his next class.

"Just head to Hagrid's class, I can catch up," Hermione said, then she took off down the hall heading to the north tower. Severus just shook his head, he'll never understand that girl. While Severus made his way to Hagrid's hut, he ran into Harry ,Ron and Hermione.

"How was Divination?" Severus asked.

"It was rubbish!" Hermione stated. "Professor Trelawnery had us read tea leaves!"

"Yeah, she also said that Harry will die or something," Ron said.

"Just wait, how could..." Severus said as he was cut off by Hermione stepping on his foot.

"Professor Trelawnery said you didn't have the aura, Hermione. I think you hated the subject because your bad at it," Ron said in a mocking tone. Hermione huffed and took off to Hagrid's hut.

"What's her bloody problem?" Ron asked.

"She was in muggles studies with me, and its the same time as divination," Severus said, wondering what in world is going on, as they made their way to Hagrid's. Hargid was waiting at the door of his small hut.

"C'mon, gather around," Hagrid called out cheerfully as the class approached him. "Got a great treat for you today, now follow me." He led the class into the forest. Severus was a little concerned about what Hagrid would show them, the man has a different idea on what is dangerous.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid called out as a half horse and half eagle looking creature, trotted toward them. The creature shrieked at the class, and Hermione grabbed a hold on Severus's hand. "Everyone say hello to Buckbeak. Now can anyone tell me what kind of creature Buckbeak is?"

"Its a Hippogriff," Hermione said.

"Right. Five points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid smiled. "Now everyone remember this, Hippogriffs are very pround creatures. Never insult one, or it could be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid gave a warning look then clapped his hands, "Now, who would like to say hello?" Everyone in class expect Severus and Harry stepped back. "Harry, would you like to go first?" Harry nervously walked forward and listened to Hagrid's instructions exactly and soon Harry was petting the creature. "I reckon he might let you fly him now," Hagrid said with a smile, picking up Harry and setting him on Buckbeak. The flying creature took off into the air.

About five minutes later the creature landed back at among the class, and Hagrid helped Harry off. The class applauded Harry, as Draco shoved his way through the crowd and marched over to Buckbeak with a grin. "You're not nasty at all! You smelly ugly..." Buckbeak knocked Draco over and Hagrid rushed between them trying to get the creature to calm down. Draco was on the ground crying and whinning like a baby, "it almost killed me!"

"It barely nipped you," Severus said coldly.

"Hagrid, you need to take him to the hospital!" Hermione said.


	35. Ch 35, Boggarts

Disclaimer same as before.

Writer notes: As always thanks to everyone following and reading as well as thanks to Guest, geekymom and Lizard21 for your wondering reviews.

* * *

Severus and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table having breakfast. They watched Draco, who was complaining about his 'broken' arm. "Well at least Hagrid didn't get fired," Harry said, as he was drinking a glass of juice.

"Yes, but Draco's father is outraged. We haven't heard the last of this," Hermione said in worry.

"He's been sighted! He's been slghted!" Seamus was yelling as he dropped a newspaper on the table.

 _ **Sirius Black Sighted**_

 _Sirius Black, the most infamous prisoner from Azkaban, has been sighted in Dufftown by an astute Muggle. The Muggles think that he is just an ordinary criminal, they don't have a clue how dangerous, powerful and vindictive Black can be._

"Dufftown!" Hermione said with panic, "that's not far from here."

"You don't think he'll come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked completely frightened.

"He would be completely foolish if he tried," Severus said. "Unless he had a friend inside."

"Who would help someone like, Black!?" Seamus asked.

"I have a few theories. But no proof yet," Severus said.

After breakfast the trio made their way and took their seats in Transfiguration class. During class Professor McGonagall was teaching the class about Animagi (people who can transform at will into a animal), she then proceeded to transform herself in front of class into a tabby cat. The class broke into applause and read a few chapters about Animagi until class was over. After Transfiguration was finished the trio made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Inside the Dark Arts stood Lupin in the middle on the room next to a shaking wardrobe, "Everyone put your books away, we won't need them for this lesson." The class made their way over to Lupin. Looks of mixed reaction on everyone's face, giving how Quirrell and Lockhart were at teaching this class. "Can anyone guess what's inside?" Lupin asked.

"Is it a Boggart?" Dean asked.

"Yes in fact it is," Lupin answered. "Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"

"Boggarts are shape-shifters, they take the form of what a person fears the most." Hermione answered.

"Precisely," Lupin said with a smile. "That's what makes a Boggart so terrifying. But there is one simpe thing that can defeat a Boggart and that is laughter. Turning your fear into something truly amusing. Now the spell is call riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good, but that's just the easy part. But the world alone is not enough," Lupin looked around the class. "Neville what frightens you?"

"Mr. Filch," Neville said quietly.

"Excuses me?" Lupin said.

"Mr. Filch," Neville repeated himself and the class snickered.

"Yeah, he scared me a bit when I was a student," Lupin said with smile. "Now I understand you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to become her either," Neville said terrified as Lupin walked over and whispered something to him. Neville nodded slightly and walked towards the wardrobe and an angry Mr. Filch appeared looking pretty nasty.

"Riddikulus!" Neville called out. Mr. Filch was now wearing a dress and the class laughed, Severus slightly curled his lips up as everyone formed a line. Ron stepped up and the Boggart changed into a giant spider.

"Riddikulus!" The spider was now wearing roller skates and tripped on the floor. Padma Patil stepped up and soon a giant cobra appeared; she cast the spell and the cobra turned into a giant jack in the box. Dean stepped up next and the Boggart changed into a disembodied hand walking around on its fingertips, then was caught in a mouse trap. Next up was Hermione, and the Boggart turned into McGonagall.

"Hermione, you are expelled from Hogwarts!" the Boggart McGonagall shouted.

"Riddikulus!"

"Hermione, you have been appointed as Head Girl," the Boggart McGonagall said with a smile, next up was Blaise Zabini and the Boggart took the form of a mummy.

"Riddikulus." The mummy tripped on its bandages. Then Draco was up next followed by Harry and Severus close behind him. The Boggart slowly changed form and turned into a Buckbeak.

"Riddikulus," The class including Lupin looked completely disgusted as the Boggart Buckbeak was laying on the ground with his head cut off, Draco smiled with glee.

"Enjoying seeing an animal tortured and killed. That's an early sign of serial killer, you freak!" Severus said, as Draco just smiled. Harry walked up and the Boggart turned into a Dementor, Harry tried saying the spell but was unable to. Severus pushed Harry out of the way and the Boggart changed form again. This time it changed into tall man with pale skin, long black hair and crooked nose, it was wearing a black robe with a long black cape. The class all assumed that this was Severus' father, but in fact it was Severus as an adult. The figure turned and glared at Severus.

"This is all you are, and all you'll ever be. This is all you are, and all you'll ever be," the Boggart form of adult Severus said over and over. The real Severus just simply looked up.

"I know," Severus said.

"You will never find atonement."

"I know."

"It's all your fault, they're all gone because of you, they're dead because of you."

"I know," Severus said ever so quietly. He then slowly pointed his wand at the Boggart and said "Riddikulus." The figure dropped down to the ground and laid lifeless.

"Umm..." Lupin watched completely stunned along with the rest of the class. "Everyone, class is dismissed." The class moaned in disappointment. "Yes, I'm sorry." Lupin turned and glanced at Severus, "Mr. Snape would you please stay behind."


	36. Ch 36, Burning Bridges

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes: As always thanks to everyone following allow with this story, and thanks to WizardSmurf of your review.

* * *

Once class was over and the students made their way out, Severus entered Lupin's office wondering what that bloody wolf wants. It better have nothing to do with the Boggart lesson, Severus had enough with people like Dumbledore wanting to talk about his feelings, he doesn't need a wolf as his bloody psychologist. Severus sat down in a chair and waited for Lupin to arrive. In a few moments the door opened and Lupin entered his office.

"What is it you want to discuss... Professor?" Severus asked flatly as Lupin just smiled back and took his seat behind his desk.

"There's no need to call me that in private, Severus," Lupin smiled, leading on that he did in fact know the truth.

"So you know don't you?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"And who slipped that little secret?" Severus glared at the man.

"No one," Lupin said smiling. "My curse has granted me heightened senses, you give off the same musk as Severus Snape. It's unmistakable." "

"Smelling students? How very inappropriate of you," Severus said, but Lupin ignored his remark.

"Also given that you are helping me with my... little problem, too many signs point to it." Lupin got up to make some tea.

"We're alone, you can say it, we both know what you are. It's not a secret," Severus hissed. "Don't tell me that you bought me here just to talk about old memories now?" Lupin returned to his desk looking quite guilty as he offered Severus a cup of tea, which Severus took.

"You trust me?" Lupin asked, shocked that Severus took the cup without a second thought.

"No, I don't," Severus took a sip and glance at Lupin. "But I am your white mage and you don't fuck with your white mage." Lupin took a deep breath and rested his hand on his forehead as he looked down at his feet. He said something under his breath so low that Severus couldn't hear. "Did you say something? Speak up!"

"I'm sorry," Lupin said again very low and not even looking at Severus at all.

"What? I still can't hear, stop mumbling," Severus said getting annoyed. "Just say what you have to say, so I can leave." Lupin looked up at Severus.

"I'm sorry," Lupin said sadly.

"About what? Please be more specific," Severus said taking another sip.

"You know."

"If you can't say what exactly you're sorry for, then you're obviously not sorry," Severus said as he took another sip of his coffe. "I don't care if you're sorry or not sorry. Now if we're quite done here, may I go?"

"Severus, please," Lupin pleaded.

"Why does it matter to you anyway? It happened, its done. Sorry doesn't change anything, so why do you care?" Severus asked.

"Severus please I feel bad about everything that happened," Lupin said.

"Why can't you say exactly what you're sorry for?" Severus asked. "It's over! If you're sorry then okay if you're not then okay, it doesn't matter to me. You were alone, so your choice was use your power as a prefect to help me and lose your friends or let me get tormented everyday for seven bloody years straight. But yeh it's okay because at least I'll have friends. Right?"

"Look I'm just simply saying let's just start over," Lupin suggested.

"Why does it matter to you anyway, it didn't bother you when your friends tormented me. It didn't bother you when a Professor showed up and you put all the blame on me?" Severus said.

"Please, Severus," Lupin said sounding truly genuine.

"Human beings, we all have our dark sides; we have dark issues in our lives. To progress anywhere in life, we all have to face our demons. Unless we learn to face our own shadows, we will continue to see them in others, because the world outside of us is the only reflection of the world inside us."

"Severus, whether you believe me or not, I am truly sorry," Lupin said.

"Like I said it doesn't matter to me whether you are or not," Severus said as he dug through his pocket and set a wolfsbane potion on Lupin's desk. Lupin carefully picks up the potion. "Lupin, remember one thing, be very responsible. I didn't make this potion so we can become friends, I did it whether you believe it or not because I care about the safety of each student here. Don't put student's lives in danger."

"Thanks, Severus. Really thank you," Lupin said with a small smile. "I won't put any student's lives in danger."

"I will say this, you are better than everyone else that taught this subject so far," Severus said.

"You know its hard to tell whether you're lying or telling the truth," Lupin said with a smile.

"But, as I said, the bar of Dark Arts Professor is low. So it's not saying much that you're the best ... so far."

"Severus one more thing, about your Boggart?" Lupin asked

"There's nothing to talk about," Severus glared at Lupin which told him to stay quiet.

"Severus what do you hope for?" Lupin asked.

"I pray that one day I can escape my perpetual torment and retire in peace and comfort a million miles away from anyone l've every know," Severus said before leaving the office.

"It was great to see you again, Severus. Maybe we can put everything behind us."

"Maybe, " Severus said as he left Lupin's office and travelled down to the Great Hall for lunch, where he was greeted by Harry and Hermione.

"What did Professor Lupin want?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really, he knew my dad, and he just wanted to know how he is," Severus said.

"Speaking about your father," Hermione said. "Was that Boggart your dad? What did 'this is all you are, and all you will be' mean? What's all your fault? What did he mean people are dead because of you?"

"Nothing that concerns you, we all have secrets and private lives and I wish that it stays that way," Severus said.

"But, Severus. If something is bothering you we can help," Harry said.

"Yes, exactly! That's what friends do," Hermione said.

"I said DROP it! There are things I wish not to discuss!"


	37. Ch 37, Hogsmeade

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes: Thanks to RhodaBush, Avery and Lizard21 for wonderful feedback.

* * *

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most student's favorite class. Their next few lessons had been very interesting. As for Care for Magical Creatures after their first lesson, the class became very dull and boring. Hargid obviously was trying to play it safe after the events of their first lesson.

Ron and Hermione had been arguing none stop, the Weasley was always complaining about Hermione's cat chasing his rat around everywhere. Very soon the first Hogsmeade Village trip arrived and students all gathered around the outside of the clock tower, handing their permission forms to Mr. Filch.

"Now! Remember these trips to Hogsmeade are a privilege. If you misbehave or disgrace our school in anyway, your privilege will be taken away," McGonagall explained to the group of students as Harry approach her. "No permission form signed, no visiting the village. That's the rule, Potter."

"Everyone with signed permission forms come with me, those without stay put," Mr. Filch said.

"But Professor, I thought that you can sign it," Harry said.

"Only a parent or a guardian can sign, I'm sorry Potter," McGonagall said sadly as Harry turned to Severus and Hermione.

"Have fun you guys," Harry said sadly as he made his way inside the school, as Hermione and Severus followed the group to Hogsmeade. It was about half an hour walk to the village. Some students watched in amazement and wondered as they entered the village.

"Everyone be back here at five!" Mr. Filch said as me made his way over to Hog's Head Inn Pub.

"Where would you like to go?" Severus asked.

"Can we check out the book store?" Hermione asked.

"You're going to a bloody book store?" Ron hissed with disgust, "There's Zonko's joke shop, Honeydukes and you want to go look at stupid books!"

"You're such an immature boy Ron... Sweets! And pranks!" Hermione huffed and ran off to the store, as Severus followed her inside.

"Hermione, don't listen or pay any attention to him," Severus said. "Most boys his age are immature, and sadly most are the same as adults."

"You're not like them," Hermione said.

"As I said, most boys are immature, and unfortunately it can take a while until they grow up and some never do," Severus said, reminding himself of the twins (Fred and George) , Potter's father and Black. "Anyway, lets just look around the shop, and maybe look at some other shops as well. There's a pet shop around here, maybe you can find something for that ball of fur of yours."

"Maybe," Hermione smiled, as the two searched the book store. Severus found a few books that sparked his interest: a book about potions and defense against the dark arts. Severus as well found a book that may come in handy to protect Harry and Hermione, as he grew to care for her safety as well. It was a book about how to defend yourself against magical beasts. Severus didn't trust Lupin not to screw up and plus they should know how to protect themselves against werewolves, vampires and other magical beasts, it's all about safety. Severus did purchase the book and gave it to Hermione as a gift.

"Thanks, Severus, I pay you back." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Severus. Severus felt uncomfortable as no one other then Molly hugged him, it was hard getting used to the idea of people actually wanting to hug him. "This book seems so interesting, like Hargid's class is interesting. But not all creatures are friendly and we should known how to face them if we ever face one."

"Correct. Do not worry about paying me back. They had a two or one deal," Severus said.

"Okay Severus if you're sure," Hermione said. "Hey, lets check out the pet store, I want to see if I can find any toys or treats for Crookshanks."

"Sure," Severus said as the two left the shop and made their way over to a little pet shop. Very few people were inside, including Mr. Filch who was probably getting something for Mrs. Norris. Hermione picked out a few things as Mr. Filch approached her.

"Mrs. Norris really likes these bite size snacks," Mr. Filch said pointing at a bag of cat treats. "Maybe your cat would like them, too?"

"Thanks..." Hermione said shyly and nervously, completely bewildered and a little creeped out with Filch acting helpful. Hermione went up and purchased the treats and toys for Crookshanks and soon the two took a stroll around Hogsmeade until it was time to head back to Hogwarts. "Severus, this was a fun day, thanks," Hermione said with a smile as they parted ways once they arrived back at Hogwarts. The two made their separate ways and headed back to their common rooms.

Severus found Harry inside the Slytherin common area, Harry gave a cheerful smile and asked Severus about Hogsmeade. "It was alright, we looked at a book shop... That reminds me, here," Severus said handing Harry's the second copy of the book he bought for Hermione. "I got this for you."

"Thanks..." Harry said not really sounding greatful, as Draco walked by with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Severus, I saw you and that filthy mudblood together at Hogsmeade. What, are you two dating?" Draco teased as his bodyguards laughed. Before Severus had time to react, their Head of House Professor Horace Slughorn, along with Flint and a few other Slytherin Prefects arrived with a look of great concern and terror on their faces.

"Everyone, listen up, and I mean everyone! We all will be heading into the Great Hall tonight. Its seems Sirius Black might have been spotted somewhere inside the castle. The fat lady portrait reported seeing him trying to break inside Gryffindor tower! This is not a drill! This is deeply serious!" Horace ran around checking everyone in the dormitory before taking the Slytherin's to the Great Hall.

Severus' mind rushed wondering how Black got inside and if he was after Harry, why did he try to break into Gryffindor tower?


	38. Ch 38, Substitute Teacher

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers Notes: thanks to tassorosso and WizardSmurf for your reviews.

* * *

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. Every student had their own theory about how he had entered the castle. As for the fat lady she was replaced by the portrait of Sir Cadogan. According to Hermione, Cadogan was the only portrait that offered to take the job. He spend most of his day challenging people to duells, and thinking of ridiculous passwords that he kept changing twice a day. As for Harry, he was now being closely watched. The teachers and Percy were following him along the corridors. Severus had grown suspicious and had a theory of how Black got in. But why did he attack Gryffindor tower?

Severus and Harry found themselves in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Severus wondered who would be teaching as Lupin just had his time of the month last night. The door opened and McGonagall made her way inside. "Now, I'm sure you all are wondering where Professor Lupin is. Unfortunately, Lupin is a little under the weather today. Now I talked to Lupin and he told me that you're now studying Hinkypunks, is that correct?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione said.

"Can anyone tell me what a Hinkypunks looks like?" McGonagall asked.

"Hinkypunks is a one legged creature that has no eyes, ears or mouth, and looks like it's made of smoke. They also carry a lantern around," Hermione answered once again without being asked.

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor," McGonagall smiled. "Now everyone turn to page 150 and read the article about Hinkypunks."

It now has been about a month since Black tried to break into Hogwarts. Severus found himself in the Quidditch stands watching a game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Unbeknownst to Severus, Harry went to Quidditch try outs and reclaimed his spot, replacing Draco as the Seeker, as Draco was now a Chaser. Within five minutes during the game everyone was completely soaked and it was darn near impossible to see because of the heavy rain and thunder. Severus tried to keep his eyes on Harry, but he flew up and was hidden by dark clouds of smoke.

"Oh my God, Harry!" Hermione shouted with pure terror, as Harry was now plummeting to the ground. Severus pointed his wand out at Harry, casting Arresto Momentum, a spell to slow down the velocity of a moving target. Harry hit the ground but the damage was greatly reduced. Severus looked up in the air and saw many dementors flying over the stadion.

"You are not allowed on school grounds!" Dumbledore shouted with rage at them, using a spell to raise his voice. "AWAY WITH YOU!"

Soon Harry was resting in a hospital bed, "Is he alright?" Hermione asked.

"He looks terrible," Ron said.

"He fell like a hundred feet," George said.

"Yeah, Ron. Lets throw you off the Astronomy tower," Fred said.

"Lets see how you look like," George said.

"Can I help you do that," Severus said sarcastically.

"Look he's walking up," Flint said.

"Give him some room," Severus said.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and smiled after seeing his friends, "What happened?"

"You nearly died again, you fell over a hundred feet," Severus said.

"No, I mean the match? Who won?" Severus rolled his eyes, the kid almost died and he's only worried about a stupid game.

"We did," Fred said sadly.

"Katie Bell didn't know what happened until it was all over," George said, looking sad.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well..." Ron said as he handed Harry his broken broom. "Your broom flew into the Whomping Willow."

"Be glad it wasn't your neck," Severus said, as he saw Harry's completely depressed look.

"Harry, this may be a bad time," Flint stepped up. "But Draco is now taking his spot back as Seeker."

"You know what Flint," Severus said as he gave Flint the finger. "There's your new Seeker."

A few weeks had passed since the events at the Quidditch match, and the winter season was now in here. To everyone's delight there was another Hogsmeade trip, except Harry, as he couldn't go and Severus, as he couldn't care any less about it.

"Hey, would you like to go and see the Shrieking Shack, I heard from everyone its pretty neat?" Hermione asked. Severus wanted nothing to do with that place, considering he was almost killed in that place many years ago. But it wasn't like they were actually going inside. "Sure," Severus said. Then the two made their way over to the Shrieking Shack, which took a couple more minutes to walk to.

"Want to move a little closer?" Hermione asked.

"What!?" Severus asked.

"Move closer to the Shrieking Shack," Hermione said.

"Well, well, well, are you two shopping for your dream home?" Severus and Hermione turned around and saw Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle. "That's a big deal for you, isn't it, grease stain? Aren't you shipped to different homes during the summer because even your own family doesn't want you?" Draco and his friends were laughing, "Honestly, you can do so much better, and I'm actually referring to the Mudblo..." Draco was cut off by a fist to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"I believe I told you before not to use that word!" Severus said.

"Don't just stand there!" Draco yelled at his two friends, "Kick that blood traitor's ass!". Crabbe and Goyle both made a go at Severus, with a quick flick of Severus' wrist he threw them into a snowbank, and the three took off running.

"To bad I couldn't join in on the fun," Harry said, pulling of his invisibility cloak.

"Harry!?" Hermione smiled, as Severus just glared at the boy. Why does the boy continuously do things that remind Severus of James bloody Potter. Sneaking off without permission, just like his bloody father would do, recklessly putting his life in danger with no regard for his own safety.

"How did you get here?" Hermione smiled.

"My little secret," Harry smiled.


	39. Ch 39, Patronus

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers Notes; Thanks to review who is reading and following with this story, thanks to Nanettez (I feel giving Percy personality and giving that's he Head Boy he feels like has to) geekymom and WizardSmurf for your reviews.

* * *

The trio soon made their way back to the village, into the Three Broomsticks. They ordered some Butterbeer. Severus drank deeply, it was nice and warm heating every bit of him from the inside. "Harry, the Headmaster has given me permission to teach you how to defend yourself against the Dementors. Our lessons will begin a week from now and will take place in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"Sounds, great. Buy why you exactly? Why not a Professor?" Harry asked.

"Don't be picky, do you want the lessons or not?" Severus said.

"Yes," Harry said.

A sudden breeze ruffled Severus's hair, and Harry quickly threw his invisibility cloak back on. The front door opened up and Professor McGonagall entered shortly after followed by Hargid, and a greying, portly little man with a black bowler hat. Its was Cornelius Fugde, the Minster of Magic. "So, what brings you to my little neck of the woods?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Some very private business, and I wish to discuss it somewhere a little more private," Fugde said.

"What?" Rosmerta said, Fudge leand forward a whisperered very lightly.

"Sirius Black."

Severus heard Harry's chair move and could see the slight bottom of his feet following, the teachers and Fudge upstairs which was guarded by a wizard. Severus cussed under breath, he could do nothing but wait for the boy to come back. Severus waited along with Hermione for a few minutes. They noticed something bumping into people as it made its way outside. Severus and Hermione quickly followed him. It was easy because Harry was leaving a trail behinded in the snow. They followed him for a few minutes until he finally stopped and began crying. Hermione walked over a pulled off his cloak.

"Harry? Are you okay? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He was my parents friend, and he betrayed them, HE WAS THERE FRIEND! I hope he finds me, because I'm going to KILL HIM!" Harry roared with rage, as Hermione hugged him.

A couple days had passed since that day Harry found out the truth about Black. Severus had to put some wards up to keep Draco from harming Harry in his sleep. Severus didn't need them because he was a very light sleeper and Draco couldn't jump on him.

It was now Christmas day, and things were now peaceful in the common room as Draco and his friends went home. Harry happily opened his presents, which included another jumper from Molly, there was even one for Severus as well, not that Severus would be caught dead wearing one.

"Merlin! Severus look a Firebolt!" Severus look suspiciously at Harry's new broom.

"Who gave it to you?" Severus asked.

"There wasn't a name," Harry replied..

"And you're just going to use it?"

"Why not? I can reclaim my spot as Seeker with this! After Flint sees this, he definitely would let me back on the team!"

"Why not!? Why not! You're going to use a broom that came from anonymous person!? it could be from Black! It could be cursed!" Severus said grabbing the broom from Harry.

"Give it back that's mine!" Harry said trying to take it back.

"Calm down, I'm cheeking it over for any curses," Severus begins scanning the broom all over, looking it over a few times.

"Well?"

"It's clean," Severus said handling the broom back and then Harry ran off to find Flint

A few days had passed since Christmas day, it was now Thursday evening, and Severus was impatiently waiting for Harry in Lupin's office. "Sorry I'm late," Harry said just now entering the classroom.

"I thought these lessons were important to you?" Severus asked.

"They are!" Harry said.

"Silence... and pay attention, you might actually learn something," Severus said getting out of a chair. "Now the spell that I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Its a very advanced spell, very difficult to learn and master." Severus felt good to be teaching again.

"How does it work?" Harry asked nervously.

"A Patronus is like a shield that protects you. It's like a guardian," Severus explained.

"And how do you conjure it?"

"Well, you have to think of a happy memory. A very powerful, happy memory, the happiest you've ever felt. So think of one," Severus said simply. Harry took a few minutes before thinking of a memory.

"Okay, I have one," Harry said.

"Now the incantation is this," Severus cleared his throat. "Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum," Harry repeated.

"Force hard on the memory, think of nothing but that memory." Severus said, Severus grasped the lid of a chest and turned to Harry. "Ready?"

"Yes." Severus open the chest and a Dementor flew towards Harry, "Expecto Patronum." Nothing happened and Harry collapsed to the ground. With a flick of Severus' wrist the Dementor flew back inside the chest. Severus waited a few moments until Harry woke up.

"Welcome back," Severus said. "Poor show for your first attempt, here eat this." Severus handed Harry some chocolate.

"That's one bad Dementor," Harry said while taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"Its was a Boggart, Harry! You honestly think that the Headmaster would allow a real Dementor in the school?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"I guess not."

"Tell me what was the memory you chose?" Severus asked.

"First time I flew," Harry said.

"That's not strong enough! Nowhere near strong enough! Pick another memory, a stronger memory," Severus said.

"Okay, I have another one," Harry said.

"Would you like to try again? Or reschedule for tomorrow?" Severus asked.

"Just open it!" Harry demanded. Severus gripped the chest and opened it again, the Dementor again made a go at Harry.

"Expecto Patronum!" Again nothing happened and he fainted again, and Severus waiting for Harry to wake up.

"Lets call it a day, the spell isn't something you can easily learn in one sitting," Severus explained and gave Harry another piece of chocolate, "What memory did you use this time?"

"The first time we met and I made my first friend."

"As flattering as that sounds, that memory isn't strong enough neither."

"Then what is!?" Harry shouted. "What memory do you use?"

"None of your business!"

"Well, I need an example of a strong memory!"

Severus sighed deeply, "I don't really use a memory, its more like a thought or feeling. I..." Severus paused. "l... had a friend... before you and Hermione. I... was in darkness... just complete and utter darkness and someone showed up and gave me some light." Harry just looked up at Severus, not really sure how to response.

"I... I want to try one more time," Harry asked, thinking about what Severus said.

Severus just nodded and opened the chest.

"Expecto Patronum!" still nothing happened. "Expecto Patronum!" A thin wisp of silver escaped his wand and hovered like a mist, like a shield. Harry moved the Dementor sending it back into the chest.

"Very good Potter, I have to say you impressed me," Severus said. "What was the memory?"

"I was thinking of my parents." Severus thought it slightly interesting that they used almost the same memory fot their patronus. Of course his was Lily, and his mum just the two of them smiling.


	40. Ch 40, Marauders Map

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes: Thanks to Everyone following and reading this story and thanks to Lizard21 for your review.

* * *

The Holiday season was now over, Draco was completely outraged when he returned and found out Harry took his position back as Seeker. Hermione and Severus were inside Muggles Studies learning about cars and other muggles vehicles. The students that were born in the magical world were impressed to learn about planes and the moon landing.

"Hermione, is it true? I heard talk around the school that Black actually got inside Gryffindor tower." Severus said.

"Ron said he saw someone and Sir Cadogan confirmed that he let someone in last night, whether it was Black or not I don't know."

"How did he get in anyway? You need a password." Severus said.

"Neville had a list of passwords, he lost them and whoever found them used them to get inside. Professor McGonagall was so outraged she fired Sir Cadogan and replaced him with the fat lady. Also she made Neville stay outside of the tower all night."

"She made a student stay outside when there could be a killer in the castle!?" Severus couldn't believe McGonagall would do that.

"Yes." Hermione said as she couldn't believe it herself.

"It just doesn't make sense." Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"This is the second time Black got inside the school and both times he attacked the Gryffindor tower," Severus explained. "If Black wants Harry dead, then why attack a dormitory he isn't in?"

"Well, maybe Black doesn't know. Like Black was friends with Harry's parents who were both Gryffindor's, maybe Black thinks Harry is a Gryffindor. Black was in prison so how would he know," Hermione said as she stopped to think. "Or maybe there is someone else in Gryffindor that Black wants dead more then Harry. Maybe Arthur or Molly did something to him, or another Gryffindor parent. Maybe he wants revenge by killing their son or daughter."

"That is a good theory," Severus said. "But who?"

"I just hope Black is caught before we find out the bad way."

"As do I Hermione," Severus said, as they went back to their studies.

Later that night, Severus woke up and found Harry missing from his bed. Fearing the worst, Severus left his dormitory and went looking for the boy. He thought of the boy to be just like his father, he as well liked taking midnight strolls throughout the castle. Severus, avoiding the likes of Filch and the prefects as he made his way down the halls looking for Harry, before that stupid reckless child gets himself killed. Severus walked down a dark hallway, having just noticed Harry turning the light from his wand off. Severus showed up behind him and lit up his wand.

"Potter!? What are you doing wandering the halls at night? Black broke in twice already! Are you really that reckless? " Severus hissed at the boy, who had no regard for his bloody life, no respect for people that are risking their necks to save his! just like his bloody father! Risking his life is a disrespect to Lily and to her sacrifice.

"Then what are you doing here ?" Harry glared.

"Keeping you from getting yourself killed," Severus glared back as another light appeared before them.

"Well, well, well, Professor, having a little stroll in the moonlight?" Severus said.

"I can say the same about you two," Lupin said with a smile as he turned to Harry. "Harry, hand it over." Harry slowly emptied his pockets and handed something over to Lupin, who took it with a grim look of disappointment. "Harry, have you any idea how dangerous this is?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "If Black got a hold of this, it's a map straight to you. Don't you see how dangerous and reckless that is?"

"Harry has a different idea of what's dangerous and reckless," Severus said.

"Professor, the map doesn't work anyway," Harry said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it shown someone who is dead,"

"Who?" Lupin asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry said.

"Pettigrew...? Pettigrew has been dead for twelve years. You're imagining things," Severus said.

"Severus is right, it is impossible to see him," Lupin said. "Now both of you go back to your dormitories."

"Yes sir," Harry said. Severus along with Harry were making their way back to the Slytherin common room.

"Was that why you were wandering the halls at this hour?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I was looking over the map and saw Peter Pettigrew," Harry said.

"Harry... Pettigrew has been dead for twelve years and there's no other student here that has that name either," Severus said.

"I know what I saw Severus!" Harry hissed, Severus took in what Harry said. Either he was seeing things and is too stubborn to admit it or Pettigrew is alive. But if he is alive, why would an innocent person hide for twelve years, it makes no sense.

The following weekend, the trio along with Ron were talking to Hagrid by the black lake. The half giant was skipping rocks on the lake. "Hagrid, how was the hearing?" Hermione asked, hoping for the best.

"Well, the board members were taking turns explaining why we were there," Hagrid said sounding annoyed as he skipped a rock.

"And?" Harry asked.

"Well I got up and told them that Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff," Hagrid said.

"Did you tell them that you warned the class about insulting a Hippogriff and Draco didn't listen to your very clear warning?" Severus asked.

"I did," Hagrid skipped another rock. "But... Lucius Malfoy said I was just making excuses and told them that Buckbeak was just a mindless beast that would kill you the second you looked at him."

"And then?" Hermione asked.

"Lucius asked for the worst," Hagrid said, as he began throwing rocks.

"You're not fired are you?" Ron asked.

"No, but I wish I was instead," Hagrid began to break down. "Buckbeak... Buckbeak... Buckbeak been sentenced... to... death."


	41. Ch 41, The Grim

Disclaimer same as always.

Writer Notes: Thanks to everyone following and thanks to RhodaBush for your review.

* * *

As late May approached, the days became cloudless, sultry and longer. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of letting Harry laze around outside, Severus forced Harry to remain inside the castle, trying to bully Harry's brain into concentrating and staying focused on his studies. To Severus' surprise he even spotted Fred and George studying, which was good that they're taking their O.W.L.'s (Originary Wizarding Levels) exams seriously. As for Flint, like Percy, they were taking their N.E.W.T.'s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest level at Hogwarts, which all students take in their final year.

After Severus dropped off a Wolfsbane potion to Lupin, Harry found himself lucky as Severus allowed him some time to relax his brain with fresh air. The two of them were soon accompanied by Hermione and Ron, on their way to Hagrid's hut. They wanted to be there for him for emotional support. While most people would want to hide something as horrible as an execution, Severus wasn't one to hide the horrors that is part of life.

"Your bloody beast killed Scabbers!" Ron yelled at Hermione, it had been days since and the two were still having this argument.

"Rubbish!" Hermione shouted.

"Its true! Don't you lie!" Ron roared.

"You should take better care of your pets!" Hermione shouted.

"Your bloody beast killed him!"

"No he didn't!"

"He did!"

"The both of you show some damn respect!" Severus hissed, "The last thing Hagrid needs, is someone talking about murdered pets."

"But her bea..." Ron was cut off by Severus.

"This is neither the time or place, so SHUT IT!" Severus said as he turned to Hermione. "And Hermione's right, you should had looked after your bloody pets better. I remember before Crookshanks came around your fat rat always went missing." Ron just glared and kept his mouth shut.

"I still can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak," Hermione said sadly. "Its just so horrible." The group arrived at the Sundial Garden, the stone circle just outside the wooden bridge and overlooking Hagrid's hut.

The group spotted Draco along with his friends watching Hagrid's hut, laughing. "Father might let me keep that thing's head," Draco laughed. "I'll have it mounted in my bedroom."

"YOU!" Hermione shouted with pure rage.

"Coming to watch the show?" Draco said happily.

"You! Foul, evil, disgusting little cockroach!" Hermione had her wand up to Draco's throat and pinned him against a stone wall. Draco looked like he was going to soil himself.

"Hermione, this filth isn't worth it," Ron said. Hermione slowly let Draco go and when he began laughing, she quickly turned around and punched him right in the face. The little wimp ran off with his friends close behind him.

"That felt good," Hermione said with a smile.

"That was excellent," Severus said, as he always appreciated the strong touch independent people like her have. Severus despised weak people, the type of people who always need rescuing, the type of people who do everything in their power to get themselves and others killed. Weak, scared, spineless people cowering in fear. Severus felt surrounded by these types of people, because, hell, most people are like that.

The group made their way to Hagrid's hut. Severus could tell that Hagrid was putting on a brave face for them. "Just look at him," Hagrid said looking outside his window at Buckbeak, who was chained up. "So beautiful the way the wind blows through his feathers."

"Can't we just set him free?" Harry asked.

"They'll know it was me, and Professor Dumbledore will get into trouble," Hagrid said sadly. "Great man, Dumbledore is, he said he willl be with me when... when it... happens."

"We will stay with you, too," Hermione said.

"You'll do no such thing. You shouldn't see something like that," Hagrid said.

"The horrors of how cruel and awful the real world is, shouldn't be kept hidden form anyone, especially not children. The sooner they realize that, the easier they will accept it," Severus said.

"NO! I don't want you any of you seeing something like that. Just have your tea and be off." Hagrid said, almost pleading before turning to face Ron. "But before you do, Ron," Hagrid said as he walked to the other side of his hut and hands Ron over a rat.

"Scabbers! You are alive!" Ron happily held his rat.

"You keep a closer eye on your pets," Hagrid said.

"How can you even tell that that's your rat?" Severus asked raising a eyebrow.

"You bloody racists!" Ron glared.

"How can I be racist against a bloody rat?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"You just were!" Ron said. "And if you didn't notice Scabbers is missing a toe. See!" he held the rat up and showed that in fact, it was missing a toe.

"Believe it or not, I have better things to do with my time then look at a disease carrying rodent," Severus said.

"Scabbers is alive. Which means you owe someone an apology," Hermione said standing up as if she was trying to stop a fight between the two.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks I'll let him know," Ron said.

"I meant me!"

Suddenly a flower pot on Hagrid's table smashed and then something hit Harry on back on head. "Hagrid," Harry said.

"They're here," Hagrid said sadly. "Now, all of you get back to the castle, if anyone catches you out here you'll be in big trouble." Hagrid motioned everyone to leave through his back door as a knock came to his door. "I will be there in a moment!"

"Hagrid. It will be okay, everything will be alright," Harry said quietly.

"Just go," Hagrid said whispering.

The group made their way outside, seeing Dumbledore, Minster Fudge and an executioner entering Hagrid's hut as the group hides behind a large patch of pumpkins. Hermione quickly turned around to the forest.

"What?" Severus asked.

"I thought I just saw..." Hermione said.

"Quick before anyone see us," Harry said.

The group made their way up to the stone circle and watched from afar as the executioner raised his axe in the air the sound of birds flew off as he lowered his axe with a loud slice. Hermione rested her head in Severus's robes, letting slight tears fall from her face as the group said nothing.

"OW! Scabbers bit me!" Ron shouted as he tossed Scabbers to the ground and ran after it. "Scabbers come back!" The trio chased after the foolish boy who didn't realize he was running right into the Whomping Willow. "Scabbers, you bit me," Ron said after catching the rodent.

"Run! You bloody idiot!" Severus shouted, as Ron looked terrified and pointed at them.

"Run! It's the Grim!" The trio turned around and saw, an enormous, pale eyed, black dog.


	42. Ch 42, Sirius Black

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes: As always thanks to everyone following and reading this story and thanks to WizardSmurf for your review.

* * *

Severus reached for his wand, but it was too late. The large dog had made an enormous leap and made a dash for Ron. Ron screamed out for help, as the dog's jaws fastened themselves around Ron's leg and dragged him away like a rag doll. The trio made a dash to rescue Ron, but the dog dragged him to the Whomping Willow and pulled him under the large gap in between the roots. Harry was struck back by one of the trees large branches, and the tree was shaking all it's branches violently around.

"We'll never get through this thing..." Hermione moaned as the Willow struck her arm leaving a small cut. "Severus!"

Severus made a dash to the tree, he quickly made his way battling branches left and right. He made it to the small knot on the tree and twisted it. The Willow now stood completely still and not even a twig twisted or turned. "Go and get help!" Severus glared at the two bewildered and frozen children, "I'll go and get Ron before he ends up as a chew toy."

"You are out of mind if you think for one second that we will let you go alone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We don't have tim-" Severus was about to argue as Hermione cut him off.

"You're right, we have no time to argue!" Hermione made her way through the gap under the tree. Severus stood for a few moments before making his way through the gap as he lit up his wand as Harry followed close behind him. Severus kept his nerves hidden as they made their way through the tunnel. They willl soon be inside the Shrieking Shack the same place where Black tired to kill him years ago. They arrived at the end of the tunnel, it has very dim. They were now inside a house; it was a very disordered and dusty place. Papers was peeling off the walls; there were stains all over the floor and the windows were boarded up.

"Where do you think we are?" Harry asked.

"The Shrieking Shack," Severus said, regretting he did not put up more of fight to stop them, but something told him they wouldn't listen anyway. "Stay close together who know's where that fleabag is." The two nodded at Severus, at that moment there was a creak overheard coming from upstairs. Quietly as they could, they made their way upstairs. Severus held his wand tightly as they made their way inside a room, inside was a very terrified Ron, but no sign of the dog.

"Ron are you okay?" Harry asked as they dashed towards him.

"Where's the dog?" Severus asked.

"It's a trap!" Ron hissed in pain. "He's an Animagus!"

The trio wheeled themselves around as the door closed behind them revealing a man. Severus recognized, the flithy, mess hair anywhere. It was Sirius Black!

"If you want to kill Harry, you will have to kill us all!" Hermione said fiercely, as Ron whimpered in the background as if he had different opinion. Severus just glared at Black having his wand directly aimed at him.

"Only one will die tonight," Sirius said in a whisper with a grin.

"And it will be you!" Harry roared as he charged towards Black and pinned him to the ground. Harry aimed his wand right between Black's eyes, starring at him with rage. Severus watched in confusion, why wasn't Black even trying to fight back? Did Azkaban weaken him this much?

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Sirius said teasingly with a big grin on his face. Severus walked, up he couldn't believe he was actually going to do this.

"Harry, we will give him to the Dementors," The words physically hurt him to say, he couldn't believe he was actually trying to save his attempted murderer and tormentor.

"He betrayed my parents, Severus!" Harry shouted.

"Snivellus? Snivellus had a kid? Dear God a Snivellus Jr," Sirius said smiling.

"Shut the fuck up!" Severus glared at Black and looked back at Harry. "Harry, think of your parents. They wouldn't want you to became a killer, think this through."

"I killed Voldemort like three times now and Quirrell."

"That was self-defense, this is different." Harry looked like he was taking in Severus' words.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's and everyone else wands flew out of their hands; everyone turned around and saw Lupin, he motioned Harry to get off of Black. Lupin helped Black up on his feet and the two hugged.

"I knew! I knew! I knew it all this time!" Severus glared at Lupin.

"I trusted you, and all this time you been his friend!" Hermione said completely hurt and betrayed.

"Severus, was right never trust the Dark Arts Professor," Harry said.

"Just wait a couple of minutes and I can explain everything," Lupin said.

"NO! I am done waiting!" Black roared.

"Just wait," Lupin starred calmly at Black "Harry needs to know why."

"I know why," Harry said glaring at Black. "He betrayed my parents, he's the reason they're dead and you been helping him!"

"He wasn't the one to betray your parents," Lupin said.

"Then how?" Harry asked.

Lupin made his way over to Ron and glanced at his rat and he held out his hand, "May I see you rat?"

"What... What... why does my rat have anything to with this?" Ron said holding his rat, close to him.

"He's not a rat," Black said. "He's an Animagus, his name Peter Pettigrew."


	43. Ch 43, Werewolf

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes: Thanks to WizardSmurf for your wonderful review.

* * *

"This all sounds like a load of rubbish to to me," Severus said. "Pettigrew has been dead for twelve years, Black killed him!"

"I believed that as well until Harry mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map," Lupin explained.

"The map was lying or malfunctioning," Harry said.

"The map never lies," Black said.

"So you say, but where's your evidence?" Severus glanced at the two of them. "Come in here swinging, you are going to need actual proof."

"Then it's time, we offer you proof," Lupin said. "Ron, give me Peter now."

"You are both bloody mental," Ron said holding his rat close to him. "Where's your prove that this rat is that Peter Pettigrew guy? There's billions of rats out there in the world."

"Good point," Severus said.

"His front paw," Sirius pointed at Scabbers. "He is missing a toe."

"So how does that prove anything?" Ron asked.

"Well I found Pettigrew, he cut off his finger so everyone would think he was dead, and he transformed into a rat," Black said.

"A finger," Severus said. "From the articles I read, that's all that was left of Pettigrew."

"Look it still doesn't prove anything," Ron said. "Scabbers is just old that's all. He has been with my family for twelve years."

"That's a rather long lifespan for a rat," Black pointed out.

"Then show us!" Harry demanded as he turned to Ron, "give him the rat Ron, NOW!"

"NO!" Ron screamed, as Lupin grabbed the rat right out of boy's grip, "Give him back!" Lupin didn't listen and brought the rat over to Black. The two of them took out their wands and aimed them at the rat. A flash of white light erupted from their wands. Scabbers just froze for a moment before his body quickly changed. A man now appeared where Scabbers once was. There was a short overweight man, his teeth and nails look like that of a rat, there was no mistake that this was Peter Pettigrew.

"Hello Pettigrew, it's been along time," Lupin said.

"Sirius... Remus..." Pettigrew smiled, "My old friends." Pettigrew made a dash to the door but Lupin and Black held him back.

"You were the one that sold James and Lily out weren't you?!" Black shouted.

"No it wasn't me," Pettigrew said, and looked around the room for an escape and smiled as he saw Harry. "Harry, look at you, you look just like you father, we were the best of friends." Pettigrew said sounding really pathetic, as Black pulled him away.

"How dare you mention James! How dare you mention James in front of his son!" Black roared as he striked Pettigrew repeatedly, "Tell us now!"

"I had no choice," Pettigrew cried like a baby. "The Dark Lord would have killed me, I had no choice, no choice!"

"You should have died rather then betray your friends!" Sirius shouted, Severus felt Black was a hypocrite to say that, considering he once used his unbeknownst friend's affliction to try to kill people. Nothing says friend like turning your friend into a killer. Severus knows he wasn't one to talk since he had a hand in Lily's death as well. Severus was shocked that Lupin easily forgave Black for the 'prank', it was a reason why Severus believed Lupin was involved.

"You should have realized Peter, it was either us or him that would kill you!" Lupin said as they both pointed their wands at him. "Say goodbye Peter."

"NO!" To Severus shock, this was Harry that said that.

"Harry, this man," Lupin said sadly.

"I know! But we will need actual physical proof to set Sirius free and," Harry turned back at Severus and then back at them. "My father wouldn't want his best friends to become murderers." This hurt Severus as he was once Lily's friend and he has become a murderer.

"Bless you boy, bless you," Pettigrew got on his knees and crawled over to Harry and grabbed his robes.

"Don't touch me!" Harry shouted, "I said we are just taking you to the castle, after that the Dementors can have you."

Pettigrew whimpered with terror as he crawled over toward Ron. "Kind master, nice master, wasn't I a good pet? You wouldn't let them do this, please, kind, nice, smart master," Severus never thought he ever seen anything this pathetic in his life. Realizing Ron wasn't going to do anything to help him, he crawled over to Hermione. "Sweet girl... Clever girl... Please help me." Pettigrew tugged on her shirt, Hermione looked down at him completely disgusted.

"Get your fucking disgusting hands off her!" Severus stormed over, grabbing Pettigrew by his neck and twisted his hand behind his back, the fat pathetic man screamed in pain. "If you even try to turn back into a rat, I will kill you!" Severus turned to look at everyone, "alright lets leave this place."

The group were now making their way through the tunnel. Harry and Black were leading the pack, both were helping Ron out because of his broken leg. Next was Hermione and at the end was Severus and Lupin had Pettigrew covered with their wands.

The pathetic man was still begging and pleading for someone to help him. "Give it a rest! You are giving all of us a headache!" Severus said as he shoved Pettigrew forward. It wasn't long before the group made their way out of the Willow. Severus noticed Harry and Black a couple feet away talking to each other, Severus glared; Harry doesn't need a barely functioning man-child as a role model.

The grounds were now dark, and the only light now came from the castle's windows. Pettigrew was still crying like a baby as he turned to look at Hermione and Ron again. "Don't even think about looking at them again," Severus threatened. Suddenly a cloud shifted and the grounds lit up by the light of the moon. Severus turned his attention to Lupin. "Lupin did you tak..." Lupin's body began to shake. His face lengthened as well as his arms, which were now curling into claws, Black made a dash and held on to Lupin.

"Lupin listen, you have to listen!" Black was trying to reason with a werewolf like a idiot. During all of this, Pettigrew stomped on Severus' foot and bit his fingers. Severus let go of Pettigrew for a brief moment and Pettigrew turned back into a rat and escaped.

"Listen Lupin, this heart is where you live." Black was soon biffed away with a hit from Lupin's claw. Severus quickly got in front of the three children, wrapping his arms around them. He was using himself as a human shield, against the same monster that almost killed him years ago. Severus felt completely terrified, probably more then them, but he kept his ground slowly walking backwards keeping the others from harm. The massive beast moved towards them snarling as it raised it's big claw and swung at Severus. Knocking Severus to the ground, he quickly stood back up and still continuing shielding the others as the beast struck again and all Severus heard was someone shrieking his name before everything went black.


	44. Ch 44, Parting Ways

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers Notes: Thanks to everyone who having following along with this story. Thanks to Martionmanswife and WizardSmurf of your reviews.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes and found himself lying on a hospital bed inside Hogwarts, finding Harry and Hermione at his bedside. "We have got to stop meeting like this," Severus said as he sits up right on his bed. Hermione dashed towards Severus and threw her arms around him and smiled before glaring fiercely at him.

"What did I tell you about doing dangerous, foolish stunts like that!" Hermione gave a glare that could rival that of Minerva McGonagall.

"I think what Hermione means is we're glad you're alright," Harry smiled.

"That what I meant!" Hermione huffed.

"What happened?" Severus asked, "Where's Ron? What happened to Black and Pettigrew?"

"Ron is with his brothers and Ginny," Hermione said with little bit of anger in her voice.

"As for Pettigrew, he escaped," Harry said sadly.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," Severus said, as Harry nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Harry said as his frown soon turned into a smile. "As for Black, well he was saved by a special friend."

"Who? Lupin?" Severus asked, as Hermione handed him a feather, a feather from Buckbeak, "Who? What? How" The two just smiled at each other and didn't tell Severus anything, he could easily read their minds but didn't as it is illegal to perform on a student.

Severus began checking himself over for any bites or scratches.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Seeing if that thing infected me," Severus said.

"No. Madam Pomfrey checked you over, you aren't infected," Hermione said looking sad that Severus referred to Lupin as a thing.

"Thank God," Severus sighed deeply in great relief, as Madam Poppy Pomfrey walked over to his bed carrying a tray of food.

"How is our little hero today?" Pomfrey smiled as she sets the tray down on Severus' bedside table.

"I am not a bloody hero, and I resent ever being referred to as one," Severus said glaring at Poppy as he took a bite out of his toast, "So warden? When can I leave?"

"I would like you stay just a little longer. I don't want you to fall to the ground in the hall on your way back," Poppy smiled as she turned to Harry and Hermione, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"But he just woke up!" Hermione protested.

"Please, its the weekend and Severus is the only one in here please," Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Severus will be released later today you can talk to him then." Poppy eyed the two and they eventually left but not before saying goodbye to Severus.

Once they were gone, Severus went back to eating his meal that Poppy gave him. The nurse knew how much he ate so the tray had a small amounted of food on it. After he finished his food the front doors opened up and inside walked Lupin with a suitcase in hand.

"Going somewhere?" Severus eyed his suitcase.

"Yes. I am quitting," Lupin said sadly.

"May I ask, why?" Severus asked.

"I almost screwed up big time, I forgot to take my potion and I nearly killed five innocent people last night that's inexcusable," Lupin said.

"Four," Severus said flatly.

"What?"

"You said five innocent people, well it was four," Severus said.

"You heard everything, Pettigrew was the one who betrayed them..." Lupin said as Severus cut him off.

"Who said I was referring to that mutt," Severus glared up at Lupin. "Listen, don't get a big head but you are better a Dark Arts Professor these students had in a while."

"Thanks..." Lupin said with shock.

"But that isn't saying much, given who was teaching before," Severus said with a smirk.

"Figures," Lupin shook his head. "Severus, I do want to thank you about making my potion throughout the term, I really am grateful for it," Lupin looked down sadly. "I am sorry for not doing anything to help you when we were students," Lupin reached out his hand. Severus said nothing and looked at his hand before eventually taking it. "Goodbye Severus," Lupin made his way out the door.

The final few weeks of term passed by in a haze of blazing sunlight, exams results came out few days before the end of term. Severus and Hermione passed with full marks, Harry had improved since last year and his marks went up. Ron did alright just barely passed by the bridge of his pants. Not before long the final day had arrived and the closing feast began.

"Another year gone. Now it's time for the house cup to be awarded," Dumbledore smiled as he rose from his chair. "In fourth place we have Hufflepuff with 397 points, in third place we have Slytherin with 432 points, in second place we have Ravenclaw with 445 points, and finally in first place witgh 500 points Gryffindor!"

Severus sighed deeply,"Well at least he didn't humiliate Slytherin for the third year in a row." Like always Severus and Harry were the only Slytherin's who applauded as the other houses and staff cheered for Gryffindor's third win in a row. Eventually the trio made their way to catch the train ride along their way a small owl dropped a letter off at Harry, who smiled happily as he looked it over.

"What's it say, Harry?" Hermione asked, Harry just simply smiled and hands Hermione the letter who smiled as well, before handling the letter to Severus. Severus quickly glance it over, it was from Sirius Black, and a permission form signed by Black giving Harry permission to visit Hogsmeade village and a letter saying that this owl is payment to Ron for taking his rat. The letter also revealed that Black was the one who bought Harry the firebolt.

Very soon the train departed back to London, Severus prayed that next year will just be calm and just a plain old boring year at Hogwarts.


	45. Ch 45, Nightmare

Disclaimer; Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Writers Notes; Thanks to everyone who has been following along with this story. Now lets begin year four. Thanks to Emperor's Sister and geekymom for your reviews.

* * *

The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it the Riddle's House, even though it had been years since the Riddle family had lived there. It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof and ivy spreading unchecked over its walls. Once a fine looking Manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around. The Riddle House was now damp, derelict and unoccupied.

The little villagers of Hangleton all agreed that the old house was creepy. Fifty years ago, something strange and horrible had happened there, something that the older inhabitants of Little Hangleton still like to discuss when the topic was bought up. The story had been picked up and changed so many times, that nobody was quite sure what to believe anymore. However every version of the tale was quite different, but all started in the same place. Fifty years ago, at daybreak on a fine summer morning, back when the Riddle's house was still well kept and running, a maid had entered the drawing room to find all three Riddle's dead.

Very few know of the true events, and Severus Snape was one of them. In the summer of 1943 a young man named Tom Riddle who was now currently going by Lord Voldemort entered the village of Little Hangleton after tracing the source of his heritage, from his uncle Morfin Gaunt. When Morfin revealed that Tom's father was a muggle that abandoned his mother, which set his mother in to deep depression that led to her death. After learning the location of his father, Tom stunned Morfin, taking his wand and the Gaunt ring.

Tom Riddle then proceeded to the Riddle House and found his father, grandfather, and grandmother in the drawing room. The youngest Riddle used his uncle's wand to cast the Killing Curse on his father and grandparents. Riddle then returned to the Gaunt shack and altered Morfin's memory, causing Gaunt to believe himself to be the murderer.

After the attack, the Riddles' maid ran across the town, screaming about the corpses of the Riddle family. The Muggle police were confused about the deaths of the Riddles, since there were no visible signs of damage on any of the bodies. The deaths of the Riddle family greatly shocked the other citizens of Little Hangleton, despite the fact that most of the villagers resented the Riddles for their arrogance and wealth.

The Riddles were later buried in the town cemetery. Since it was unknown that Tom Riddle Senior had sired a son, the Riddle House was purchased by a succession of owners, none of whom ever physically occupied the House. In addition, the police at the nearby town suspected Frank Bryce, the Riddle family's gardener, of being the murderer. Bryce remembered seeing "a dark-haired and pale" teenage boy climbing the hill on the night of the murders, which the police did not believe at first. Even though the police dropped the charges due to lack of evidence, the cloud of suspicion hovered about Bryce till this day, if he was even still alive.

However, the Ministry instantly deduced that a wizard must have murdered the Riddles. The Ministry's first suspect was Morfin Gaunt, who had cursed the younger Riddle nearly eighteen years before. Upon being interrogated, the Ministry did not bother to use Legilimency or Veritaserum. Morfin, still under the effects of the False memory charm, confessed himself to be the murderer and willingly allowed himself to be arrested. All that had bothered him was the fact that he lost his father's ring, which were said to be his last words. Morfin then spent the rest of his life locked up in Azkaban. Meanwhile, Tom Riddle began to wear the Gaunt ring as a trophy around Hogwarts. It was one thing Severus had in common with the Dark Lord: they both murderered their father's.

Severus, back as his adult self, found himself inside the dirty old shack along with Pettigrew, Bartemius Crouch Jr, a very pale young man with straw colored hair, and a small barely even human looking Dark Lord. "Master, maybe we can do it without the boy?" Pettigrew asked.

"NO!" Voldemort hissed. "We need the boy! The boy is everything! It can't be done without him!"

"What about him?" Barty Jr asked with disgust pointing at Severus. It was just then Severus realized he was chained up to a wall in the corner of the room, under watch by Lucius holding his wand to Severus' temple. Everyone turned to look at Severus' with disgust.

"Severus?" Voldemort asked like he just realize Severus was even here, "I almost forgot you were even here."

"Filthy, Mudblood lover! Blood traitor!" snarled Pettigew.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed, and Pettigew backed away terrified. Voldemort turned to Barty Jr and smiled. "Watch, Severus what happens to people who defy me."

Barty walked up and looking like a crazy mad man pointed his wand at Severus and shouted, "Crucio!" The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was... It was like white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain; he was struggling through the pain, trying not scream, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. The pain lasted for a few moments and Voldemort ordered Barty Jr to stop.

During the the torture, Voldemort's snake Nagini slithered her way inside the room and over to the Dark Lord, "Nagini, are you hungry my pet?" The snake slithered its way over and attacked Severus, biting and ripping his throat, as everyone is the room watched.

About two hundred miles away, a fourteen year Severus Snape woke.


	46. Ch 46, Dursleys and Weasleys

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers Notes; Thanks to everyone that has been following. Thanks to bookcoda, notwritten, Nanettez (Well I don't how in Cannon, but it my fandom he did), Emperor's Sister (Questions will be address in the story), geekymom, Lizard21 (Yes, Harry still had the dream) and CelticCrossings for your reviews.

* * *

Severus lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had just ran a marathon. He had awoken from a vivid nightmare with his hands pressed over his face. He was always plagued with nightmares like that, rarely did he ever have a pleasant dream; Neville Longbottom making a perfect potion was more likely to happen than Severus having a good night sleep. Severus just laid down in his bed, which was inside of the Burrow. Severus had just arrived there yesterday. The twins invited him, Hermione and Harry to the Quidditch world cup, the latter of whom will arrival later.

Severus made his way to the bathroom splashing cool water onto his face, then he gripped the ends of the sink tightly and stared into the mirror. Severus had just recently returned back to his early teens, and just like his first time around looks were something he was not gifted with. Severus just took deep breaths as he slowly rolled up the sleeve on his left arm, which beared a mark of complete regret. Ever since Pettigrew escaped his Dark Mark which was barely visible and it is now slightly darker, he stared at the mark with self loathing. A mark he stupidly took, in a weak moment in his life.

Suddenly a light knock came to the door. "Hello, anyone in there?" Ginny asked.

Severus quickly rolled down his sleeve, opened door and Ginny just looked back. "Severus are you okay?"

"Yes," Severus hissed as he made his way downstairs and did some studying for a hour, trying to focus on something else, until breakfast was ready.

Severus sat down with the rest of the Weasley clan along with Bill and Charlie Weasley who Severus met (yesterday as his young self). William 'Bill' was the oldest Weasley child who works for Gringotts and Charlie the second child who works with dragons. "So, Weasleys we are going to collect Harry shortly after breakfast." Arthur smiled.

"And pray tell, how are we going to collect him?" Severus asked.

"Well," Arthur smiled. "It was hard work, but I was able to connect Harry's fireplace to the floo network just for this afternoon. I know a few people that work for the floo network and they set it up." The Weasley family smiled except Percy who gave a glare at his father.

Percy was now currently working at the Ministry. After breakfast the group that were picking up Harry gathered around the fireplace as Arthur threw the floo powder into the fireplace and a large emerald green flame roared. "Remember boys, it's Privet Drive." Arthur said as he smiled and turned to Fred "Fred, you go first."

Fred stepped inside the fireplace and said "Privet Drive!" Soon Severus followed along with George and Arthur, everything spun very fast. The fireplace shot across the room as the boarded up fireplace burst outward, expelling Severus, Arthur and the twins in a cloud of rumble and loose chippings landing in the middle of Dursley's living room. Petunia shrieked and fell backwards nearly falling over as Vernon caught her before she hit the ground. Harry smiled as all three Dursleys had gasped, speechless at the clan of Weasleys and glared down at Severus, someone they had previously not so fond interact with before.

"Ah," Arthur smile at the Dursleys as he brushed the dust off his robes and made his way over the them, his hand outstretched."Hello, you must be Harry's Aunt and Uncle. I'm Arthur, Arthur Weasley." But Vernon just backed away a few paces, dragging Petunia and Dudley with him.

Arthur looking around the Dursleys house, with a big grin of wonder of his face. The man loved everything to do with muggles. To Severus, Arthur looked like a small child in a toy store and wanted to touch everything in slight.

"Harry, get your trunk," Severus said as he turned to glared at the Dursleys then turned back at Harry. "I don't wish to be here any longer than need be."

"Its upstairs," Harry smiled as he then left the living room and headed upstairs.

"Well," Arthur said swinging his arms slightly, while he tried to find words to break the very nasty and uncomfortable silence. " Very... erm... very nice place you've got here."

"How about we stick with exactly uncomfortable silence?" Severus suggested.

The silence remain until Harry arrived back downstairs with his trunk. "Alright, we better get a move on." Arthur took out a small bag from his pocket, untied it and took out a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it into the fireplace, and large emerald green flames roared and grew higher and higher. "Off you go, Fred."

Coming," Fred said with a smile giving a cheery wave to the Dursleys, as he stepped through the flames and said "The Burrow!" The Dursleys gave a shuddering gasp, as Fred vanished.

"George you are up next," Arthur said.

George stepped through the fireplace and said "The Burrow!" The flames engulfed George and he to had vanished as well.

"Severus, its your turn," Arthur said.

Severus didn't have to be asked twice he quickly made his way to the fireplace and said "The Burrow!" His last fleeting glimpse of the Dursleys living room, and Severus began to spin very fast and soon he was back inside the Burrow and not long after he arrived Harry followed shortly by Arthur carrying Harry's trunk.


	47. Ch 47, The Portkey

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes: Thanks to ALIASTESIN, Nanettez, setokayba2n and James Birdsong for reviews.

* * *

As Harry stepped inside the Burrow, the two oldest Weasleys children, Bill and Charlie, introduced themselves to Harry.

"How's it going lad." Bill smiled.

"Good," Harry smiled back. "So are you both here to watch the Quidditch world cup?"

"I'm actually here on important business," Imformed Charlie. "I am here for a few weeks."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"He hasn't even told us either." Ron said.

"Well, its a private matter," Charles said, as soon as Molly called everyone for dinner.

"Hello, Percy how's work at the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Its going great, I am actually a personal assistant to Bartemius Crouch," Percy said, full of smugness.

After lunch, Molly had Severus along with Harry and some of the Weasleys children doing some chores around the house and garden. Soon after a few hours work mostly everyone was asleep. Severus had the same dream he had yesterday, waking him in the early hours of the morning. He walked downstairs to get himself a cup of water, as he noticed Arthur entering the house along with Hermione.

"Thanks again for letting me come on this trip, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said.

"You are like one of the family, same as Harry and Severus," Arthur said. Severus just snarled, he is more like the black sheep of the family.

"Severus!" Hermione smiled. "How was your summer?"

"Well, l've been reading a few new books about potions and curses," Severus said as he walked over to the sink and got himself a glass of water.

"That sounds interesting," Hermione smiled. "Maybe I can read them when you're done?"

"Maybe?" Severus said.

"Hello, Severus, is everyone else still asleep?" Arthur asked.

"Possibly," Severus said.

"Bill, Charlie and Percy can apparate so they can have more of a lie in," Molly smiled as she turned to Severus and Hermione. "Don't mind getting the others up?"

"Not at all," Hermione smiled, as she and Severus walked upstairs to wake the others up. First, Severus woke up the twins, while Hermione woke up Ginny. Lastly Severus entered Ron's room where Harry was also staying.

"Wake up, or you will miss your stupid finals of your childish sport!" Severus hissed.

"Severus?" Harry asked as he put on his glasses. The kid looked liked as if he had a nightmare. "Bad dream."

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Severus hissed at Ron, who was snoring like a chainsaw. "Breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast...?" Ron asked still half a asleep.

"Just get dressed and hurry up. We're already waiting for you," Severus hissed as he made his way back downstairs, while he waited for everyone else to get dressed and ready to leave. After a quick breakfast, they were ready to leave.

"Well, have a lovely time," Molly smiled and kissed Arthur goodbye, as he, Severus, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron, along with the twins set off across the yard. It was still chilly and daybreak was just beginning. The group made their way through a path in an open forest.

"Dad how much further?" Ron yawned and complained.

"Not much longer," Arthur smiled. They have been walking through the forest for a few minutes, as a shout broke the still air.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son!" The figure was like a silhouette when it came into view. The man was short with brown and slightly greying hair and glasses.

"Amos!" Arthur smiled, as he walked over to the man shaking his hand before turning back to the group. "Everyone, this here is Amos Diggory. He works with me at the Ministry." Suddenly out of nowhere a young man jumped out of a tree right in front of them and almost frightened Arthur. "And this strapping young man here must be Cedric?"

Cedric was a tall young man with chiselled features, dark hair and bright grey eyes. The boy clearly had no problem attracting people of the opposite sex. Severus noticed Hermione and Ginny blushing and slightly smiling at Cedric.

"Everyone, this way to the Portkey," Amos said happily as they all followed him. He was leading them to a clearing by an edge of a cliff as the sun was now breaking in a new day. On top of the cliff was a mouldy looking old boot. "Quickly now, come on, its just over there." Everyone but Harry were gathering around the boot and they placed their hands on it.

"Why is everyone gathering around that mouldy looking old boot for?" Harry asked.

"That's not just any mouldy looking old boot," Fred said.

"That's a Portkey," George said as they both reached down and grabbed the boot.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked.

"A Portkey is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location. Most of the time, a Portkey is an everyday object that would not draw the attention of a Muggle," Severus said. "Honestly Harry don't you read anything about our world?" Harry was about to say something as Severus cut him off, "Don't just stand like a confused child, grab the boot!"

"Everyone ready?" Arthur asked, "Three... two... one."

It happened immediately: Severus felt like a hook just behind his navel had suddenly jerked him irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground, he could feel Hermione and Ginny on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his. They were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling colors, fighting the wind at the right spot. For Severus it was like walking on invisible stairs with Cedric, Arthur and Amos doing the same, while Harry and everyone else landed hard on the ground.

Cedric walked over and gave Harry a hand up, as Severus did the same for Hermione. Arthur and Amos helped the anothers up. They followed Amos up a small hill revealing hundreds of tents and a large Quidditch stadium in the distance, "Welcome to the Quidditch world cup!"


	48. Ch 48, Quidditch World Cup

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers Notes; Thanks to everyone has was following along with this story. Thanks to Lizard21 and ALIASTESIN for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

After the group set up their campsite, they made their way to the stadium. Severus could hear the sounds of thousands of screaming and cheering people as they approached the large Quidditch pitch, which was about twice as big as the one at Hogwarts. On the way they ran into Bill and Charles.

"Where's Percy?" Arthur asked.

"Refused to come," Bill said. Arthur looked slightly upset as they went to go wait in line; it took a few minutes until it got to them.

"Enjoy the match," said a Ministry witch with a warm smile, as Arthur handed her the tickets. The witch then let Severus and the rest inside the stadium. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through the doors into the stands to their left and right. Arthur's party kept climbing, and at last, they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves at the highest point of the stadium, almost nearly at eye level with the giant golden hoops.

"How far up are we, Dad?" Ron asked.

"Well, put it this way," almost everyone turned and looked and saw Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and their son Draco. "If it rains you be the first to know." Draco smirked and sniggered.

"We are in the Minister's Box!" Draco boasted with a grin. "We are special guests by Cornelius Fudge himself!" Lucius poked Draco with his stick.

"Don't boast, Draco!" Lucius glared up at everyone. "There's no need with these people." Severus just turned his head and was about to walk off, but Lucius caught Severus's hand with his cane. "You are a disgrace to your father's name, well as much grace as that filthy half blood has." Severus just stared, not saying anything until Lucius let him go. Severus and the group took their seats, pushing Lucius out of their minds as they waited for the match to begin.

The Ireland team made their way on to the stadium and began flying around the pitch, while their national anthem played. Following them, the Bulgarian team made their way out.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked pointing to a Bulagarian player that was showing off.

"That Sis, is the best Seeker in the world, Viktor Krum!" George said.

"How did you not know?" Severus asked, "Ron talked about him nonestop over the summer."

"Welcome ladies and gentleman!" Fudge was using Sonorus, a spell that amplifyes ones voice. His voice was booming into every corner of the stands. "As Minister of Magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you to the four-hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" The spectators screamed and clapped, thousands of flags waving, "Let the match begin!" Fudge flicked his wand and the balls were released into the field.

The match went on a good hour or so, Ireland Chasers were pretty good scoring goal after goal. "He's done it! Krum caught it, the game is over!" Fudge called out. Krum raised his fist up high, the glint of gold in his hand.

Severus was surprised as rarely does a game end with the team that didn't catch the snitch winning. The ending score was; Bulgaria: 160 Ireland: 170. It took the audience moments to realize what happen. Then, suddenly the rumbling from Ireland supporters grew louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRLAND WINS!" Fudge shouted, "Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland won. I don't think anyone was expecting that!"

After the game finished up, Fudge made his way out to the field carrying a vast golden cup, "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the winners of the four-hundred twenty-second Quidditch World Cup...IRELAND!" Fudge handed the cup over to the Ireland Quidditch captain and held it up high as a roar of applause erupted.

Once the game was over everyone headed back to their campsite to settle in for the night, while Bill and Charlie apparated back home. The twins were still celebrating as Ron was going on an on about Krum. Suddenly, screaming could be heard outside and Arthur went outside to check it out. He suddenly ran back inside with a look of great concern, "We have to go!"

Severus along with the others made their way outside, finding the campsite on fire and a group of people with black robes wearing masks; Death Eaters followers of the Dark Lord were terrorizing the campsite setting fire everywhere. Crowds of people were screaming running in every direction toppling over and tripping over people. "Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility! Everyone stick close together and get back to the Portkey!" Arthur shouted.

Severus stayed close to Harry and the others as they tried to make their way through the large crowd of people, only to be pushed and shoved in every direction getting separating from each other. Severus could hear Hermione screaming out for Harry, her screams got fainter and fainter as the crowd were shoving Severus away. All Severus could make out were people and flames of tents burning. He tired his best but struggled to push through the people to make his way back to the others it took quite an effort but he managed to make his way through them and ran back to an already burnt down campsite.

"HARRY!" Severus heard Hermione call out, he ran over making his way to her.

"Hermione?" Severus said.

"Severus, have you seen Harry anywhere?" Hermione asked, as a giant green ghostly like skull appeared in the sky with a giant snake coming out of his mouth, Hermione slightly gasped in shock as Severus looked around for Harry.

"Harry!" Severus took off running towards him with Hermione close behind.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking up at the skull in the sky as he touched the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Suddenly they were completely surrounded by a group of wizards that tired to stun them.

"STOP!" Arthur came over to them. "Harry, Hermione, Severus are you okay?"

"I think so." Harry said.

"Who cast it!?" a man with short grey hair and narrow toothbrush moustache, who was wearing a black suit making him look like a business man.

"Barty, they're just kids," Arthur said, but Barty didn't lower his wand.

"I caught them at the scene of the crime!" Barty said.

"What crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry it's his mark," Severus said.

"Those people in masks are his followers Death Eaters," Hermione said. "Horrible disgusting, people."

"I saw a man," Harry said getting everyones attention. "Over there!"

"All of you this way!" Barty called out.

"Who was it Harry? What did he look like?" Severus asked.

"I didn't see his face," Harry said.


	49. Ch 49, The Triwizard Tournament

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Lizard21 and ALIASTESIN for your reviews.

* * *

After the mayhem at the Quidditch World Cup, the Ministry was overwhelmed with work trying to keep the public calm about the events, as well as the recent disappearances of people.

Once again, Severus and the Weasley family, along with Hermione and Harry, were back at Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies for the new term. Because of the events at the World Cup, Arthur and Molly, along with Bill and Charlie, all went to Diagon Alley with them, as they were deeply concerned for their safety. Severus, along with Hermione, Harry, and Ron were now entering their fourth year. They were currently allowed to go to the Yule Ball, (Younger years are allowed to go to the ball, but only if invited by a fourth year or higher). Once their books, school supplies, and new robes (as they out grew their old ones), as well as dress robes (which everyone but Severus and Ron bought one), (Ron's dress robes were family owned, and Severus couldn't care less about a stupid ball) were purchased, they made their way back to The Burrow.

Soon the day arrived, and Severus along with the others, were headed to Kings Cross Station to enter platform nine and three quarters to fetch the Hogwarts Express. Bill and Charlie saw them off and they were particularly jealous about something. They wished they were still students this year.

During the train ride, Severus was reading through a copy of Potion Weekly and read an interesting article about an aging potion that was just recently created. Severus smiled slightly as he could now enjoy his summer without annoying useless kids around. He found Hermione nice to be around; she wasn't as annoying as her overactively younger self.

Eventually, they arrived back at Hogsmeade Village and made their way up to the castle. Along the way they saw a gathering of students watched, as a flight of Pegasus' pulling carriages towards the school, as well as a large Viking looking ship rose from beneath the Black Lake and docked at the boat house.

"Move! Move!" Filch yelled, "Show over! All of you to the Great Hall!" Almost everyone glocked at Filch, who was wearing a neat clean tucked suit. "Move!" Everyone made their way inside the Great Hall, which had two extra rows of tables this year. Like every year before, the new year began with the sorting ceremony, which like before was done by McGonagall.

"Now," Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked up to a platform. He continued, "That we're all settled in and sorted, I would like to make a special announcement. Hogwarts won't just be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well!" The Great Hall opened and Filch came running inside making his way over to the Headmaster. They were whispering about something and then Filch took off and ran back outside.

"As I was saying, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event; The Triwizard Tournament!" Students were talking to themselves, thrilled and getting excited about the event. "Now the tournament was once dead for a long time. The last tournament was held over two hundred years ago. Now the tournament brings together three schools and each school will only allow one student to , let us first welcome our guests. First please welcome Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime."

The front doors opened and a group of women all wearing sky blue robes made their way inside. The boys in the school were acting like pigs cheering, hooting, and looking over them like pieces of meat. _"Simple like minded_ _people,"_ Severus said to himself, annoyed by how easily their minds were tricked by the seductiveness of the Veelas. Severus glared at Harry, who was weak minded and easily fooled by Veela's. Veelas were kind of like the muggle folktale of Sirens. Madame Maxime made her way over to sit down. She was a tall woman to the say the least, at least a foot or more taller than Hagrid.

"Now, please welcome Drumstrang Institute and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." The doors opened once again and a group of students dressed kind of like Vikings entered the Great Hall. Igor was a former Death Eater like Severus however, unlike Severus, who turned after realizing he made a horrible mistake, Igor just turncoated when it suited him to avoid Azkaban. After the visiting schools took their seats and the welcoming feast finished up, Dumbledore rose to make another announcement, as a large Goblet was standing beside him.

"Eternal glory! That's what awaits the winner of the tournament! To do so, the winner must survive three dangerous tasks! To explain all this, please welcome Bartemius Crouch."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the bewitched ceiling in the Great Hall began to downpour rain. Then the rain stopped after someone casted a spell at the ceiling to calm it down. Severus looked over and saw Alastor Moody making his way inside and over to Dumbledore. "Uh..." Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, please welcome Alastor Moody, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Severus' lips curled up slightly. Finally, that old coot hired a highly qualified and skilled person to teach defense. Finally, students can actually learn something.

"Alastor Moody the Auror?" Blaise gasped.

"What's an Auror?" Goyle asked.

"A dark wizard catcher, you bloody idiot!" Draco hissed.

As Alastor took a seat, Barty got up to make an announcement, "Due to the extreme danger of the tournament, the Ministry decided that no student under the age of seventeen would-" Barty was drowned out by dozens of students shouting in disagreement. Severus smiled slightly, _"Yes, finally just a normal year at Hogwarts, where I don't have to be looking after Harry 24/7!"_

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared."Anyone of age wishing to compete in the tournament must write their name and place it in the Goblet by Halloween. But don't do it lightly. Because, if chosen, there is no going back. Trust me when I say that these tasks are extremely dangerous, so be warned; don't put your name in unless you're going to compete."


	50. Ch 50, The Unforgivables

Disclaimer: JK Rowling own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes, thanks to RhodaBush, ALIASTESIN, geekymom, WizardSmurf, Shaulla2023, Guest and i love new storys for your wonderful review.

* * *

During breakfast, Severus saw a few students from all of the schools placing their names in the Goblet of Fire. Each time a student placed their name inside, a few students applauded.

"Eternal glory, wouldn't that be nice?" Harry asked, taking a bite of toast.

"No, it would not," Severus said coldly. "Eternal glory, sounds great at first. But one day you look around and realize that everyone loves you, but nobody likes you. And that is the loneliest feeling in the world."

"Uh," Harry said, trying to think of something to say. "Uh... what do we have today?"

"You have a schedule don't you?" Severus asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes," Harry said taking it out of his pocket. "Herbology and Defense."

"Well there you go," Severus said, taking another sip. "See you figured that out all on your own."

After breakfast was over and done with, Severus along with Harry made their way outside to the greenhouses.

"Good morning everyone," smiled Professor Sprout.

"Morning, Professor Sprout," greeted the class. For the first half of class, Sprout showed them plants that they already studied in their previous years to see if everyone had remembered them all.

"Can anyone tell me what is the Herbivicus charm is?" Asked Sprout, then pointed and smiled at Neville. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom."

"The Herbivicus charm, increases the growth rate of certain plants and causes flowers to bloom. However, plants like Mandrakes are immune to the spell." Neville explained. Severus wondered how someone who knows so much about plants does so horribly in potions. Especially when they use the same plants.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," smiled Sprout as she took out her wand and pointed it at the small potted plant and she cast the spell. "Herbivicus." The plant sprout instantly grew into a fully mature flower. A few students were amazed. "Now everyone step up to your pot and try the spell out." Sprout instructed the class.

The class stepped up and the students were trying out the spell. Severus, Hermione and Neville were the first to successfully perform the spell. It took the other students a couple of minutes to perform it correctly.

"Well done everyone," Smiled Sprout, "Class dismissed."

Severus along with the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was the first time Severus was actually interested and excited about the class. Even during his actual school years, the subject was always taught by lackluster, completely unqualified, Professors. But now there is finally a professor that actually knows his stuff about Dark Arts. The students all took their seats as Alastor Moody approached the class.

"I am Alastor Moody! EX-Auror. Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I am here because Dumbledore asked me! End of story! Goodbye! THE END!" Alastor looked over the class with his magical eye that covered his left eye socket. "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach."

 _"Yes, yes, yes,"_ Severus said to himself, _"finally someone who gets it."_

"Who here can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Alastor asked the class.

"Three," Hermione said, sounding a little disgusted.

"And, why are they so named?" Alastor asked.

"Because, they're unforgivable. The use of any one of them..." Hermione said as Alastor cuts her off.

"Will earn you a ticket to Azkaban! Now the Ministry said your too young to see what these curses can do. I SAY DIFFERENT! YOU NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOUR UP AGAINST! YOU NEED TO BE PREPARED!" Alastor turned around to write on the board.

 _"Yes, finally. Someone gets it. I've been telling this to Dumbledore for years,"_ Severus said to himself, he was now more excited for Dark Arts this years.

"Now, which curse should we see first?" Alastor asked, "WEASLEY!"

"Yes?" Ron sounded completely terrified.

"Give us a curse."

"Well my dad did tell me about one, the Imperius Curse," Ron said, still completely nervous about Alastor.

The Professor walked over to his desk and pulled a spider out of glass jar. He pointed his wand at it and said "Imperio." Alastor made the spider fly around the classroom, scaring some of the students. "The Imperius curse allows the caster to take complete control of the victims actions. Many of You-Know-Who's followers claimed to be under this curse. However, the Imperius curse is the weakest of the three and can be fought. It requires great strength of will power and character. Weak minded people are powerless against it." Alastor explained. "Now lets see another," a few students raised their hands and Alastor walked over to Severus.

"Well my father did tell me about them. There is the Cruciatus Curse, also known as the torture curse. The caster brings unbearable pain to the victim," Severus said, fully agreeing with Alastor's teachings, they should know this.

"Well, your father would know all about the unforgivables," Alastor said. Severus didn't bat an emotion but wondered if Alastor's magical eye can see that he is not, in fact, a kid.

"Crucio!" Alastor said pointing his wand at the spider, it was now hissing and shrieking in pain. Severus didn't bat an eye. He was at both ends of this spell countless of times, being a double agent required doing unspeakable things to get into the Dark Lord's top ranks.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed, "look at Neville its bothering him! STOP IT!" Severus and Alastor turned over to Neville, the child looked like he was having a panic attack. Having noticed Neville's reaction, Alastor stopped the curse at walked over to Hermione.

"Can you give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss. Granger?" Alastor asked. Hermione shook her head with disgust. Alastor pointed his wand at the spider and said, "Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light, hit the spider and instantaneously it was now laying dead. "The killing curse. There is only one person known to have survived it and he sitting in this room." Alastor explained, as he walked over to Harry and took a drink from his flask.

"He really has seen evil in the eye." Ron said as they left the classroom.

"Those curses are unforgivable for a reason!" Hermione said with disgust.

"Can't believing I'm agreeing with Ron," Severus said coldly. "But he's right."

"Severus! You can't possibly agree with Professor Moody's teachings. You never liked any Dark Arts teachers before," Hermione said.

"I agree with his teaching," Severus paused. "Magic... No I mean every subject is like a coin. It has two sides. To fully know a subject well, both sides must be studied. For an example, in History, we are learning about wonderful great wizards and witches, as well as the dark ones. Hermione, if one is to understand a subject, one must study all its aspects. Not just the dogmatic, narrow, views of others. If one wishes to become a complete and wise wizard or witch, one must embrace a larger view of magic."

"Severus... I... see your point. Really... I... do... Its... just, did you see Neville's face?" Hermione asked, as the group ran into Neville on the stairway. Hermione lightly touched his shoulder. "Neville are you okay?" Unbeknownst to them, Alastor made his way down with them.

"Son, are you alright?" Alastor asked as Neville nodded his head, "come with me I'd like to show you something."


	51. Ch 51, The Champion Selection

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to ALIASTESIN and WizardSmurf for your reviews.

* * *

September when bye in a blink of an eye and October is quickly coming to an end. During this time many more students were placing their names in the Goblet of Fire, and many students were impatiently waiting for Halloween to arrive. After lunch the fourth years made their way over Charms.

"The Summoning Charm knows as Accio is a charm that causes an object that is out of reach from a witch or wizard to levitate or fly over to them. This spell needs thought behind it, the object must be clear in the casters mind and nothing else, before trying to summon the object." Explained Flitwick who was standing on his desk so he can see all the students. "Accio, Trevor." Neville's pet toad flew across the class straight into Flitwick's hand. Using the Banishing Charm, Flitwick sent Trevor back to Neville.

"Okay, class as you can see your tests from your third year revisions are on my desk, try to summon them using Accio," Flitwick instructed the class. Severus and Hermione did the charm without fail on their first attempt. Harry and Draco took two attempts to complete the task, while everyone else took three to seven tries before all the tests were handed out. "Excellent, well done," Flitwick smiled.

After class was over, everyone made their way to the Great Hall to watch the Champion selection. "Now it's time for the moment everyone's been waiting for... the champion selection!" The Great Hall erupted with cheers and shouts as Dumbledore approached the Goblet of Fire with a burst of flame it shot out a piece of paper and the old man caught it. "The champion for Drumstrang is... Viktor Krum!" The room cheered as Krum may his over shaking Dumbledore's hand as well as his Headmaster Igor.

Dumbledore approached the Goblet again as a another name flew out and he once again caught it, "The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!" Once again the room cheered as Fleur made her way over. Unlike Krum, Fleur shook both Headmaster's hand as well as her Headmistress Maxime. Fleur made her way over to the back door where Krum had just entered as Dumbledore approached the Goblet for the final time. The last paper shot out of the Goblet and Dumbledore read it out loud, "The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" The cheer this time was way louder then before, as Cedric made his way over shaking Dumbledore, Igor and Maxime's hand and soon follow the other champions through the back door.

"Excellent, we now have our three champions, but only one will go down in history. Only one will win the Triwizard cup!" Dumbledore announced as the room cheered. Severus' eyes were focused on the Goblet. It looked like it was still sorting, as the flames haven't died out. Dumbledore approached with a puzzled look, marched over to the Goblet as another paper shot out. He grasped it out of the air. He spoke the name very silently before yelling to the crowd.

"HARRY POTTER!" Severus was bewildered and taken back by this, he came to realize Harry isn't like James, he knew Harry wouldn't do this at all.

Harry slowly and nervously made his way over to Dumbledore as the students glared and shouted at him, calling him a cheater. Teachers gave Harry looks of sadness and anger as he made his way to meet up with the other champions. This left everyone in the room completely puzzled. A very puzzled Dumbledore turned to the students to speak but he was interrupted by the Goblet which was not done sorting. Just then another name shot out and landed on the floor, Dumbledore reluctantly made he way over and picked up the piece of paper off the ground. As he griped the paper tightly he glared over the students in search of... "SEVERUS SNAPE!" Dumbledore bellowed angrily.

Severus was more confused then ever before as thousands of thoughts raced through his mind like a wild fire. He got up and made his way towards and past the teachers, who all looked down at Severus as he made his way to the other chamber. The door lead to a beautiful lit up room as three real champions were asking Harry to why he was there, they were interrupted by a loud smash of a door banging against the wall. The faculty were yelling all at once, as Dumbledore made his way over to Harry and Severus.

"Did either of you put your name in the Goblet of fire!?" Dumbledore shouted with his finger pointed at them.

"No... Neither one of us are a reckless foolish Gryffindor," Severus said.

"I don't have time for your jokes!" Dumbledore said as he glared.

"I didn't put my name in that cup!" Harry said defensively.

"And I have better things to do than waste my time on an inconsequential, ludicrous tournament," Severus said he eyed the old crow out.

"They are lying!" Maxime shouted.

"Like hell they are! The Goblet of fire is too powerful to be changed by two fourth year student!" Alastor defended them.

"If Hogwarts can have three champions, then so should I!" Igor shouted as Maxime's agreed.

"What!? Can't the great Viktor Krum, handle two little fourth years students?" Severus gloated. Igor glared murderously down at him.

Bartemius made his way over with a grim look. "There's nothing we can do," he said sadly turning to Severus and Harry. "The Goblet of fire, is a magical contract they have no choice but to enter as failing to compete means death. Severus along with Harry are champion in the tournament." Everyone in the room glared over at the two, except McGonagall who had a look of great sadness.

After a few uncomfortable minutes Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Congratulations to all of you, you may now head back to your dorms." The champions did as they were requested and soon Harry and Severus made their way to the Slytherin common room. The vibe was always cold and uncomfortable whenever the two were inside the common room but somehow the vibe today was even more uncomfortable. Like the years before, Severus set up wards on his and Harry beds to keep anyone from harming them in their sleep.

Severus' sleep didn't come easy as his mind was still racing trying to figure out what just happened tonight.


	52. Ch 52, Rita Skeeter

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to ZoeyOlivia, WizardSmurf, BlueHP and ALIASTESIN for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

Severus and Harry had double potions today as the two made their way down to the Potions lab, Ron rudely bumped in Harry. The lazy, dunderhead has been a complete and utter ass to Harry once his name came out of the Goblet. Severus didn't care the slightest bit about Ron's opinion. If he was too daft and stubborn to think Harry would be that idiotic and reckless to put his name in this tournament, then he is not worth wasted thoughts.

"Just ignore him," Severus said flatly, as they took their seats. "If everything little thing sets his knickers in twist then he is not worth the effort to think about."

"Want one?" Malfoy smiled, holding out two badges that read 'Potter Stinks' and 'Snivellus Snape'.

Some of the anger Harry had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through like a dam in his chest. He had reached for his wand before he'd thought what he was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing themselves down into the corners of the classroom.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Ignore him," Severus said warningly as well.

"Go on, then, Potter," Draco said tauntingly, drawing out his own wand as well. "Do it, if you dare, do it if you have the guts?" For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then Harry fired first shortly before Draco.

"Funnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" Screamed Draco, jets of lights shot from both wands, the lights hit each other in midair and ricocheted off and flew of in angle. Harry's spell hit Goyle in the face, and Draco's hit Hermione. Goyle shouted and covered his face as great ugly boils were springing up. As for Hermione, her front teeth were growing at an alarming rate past her bottom lip and below her chin. Panic-stricken, she felt them as a few students were laughing Ron covered his face to hide a small snicker. Hermione covered her teeth and let out a small cry.

Severus took his wand out, pointed it at Hermione and cast a spell. Her teeth slowly reverted back to their normal size. Hermione stopped crying as she felt her teeth were back to normal. "You go to the Hospital Wing," Severus pointed at Goyle, the oaf did as Severus asked just as Slughorn entered the class.

"Potter attacked me!" Draco shouted.

"We both attacked each other!" Harry yelled.

"He hit Goyle!"

"He hit Hermione!"

"Well that will make you both at fault," Slughorn said disappointedly. "Ten points deducted from each of you and both of you will receive detention." Slughorn looked down at both students. Severus felt a little envious of Horace. Being Head of Slytherin house isn't easy, especially in Severus case where every action he did as head, could result in Slytherin students reporting to the parents which in the long run might cause problems gaining Death Eaters trust. If Severus showed any favor towards anyone he will be ruined.

"Now, everyone get to your seats, today we will learning to make a Girdling Potion, which increases the consumers endurance," Slughorn explained as a knock came at the door. Slughorn told them to enter and in walk Argus. "Yes, Mr. Filch?"

"Yes, Horace. The Champions are requested for a photo shoot," Filch explained.

"Very well, Severus, Harry you may go." Slughorn smiled at the two of them and the two left the classroom. They followed Filch to a room where the other champions were. Also inside were a reporter and a cameraman.

"Here's the rest," Filch said before leaving as a blonde woman with a green suit placed them for their picture.

"Can you give us smile?" The cameraman asked Severus, who just murderously glared at the cameraman. Growing tried of waiting for Severus to smile they just took the picture as the woman walked over to them.

"I am Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet but you all know that." she smiled. "But its you, that we don't know, so who would like talk first?" None of the champions said a word, "Should we start with youngest?" Rita eyed at Harry and Severus, "Who is the youngest?"

"I am. I was born July 31 1980 and Severus birthday is January 9 1980," Harry said and looked like he immediately regretted it. Rita took Harry to a room alone, and after a good ten minutes or so, Rita returned along with a slightly angrier Harry. "Alright, you are next." Rita smiled at Severus. He reluctantly followed her into the room.

"Now, consider me a friend, you can tell me whatever you'd like about yourself?" Rita said with a smile and friendly manner. Severus just stared blankly and remained silent. "Why don't you tell me about your home life? Being the son of You-Know- Who's second must be interesting?" Severus still remained silent and gave no hit of showing emotion. "Tell me, what's it like being friends with Harry Potter?" Rita was starting to look angry as her brows furrowed. "Something about for father perhaps? Who's your mother? Tell me something!" Severus remained mute and continued to show absolutely no sign of breaking.

After a stare down that lasted a good couple of minutes, Rita took Severus back up and when to take Cedric inside the room. Severus made his leave as Harry followed suit.

"That Skeeter woman... Is something else!" Harry said crossly.

"I refused to say a word to her," Severus said.

"I should have done that, I didn't think of that."

"That reminds me," Severus said smacking the back of Harry's head.

"OW! What was that for!?" Harry glared rubbing the back of his head.

"Your little display in potions," Severus said flatly, "You are easily baited. Your first instict was to attack? It was an insult. He was baiting you, to attack. You are easily conflicted when someone tests you. It makes you become reckless and dangerous that way. You're lucky that it was a fool like Draco, but if it was a real threat you would easily lose. Your anger makes you stupid and reckless. That can get you killed. Anger is a momentary madness, so control your emotions or it will control you."


	53. Ch 53, SPEW

Disclaimer Harry Potter is own by J.K Rowling.

Writers Notes; Thanks to GenaBlack96 (Severus didn't use it, also I think part of was from depression and he just simply doesn't care nor takes pride in making himself appealing to the masses) ALIASTESIN, rhodabush, Lizard21, Lena2244 and WizardSmurf for your reviews.

* * *

After the dreadful interviews with Rita Skeeter, Severus along with Harry were making their way back to their dormitory. After saying the password the two made their way to the common room.

"Expelliarmus!" A few voices yelled out as they made their way inside. A flash of jagged jet of white light flew through the air, hitting both Severus and Harry.

"Who's the bloody coward!" Severus shouted with venom. "Scared of a fair fight?"

"Shut up, Mudblood lover!" Draco said as he and his two draft clowns Crabbe and Goyle came out of hiding, Severus felt a serious blow to his pride getting jumped by Maldoaf and two limp brain gorillas.

"You think that I just forgot about what happened in potions, huh Potter?" Draco casted expelliarmus again as Harry tried to get up, "You are not going anywhere, Potter!" With his wand on Harry as Goyle and Crabbe pointed their wands at Severus. Severus smirked he let them have their fun, but now that's over. In a quick flash he got the jump on them and stunned them and use expelliarmus on Draco.

"I can't stands cowards you have no honor in dueling, just like your coward of father!" Severus glared at Draco, just as Slughorn and the Slytherin prefects made their way inside.

"MY OFFICE NOW!" Slughorn shouted at them, Severus, Harry along with Draco's and his two thugs made their way to Slughorn's office. "Explain! First fighting in class, now this?"

"We were just relaxing and they attacked us!" Draco stated.

"He's lying! Severus and l just walked inside our room and they attacked us!" Harry shouted as the two began bickering like an old married couple.

"Enough! Since you all clearly can't get along I'm going to have to separate you," Slughorn said flatly.

"GOOD! I can't stand having to share a room with him any longer," Harry pointed at Draco.

"Feelings mutual scareface!" Hissed Draco.

"If we are changing rooms?" Severus said getting Slughorn's attention. "Then I request my father's old office since its no longer being used?"

"That's a wonderful idea Severus, I'll have the House Elves set up a second bedroom for Harry and have his things bought in. Should be ready in a hour or so." Slughorn smiled. "Now, because of fighting all five of you will you five points deducted each, and all of you will be serving detention. Now your free to go."

Severus and Harry left the dormitory to go for a walk around the castle, "Finally not having to share a room with Malfoy." Harry said relieved as they found Hermione.

"Harry? Severus? Would you like to join S.P.E.W?" Hermione asked.

"What's S.P.E.W?" Severus asked.

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Hermione explained.

"Never heard of that before," Harry said.

"Well, of course you haven't. I just recently started it. Would you like to join?"

"But what's it for?" Harry asked.

"You know, House-Elves get a very raw deal! It's slavery, that's what it is! That Mr Crouch made that elf Winky go up to the top of the stadium. You didn't see her but I did she was terrified, and I think they got them bewitched so they can't even run away! They think its normal! Why doesn't anyone do something about it?" Hermione explained.

"They seem pretty okay about it Hermione," Harry said.

"Its because its all they know! They think its normal, like they don't know any better! It's slavery Harry, it's not right. At the World Cup I saw a few drunk wizards hit them, some left them for dead when the Death Eaters attacked. This is to stop the outrageous abuse of our fellow magical creatures. So that they can be paid and have a choice to be a work as a House Elf," Hermione explained as she holds up a piece of paper and a quill. "Would you like to sign my pertition?"

"I guess," Severus said as Hermione happily handed him the petition and signed it.

"I'll sign to, I know about how House Elves are treated I saw Draco's father hit Dobby few time," Harry said.

"That's horrible!" Hermione said as Harry signed the petition, just as Ron and Ginny came around the corner and she made her away over to them."Ginny, would you like to join S.P.E.W?"

"What's, spew sound gross!" Ron said then gave a murmurous glared at Harry.

"Not spew, S.P.E.W. Is for the equal rights for house Elves," Hermione explained as Ron laughs.

"You should call it S.P.U.G, Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins." Ron laughed.

"Goblins have the power to defend themselves against wizards and witches, and Goblins get paid for the services unlike House Elves!" Hermione shouted as Ron just had a smug smile on his face.

"Why are you complaining anyway? Everything that's fun you have to nag about. Having someone listen and do everything you ask is awesome!" Ron smiled.

"It's slavery!" Hermione roared.

"They're not humans so it's not slavery!" Ron glared.

"It's slavery!" Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Don't bloody care about that!" Ron huffed as stormed down the hall.

"I would like to sign Hermione," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks," Hermione said handling Ginny the petition.

"How many members do you have?" Ginny asked as she signed the petition.

"Counting you, four. I'm going to see Hagrid he will probably sign," Hermione smiled.

"That reminds me," Ginny turned to Harry and Severus. "Hagrid wants to talked to you. He told me that you need to bring your invisibility cloak," Ginny explained.


	54. Ch 54, New Room

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Writers Notes, Thanks to cdmartinez, Lena2244 (Yeah, Severus doesn't believe that Hermione or anyone could fall for him, he doesn't notice it.) and ALIASTESIN for your review.

* * *

Once classes finished up for today, Severus and Harry went to their new room, which was Severus' old living quarters when he was teaching. The room looked pretty much the same as he left it, the only difference being an extra separate bedroom for Harry.

"We all get separate bedrooms!" Harry smiled with joy. "This is awesome!"

"Just to be perfectly clear, my bedroom is 100% off limits," Severus said as he glanced at Harry.

"Alright," Harry said, as Severus made his way to his old chamber, which looked the same as he left it. The room was dark and small, nothing at all fancy, but Severus didn't care for fancy or flashly. Severus sunk into his bed and did some reading for a couple hours. Then, there came a knock at Severus' door. He huffed, made his way over, and slightly opened the door.

"What?" Severus asked.

"I think its time to head out to Hagrid's. Ginny said he wanted to show us something."

"Alright," Severus said.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloack and shortly after nine PM, he and Severus made their way over to Hagrid's hut. Once they arrived, Harry knocked on the door. Severus and Harry both glanced in shock at seeing a very well groomed and neatly dressed Hagrid holding flowers.

"Okay you're both here," Hagrid said. "I have something to show you both in the Forbidden Forest."

"Hagrid? You combed you're hair?" Harry asked with total shock. "What's with the flower?" Hagrid pretended to hide the flower in his jacket's pocket, as he picked up a lamp and began heading to the forest. "Well, hurry up!" Hagrid waved at them.

"Hagrid?" A voice called out.

Hagrid turned back at Severus and Harry, "Quickly put your cloak on," Hagrid instructed. Immediately after the two were hidden under the cloak, Olympe Maxime arrived and smiled at Hagrid.

"Hello, Olympe," Hagrid said shyly with a big grin, as he walked over to her and gave her the flowers.

"Hagrid, I thought you left? I thought you might have forgotten me?" Olympe said with worry.

"I can never forgot you Olympe," Hagrid responsed. Severus saw Harry making gaging sounds, as he looked like he was going to be sick. Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's immaturity.

"What is that you wish you show me? When we spoke earlier you sounded so exhilarated," Olympe said with smile.

"Something truly amazing, you'll be glad you came. Trust me," Hagrid grinned, as he led Olympe to the Forbidden Forest, while Severus and Harry followed them.

"How much further?" Olympe asked after they had been walking through the forest for about five minutes.

"Just a little bit more; it will be worth the wait," Hagrid said, as he led them further into the forest and into a large clearing where five very large dragons were being held in cages by a group of people. It took only a second for Severus to clue in that dragons are part of the first task.

"They're beautiful," Olympe gasped as she moved closer to the dragons. Once she was out of sight, Harry pulled the cloak off.

"DRAGONS! That's the first task? Your joking?" Harry starred at the dragons with shock.

"What part of three extremely dangerous tasks did you not understand?" Severus stated. "Dumbledore warned everyone not to just halfheartedly put your name in. Part of it is that they forced a age restriction on this tourment. Many people died in this tourment and it was so dangerous it was cancelled for two hundred years."

"Well..." Harry was cut off by Olympe making her way back over to them, and immediately he threw his cloak back over Severus and himself.

"They're so majestic," Olympe said looking back at the dragons, as Hagrid tried to take a hold of her hand.

"They are," Hagrid said.

"What's it like to be Game Keeper, Hagrid?"

"It's wonderful. Having to look and care for all these beautiful majestic creatures, I love every part of it. And I'm grateful to Dumbledore everyday for offering me the job." Hagrid smiled as he looked down, then back up at Olympe. "So... anyway... enough about me. What about you? Which side you got it on?" Hagrid asked.

"It is chilly. I think I will go in now." Olympe said, as if she wanted to change the subject.

"Eh? No, don't go! I've... I've never met another one before," Hagrid said quietly.

"Another what, precisely?" Olympe asked, eyeing Hagrid like a hawk. Something inside Severus was saying that Hagrid should drop whatever he was going to say.

"Another half-giant, of course," Hagrid answered.

"'How dare you!" Olympe howled at him.

"No, no, no... I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to be ashamed, I'm a half-giant too," Hagrid said as he tried to take a hold of her hand, but she smacked it away.

"Don't touch me! I... I... I have never been more insulted in my life! Half-giant? Me? I have... I have big bones!" Olympe glared angrily at Hagrid before storming off and threw his flowers to the ground.

"I don't know who Olympe thinks she's kidding. If Hagrid's half-giant, she definitely is, too. She is about a foot taller then Hagrid. Big boned... the only thing that's got bigger bones than her is a actual giant," Severus said to himself. He felt sympathetic for Hagrid as Severus lost someone he cared about because of a word.

"Hagrid..." Harry throw off the cloak. "Are you okay?"

"Just... Just..." Hagrid wiped tears from his face. "Just get back to the castle and go to bed."


	55. Ch 55, Fallout

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; geekymom, PrincessSparkles95, cruisechick, Lena2244, lunaz, Glass-NotCannon thanks for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

Severus was inside the living room area in his old office, he took this time to do some studying and his school work. He pushed any thoughts of the tournament out of his head. As Severus laid down on the sofa he lit up the fireplace. The front door of his office violently swung open, hitting the wall with door. Harry came storming inside with Hermione right behind him.

"Harry, just leave him alone!" Exclaimed Hermione. Harry ignored her and shoved a newpaper at Severus and demanded he look at it.

 _ **The Triwizard Tournament Champions**_

"It's an article about the foolish tournament. So why are you bothering me during my studies about this?" Severus glared at Harry.

"Harry! I told you to leave it alone!" Hermione plead.

"Read the article about you!" Harry hissed, there was a burning anger in his eyes. Severus shook his head at Harry's childish behavior as he skimed through the paper looking for the article about himself.

 _ **Interview with Severus Snape Jr.**_

 _Severus Snape Jr. is one of the Hogwarts champions, along with Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. Like Harry, Severus' name mysteriously appeared out of the Goblet of Fire. When being interviewed the young fourth year student reportedly refused to answer any questions or comments about his family or home life. Severus is the son of the former Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, Severus T. Snape Sr. Who reportedly took a job in the States before his son arrived at Hogwarts. Many of you may be familiar with Severus Sr. as one of You-Know-Who's most notorious, dangerous, ruthless and deadliest Death Eaters. Many considered him to be You-Know-Who's second in command. Alastor Moody, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, reportedly said only a wizard or witch with advanced knowledge of the Dark's Arts could be able to trick the Goblet of Fire. Did Severus Sr. teach his son the Dark Arts? Would Severus Snape Jr. be able to trick the Goblet of Fire? In other news, there is no report on who Severus Snape Jr's mother is. Is his mother a poor helpless witch that Snape Sr has locked away in their house or is his mother a Death Eater, possibly the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange, who is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban? Or is it also possible that she is Alecto Carrow or one of the many other female Death Eaters?_

Severus finished reading over the paper. Having spent years perfecting his ability to hide his emotions, to the point of feeling nothing. It is impossible for everyone to read Severus or tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

The article didn't bother or rattle Severus in the slightest. Having spent his whole life being stepped on, having everyone think the worst of him, this article did nothing to affect him. He came to terms long ago that to everyone else, he's just a Death Eater. Nothing more and nothing less. The Bellatrix comment was a bit unnerving and nauseating, as if he had feelings for the deranged, sadistic, and masochistic psychopath.

"So... You think that this is a good reason to disturbed my studying?" Severus turned his head to face the boy, of course he would "find out" the truth eventually. That bloody shrew Skeeter! Anything for a great story. Who cares if it ruins ruins someone.

"Reason!? Reason!" Harry shouted glaringly at Severus with a burning fury of hate, anger and betrayal. He gripped the paper pointing to Severus's article. "Your father was a Death Eater!?"

"Obviously... If you read the article, you'd know," Severus said in a monetone voice.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Harry roared, as Hermione held him back trying to reason with him.

"Harry! Listen, if Severus' father was really evil, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him."

"He could have lied about it, Hermione." Harry glared back at her. "Look at Quirrell he was a professor and was evil!" Harry tried to push Hermione away as he turned to Severus. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"My personal life is not of any concern to you," Severus said flatly.

"How can I trust you? Given who your father was?"

"How can I trust you?" Severus mocked coldly. "How can I trust you?... Hmm how can I trust you? Maybe considering I've been saving your attention seeking, reckless, arrogant ass for three bloody years. Merlin I'm surprise I've haven't got grey hair. How can I trust you?... Maybe considering we've shared the same dorm for three years and you never once woke up tried to a tree in the Forbidden Forest, or found yourself tried up inside a boat in the middle of the Black Lake!" Severus named off a few things Harry's father had done to him. Severus was convinced they used James' invisibility cloak to sneak inside the Slytherin dorm.

"Oh, and my father... every boy is destined to be just like their father?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I...I... I... Your father was Voldemort's second! How could he possibly not be rotting in a cell?" Harry paused. "I'm beginning to think maybe Sirius was right about your father?"

"Oh... yes that filthy mutt. Your are just as narrow minded as he is!" Severus glared, as Hermione gets between them both.

"Harry! Severus! Stop it the both of you! It's bad enough your fighting with Ron, please just everyone take a deep breath," Hermione said glancing back and forth at the both of them.

"Your on his side Hermione?" Harry was left flabbergasted. "Him! His father is a Death Eater. He is Friends with people who want to kill muggleborns like you! He referred to Voldemort as The Dark Lord."

"That's his father! Not him! And I standby what I said before. Dumbledore wouldn't have hired his father if he believed for one second that he would harm a student! With that being said, his father must having done something that warranted Dumbledore's trust!" Harry stared at Hermione, gritted his teeth and shook his heads as he stormed off to his bedroom. He slammed the door violently.

"Severus, are you alright? Harry just needs to cool off," Hermione said looking sympatheticly at Severus. He took her look as pity.

"Honestly, I don't care about what Harry thinks of me. Let him think the worst of me," Severus said. He knew it was only a matter of time before Harry would toss him away. The same goes for Hermione. She will simply grow tried of him, same as the rest of his so caledl "friends". They will wake-up one day and decide enough is enough and leave. It may be horrible to think, but that's how people are. That's why he stopped believing people are good. This way he won't get hurt when they're not.

"Severus... It's okay," Hermione smiled supportivly. Severus wondered why Hermione wasn't screaming or running in the another direction after learning about his 'father'. He wouldn't fault her for doing so.


	56. Ch 56, The First Task

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes, thanks to everyone that has been following along and reading this story. Thanks to gginsc, cdmartinez, WizardSmurf, setokayba2n, RhodaBush, PiffyEQ and Lena2244 for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

It is now late November and the weather was hinting that winter is definitely on its way. Over the past few weeks Harry didn't talk to Severus and pretended that he didn't exist. Which frankly didn't bother Severus in the slightest and didn't approach Harry at all. He didn't even try to talk to him. Hermione has been trying for weeks to get Harry and Severus to see eye to eye. Severus didn't know why she dragged him into this as it was on Harry, who jumped to conclusions and lashed out at him.

The two young men barely acknowledged each other's existence as they were waiting inside a tent for the first task along with the other champions. Harry along with Fleur were both nervously pacing around the tent completely overwhelmed with anxiety about the dragons. Severus figured Fleur learned about the dragons from Olympe. Cedric and Krum like Severus were sitting down not showing any fear or letting their faces betray their thoughts.

"Young love," Skeeter smiled as a cameraman took a picture of Harry and Hermione who just recently came in and hugged him.

"You have no business here vulture! Now leave before I shove that camera where the light don't shine!" Severus hissed as Skeeter just smiled.

"You do talk." Skeeter said smirking.

"Snape is right," Krum walked over to them. "This place is for champions and friends."

"Which the last time we checked... You're neither." Severus glared at Skeeter and with nonverbal magic damaged her camera and notes.

"You Idiot!" Skeeter shrieked as she hit the cameraman. "What did you do?" She shrieked and hit him again as the two left the tent as Dumbledore, Bartemius and the other school's professors entered the tent.

"Good luck," Hermione smiled wrapping her arms around Harry then ran over to give Severus a hug before leaving the tent as Bartemius called the champions over to him.

"Gather around champions, gather around me," Bartemius smiled as he took a small red sack from his pocket and holds it out to Fleur, "Miss, Delacour if you would?" Fleur nervously sinks her hand into the bag and pulled out a small green dragon. "Common Welsh Green," Smiled Bartemius as he hands her a second bag in which she pulled out a two. Then he moved up to Cedric who pulled out a dragon called the Swedish Short-Snout and drew a one.

Next Bartemius moved to Severus who pulled out a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon and drew a four. Up next was Harry who pulled out a Hungarian Horntail dragon and drew a five. Last up was Krum who pulled out a Chinese Fireball dragon and drew a three.

"Now champions, each of these dragons represents a very real adult size dragon, each having been giving a golden egg to protect. Your task is simple, collect the egg. The egg contains a clue which will help you in your second task." Bartemius explained, Severus was appalled with Bartemius' explanation, he made it seem like fighting a dragon is as easy as buttering a piece of toast. "Now, the number you picked is the order you will go in, remember you can only bring your wand inside to face the dragon." Bartemius smiled and turned to Cedric. "That means you're first up young man, now gives us some time to set your dragon up."

There was neat little sitting area so that rest of champions could see into the large area that was surrounded by a massive stadium where the school was watching. It didn't take long for Cedric to make his way out to face his dragon. Cedric turned a nearby rock into a dog and made it run at breakneck speed distracting the dragon long enough to get the egg. Up next was Fleur who used a sleeping spell on the dragon and collected her egg. Thrid up was Krum who used a spell to temporarily blind the dragon to collect his egg but the dragon smashed some real eggs and up next was Severus.

"Good luck," Harry said quietly, Severus just nodded and waited until his dragon was set. Taking a deep breath, Severus made his way out to the field, pointed his wand and summoned the egg with Accio. When making his way back, Severus could heard the other schools yelling "foul". The fifth and final champion to face the dragon was Harry Potter, Severus quickly muttered a good luck to him and made his way up to watch Harry with the other champions.

"You cheater!" Fleur complained.

"Yes you weren't allow to do that!" Krum agreed as they both glared at Severus angrily.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Bartemius didn't say we couldn't use Accio and he didn't say we couldn't collect the egg by hand," Severus coldly interjected as he took his seat next to Cedric, "Have something to add?"

"No," Cedric said.

"First, Hogwarts gets three champions and they cheat during the task," Fleur said.

"Believe me French tart I would rather be anywhere else then competing in this glory seeking tournament," Severus glared with cross expression then turned to watch Harry make his way out to the field. Using Accio as well Harry summoned his Firebolt at which Krum angrily muttered to himself "we can't use a broom, Bartemius said you're not allowed to bring a broom with you. Only your wand!"

"He did bring in just his wand, he didn't take the broom in with him, he summoned it. So it still stands and wasn't against the rules," Severus explained as Harry flew around the stadium and dove down to collect his egg.

After all the champions were finished they made their way down to the tent and waited their placement which took a few moments for the judges to place. "Attention everyone! The winner of task one with a record time of fifteen seconds is Severus Snape!" A very small applause broke out as Dumbledore smiled and tired to shake his hand but Severus refused as Olympe and Igor gave a clearly forced smile.

Severus eyed Igor; ever since he arrived here he was acting nervous, mostly because of the Dark Mark at the World Cup _"Bloody coward."_ He thought to himself as Dumbledore continued.

"In second place we have Cedric Diggory! In thrid place is Harry Potter! Fourth place is Fleur Delacour and in last place as caused by damaged eggs is Viktor Krum!"


	57. Ch 57, The Unexpected Task

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Jully Anne, WizardSmurf, Guest, ALIASTESIN, Lizard21, Guest, trickster32, cdmartinez and Lena2244 for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

Severus was inside his bedroom doing research on his work. His Golden egg laid on top of his desk, and he placed a silent charm in his room to avoid hearing Potter and his friends having a party over his victory. Severus had no need or desire to attend the pointless social convention of equanimity people with nothing significant to say. Besides, researching the egg, school work and most importantly trying to figure who put his and Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire and why.

Unbeknownst to Severus as he couldn't hear anything from outside his bedroom, there was a small knock on the door before Hermione made her way inside. Once she entered the bedroom the silent charm was removed and the loud shouts of delinquents could be heard.

"Hello, sorry to bother you," Hermione said as she closed the door and Severus reactived the silent charm once again.

"Just walk in and make yourself at home," Severus snarled.

"I did knock if it makes you feel better," Hermione said as she made her way over to Severus. "I just wanted to see how you're doing? As you are not outside at the party with the everyone else?"

"I have no need to go to a uncomfortable gathering with loud people acting like animals or talk about utter nonsense. Real parties have a central level of class and integrity about them," Severus said. "Besides I'm a researching my egg, among other things of significant interest."

"Oh... Like what?" Hermione smiled with interest.

"Well trying to figure out who put Harry and my name into the Goblet of Fire and also why," Severus said as his fingers tapped the golden egg.

"Do you have any theories? You always do," Hermione asked.

"Yes, my main theory is Igor," Severus said.

"Headmaster Karkaroff?" Hermione asked stunned. "Why? Wouldn't he want Krum to win? Why give him a disadvantage?"

"Karkaroff is a Death Eater," Severus said.

"But... But... So was your father. If Dumbledore hired your father, a school wouldn't had hired Karkaroff as a Headmaster of a school."

"First off don't compare that coward to my father, secondly Karkaroff believes in the Dark Lord's ways as no Muggleborn are allowed at Dumstrang," Severus explained.

"Okay, any other theories?" Hermione asked.

"None as of yet. It's very infuriating that the Headmaster is not looking in to investigate this mysterious event," Severus sighed.

"Yes, well anyway... How are things going with you and Harry? Are you two still not talking?"

"He told me good luck before my event," Severus said as Hermione smiled a little.

"Good, even Ron came around, he was talking to Harry and they both seemed to be on good terms with each other."

"And all it took for the dust filled clod to see or realize, was watching his friend almost get killed by a dragon," Severus coldly said with sarcasm making Hermione smile.

"Um,Severus could we do some studying together?"

"Very well."

Over the past few days Harry and Severus were on better terms now and were talking to each other once gather. The two were inside an empty room along with the rest of the Slytherin fourth year students. Within a few minutes of waiting Slughorn entered the room.

"Starting in fourth year and up students can attend a special gathering on Christmas called the Yule Ball," Many of boy students moaned in disappointment as the female students looked trilled. "Of course this year makes it extra special because of Triwizard Tournament." Slughorn glanced around the room at his students. "Now since we're the house school I want you all to be on your best behavior and not disgrace our school in anyway."

"Professor? Is it only fourth year and above? Like if there's someone in a younger year that you want to take, can you?" Blaise asked.

"A fourth year or above can bring a younger student to the ball," Slughorn smiled. "As we're Slytherins, dancing is something that come natural. Like a snake in the wild that mesmerize its prey, a Slytherin is a graceful dancer." Slughorn smiled as he paired people up and was giving them dancing lessons.

Of the upcoming weeks leading up to the Yule Ball, students were scrambling around the school like lost cattle looking for a date. It was one of things Severus was graceful for not being appealing to the massess, as people like Krum, Cedric and Fleur never had a moments rest as flocks of hormone filled students followed them around like an annoying child wanting attention.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry asked as a Krum's fan club walked by. "And how do you get one of them to ask you?"

"Packs? Really packs?" Severus huffed and was utterly shocked that Harry was asking him for advice about this. "Harry you'll have no problem getting a date."

"Really?" Harry asked speechless.

"Yes you have wealth, looks, fame, you're a Quidditch star, you're popular and a member of the tournament. Half the girl's here probably want to go with you but are too scared to ask. Why don't you ask Ginevra out she has crush on you," Severus said.

"She does?" Harry asked, Severus sighed at how Harry was too clueless to see what's in front of him.

"Yes," Severus said, as luck would have it Ginny along with Hermione came around the corner.

"Hi Ginny," Harry smiled.

"Hello," Ginny smiled.

"Ginny I wanted to know if you have a date to the ball?"

"Not yet," Ginny blushed with a small light of hope in her eyes.

"Ginny would you like to go to the ball with me?" Ginny threw her arms around Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love too. I need to Owl my mum so she can send a dress," Ginny said as Neville came around the corner with a grim look.

"Someone already asked you?" Neville asked sadly looking at Ginny.

"Sorry Neville, Harry just asked me," Ginny said sympathetically as she looked at Neville. "Look Neville you're a wonderful friend to me so I'm going to help you find a date."

"Really?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Yes," Ginny smiled. "Also there's a friend of mine that has a crush on you."

"Really?" Neville was completely shocked.

"Yep, look I need to owl my mum then I'll take you to my friend," Ginny smiled as Ron made his way around the corner.

"Hermione you're a girl," Ron said in more like a question.

"So kind of you to notice," Hermione said.

"Look want to go with me?" Ron said more then asked.

"Umm..." Hermione said as Ron cut her off.

"Look I know you have pride and everything, but it's okay if a boy goes alone but for girl it is just sad," Ron said.

"I won't be going alone because I already have someone to go with!" Hermione said.

"Who!" Ron demanded, "You're lying!"

"He asked me and I said yes!" Hermione hissed.

"Well at least I'm not the only loser going to the ball alone," Ron glanced at Neville and Severus.

"I don't care about some dumb ball," Severus stated.

"And Neville has a date," Ginny said.

"It better not be you!" Ron glanced at Ginny.

"No, not me, and if I was you can't tell me who I can or can't date," Ginny hissed.

"Thank God," Ron said taking a breath of relief.

"I'm going with Harry," Ginny smiled.

"WHAT! LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Ron Shouted.

"LIKE HELL I"M NOT!" Ginny shouted in a tone so similar to her mother, Ron just angrily huffed and stormed off down the hall.


	58. Ch 58, Yule Ball

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to cdmartinez, RhodaBush, ALIASTESIN and Lena2244 for your reviews.

* * *

Christmas day fast approached and everyone was getting themselves ready for the ball. Severus wanted nothing more then to just stay in his room and relax, but unfortunately as a champion he was obligated to go. He had nothing particularly fancy but he ended up wearing his black teaching robes to the ball. For Severus, it felt good to be wearing his old teaching robes again.

After Severus had changed, he met up with Harry in the lodge of their room. Of course Harry had a fancy looking tuxedo that looked like it cost a small fortune. "Are you ready to go?" Severus asked, "It would be quite ungentleman like to keep Ginevra waiting."

"You are right," Harry smiled as the two made their way up to the Great Hall, where people were waiting for their date to arrive.

"Hello Harry," Neville smiled as a young blonde, little, blue eyed girl wearing a yellow dress was holding his hand.

"Hello Neville, who's you're friend?" Harry asked.

"Luna Lovegood," she smiled, shaking Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Luna," Harry smiled as Ginny arrived. She was wearing a long light green dress skirt with a pink top.

"Ginny, you look beautiful," Harry blushed.

"Thanks," Ginny blushed, as more people began to arrive with their dates. Severus noticed a few people together, such as Draco with Pansy. They were bullying Seamus and Dean, who were also together. George was with Angelina, Fred was with Alicia and he also noticed Ron was with Lavender. As for the Triwizard Champions, Cedric was with Cho and Fleur was with a Ravenclaw sixth year Roger Davis. He looked so stunned and fortune to have Fleur as his partner, he barely took his eyes off of her. As for Krum, his date hadn't arrived yet.

In a couple of minutes, Hermione arrived at the staircase. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was done up. Krum stroll over like a march and bowed to her as he offered her his hand. "Will you give me the honor of escorting you inside?" Krum asked in a gentleman tone.

"You may," Hermione said with a smiled. "You look nice Krum.

Students starred and glocked at Hermione and Krum, totally bewildered as why Krum would take her when he could have anyone. Krum escorted Hermione inside the Great Hall which was transfigurated into a large ballroom from something you would see at a wedding or a Christmas party. The ball started off with a Christmas dinner before the dance began.

About 8pm is when the ball started and the champions were the first to take the first dance as music was being played by Flitwick and the choir. Severus watched as Krum escorted Hermione out to the dance floor, as he remained in his seat. He didn't understand what he was feeling as he watched Hermione dance with Krum. _"Focus, Severus, she is just an insufferable know it all. That's real nice and sweet... NO focus, damn it!"_

Severus stayed for about an hour before he left and heard people arguing.

"They get scary when they get older." he turned to see Ron running up the stairs and a distraught Hermione.

"You ruin everything Ronald!" Hermione screamed as soon as Ron left she broke down and began crying. Severus was about to leave and just mind his own business but for some reason he walked over to her.

"Don't waste tears on people who don't even deserve to see you smile. Never cry for those who don't know the value of your tears," Severus spoke.

"Oh? Severus?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Where's Krum?"

"Dancing and having drinks with his fan club." Hermione said taking a deep breath. "I just thought Ron would..."

"Ron is Ron."

"I just thought he would grow up, but I suppose they don't get any better."

"Can't say. I never dated a teen-age boy nor an adult one," Hermione burst out in fit of laughter at the seriousness of his tone and took his hand "what?"

"Well the ball is not over. My date is sick and you..."

"I didn't ask anyone because I had better things to do then go to social convention but unfortunately I was dragged here against my will."

"Well lets make the best of it."

""Sure... I say you deserve at least one proper dance tonight, with someone who has rhythm." Hermione smiled and wiped her tears away and took his hand. Their fingers interlocked as he placed his other hand around her back and soon they began to move to the music. Like potion making, Severus considered dancing art and should be done with grace and honor to the partner.

Severus briefly thought of his mum. During his childhood on a rough evening when Tobias took off to drink, go to strip club or doing God knows what. His mum would then take him into the den and she would turn on the radio and they would dance to the music not saying word to each other, they just danced. Those small rare moments with his mum, were the only time Severus saw his mum smile. Her long since dead eyes would light up and for the briefness of moments, he could see some life in there.

One-Two-Three, One-Two-Three. Severus was sweeping her off of her feet. He picked her up to twirl her around, she had smiled on her face as her beautiful innocent browns eyes met his cold dark black ones. It hit Severus hard, whenever Hermione looked at him with does beautiful innocent eyes, all Severus could think about was every horrible thing he's ever done, and he thought to himself, I don't deserve someone looking at me with such kindness, love and care.

After Lily's death, he vowed to protect her son like he was his own. He also vowed to live alone and to die alone. He felt that he didn't deserve a life of love, fun, laughter or any happiness at all. Lily couldn't have that, because of him, countless others couldn't have that, because of him. So why should he? He felt that this was the only way he could say sorry to her and everyone else. He believed it was what he had to do to atone for what he took from her and from countless others. But he felt he didn't deserve to be forgiven, he felt he didn't deserve to have a life, to have friends... to be loved. It was his fault Lily and many others are dead. He deserves to be alone, miserable and unloved to atone for his sins.

They continued dancing throughout the night. Severus slightly smiled seeing Hagrid had patched things up with Olypme as the pair were dancing, Minerva was dancing with Dumbledore, Filch was cuddling his cat and Alastor along with Slughorn, were drunk.

"This is your final chance

To hold the one you love

You know you've waited long enough."

Severus and Hermione continuing dancing as a famous band the Wizard Sisters, which Severus considered them to be a little mix of The Beatles and The Who. Muggle bands which Severus enjoyed during his childhood.

"So, believe

That magic works

Don't be afraid

Of bein' hurt

Don't let this magic die

The answer's there

Oh, just look in her eyes."

"Are you enjoying your dance?" Severus asked almost like a whisper as he dance with her around the floor.

"And make your final move

Mmm, don't be scared, she wants you to

Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave

Don't let this moment slip away."

"Very much," she smiled as she placed a hand to his cheek and gently stroked it. Her hand felt so soft and warm against his pale skin. She looked up to him and her hand cupped his cheek, "you look quite handsome." A fair blush formed on Severus' cheek. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Now, believe

That magic works

And don't be afraid

Afraid of bein' hurt

No, don't let this magic die

Ooh, the answer's there

Yeah, just look in her eyes."

"Er... you look... lov... nice," he struggled with his words. He never was use to talking to women like this. She smiled lightly and leaned in closer. Severus knew what was coming. He had to stop her, she can't get attached to him especially not like this. It would be cruel to let her be close, because all he will end up doing is hurting her, like everyone else. Letting someone love you is cruel because all you're doing is promising one day to break their hearts. Severus couldn't do that, not to her, he destroyed and ruined countless lives already he wouldn't ruin hers.

"And don't believe that magic can die

No, no, no, this magic can't die."

"Why?" Severus thought to himself, sure he was fond of her intelligence, her gentle soft nature mixed with her fierce protective nature. He admires her intelligence and believes she takes great pride in herself. Severus admires a beauty thats within her, that many people may not even notice. He mentally slapped himself knowing that this is wrong and just blamed his fondness on hormones.

"So dance your final dance

'Cause this is your final chance."

Hermione felt as if she was the most beautiful woman around, and not just beautiful beautiful, but truly beautiful deep down. she never felt this way before in her whole life. She stood on her tip toes and place a small kiss on Severus' cheek, "Merry Christmas, Severus." Severus placed his hand where she kissed him. No one has ever done that to him before.


	59. Ch 59, Protective Lioness

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is own by J.K Rowling.

Writers Notes; Thanks to WizardSmurf, HGranger89, Artemis Decibal, geekymom, Lena2244 and ALIASTESIN for your reviews.

* * *

After the ball had finished, Severus escorted Hermione back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks Severus, I had a wonderful time." She smiled and kissed Severus' cheek.

"It was a pleasure to dance with someone who has the talent, passion and appreciation for the art." Severus spoke softly. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand gently as he led her into another graceful turn before she entered her common room to head off to bed. Severus took a deep and long sigh, lowering his head.

 _"She deserves so much better then me. She deserves to be with someone who can make her happy, someone who doesn't complicate her life, someone who won't hurt her, someone better then me."_ Severus said to himself, _"And it hurts that I can't be what she deserves or what she needs. And it hurts that I can't be what I want or what I need. Because I'm not enough, and I'll never be close to enough. And I'm just so damn tired, no rest for me yet. I'll sleep once I'm dead."_

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" A loud shriek came out, drawing Severus out of his train of thought. He turned over and saw a murderous glare from Minerva McGonagall looking at Severus with blood soaked fury. "We need to talk!" She said in a tone that said not to test her right now.

Severus made his way down the hall and entered McGonagall's office. Once the door was closed, she slammed Severus into a wall and pointed her wand right between his eyes, glaring, acting like a mother bear, or in this case more like a lioness protecting her cubs."Did you do anything to her, Severus!? I swear to God if you did!" Severus was deeply hurt by her comment, sure everyone else thought the worst of him, but hearing Minerva assuming this of him, cut deep like a knife.

"You... you... you actually think of me like that? You think of me as a monster?" Severus said, but Minerva didn't release her grip.

"I have no time for your sass, Severus!"

"I am many things, Minerva, a killer, a Death Eater, a real piece of shit. But I am not a monster like that, is that really what you think of me? All this time I'm just a Death Eater, you see me as a monster that takes advantage of young women, in your eyes. You think of me of as the worst kind monster? I spent my childhood listening to that bastard Tobias do the very thing your accuse me of. I heard my mum cry herself to sleep," Severus spoke, looking directly into Minerva's eyes as she eased her grip.

"Severus...?" Minerva spoke softly.

"I did nothing to her, she was upset about some teen-age nonsense and I wanted to cheer her up. She kissed me Minerva, and that's all that happened," Severus explained.

"Do you care for her?" Minerva ask.

"I... I don't know," Severus said truthfully, as he was thinking it was because his body is going through puberty again, blaming it on stupid hormones.

"And her?"

"I don't know, I hope not and this is all a dumb teen-age girl thing. Because I don't want to hurt her, but I am only going to hurt her, like I hurt everyone else. I never wanted this to happen, for her to get attached. She is pure, sweet like a delicate flower and I'm just an empty shell of what was once human."

"Severus, don't hurt her," Minerva spoke softly like a whisper.

"Believe me, Minerva, that's the last thing I want to do," Severus said, but he knew what kind of person he is. He's poison, he comes from poison, he has poison inside him and he destroys everything and everyone he touches.

Severus eventually left Minerva's office after their talk, and made his way back to his room. Along the way, he saw a few couples making or escorting their dates back to the dormitory. Young love to Severus is like a flame: it's beautiful, but like a flame it withers and dies. What hurts the most is when someone makes you feel special one day but then makes you feel like you don't exist the next. There are pleny of ways to die, but only love can kill and keep you alive to feel it. But what truly hurts the most is when realizing someone is everything to you and you were nothing to them.

Severus entered his office, he didn't see Harry around so he figured the boy went off to bed. Severus entered his bedroom and slowly sunk onto his bed and he laid there for about an hour or two until he fell asleep.

 _Severus found himself in a graveyard with rows of beautiful flowers that were in bloom, laying neatly and with great care on the graves. The air was a cold autumn breeze, twirling Severus' cape and hair in the air. "Severus..." A soft sweet voice called out._

 _Severus turned around and there, standing not far way, was Lily. He dropped to his knees, he was going to look up at her but stopped himself. He didn't deserve to be in her presence,"Severus, look at me." Lily pleaded. He slowly looked up to meet her glance but he kept knealing._

 _"Why... How... Lily... Am I dead?" Severus asked somewhat hopefully as Lily shook her head._

 _"Look around, Severus," Severus did as Lily asked. A few people, probably about a couple of dozens appeared. They were people of different ages, gender, and races. He knew them all, not all by name, but they were people whose lives he took or had a hand in. The only person Severus killed that wasn't in the crowd was Tobias, mostly because he felt no remorse for doing so. Severus noticed Harry's father walking over to Lily, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissed her._

 _"You think you deserve this?" Lily asked._

 _"No..." Severus said flatly._

 _"Why is that, Snivellus?" James asked._

 _"Because everyone here I either killed or had a hand in their deaths. You all can't be with you families because of me. I don't deserve happiness because I took all of yours." Severus said. He was now looking at the ground and closed his eyes, waiting for whatever punishment he knew he deserves._

 _"You're a monster!" Someone yelled._

 _"You deserve to be rotting in Azkaban!" Someone else yelled._

 _"I can't be with my family because of you!" A woman shouted. The crowd gathered around Severus and began hexing him, hitting him, swearing at him. Severus did nothing at all, he just took his punishment._

Severus found himself in his bed chamber, he was in a drenched in sweat, his left sleeve was a little rolled up and he noticed the Dark Mark. The Mark was more clearly and darker then yesterday. He breathed slowly and stared at it with disgust for a few moments before rolling up his sleeve. He spend the rest of the night laying in bed awake.


	60. Ch 60, Secret of the Egg

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Autumnvicky, ALIASTESIN, WizardSmurf, i love new storys, Lena2244 and HGranger89 for your reviews.

* * *

A few months had passed since the Yule Ball and the last bits of winter were nearly gone as new life began to grow. Severus was unsure what to make of Hermione after the kiss, he figured she was just being formal at the ball and the kiss meant nothing, which he seriously hoped so he didn't want to break her heart.

"Severus, did you figure out the egg yet? The second task is tomorrow," Hermione asked as they were inside Muggle Studies, where Charity Burbage had them learning about different muggle cultures from around the world. They previously had learned about the Olympics. Burbage thought it interesting to teach about them considering the Triwizard tournament was going on.

"No, Hermione I haven't yet," Severus said.

"I knew Harry wouldn't figured it out yet, but you haven't either," Hermione glared.

"Well, life has its great mysteries," Severus said.

"Okay class, since we all have been studying different muggle cultures, I want you all to pick the culture you found the most interesting and do a report on them," Burbage smiled as she dismissed her class.

Severus was studying in his lodge area of his room for a few hours, when Harry entered the room carrying his egg with a grin, "Having trouble with your egg? "

"It's not that I'm having trouble, it's I don't care," Severus lowered the book from his face to look at Harry.

"Well, a little birdie told me give it some water and it will sing," Harry said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Severus said as he went to his bedroom to fetch his egg and a set of fresh clothes and made his way to the prefect's bathroom, as it's the only bathroom in school that had a bathtub that students could use. Only some teachers had a personal bathroom with a bathtub. Severus only had a shower in his. Approaching the bathroom, Severus made his way inside and stripped down and made his way into the bath. Taking a breath Severus took the egg and opened it under the water.

 _"Come seek us where our voices sound_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this:_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Severus replayed the song in his head and quickly pondered over the clues, which frankly were quite easy to figure out. Obviously it's the Merpeople and the only place there they're located around Hogwarts is the Black Lake. He also though about "We've taken what you'll sorely miss." He slightly smirked 'The joke's on them. Everything I sorely miss, that being Lily and mum, were now gone.'

After a nice relaxing bath, which was nice, hot and soothing against Severus' body that had enough tear to his body that it looked like it was destroying itself from the inside out. Once he was finished he dried off and changed back into a new set of school robes. He made his way down to the Potions classroom, where Slughorn was inside helping a second year Hufflepuff student.

"Aww, our little Triwizard champion and potions master in the making is here," Horace smiled. "What can I do for you?" Severus hid his resentment to the man's comments, the man has already been betting on Harry and considered him the 'actual' Hogwarts champion.

"I am here to make a potion, Professor. Is it alright with you?" Severus asked.

"Perfectly fine, does it have something to do with the Triwizard tournament?" Horace eyed him with excitement.

"Your conclusion is correct, Professor."

"Cool, really?" The young child asked, eyes widened and his mouth hanging open.

"I believe it's not really any of your concern, now is it?" Severus said coldly. Honestly, that kid is not part of the conversation. "Professor?" Severus turned back to look at Horace, "I'll be getting to work now."

"Okay," Horace smiled. "If you need any help with anything, just ask."

 _'I'm the youngest potions master in history,'_ Severus thought to himself, as if he needed help. The Slytherin got to work at brewing two Anti Oxygen Potions for himself and Harry. The potion allows the drinker of it to last an hour without the need of oxygen. It's not a hard potion to brew, however, it was not commonly used so it wasn't a potion Severus taught. There were a few potions Severus never taught; there was one he would absolutely never teach and was a strong supporter in getting it banned, which was the Love Potion.

Severus continued on with his brewing. Potion making always seemed to calm and relax his nerves while brewing, just the art and the smell of the fumes, always made him calm and collected, a rare sense of peace, which Severus rarely gots. The potion didn't take long for him to complete, in just twenty-five minutes he successfully created two prefect vials of the potion.

"Thanks for allowing me to work here, Professor," Severus spoke as he took the two potions with him and left the classroom to return to his room. Hermione and Harry were laying on the couch, both were busy looking through books.

"Evening," Severus spoke, making his presence known to them.

"Severus," Harry said barely awake, the lines on his face looked like he was fighting off sleep.

"Prefect Severus, here, we can work on this together and..." Hermione said as she handed Severus a book.

"We could do what you were going to say or I could just reach into my pocket and pull out..." Severus spoke as Harry jumped up.

"You already have something to help?" Harry asked, as Severus just reached into his pocket and dropped the two potions on the table. "What's that!?"

"That... Will help you breath under water for an hour," Severus said.

"Thanks," Harry said, picking up one of the potions.

"Think nothing of it, its payment for giving me a clue about the egg, as I hate being in people's debt," Severus said as he picked up the remaining potion.

"Debt!? I helped you because that's what friends do, and if we were talking about debt I think its I who owes you," Harry smiled.

"That's... Putting it mildly," Severus said, as Hermione and Harry were laughing. The laughter was broken up by a knock on the door. Severus made his way over and answered it, revealing Alastor Moody,"Professor?"

"Good evening," Alastor said as he turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, the Headmaster wishes to discuss something with you in his office. I suggest don't keep him waiting."

"Alright, goodnight guys," Hermione smiled and left the room.

"I suggest a good night sleep for the both of you," Alastor glanced at the boys. "Your second task is tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight professor," Harry said.

"Night boys," Alastor said as he closed the door.


	61. Ch 61, The Second Task

Disclaimer J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Writers; Thanks to everyone who has been reading and following along with this storys. Thanks to, Guest, ALIASTESIN, i love new storys, Lena2244 and HGranger89 for your reviews.

* * *

It was cloudy mid afternoon in March. Everyone was wandering towards the Black Lake to watch the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Severus didn't see Hermione around anywhere as he made his way onto a boat. The boat took him out to a large platform in the middle of lake. Severus got himself ready to begin the task, Harry having decided to use the Gillyweed that Neville got him, instead of the potion Severus created. While the champions stripped off their clothes revealing a suit, Severus wore a full suit to hide his dark mark along with his scars.

"Welcome everyone to the second task! Last night something was stolen from each of our champions, this something is now located somewhere in the Black Lake. All of our champions are ready for the second task, they have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. If there unable to recover the treasure it will be remain there forever. You may begin at the start of the cannon..." Dumbledore explained as Mr. Filch lit up the cannon to began the task and all the champions dove into the lake.

'Merlin to God!' The water was freezing and sent chills throughout Severus' body. He began swimming around in the depths of the lake trying to locate whatever he had to find. It was almost a different world under here. Severus saw some creatures, some of which he didn't know lived in the Black Lake; like a Grindylows. He even caught a glimpse of the Giant Squid swimming in the far off distance.

While Severus was swimming he noticed some of the other champions swimming around in different directions. He thought he heard the faint sounds of singing. Taking it as a sign that he was getting closer. Severus followed the music which grew londer and he noticed Merpeople swimming close by. Severus found himself near something that looked like an underwater castle and there in the middle were five people chained by their ankles.

Severus swam over to them. He recognized three out of the five captives. There was a little girl, a man in about his mid forties, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley and... and... Hermione Granger. While Severus was stunned with confusion at the sight of Hermione. Cedric followed him in and Harry was close behind.

Harry and Cedric swam over to the individuasl they took to the ball. Cedric freed Cho by cutting the chain with a spell and he took her up to the surface as fast as he could. Harry was looking around for Krum and Fleur, but he couldn't see them. Harry looked back at Severus, "We can't just lea..." Harry was cut off as Krum swam by and freed the older man and took him to the surface. Harry continued looking around for Fleur but she didn't show up. The Merpeople began attacking Harry as he attempted to free the little girl.

"Only one per person," Hissed one of the Merpeople.

Severus cut Hermione free and cast a blasting spell on the Merpeople. In anger the Merpeople swarmed Severus and along with Grindylows, were biting and clawing at Severus' feet. Harry, using the distraction, freed the final two people and let them float to the surface. He then made a go to help Severus out. Severus was beginning to black out as Harry grabbed a hold of his hand. Then using Accio, Harry sent them flying back up to the surface and onto the platform. Severus was coughing up water as Harry was rubbing his back, _"I'm too old for this shit."_ Severus thought to himself, as some students ran down to give them towels.

"You rescued her," Fleur said speechless and grateful, "Even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister." Fleur wrapped her arms tightly around Harry and kissed his cheek, "Merci!" Harry blushed a little and Ginny glared up at Fleur who turn her attention to Severus, "And you helped." Fleur moved over to Severus and looked like she going to do same thing she did to Harry as well, but she backed up a little looking nervous and a little sick, "Uhhh... Thanks." she nervously smiled as if she wanted nothing more than to get away, looking at Severus as though he were a slug.

This wasn't exactly a shock to Severus' ego that Fleur did that, he hasn't met a woman that was interested in the concept of kissing him. He was used to stuff like this, it became like the air he breaths. So this little stunt didn't bother him, in fact he didn't expect her to do it anyway.

"What a ungrateful little cow," Ginny hissed "What? She thinks that just because she's skinny and pretty, she is cut above the rest?"

"l know, she's so full of herself," Hermione said giving her opinion about Fleur.

"I honestly couldn't care any less," Severus hissed, honestly he doesn't need their pity.

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore said getting the crowds attention, "the winner is Cedric Diggory." A loud applause broke out through the crowd. "Most of the judges, feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. So Harry Potter is awarded second place and Severus Snape third for not only rescuing Miss Weasley and Miss Granger but for rescuing Miss Delacour as well," as Dumbledore explained, Igor was booing and shouting aboout the unfair nonsense of this. "Viktor is in fourth and Fleur Delacour is in last place."

Soon the boats arrived to take everyone back to the shore. Severus expressed his apologies to Hermione about her having to be involved with this tournament, "I sincerely apologize for getting you involved."

"Severus it's alright, we weren't in any real danger. You had to believe we were in danger." Hermione explained, "But after the task if you were unable to get us we would be set free."


	62. Ch 62, Dark Mark

Disclaimer J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Hanable-13 for all your reviews you made and thanks to, cdmartinez, RhodaBush, ALIASTESIN for your reviews.

* * *

It was early April. The trio were walking along with Hagrid and Ron in the forest. "I remember when I met you all, the biggest misfits I've ever seen," Hagrid smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Severus added, "They're still the same old misfits."

"True," Hagrid smiled, "But at least we have each other you, me, Hermione, Ron," He named them off and looked over at Harry who was a little ahead of them, "and of course Harry. Soon to be the youngest Tri-wizard champion there's ever been!" Hagrid cheered loudly.

"What about Severus?" Hermione eyed Hagrid, "He could also win."

"Come on Hermione, its clearly Cedric or Harry who will win," Ron added turning to Severus, "no offense, but you need brains as well as brawn, you are smart but you lack brawn, again no offense."

"None taken," Severus said calmy. "So no offense to you, but you clearly lack both."

"Some day, you have to realize that not everyone is a complete useless idiot," Ron glared.

"Just you, right?" Severus smirked sarcastically.

"Screw you!"

"That was a joke, Weasley." Sensing a fight coming Hagrid began singing _Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_ everyone but Severus joined in singing.

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

"Come on Severus sing with us," Hermione smiling pulling his arm.

"There is a higher chance of Longbottom getting Outstanding in potion this year, than me singing that ridiculous, brain rattling, song," Severus snarled as the group continuing singing.

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

"Come on Severus, please, for me," Hermione looked up at Severus with a smile.

"No! I have standards, they might not be high but I got them!" Severus said, as he walked over to Harry who looked frozen. Severus approached Harry and there laying beside a tree was Bartemius Crouch Sr. As the rest of the grouop soon arrived at the scene, Hermione let out a gasp and covered her mouth.

"Did a animal get him?" Ron asked looking around the forest.

"No signs of an animal attack or signs of anything," Severus said. He believed Crouch has been murdered by the killing curse which leaves no sign. Hagrid picked Bartemius up.

"We can't just leave him here for the animals," Hagrid said sadly as Severus picked up Bartemius' wand along with his hat. The group followed Hagrid back up to the castle to inform Dumbledore of what has happened.

Later that night Severus approached Dumbledore's office to talk to him about his Dark Mark and his theory about Bartemius. He heard people arguing inside Dumbledore's office. "A man has just died here Fudge and he won't be the last. You must take action!" Dumbledore demand.

"I will not!" Fudge argued, "In times like this people look to their leaders for strength, Dumbledore!"

"Then show them some!" Dumbledore added.

"The tournament will continue as is, I will not cancel it! I will not be seen as a coward!" Fudge continuing arguing.

"A leader does what needs to be done. They don't worry about what others think," Dumbledore said in way more friendly manner than what Severus would say.

"What did you say to me? What did you say to me!?" Fudge roared as Severus made his way inside and noticed that not only were Dumbledore and Fudge there but Alastor Moody as well.

"Headmaster, when you're finished can we talk?" Severus asked.

"We have just finished!" Fudge nastily stated and took off. Dumbledore eyed Alastor giving a look that was asking for pirvacy. Soon it was just the two of them inside and Severus took a seat.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me, Severus?"

"I suspect, like me, you believe Bartemius Crouch was killed?"

"I do and I believe it relates to all the people disappearing."

"Disappearances sir?" Severus eyebrow rose.

"Yes, ever since the World Cup there had been a few disappearances. The Ministry is trying to cover it up."

"Any theory as to why?" Severus interlocked his fingers.

"My theory is probably the same as yours."

Dumbledore pointed to Severus' left arm, "would you?" Taking a deep breath Severus rolled up his sleeve revealing his Dark Mark to Dumbledore. The old man took Severus' arm to look it over before letting go.

" Ever since the World Cup, the Mark has been getting darker and darker. I suspect Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker as well. He is panicking, he fears retribution. You know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell. Karkaroff will flee if the Mark burns that is as certain as the morning sunrise. He's a coward." Severus said.

"He is." Dumbledore spoke softly and eyed Severus, " And are you tempted to join him?"

"No," Severus looked Dumbledore directly in his eyes, "I am not such a coward."

"You are a braver man by far, than Igor." Dumbledore agreed and smiled. "You know, I sometimes think we sort to soon," Leaving Severus stricken for a few moments before he spoke.

"A Gryffindor recklessly runs into a battle with no plan and with emotions clouding their judgement. While a TRUE Slytherin goes into battle with a clear plan, they know what needs to be done and have the knowledge to get it done. Slytherins don't let emotions get in the way." Dumbledore waved Severus down before his smile turned serious.

"Severus you are aware that if Voldemort does return, you will have to do what we agreed many years ago."

"I remember clearly that agreement," Severus said quite calmy, "and as for my younger self?"

"You will play both parts until I see when the time is right, but you will not inform Voldemort of this." Dumbledore said.

"I understand," Severus said and rose from his chair. As he was going to leave the office, Harry walked inside.

"Severus?"

"I'll see you in our dorm later," Severus said.

"Harry, I will be with you in just a moment. I just going to send word to Bartemius' family of the unfortunate news," Dumbledore said as the two left Harry alone in the Headmaster's office.


	63. Ch 63, The Third Task

Disclaimer Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Writers Notes; Thanks to geekymom, HGranger89 and ALIASTESIN for your reviews.

* * *

It was nearly the end of June and the day of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament was upon them. Severus was relieved that he could finally finish up with this giant waste of his bloodly time. Everyone gathered where the Quidditch pitch once was. It was now a giant hedge maze about twenty feet tall. Students gathered around the stands all sporting names of different champions. Cedric had the most support, as over half the school was rooting for him. Severus had the least support, that being just Hermione. Cheers erupted as the champions made their way out to the field.

"Welcome to the final task," Dumbledore announced as the audience cheered. "Now earlier today, Professor Moody has hidden the Triwizard cup deep within the maze. Whoever finds the cup will be then winner!" More cheers erupted, "Now since Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tried for first they'll have a five minute head start, then the other champions may enter." Dumbledore finished up his announcement and he called the other champions over to him.

The champions gathered around the Headmaster as he spoke quietly to them."Inside the maze you will not find any dragons or creatures of deep. Inside you made face something greater. The maze has been known to change people. Find the cup, if you can, but be careful. You might just lose yourself along the way," Dumbledore nodded to each of them, "Now Diggory, Potter at the start of the cannon."

" **BOOM"** Like the last time Filch lit on the cannon too early. The third task began as Cedric and Harry entered the maze. Applause erupted for both of them. As the other remaining champions were waiting for their turn to enter the maze, Igor was giving last minute advice to Krum. Strangely, Alastor was giving Krum advice as well. Olympe was giving Fleur advice for a few moments before it was time to enter.

"Now that the five minute head start is over, the remaining waiting champions, Mr. Krum, Miss Delacour and Mr. Snape are now allowed to start." Dumbledore announced as audience cheered.

"Go, Severus!" Hermione cheered as he and the final two champions entered the maze to began their task. It was rather dark inside the maze and the temperature changed between burning hot to ice cold. Everything inside the maze looked the bloody same. Severus made his way through the maze with difficulty as the walls were closing in, and branches that were trying to tip him slowed him down. As Severus went around the corner he came across Krum cornering Fleur.

"Ah, ma belle pêche... there's no need to tremble like that. Else you'll make me feel like a péché myself..." Krum spoke in sadistic tone. Severus knew that something was wrong with Krum because there is no way he would know French.

"Ah, my beautiful peach...," Severus mocked. "There's no need to tremble like that. Else you'll make me feel like a sinner myself..." Severus had Krum's attention now. "I didn't know you knew French, will wonders never cease?"

" Severus!" Krum shouted as he turned to face him. "Reducto!" he shouted aiming his wand at Severus.

Severus continued blocking them one after the other. Krum even threw dark magic in there as well.

Severus normally like his opponents to believe they have a chance at winning before he ends it but now he grew tried and annoyed by Krum's antics.

"Avad-" Krum was about to say.

"Stupefy!" Severus waved his wand and a blast of light erupted knocking Krum to cold hard ground.

"You... You... saved..., thank you." Fleur said trying to breath as she looked down at Krum's unconscious body. Severus began to walk away. "Wait!" Fleur called out and ran to catch up with Severus.

"Yes" Severus said, Fleur nervously backed up a bit and leaned against the giant hedge wall.

"We... We... We can work together," Fleur nervously asked as she slowly walked towards Severus.

"Hmm, hmm," Severus acted like he was deep thought, "how about, no."

"But you saved me."

"And I already regret doing that. Never rely on anyone, learn to carry yourself on your own back, people will drop you quicker than they picked you up." Severus said as he ran off, but despite his best efforts she continued following him. "Fine we can work together," Severus said defeated. As the two fought their way through the maze, Severus was slightly impressed that the girl could hold her own in a fight, she was a good and skilled witch, more then he first given her credit for. As they came across Skrewts, Acromantulas and a Sphinx.

Severus had no idea how long he's been walking through the maze, he was hoping he could lose the dead weight and be on his own. As the two tracked through the maze, Severus clutched his forearm and cursed as he felt an unbearable burning sensation on his forearm. It was a pain he long since feared would return.

"What's wrong?" Fleur asked as she looked down at Severus with concern. She made a reach towards Severus' sleeve, "Here let me see, maybe the Skrewts burnt you? I am pretty good with healing charms."

"NO!" Severus hissed swatting her hand away, he couldn't let her see his Mark."I'm fine... I'm... I'm fine." He spoke ever so quickly, knowing full well that their world is now facing dark times. He deeply feared this name and he struggled to breath. His skin became pale and every nerve shook with uncontrollable terror. This burning means only one thing, and one thing only, Voldemort as returned.


	64. Ch 64, He's Returned

Disclaimer, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Writer Notes; thank you geekymom and i new storys for your reviews.

* * *

Severus and Fleur continued making their way throughout the maze, ending up at the entrance of the maze. There were loud cheers but they shortly fell silent as the crowd soon realized they didn't win. Severus looked around seeing Krum had been changed back to normal and he walked over to Dumbledore pulling him away from the crowd.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"The day we long since feared has arrived, he's returned..." Severus spoke so quietly and Dumbledore was taken back before he nodded. Their conversation was interrupted by cheering followed by screaming. The two made their way back and saw Harry next to Cedric's body.

"He's back! Voldemort's back, he killed Cedric!" Harry struggled to get out as he cried. Amos hugged his son's body tightly to his chest as crowd of people gathered around.

"My boy, My boy!" Amos broke down, as Alastor grabbed Harry and took him away.

"It's okay, it's okay, just come with me," Alastor said supportingly as he took Harry away. Dumbledore glanced towards the two until they were out of sight. The old man glanced at Severus, which told him to follow the Headmaster. Dumbledore glanced at Minerva as well. The three made their way back up to the castle.

"Drink!" Dumbledore demanded as he handed Severus a vile. Knowing what it was he drank the potion down and he quickly aged nineteen years and with a flick of his wrist Dumbledore changed Severus' school uniform to his black cloak. The three ran through the castle, making their way inside the Dark Arts classroom and blasted their way into Alastor's office. Finding the professor attempting to kill Harry, the three adults quickly subdued him, as Minerva poured a truth potion down his throat.

"Who are you? Where is the real Alastor Moody!?" Dumbledore asked as Alastor Moody eyed a chest in the corner. Dumbledore and Minerva walked over to the box and open it. Inside trapped deep down, about forty feet or more was Alastor Moody, while Severus held that other Alastor up.

"If that's Alastor?" Minerva asked as she turned to the other Alastor, "then who's...?" Alastor's body began changing and soon Bartemius Crouch Jr appeared.

"I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours," Crouch jr said like a mad man as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark, with was deep black.

"You're up Harry," Dumbledore rolled up Harry's sleeve revealing a deep cut and blood on his foreman.

"You know what this means, the Dark Lord has returned!" Crouch smiled.

"I'm going to inform the ministry that they have an escaped prisoner," Dumbledore hissed.

"You can keep me locked up, but the Dark Lord will come for me!" Crouch smiled.

"You are a mad man!" Minerva glared.

"Mad, am I? We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him and now I conquer you! If there's something I hate more than any other," Bartemius Jr eyed Severus, "It's a Death Eater who walks free. They turned their backs on their master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them, you and Karkaroff will seriously suffer endlessly for your betrayal. I expect him to torture, slowly torture your son, you will have to watch and hear your son cry out to his daddy." Severus wasn't fazed by this and kept his blank monotone expression."Like Potter, I also put your bastard son's name in the Goblet. I hoped to break you by the death of your son," Bartemius turned back to Harry. "Tell me he hurt them, Harry... Tell me he told them that I, I alone remained faithful... Prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all... You."

"Minerva, take Crouch to the dungeons then send word to the Aurors so they can come to collected him. Harry, go to the hospital wing," Dumbledore walked over to the chest and looked down at the real Moody "We will get you in a moment."

Everyone in the room did what Dumbledore asked, as he and Severus helped the real Alastor out of the chest. The two men helped Alastor to the hospital wing. Once inside, Harry was arguing to the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"You are obviously very confused, but you can't just spread lies like that!" Fudge said.

"I'm not lying!" Harry shouted, "I saw him go down to the dungeons, you'll find a man Barty Crouch Jr he will tell!"

"Barty?" Fudge said speechless before talking again, "Barty Crouch Jr is a crazy nutcase, my boy you can't believe anything he says!"

"Hello, Minister..." Dumbledore spoke monotone as he and Severus laid Alastor down on a hospital bed.

"Albus...?" Fudge said slightly, "This boy is throwing lies about You-Know-Who is back!"

"Fudge, I know it's horrible and we don't want to believe it. But unfortunately, yes it is true." Dumbledore said sadly, as Severus was helping Alastor getting his body extensions back together.

"Rubbish!" Fudge roared, "I know what this is really all about! You are trying to scare me out of the job, your are gunning for my job! That's it, isn't it, ISN'T IT!"

"Severus..." Dumbledore spoke so sadly and sympathetically as he looked at him with pleading eyes as he pointed to Severus' forearm, "would you?"

Severus strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he stuck out his forearm, and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled. 'There,' said Snape harshly. 'There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burnt black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burnt into him by the Dark Lord."

"No, lies! Tricks! HE'S NOT BACK!" Fudge roared as he stormed out of the hospital wing.

"I cannot abide useless, weak people. Honestly, he believes this is all about some blasted job," Severus spoke with great distaste.

"He is blinded by fear," Dumbledore spoke as he turned to Harry, "Get your rest Harry, you'll need it."

"Every time I close my eyes, I see him, Professor, I see him killing Cedric," Harry said sadly.

"I will get Horace to make you some dreamless potion, okay," Dumbledore rested his hand on Harry's shoulder as he turned to Severus. "Oh, Harry, this is Severus Snape Sr. Snape's Jr. father." Severus reached out his hand and Harry just nervously looked at him, with hints of fear and disgust in his eyes.

Severus just glanced at the boy, "Normal people usually accept someone's hand as they greet them, Mr. Potter." Harry slowly took Severus' hand and shook it.

"Get some rest, Harry," Dumbledore said as he and Severus left the hospital wing and headed to his office.

"Severus..." Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Oh, did you say something. I'm sorry, I forgot that I only exist when you need something."

"Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready... if you are prepared..." Dumbledore spoke as if his request to Severus was asking him to pick up milk and eggs.

"I am," Severus said in monotone, perfectly hiding his complete and utter unquenchable fear, as the Mark burnt a second time. This time Severus knew, that this is the final warning call to all the Dark Lord's members.

"Take care, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Ah, Albus, how touching, its almost as if you care," Severus said coldly sarcastic.

"Then, good luck. Giving your little assignment I tweeked the apparition so you can freely apparate to and from Howgarts." Dumbledore smiled as he patted Severus' back before walking away and with a crack Severus apparated.


	65. Ch 65, Spying

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Lena2244, Avery, geekymom, cdmartinez, ALIASTESIN and HGranger89 for your review.

* * *

Being linked to the Dark Lord by his mark every time it burned, Severus or any Death Eater could apparate directly to the Dark Lord's position. Severus found himself outside the front gates of Malfoy Manor. It was very dark, and the wind howled horribly around him. He opened up the gate and made his way to the front door and knocked.

"Hello," Narcissa cracked open the door and smiled upon seeing Severus, "Its been along time."

"Yes it has," Severus spoke with monotone voice as he took her hand and kissed it, "may I come in?"

"Please do..." Severus could see the fear in Narcissa's eyes; she looked like she was trying to keep herself from shaking.

"Relax Narcissa, everything is better now that our Dark Lord has return to us," Severus said as touched her shoulder.

"Everyone is in the back," Narcissa said as she led Severus to the main hall which had a long dinner table where a few Death Eaters sat. (Lucius, Corban Yaxley, Fenrir Greyback, Nott, Amycus and Alecto Carrow.)

"Aww, Severus. Good of you to come," Severus turned his attention to the end of table where sitting in a large throne like chair, was a tall thin man starring at Severus... and Severus stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for decades. The face that had taken everything from him. His skin was whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake but with slits for nostrils. In his arms he was petting a large, green like snake, roughly twelve feet long and as thick as a man's thigh.

Severus walked over to the Dark Lord and kneeled down in front of him and bowed his head, "My Lord..." Severus spoke with deep respect and waited until Voldemort told him to rise.

"You may rise, Severus," The Dark Lord spoke in an incredibly and seemingly calm, monotone voice.

Severus slowly rose from the floor as he stared at Voldemort. "Tell me Severus, why didn't you hear my call when I first requested you?"

"I must deeply apologlze for my late appearance my Lord, I deeply beg for your mercy and forgiveness. You see, I have been following Dumbledore's orders to gain his trust. He had me doing a little assignment overseas for while, but I recently returned."

"Why didn't you bring Potter to him?" Alecto asked.

"Unfortunately Potter is protected by a spell caused by that filthy mudblood mother of his. While the Dark Lord can torture Potter, he will be unable to kill him until Potter is seventeen, so bringing him now would be pointless because the Dark Lord would not be able to kill him yet." Severus explained.

"So I will be unable to kill the boy?"

"As of now unfortunately you can't my Lord."

"I can wait three years. So tell me Severus, does that old fool Dumbledore think you are his?"

"Indeed my Lord. Dumbledore surely has gone senile in his old age." Not for even a second did Severus' eyes give off a slight hint of betrayal. "Which is a good thing my Lord."

"You have a plan? Severus please, we are all ears." Voldemort looked around the table at the Death Eaters.

"I know without a shadow of a doubt that Dumbledore will reorganize the Order of the Phoenix again," A few Death Eaters moaned and laughed.

"Dumbledore's laughable little resistance," Voldemort smiled.

"Yes, while the Order is no threat to you, my Lord. It might be prudent to have some ears listening in on their little plans." Severus suggested. "A little snake in the grass so to say." Voldemort looked at Severus for what felt like hours. Severus just stool still and looked back at the Dark Lord.

"Hmm?" Voldemort looked in deep throught as no one in the room made a sound. "Are you sure Dumbledore trusts you?"

"Of course. Over the course of these years of teaching, I have gained his trust deeply. Over the years that I taught over seas, I said in touch. It is without question my Lord, that Dumbledore trusts me rest of Older are blind idiots that cling to ever word that old man says. As if he was Merlin himself. The rest of the Older will trust his word that I'm am trustworthy, and they tell me all their ridiculous and lacklustre plans." Severus explained.

"I must say Severus you'll be putting yourself at great risk," Voldemort said as he patted Nagini.

"All to serve you, My Lord."

"And what of the Order?" Voldemort eyed Severus.

"The Order will believe that I am their spy, but I am really yours my Lord."

"For now we will play that little game," Voldemort smiled as he turned over to a corner of the room where Severus just noticed Pettigrew, "Pettigrew!"

"Yes, master?" Pettigrew asked slightly terrified. It was just then Severus noticed a silver right hand on Pettigrew.

"Get our entertainment for today. I wish to see if my followers haven't gone soft over these past Thirteen years," Voldemort smiled as few Death Eaters cheered with glee. Severus just took his seat and waited until Pettigrew returned with a handful of people, "Over the past few weeks during my weakend state, Pettigrew has been gathering muggles to test my skills on. Being the grateful and generous Lord I am I spare a few for you."

When Severus saw the a group of people, about ten in all, they were different ages and creeds. There were already covered with cuts, marks and they all looked like they could barely walk. A few looked like they were just in their early teens. "Now, since Lucius and I already had our fun, I believe it most fair for the first Death Eater to arrive to have their first pick," Voldemort smiled and turned to Corban Yaxley.

Severus didn't let his face betray his thoughts as he watched what the Yaxley was doing. The horror he saw, oh God horror he heard, the screaming, the begging, the pleading for help. While Yaxley was causing unspeakable devastation to a young innocent girl, few others followed suit like Greyback and Amycus commit the same act, while the rest tortured them with magic or just straight out killed them. Severus swore his heart stopped beating, but he never showed it.

"Severus it your turn. Maybe next time, be early so you'll get a better pick," Voldemort smiled.

"Forgive me my Lord, but they're all filthy muggles. They're all ambitious. A sore in our world. Muggles are a powerless race. Fearful of their weakness, they built their world in a futile attempt to elude the abyss they call mortality. Culture... civilization... are all delusions created by a powerless race. A species of little use. Also their stench... It reeks. I can't get their rotten odor out of my system. Can't you smell it? It makes me sick to my stomach." Severus said, as Voldemort's cracked a grin as Snape walked up to claim his 'award'.

"Please... please..." She beg pleading looking into Severus' eyes as tears fell down her face. Knowing he couldn't do anything to help her, he gave her a quick and painless death. He aimed his wand and said "Avada Kedavra." and watch the light leave her eyes and her body slump lifelessly to the floor.

"Nagini dinner," Voldemort said as his large snake slither over to Severus and began eating the remains of the girl."I see you haven't grown so soft Severus. But could you do away with the rest."

"Thank-you my Lord," Severus said then one after other he cast the spell and watched the light leave their eyes.

"But of course you must be punished, you never once tried to find me during all these years," Voldemort pointed his wand and Severus and performed the cruciatus. Severus kneel to the ground and was hissing in pain.

It was more than few hours until their meeting was over. Voldemort agreed to have Severus continue being their spy. Soon Severus and the others made their leave from Malfoy manor. Severus apparated back to the castle.

"Severus? Any news?" Dumbledore asked jumping straight to the point and not seeing the pain on Severus' face, not that Severus showed any.

"No... He's just... celebrating," Severus sounded empty of any emotion.

"And does he trust you?"

"For now."

"Good, good work Severus," Dumbledore smiled, "That's all Severus goodbye, I forgot to mention Barty Jr is dead. Fudge had the Dementor perform the kiss." Dumbledore said as handed Severus a potion to deaged back to fifteen, and with flick of his wrist changed Severus back to his school uniform.

Severus walked back to his room and sunk down into his bed. He stared at the ceiling and at his shaking hands. Breathing deeply he stayed like that all night not once falling alseep.


	66. Ch 66, The End and a New Beginning

Disclaimer; Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Writers Notes; Thanks to everyone that has been following along with this story, thanks to cdmartinez, reptilegirl, PiffyEQ, RhodaBush, geekymom and ALIASTESIN for your reviews and thanks to everyone was have been following along.

* * *

Severus didn't get any sleep at all last night, in fact he barely moved at all. Every time he closed his eyes he saw their faces, he saw their eyes. Their eyes were truly hauntening, seeing the light leave their eyes was truly horrifying; it was like they were looking directly into Severus' soul. He could still hear the screaming and the pleading from all of them. He remembered what Dumbledore said a few years ago to him, "To fight a monster, Severus, you must become a monster."

Severus sighted deeply before leaving his room, finding Harry sitting on the couch looking off into nothingness. Severus slowly walked over and took a seat on the couch. The two said nothing for what felt like hours. After what Severus just did last night, Cedric didn't even cross his mind.

"People will say it will get better, or get used to this or anything beside that point," Severus spoke, not even glancing over at Harry. He didn't know if the boy was listen or not. "Don't listen to them. Hold on to it , remember it... don't let yourself forget it. It's too easy to lose. Once you lost that, it is so easy to became something you're not. Things never get easier, that's is a big lie. The real truth is it never gets easier, we just get stronger. Those who cannot, can only find themselves as an empty shell. All they'll find comfort in being nothing but numb." The two just stared in nothingness. "Never pray for an easy life Harry, pray for the strength to handle a difficult one."

The following morning everyone gathered in the Great Hall, only this time the flag inside the Great Hall were dressed in black and the colors of Hufflepuff with Cedric's face on them hung from the ceiling. As Severus looked over the staff table, he noticed Igor was nowhere to be see. This didn't shocked Severus as he predicted Igor would run and hide like the coward he was.

Dumbledore looked down as he approached the podium to address the gathering. It took time for the Headmaster to find his words. "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded and most importantly a fierce, fierce and loyal friend. Now I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Remember, if the time should come, when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, brave, right to the very end, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. You remember that, you remember Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore spoke, finishing up his eulogy to Cedric as the room remained in complete silence, as they all took a moment of silence for Cedric's memory.

Few days after Cedric's funeral, people gathered outside in the courtyard to say goodbye to the Dumstrang and Beauxbatons students as they prepared to travel back to their schools. Some of the Dumstrangs students seemed lost with their Headmaster not with them. Olympe and Hagrid shared a kiss before she lead her students back to their carriages. Soon enough, they were all off back to their schools.

"Do you think we will have a normal year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"No," Severus said flatly as his friends looked back at him. Harry didn't really smile still dealing with Cedric's death but Hermione smiled at him.

As her brown eyes stared into his black ones with such friendship, happiness, love and care, all Severus thought was why should someone look at a monster like that, especially if that person is so full of life and is so innocent and pure. Severus felt selfish and truly awful for enjoying those kind eyes looking at him with such care, he feared the day when Hermione will know the truth about him. He feared the day when those kind eyes will turn to a burning hate, he feared the day she will be running, screaming in terror because of him.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"It's nothing... just nothing, with everything that happened, Cedric dying and the Dark Lord returning. I didn't get much sleep lately and I am just worried about my father," Severus said. It wasn't exactly lying, these things had Severus worried, about the Dark Lord's return, he wasn't afraid to die, though.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus spoke in a monotone, he hoped deeply to spare Hermione from the horrors of this unavoidable war. That this is as promising and as certain as the sun raising in the east. Hermione just threw her arms around Harry and Severus.

The final day of the school year arrived and out of respect for what had happened to Cedric the House cup was not awarded, although Gryffindor was the winner. The trio made their way back to fetch the train ride home. Harry gave his prize money to the twins to fund their little project. Severus was appalled that Harry was throwing away money, for the twins to start some joke shop. Severus didn't talk much during the train ride home, his mind was going all over the place.


	67. Ch 67, Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Would you rather the story split or all in one? Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing now onto year 5.

* * *

Tucked away in northwestern London, a twenty minute walk from King's Cross Station, lies number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Undetectable to the muggle eye it stay hidden behind a Fidelius Charm. Though the neighbouring Muggles don't even know the building exists. It was for many years the home of the Black family, one of the wizarding world's oldest pureblood families. They were extremely proud to be so. But in present day, it was Headquarters of the Older of the Phoenix. A resistance of wizards and witches determined to fight against the Dark Lord.

The home required an arduous cleaning to make it even remotely habitable. Much of this work fell to Molly Weasley and her children. Severus considered Black slovenly and lazy for not cleaning his house. The home was in such disrepair that doxies and boggarts had made themselves quite at home. The two things inside this house that were bigger pain then Black were the portrait of Black's mother who was 'bundle of joy' and Kreature a house elf who was also a 'pure delight'. In truth Severus wanted to blast the portrait right off the wall but it was protected by a charm. As for Kreature, the only reason why he was here was because he knows too much.

Severus was a complete physical wreck. Everything he saw was haunting his thoughts, including Lord Voldemort. His life had become a living nightmare that he could never wake up from until, he was dead and even then he couldn't guarantee it. Others didn't seem to notice or care as they were so focused on their own little conversations.

Three of four times a week the same old bickering match begins just like it has since the end of June.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Snivellus!" Black yelled.

"Well, unlike you, everyone else isn't granted the privilege of being able to sit on are ass all day, in hiding." Severus said sternly, (he was currently in his adult self). "Unlike you, we have the honor pleasure of doing ACTUAL work for the Order!"

"At least I've got principals and morals, unlike a filthy scum of the Earth like you!"

"Oh, and I suppose in your weak feeble-mind you think that you are an upstanding citizen," Severus glanced back at the man.

"You know perfectly well that I can't leave!"

"Yeah, it a real pity those Death Eaters don't have to face you or they'll being shaking in their boots, frozen in fear, from the mere presence of you," Severus' sarcasm was as cold as his glare.

"Careful Snivellus, I have a Death Eater right here that I use as target practice," Sirius said trying to so threatening.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of barn! Let alone me. Let me be more specific, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn or me in a fair fight."

"How can you see anything with giant nose and long greasy hair in front of your face? You really are pathetic! I don't trust you around my Godson!" Black roared sticking his finger into Severus' face, "I'm still in shock that you found a woman that would sleep with you. Do you know what I think?"

"Please tell me," Severus said in exasperation gasp, "As you know I deeply appreciate hearing your opinion."

"I think you drugged that woman either that or she was a hooker. After all its the only realistic way you could ever get you kicks, you sad pathetic man!"

"Black, there's nothing more pathetic than a pet who's been abandoned by his master. Lacking the strength of the wild, he merely exposes his pitiful form to the world and waits to die." Severus spoke calmly. "The poor little mutt can't live without his master to give him orders."

"How long have they been fighting?" Tonks asked deeply annoyed at the fireworks.

"Just about a month," Lupin said also deeply annoyed at their childish behavior. Neither Black nor Severus tried to be the least bit civil with each other. It was either Black or Severus that started an argument and it is normally always over something small and pointless. The two will literally find any old thing to fight about.

Nymphadora Tonks was a very special kind of witch who has the ability to change her physical from at will. Despite being having this gift, the Order doesn't seem to use her to her greatest potential. She was in a 'relationship' with Lupin, despite the man turning down all her advances. Severus was confused as to why good hearted people like Tonks and Hermione could care for monsters like Lupin and himself.

Speaking of Hermione, she was currently staying here as well. She assisted the Order as she was underage and couldn't join yet. Severus was convinced that despite how annoying she is, she is far brighter than most member of the Order.

As for the Order, Kingsley ShackleBolt was a spy gathering information from inside the Ministry where people in charge are currently silencing anything to do with Dark Lord return. Other members of the Order were Alastor Moody, the Weasley family, Minerva McGonagall as well as few other Hogwarts Professors and Mundungus Fletcher. There was something about that creepy little man Mundungus that Severus didn't trust. The leader of their group of course was Dumbledore himself.

"Would you two stop fighting and bickering like an old married couple!?" Alastor hissed.

"Severus, is there any news you can tells us?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"Well, while we are fighting and arguing among ourselves like school children, The Dark Lord is gathering his army. He is reaching out to Werewolves, Vampires and Giants."

"Why would they turn their backs on us and join him?" Molly asked. Severus raised a eyebrow at her ridiculous question.

"Come on. You're not very bright, now, are you? Why don't you just try using your head a little for once?! The Dark Lord is promising them equal rights and citizenship," Severus spoke softly, "Of course it's all lies and the Dark Lord will most definitely discard them when they out live their usefulness, as he tends to do."

"But why?" Tonks asked.

"As I clearly said Nymphadore," Severus said, referring to by her first name because she hates it, "The Dark Lord is offering something better in their eyes, it is a deal they don't want to miss. As our Ministry had forced many of them into hiding. You know that saying show a little love to your dogs, or else they might bite you one day "

"That's all!?" Black jumped up, "Your worthless as always!"

"I see... And what exactly are you doing for the Order... Black?" Severus asked with pure burning venom, "That's right not a bloody thing!"

"I gave them my house!"

"So you did something, and what you want a fucking parade!"

"Just give me a reason Snivellus!"

Reason...? You never need a reason before Black!"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Dumbledore.

"Kingsley anything to report?" Alastor asked.

"Fudge, as you suspected, is trying to cover everything up. He's convinced that Dumbledore is after his job and he is doing everything in his power to disgrace Dumbledore and Harry."

"With everything going on how is Fudge going to cover it?" Arthur asked.

"Well, he is using Sirius Black as a scape goat." Kingsley said.

"Things are clear," Dumbledore rose from his chair, "Hagrid and Olypme will go and convince any giants to join us. Lupin will do the same, but for the Werewolves."

"And the dungeon bat can convince the vampires to join us." Black smiled and frowned when no one laughed at his jokes.

"Severus has other things to do for the Order," Dumbledore spoke sternly.

"Yeah, all he has to do is kiss Voldemort's ass and give us information. Easy as pie."

"I have to say Headmaster, are you sure we can even trust him?" Tonks asked as a few members of Order also nodded with agreement as if Severus wasn't even there.

Severus couldn't careless what everyone thought of him, he spent his whole life with people thinking the worst of him. He has grown numb to all the hate and mistrust. It didn't bother him at all. He knew where his own loyalties lay and that is all he needed. They didn't trust him, which was fine by him. He always had an uncanny habit of not trusting anyone either. He feard that Dumbledore himself will turn on him one day, and throw him to the wind. Sure, Severus was bit edgy, but hell it what has kept him alive this long. He would consider himself a pessimist but that to kept him alive.


	68. Ch 68, The Order

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes, thanks to notwritten, leonix2009, Cruna, RhodaBush, reptilegirl, ALIASTESIN, Willowell24, geekymom, Lena2244 and cdmartinez for your reviews.

* * *

Severus found himself in the second floor bathroom; he was slashing cold water onto his face a few times before he gripped the edge of the sink tightly as is knuckles turned white from his grip as he starred blankly into the mirror. He took deep breathes trying to calm himself down after his body was shaking because of it. He recently returned from a meeting with the Dark Lord. He was cleaning blood off of his clothes and skin, some of it wasn't even his blood.

He was able to save some people when no one was around the cells or when everyone was asleep. He would go down and free them, either by bewitching a weak minded lower ranking Death Eater or by sneaking the key into their cells. No one knew who saved them, not even them, Severus didn't leave a single clue of his involvement. But alas this as well had negative repercussions, as the Dark Lord will cast his fury on the poor House Elves or lower ranking Death Eaters. He would slowly and painfully torture them before killing them. Of course Severus had no regrets nor remorse to the Death Eater, to him that's one last person to deal with.

Dear Oh, Mighty God, the horrors that Severus seen and heard, of all those poor people. Few top Death Eaters from Voldemort's inner circle forced many people into a kinship. Many were so young, they should have been off going to college. Living their lives, being happy none of this should have happened. They didn't deserve that, nobody deserve that. The true and utter devastation the living Hell of the horrors he had witnessed were taking their toll on the man. While almost probably everyone haven't see it or noticed mostly because Severus was someone people don't waste a thought about so of course no one would notice.

But his eyes were blank, empty and soulless as they showed a man that looked like he witnessed a years of endless war, plague and true horrors that one thought he was in the fiery blaze of Hell. Some of the these people Severus had to kill he took their lives one after the other and watched the very light of there eyes leave. Severus remembered talking to Dumbledore about it.

 _"You spared them, Severus," Dumbledore spoke softly, "You spared them so much pain. That's something you shouldn't feel bad about."_

 _"I murdered them," Severus spoke like a man in unbearable pain, "If there is a Hell then my presence there is assured."_

Severus was in the bathroom for a good solid hour or more until there came a light knock bringing him back to reality.

"Hello anyone in there?" Hermione asked.

Severus walked over and opened the door, "Oh its you Mr. Snape." She smiled but her face soon turned to worry, "He didn't hurt you did he?" Her face was so full of concern.

"I believe I relate everything that is important to the Order already and anything else is insignificant at the matter at hand," Severus said raising an eyebrow, "wouldn't that be correct?"

"No if you are hurt that's also important too."

"I believe that others would deeply disagree with that statement."

"Well they're wrong you are on our side so your safety as well as everyones safety is important."

"Sometimes costs are made to be borne, Miss Granger."

"Mr. Snape I want you to know that I trust you."

"Tell me why would you?"

"Because Dumbledore does."

"That's a childs answer Miss Granger," Severus hissed. "After what my son said about you I figure you would give a mature answer."

"Severus talks to you about me?" Hermione's face lit up.

"More like Owled we don't have a close relationship not really," Severus explained. "He can't stand me and frankly feel the same about him."

"Oh..." Hermione said sadly looking down. "Oh, wait!" She looked like she just remembered something.

"Yes?"

"The group is heading out to get Harry. He was attacked by Dementors and the Ministry is trying to expel him by using magic out of school. But Dumbledore got the Ministry to hold a hearing," Hermione explained.

"I am much aware of this Miss Granger, so the merry band of marionettes are leaving?"

"Marionette?" Hermione looked up.

"Yes Marionettes and Dumbledore is pulling their strings and they blinding follow him to the pitts of Hell."

"Professor Dumbledore is a great man!"

"Great is he?" Severus asked coldly, "So tell me if he is so great and wonderful as everyone says he is then why is he relying on a boy to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Ahh...?" Hermione looked up at Severus puzzled at his statement as Lupin walked by.

"Good evening Hermione," Lupin smiled and turned to Severus, "evening Severus."

"How are you Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Good but Hermione I'm no longer your Professor please call me Remus," Lupin turned to Severus and looked quite embarrassed and shy, "Severus, can I... have... might... You know?"

"Everyone here knows what you are," Severus said, "and if you even bother to notice its in the kitchen with your name on it."

"Thanks Severus," Lupin smiled as he left to go downstairs. Lupin's friendly nature was deeply getting under Severus' skin. He'd rather have Lupin mistrust him and look at him like scum rather than pretending to be friendly.

"Didn't your parents tell you it rude to stare Miss Granger?" Severus glared down at the young woman who just stared at him during his conversation with Lupin.

"Sorry, its nothing sorry," Hermione looked down with embarrassment as Severus hissed slightly and grabbed his forearm. "He's calling isn't he? Are you scared or anything?"

"Yes and I best not keep him waiting, and no l believe such fluctuation of emotions are unnecessary for my duties.".

"I wish you didn't have to go," Hermione said sadly.

"This is my purpose to deny my purpose is to deny my very existence, now I wasted enough time as is," Severus said and apparated.


	69. Ch 69, Traitors

Disclaimer, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Willowell24, leonix2009, TwilightEverlastingly and geekymom for your reviews.

* * *

Once again Severus found himself in the presence of the Dark Lord and his flock of Death Eaters. When he entered the manor where the Dark Lord was, there were a couple of rogue Death Eaters. They were stripped wearing nothing but rags, covered in scars and their faces held utter terror while their body shook in gut wrenching fear..

"Please My Lord, mercy..." It was just then Severus noticed Igor Karkaroff. What little honor the once Headmaster of Dumstrang had once is now gone.

"A traitor who's forgotten their role as a servant and abandoned their duties too our Lord has no right to speak to him!" Alecto glared at the former Headmaster and pointed her wand at him. She wore a small grin across her face as she began torturing him with Crucio. Igor screamed, following around in agony as Alecto smiled and increased the torture. "This is what happens to people who turn their backs on the Dark Lord. This is what happens to people who betray him!" Alecto released him from the curse, "How strange. Where's your fighting spirit now Karkaroff?" Sh flicked her wand and used the Killing curse to finish him.

"Severus, how good of you to come," Voldemort said casually as if he bare no mind to the torture going on around him. "Do you bring word?"

"The Order is hopeless, My Lord. It's times like this when they should be working together, but instead they arguing amongst themselves like school children on the playground."

"That's always their way, they're like dogs without a master to keep them in line," Voldemort said petting Nagini. "Do they believe you are one of them?"

"They do. They believe anything the old man says. He never thinks or cares about anyones needs but his own. He just manipulates people to suit his own, and his flock are to blind to see it. Why do you think that is Severus?"

"Overly strong faith has clouded their eyes. They are unable to see what they should," Severus said ignoring all the blood shed going on around him. "Dumbledore is something that they pathetically cling to for a shed of hope and will contine to sacrifice themselves to protect their idol. For that is the source of their hope."

"They're like moths to a flame then?"

"Exactly. They're all insignificant, powerless, weak minded fools who lack resolve."

"Severus anything else going on that I should know?"

"As you would have guessed, the Ministry is dismissing anything to do with your return."

"Fudge is naïve and a coward. Controlling him will not be difficult."

"Do you plan on striking the Ministry?"

"Not as of yet. I am still rebuilding my army first," Voldemort said, "Anything else?"

"Potter was expelled or at least might be expelled. The boy was using magic outside of school but Dumbledore has requested a hearing first."

"You have done well Severus," Voldemort looked around the room. "Don't worry, Severus I saved a traitor for you." He smiled, "Pettigrew, bring him out."

"Let me go, you filthy rat!" A man wrapped in bindings was tossed in front of Severus.

"My Lord mercy, I beg," the man pleaded.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted making the man shake with fear as he turned to face Severus, "Severus please do away with this filth."

"Severus please I'm your friend!" It was just then Severus realized it was one of his old classmates, Mulciber.

"No..." Severus whispererd and began using Sectumsempra and other dark curses. Knowing that a quick and painless death will anger the Dark Lord.

"Se... Severus... pl... please," Mulciber shouted as large cut formed up his body but Severus didn't release the spell until Mulciber was just on the brink of death.

"Be grateful that your punishment of cowardice is taking place in the presence of our Dark Lord. It's above and beyond the honor that should be bestowed on someone like you," Severus said.

"Severus please listen!" Mulciber begged.

"You chose to reject the light, refused to succumb to the truth of our Dark Lord. That's why you faltered, Mulciber" Severus said coldly as Mulciber attempted to open his mouth but Severus cut him off. "There's no need to justify. The words of the Dark Lord represent justice. Our existence defines truth but you don't have to worry, you'll no longer have to trouble yourself. Since I'm going to put an end to you right here, behold the hellfire of the abyss!" Severus pointed his wand and cast the killing curse on him. This was much easier than killing people he didn't know because this way at least he knowns that these people are the foulest type of people that walk the earth.

"Good, good, people should know better than to define me," Voldemort said coldly as he glanced around the room and looked with hate at all of the corpses that were lying around the room. "Save some for Nagini, as for the others, remove them from my presence."

"Filthy backstabbing cowards!" Alecto shouted with disgust as she kicked a few of the dead bodies.

"Save the corpses for Nagini!" Voldemort roared.

"Can you really call this a corpse?" Severus said coldly earning a smile from Voldemort.

"Severus, I must say I am deeply displeased with what little news you have been bringing me lately."

"Please accepted my deepness apologies for this my Lord. The Order has been quiet these past few weeks. Nothing much of note lately."

"Severus you know I need information."

"I know, My Lord and I am giving all I know as of this moment."

"Maybe you need a motivator to encourage you to gather more and work harder?" Voldemort pointed his wand at Severus and used Sectumsempra a couple of times. "You do well to remember. That was a warning Severus. The next time your bring me barely any news, I might not be as forgiving as I am now," Voldemort said. "That is all Severus you may go."

"I bid you farewell my Lord," Severus bowed and left the manor, with great difficulty. Once he was outside of the gates he apparated back to his room in Grimmauld place and sank down to the ground.


	70. Ch 70, Healing

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks everyone reading and following along and also thanks to Lisa Cooper, geekymom, Glass-NotCannon, leonix2009 and ALIASTESIN for your reviews.

* * *

Severus layed on the floor of his bedroom, he was suffering but no one knows that because he hides it some place deep down. Because the last thing he wants is pity. He kept so much pain inside him. Pain is when you're slowly dying on the inside and you suffer alone in silent. Truth was his pain never went away he was just good at hiding it. The pain reminded Severus that he was in fact alive and that underneath everything there was something human. The room Severus had was the smallest, dampest and coldest room in this whole place. Severus didn't care as he rarely spend any nights here now. In his adult self he spend his days at his home when he could. While Severus was healing his wounds a knock came to the door.

"Who is there?!"

"It's just me..." Hermione said as she entered the room, "I... I never see you eat with the others so I just wanted to bring you up your supper."

"Very well..." Severus rolled his shirt back down and took the tray from her, "Is that all, then you may go Miss Granger."

"I...I..." She could make out his black ropes which had cuts in several places and she could also just make out a red substance smeared over his cuts. "You're hurt!?" Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Very perceptive, Miss Granger," Severus said as he limped over to his desk and sat down to eat and poured his a glass of wine. "You may leave now."

"No, I can't just abandon someone who is hurt, it's against by principals to do something like that," Hermione spoke again.

"People tend to only keep their principals in times of peace, during times of great chaos people do reveal their true selves, a part they try to run away and hide from," Severus spoke before taking a bite and continued talking after he finished chewing. "I wish to be left alone, Miss Granger."

"You'll bleed to death!"

"Dramatic, but unlikely. I know if the injury is serious enough and this is something I can live through and besides, I am in no need of your help. I am quite able to aid myself, it hurts, but it's ok I'm used to it"

"And what about your back?"

"A little thing called letting it heal on it's own."

"Nonsense," Hermione said, "I know a few healing spells, let me help you." She lightly touched his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Miss Granger, don't touch me!" Severus Immediately tensed up as he snarled. It was his defenses acting up, he hated to appear weak, helpless and pathetic. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this, he definitely didn't want Hermione to see him in this state of discomfort and weakness. "Don't bother feeling sorry for me, Miss Granger, in fact, save me your pity altogether."

"IT'S NOT PITY!"

"Then why do you care?"

"Because I hate seeing people in pain and I trust you."

"You said that you only trust me because Dumbledore trusts me, that is childish. Don't let your view and opinion be based upon what someone else says, think for yourself."

"Mr. Snape," Hermione sighed deeply. "Dumbledore knows you better then me and is wise, so he knows things I do not, so that's why." She cut Severus off as he attempted to speak, "So far you proved that I can trust you. The way your son is also proves I can trust you. Your son acts like a mature intelligent well behaved young man with no prejudgment, unlike Malfoy and other Slytherin familes. That no students were harmed by you when you were a teacher, yes, Tonks said you were a jerk, but you never harmed students."

"Very well, you explained yourself, you may go now."

"But..."

"Miss Granger, please, I can tend to my wounds myself and I... I... don't feel comfortable with you cleaning my wounds." Severus said looking away, "It be most inappropriate."

"I saw guys without shirts on before," Hermione said, "It's just your back and chest."

"Miss Granger, please, I will tend to myself... please," Severus said. He was extremely uncomfortable with Hermione seeing him like this. Plus the scars from his father, the Marauders and the Dark Lord covered his body in a sickening sight, a sight no one has ever seen. It was something he just couldn't do. The last thing he wanted is of those eyes to give him pity.

"I just can't leave someone who is hurt, I just can't do something like that."

"My wounds are mostly healed anyways, it is mostly just blood that soaked into my clothes."

After a full minute of silence, as Hermione watched Severus eat his food, she was convinced that this man wasn't evil. As much as Sirius, Tonks, Alastor and pretty much almost the whole Order talked about how much of a Dark wizard he was behind his back or when he was in the same room as them. Hermione was certain that Severus wasn't evil. Yes, he is dark, sarcastic, cruel but he wasn't evil, there was a familiar air about him as well.

"What is it?" Severus asked, drawing Hermione back to reality.

"It's nothing, it's just I noticed you eat very neatly," Hermione pointed out.

"What?" Severus glanced, "And how did you figure I would eat... Miss Granger?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's just... forget it," Hermione nervously grabbed her wrist, avoiding looking at Severus. "So... So what may you switch sides?"

"You just crossed the line, Miss Granger, it's best for you to make your disappearances from my presence," Severus spoke coldly and threatening, but she didn't tremble in the slighest.

"Mr. Snape, I didn't mean any disrespect," Hermione said apologetically, "I was just... wondering that's all. You somehow seem... different... from the other members of the Order. Everyone else has their reasons to why they are doing this and I was just wondering about you?"

"So it doesn't make sense for a Slytherin to do something without getting something in return. Is that what you are saying?" Severus asked coldly, "Well, the answer to your question is my son and for..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Well, I can understand that I have friends and my parents that I want to protect." Hermione said as her eyes were drawn to a mask laying on Severus' bed.

"Does that scare you?" Severus said, as Hermione slightly shook and walked backwards. "Very well, you may leave now," Severus said. "Put my injuries out of your head, Miss Granger I will be fine."

"Mr. Snape... I..." She said sounding apologetic about her reaction.

"Look, call me ridiculous but I feel uncomfortable with other people looking after me," Severus said.

"Oh," Severus couldn't tell if she was offended or not.

"Look, I'm fine okay, I have been self healing my wounds for a while now," Severus said as he handed her over his empty plate, "Thanks, the food was delicious, Miss Granger. I'm going to head out soon and you'll probably won't see me for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, where the environment and atmosphere is not filled with judgement, hatred and hostility," Severus said as he lit up a cigarette. It was a habit he kicked years ago, but ever since the Dark Lord returned the habit came back. It was quick escape from the reality that he was stuck in.


	71. Ch 71, Woes of Molly Weasley

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to RhodaBush, cloudshape to ennien, geekymom, leonix2009, ALIASTESIN and WizardSmurf for your reviews.

* * *

After Severus finished up with healing his own wounds, he then left the house to head back to his home. After he stayed in his house for about a week until he deaged himself again, he made his way over to Headquarters accompanied by Dumbledore. Severus learned that the aging potion doesn't exactly change ones age, it was like polyjuice potion changing someone outside appearance but the inside remained the same. So even though Severus' outer self is fifteen, his inner self is Thirty Five.

Severus looked much older, more tired and more weavy even in his teen-age form. His eyes were blackened and lined, his lips were chaffed and he seemed thinner and paler, if that was possible.

"Severus how was your summer?" Dumbledore inquired.

"You know how bloody well my summer is going, Dumbledore."

"Severus don't think I don't know the dangers you are going through," Dumbledore said "You'll be able to free and avenge her."

Severus said nothing and the two remained in silence as they arrived at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore gave the secret pass code and the house appeared as the two entered the headquarters.

"Dumbledore" Severus!" Molly smiled and threw her arms around them giving each of them a hug."How are you?"

"I am doing well," Severus said.

"Same," Dumbledore smiled as there were the sounds of footstep making their way downstairs. It was Hermione, Harry and the twins.

"Severus!" Hermione smiled throwing her arms around him.

"I may vomit," Black interjected.

"Sirius just leave them alone," Warned Molly, a few members of the Order that knew Severus' secret, secretly glared with disgust and judgemental looks. Ron walked over with hints of jealousy across his face, while the rest smiled.

"Well it was too good to be true Snivellus leaves and then his greasy bastard son arrives," Sirius said.

"SIRIUS!" Tonks smacked Black across the face as her hair turned firery red for a second, "don't call a child that!" The rest of the others made their way towards the commotion.

"Tonks you hate his father too," Sirius glared down at Severus, "and if his parents were not married when he was born then he is by definition a bastard."

"Yes, his father is a git, but you don't have to treat his son horribly." Tonks said.

"His father is on our side!" Hermione said.

"He's still a git!" Fred said.

"Well so is Black!" Hermione said.

"Well anyway," Tonks broke the silence as she glared at Black, "just leave him alone."

Black just huffed and rolled his eyes, "whatever!"

"Black why don't you go sit down in your little chair, and complain about the all the hard work people do, while you accomplish absolutely nothing yourself." Severus said.

"Sorry to interrupt this litte squabble," Dumbledore smiled as he dug through his pockets, "I have the student's Hogwarts letters" He went around the room and handed the letters to Harry, Severus, Hermione and the Weasley family. "Well goodbye," Dumbledore said causally and left.

Severus open up his letter and attached to his school list was another letter.

 _We are pleased to inform you, that you have been selected to serve as the male fifth year Prefect for Slytherin house. Your school records shows that you have exhibited quick thinking in stressful situations. You demonstrate the ability to lead, and the cunning ambition that Slytherins have long sought._

 _We are certain that you will continuing to be a model for your peers and will take your new responsibilies seriously. Enclosed please find your Prefect Badge, which should be worn on your school robes at all times._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Horace Slughorn_

 _Head of Slytherin House_

Severus uncliped the badge that was attached to the letter. This badge had the Slytherin colors and a snake just under a large gold letter P. _"Bloodly curses Dumbledore! Does he realize I have enough things to deal with already?"_

"Severus! Look look!" Hermione squawked as she pretty much threw her letter into Severus' face with happy glee.

 _Dear Hermione Granger._

 _We are pleased to inform you, that you have been selected to serve as the female fifth year Prefect for Gryffindor house. Your school records show that you have exhibited quick thinking in stressful situations, the ability to lead, and the bravery and courage that Gryffindors are known for._

 _We are certain that you will continued to be a model for your peers and will take your new responsibilies seriously. Enclosed please find your Prefect Badge, which should be worn on your school robes at all times._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Head of Gryffindor House_

"Can you believe it Severus were both prefects!" Hermione said with a huge smile as she clipped her prefect badge to her shirt. Her badge was in Gryffindor colors and had a lion underneath the P.

"Well done you two," Tonks said smiliing, as she and the rest of the Order clapped for them. Severus just assumed they clapped just for her.

"Yes, well done in deed," Lupin smiled. "You know I was once a prefect." Severus glared over at the wolf.

"I knew you'd be a prefect, Severus," Hermione threw her arms tightly around Severus.

"I just can't see why they chose Snivellus Jr as a prefect above my Godson." Sirius questioned himself.

"Sirius," Harry sounded slightly annoyed but also was trying to sound respectful as well. "Severus does get better marks than me and... I... he's more clear headed than me."

While the past few days went on as normal they all travelled to Diagon alley to purchase school supplies. Of course the past few days were always good, as Severus and Black had fight after fight. It felt weird to Severus that a few members of the Order, Tonks, Molly and Kingsley would stand up for him.

During a late night on a Thursday, Severus was in his room doing some reading and he heard crying coming from downstairs. He would normally ignore it but it went on for ten minutes and it happened for a couple days in a row. He made his way downstairs and found Molly weeping at the kitchen table looking at a picture of Percy.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Severus said quietly as not to startle her.

"Se... Severus," Molly wiped tears off of her face as she turned to face him. Her eyes were puffy and red. "What are you doing up?"

"Got up to use the loo and I heard crying coming from downstairs," Severus said.

"Oh, its nothing I'm fine," Molly said trying to smile. Severus turned to face the picture of Percy.

"Mrs. Weasley you didn't fail as a mother, he failed as a son." Severus said pointing to the picture.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Molly roared with tears.

"No it's not. Mrs. Weasley your the type of mother that would sacrifice anything for your children. You are the type of mother that would give her life for their very last breath. His principals make him blind to all of that. He is a worthless, thankless ingrate. Mrs. Weasley remember you didn't fail or reject him he rejected you and that's on him alone. A man who spends no time with his family, is not a real man." Severus didn't wait for her to respond and left the kitchen to head back to his room. He felt anger towards the boy that caused Molly to spend her nights awake crying alone to herself. He saw Molly as a strong, happy person. Seeing her broken like that was different.


	72. Ch 72, Year Five

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; thanks to RhodaBush, leonix2009, geekymom, ALIASTESIN and Lena2244 for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

A few days have passed by and now it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Before leaving Grimmauld place, the Order split people into groups and escorted them to Kings Cross station. Harry was paired with Lupin and Alastor, Hermione and Ginny were paired with Tonks, the Weasley's boys were paired with their parents and Severus was paired with Kingsley. Also despite still being at large, Black came along. Well, Black was in his dog form, it was a stupid and reckless thing to do. He was putting himself and others at risk. Black lived only to recall his past glory days, seeing Harry as James and not his own person. While in his dog form, he "accidentally" bumped into Severus a few times on their way to the station.

Eventually they were on the train, making their way to Hogwarts. Harry, along with the others found seats while Severus and Hermione went to the prefect section of the train for a meeting, while on their way they ran into Pansy.

"That filthy mudblood made prefect?" Pansy looked at Hermione like a bug that needed to be stepped on as she looked at Severus, "and you made prefect and not Draco?"

"Pansy, that is a warning!" They turned around and saw Roger Davies and Angelina Johnson.

"And what's it to you?" Pansy smirked.

"We just happened to be Head Boy and Girl this year, Parkinsons." Angelina glared as Pansy looked disgusted as they led them to the prefect compartment. The compartment was fancy and more stunning then the other compartments.

"All new prefects come over here, please!" Roger announced as they made their way over. The male Gryffindor prefect was Dean Thomas, Ravenclaw prefects were Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil and for Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott and Justin Fletcher.

"Congratulations on all of you for making prefect." Angelina smiled.

"Yes, but remember that being a prefect is great responsibility and if you are unable to do your job responsible and correctly you can be replaced." Roger said.

"Prefects are allowed to take House points away from students in their own house, but they are not allowed to take points from the houses of the other prefects. Prefects can also give detentions as a form of punishment." Angelina explained.

"What!" Pansy said, "We can't take points away from other houses!"

"That's what's she said," Roger explained. "Now, as fifth year prefects one of the first responsibility will be escorting the first years to their dormitory."

"Please take the job seriously, as I said before you can be replaced if you abuse your position," Angelina glared at everyone as a warning. "Now you may stay here or return to another compartment."

"Come on, Severus," Hermione took his hand, "lets go sit with Harry and the others."

"Congratulations on making prefect, Hermione," Dean smiled as he walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Thanks, Dean," Hermione smiled as she noticed Dean was sad about something. "Is something on your mind?"

"Well it's nothing..." Dean said looking down, "Seamus and I had a fight but it's nothing really."

"Trouble in paradise?" Severus said, making Dean smile a bit.

"Yes, you can say that," Dean said.

"Well, I hope whatever it is, you two can patch it up," Hermione smiled, giving Dean a hug.

"I hope so," Dean said, "he is just being so stubborn."

"Well, I hope things get back to normal real soon," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks..." Dean said before walking away, and Hermione and Severus went back to their compartment, where Ginny and Harry, along with the twins were in.

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at a picture in Harry's hand.

"Sirius gave it to me," Harry said as he handed it to Hermione, "It's a picture of the original order of the phoenix." Hermione looked it over before handing it to Severus, who glanced over the picture. He felt sadness and guilt, looking over it as he saw Lily. He handed the picture back to Harry and took his seat.

Severus noticed something was wrong with Harry, he has been seeing it for days. Harry wore a frown and had a horrible attitude to boot. Severus just thought it was some teenage problem. Severus huffed at how teenagers think that they were the only ones with problems, that they think everything revolved around them. Granted, the boy did have serious issues.

Once the train arrived at Hogsmeade Village, the students were making their way over to the carriages as first years were taking by Hagrid to the boats.

"Surprise, The Minister is letting you roam free." Draco gleed and Harry launched to attack as Severus held him back. "See, he is completely crazy." Draco smiled as he walked off with his friends.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry hissed.

"Calm down, Malfoy is not worth it." Severus hissed. He thought back to his school days, always being tortured by Potter and Black, just because he existed.

"Let go of me!" Harry roared.

"Oh, now you think you're something..." Severus said.

"Lets just get to the castle," Ginny said.

Once inside the Great Hall, Severus greeted and introduced himself to all the students that were sorted into Slytherin house. Pansy just coldly glared, making them all nervous.

"Don't mind her, she is always unpleasant," Severus said, making a few students laugh.

"Now that everyone is sorted, I like to make an announcement," Dumbledore said. "First off, please welcome Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank who will be are Care for Magical Creatures Professor and also welcome Dolores Umbridge, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"She was at my hearing," Harry said, as Umbridge, a short lady in a pink outfit, approached the podium to make an announcement.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance...There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering... Let us move forward then into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practises that ought to be prohibited," Umbridge smiled.

"What did that toad lady say?" Asked a young male student.

"It means the ministry is sticking its nose where it doesn't belong," Severus said as he glared at the woman on the podium.


	73. Ch 73, Umbridge

Disclaimer; same as always.

Writers Notes; RhodaBush, leonix2009, ALIASTESIN annd i love new storys for your reviews.

* * *

Once the opening feast was over Severus and Pansy took the first year Slytherins down to the Slytherin common room. "Welcome to the noble house of Slytherin. In here we are truly cunning, resourceful and self-preservation wizards and witches. Which means we think before we act, as so to weigh all possible outcomes before deciding exactly what should be done. We use our traits to accomplish our goals using thought instead of emotion," Severus spoke to all the young Slytherins, giving the speech he used to give as Head of House as he personally greeted them like this on day one. "To disgrace ones house is to disgrace ones family, finally welcome to Slytherin house and welcome to your education in the Magical arts. Now off to bed, a true Slytherin is always prepared and you are not to disgrace our house by sleeping in class on your first day. Now off with you."

Soon after the young Slytherins went to their bed Severus left the common room and headed to his old office which was now a separate room for him and Harry. During breakfast the following morning, Severus and Harry were eating along with Hermione and Ginny as Seamus stormed over.

"My mum didn't want me coming back here!" Seamus roared.

"And we care about your personal problem... Why?" Severus said sipping a cup of coffee.

"My mum didn't what me coming back because of you Harry!" Seamus pointed his finger at Harry's chest.

"How is this my fault?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How? I'll tell you how. All this rubbish about you and Dumbledore about You-Know-Who returning, my mother didn't want me coming back because of you. I had a fight with Dean because of you!"

"Seamus calm down and relax," Hermione said calming.

"Whatever!" Seamus huffed and ran off around the corner.

"Sorry about him," Dean said apologetically.

"Dean I don't care!" Harry huffed and stormed over.

"Was this that little marriage squabble that you were referring to?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I believe Harry is telling the truth about You-Know-Who and Seamus doesn't. We got in fight over it," Dean explained.

"Dean I'm sorry," Ginny said sympathetically.

"I'm okay really," Dean said. "Anyway let's really to Defense."

When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Severus was thinking back to the child from last night - Umbridge did resemble a larger toad.

"Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. Examinations. O.W.L.s. More commonly known as 'Owls'. Is a subject-specific test taken during Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during fifth year, administrated by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. The score made by a student on a particular O.W.L. determines whether or not he or she will be allowed to continue taking that subject in subsequent school years," Umbridge explained. "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be... severe."

With a flick of her wand, Umbridge sent textbooks to each student. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been, disturbingly, uneven. But you will be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic." Severus looked at his textbook _Defensive Magical Theory._

"Professor?" Severus raised his hand.

"Yes," Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"What exactly is this!" Severus pointed as his book. "I read this ridiculous rubbish filled textbook over the summer and there's nothing in here about defense spells or anything relating to the subject."

"The ministry and I both agree students should be taught in a secure, risk free way," Umbridge said

"You are Defense against the Dark Arts Professor you are supposed to be teaching defensive magic incase we're attacked." God, Severus never thought that could be a teacher worse the Lockhart, but at least that bloody idiot actually tried teaching.

"Who would attack a child, my dear?" Umbridge smiled.

"I don't know maybe Voldemort," Harry intervened before Severus could say anything.

"Let me be clear with each and everyone of you, You-Know-Who is not back," Umbridge said.

"Yes he is back, I saw him, I watched him kill my friend right in front of me!"

"Dear child, when people lose something dear to them they tend to believe in a false reality. We can help you with that-" Umbridge said as Severus cut her off.

"Fear also clouds people making them see a false reality as well!" Severus said.

"Children, I will not have you two spreading lies about ridiculous foolishness."

"He is back!" Harry roared.

"Detention! Mr. Potter and for your friend as well. Meet in my office after class."

Once class finished up Harry and Severus made their way inside Umbridge office, the inside was pink and dozens of cat pictures were on the wall.

"The two of you will be writing lines today," Umbridge smiled, "You will be using a special quill of mine."

"What do you want us to write?" Severus asked.

"Potter you write, I must not tell lies and you," Umbridge smiled. "You will write Spawn of a Death Eater."

"That's offensive and judgemental!" Harry roared in Severus' defense.

"I am the teacher here not you!"

"There's no ink," Severus said.

"You won't need any." Umbridge said.

The two just sighed and went to writing, "How many lines?" Harry asked.

"Until it sinks in." Umbridge answered.

Severus let out a gasp of pain as he began to write. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, something had appeared on the back of his right hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel and the words were Spawn of a Death Eater. The two dropped their quills and looked up at Umbridge who just simply smiled at the two of them.

That's right. Because you both know, deep down... you know that the both of you deserved to be punished. Don't you, Mr. Potter Mr. Snape?" Umbridge smiled as she turned to Severus, "Wasn't your father always interested in the Defense Post?"

"Yes..."

"But was always unsuccessful?"

"Obviously..."


	74. Ch 74, Inspection Day

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes, Thanks to ALIASTESIN, gginsc, leonix2009, delia cerrano, geekymom, cloudshape to ennien and setokayba2n for your reviews.

* * *

Neither Severus or Harry reported Umbridge on her punishment during detention, it was one thing they had in common, they were not the types to share their pain. They were both so damn stupid and stubborn with their foolish pride of theirs. Harry also didn't want to bother Dumbledore and Severus was always alone to face his problems and never relied on anyone before so he wasn't going to start soon. Severus always kept his problems, his struggles, his mistake to himself because in reality no one cares. That's not to say he let her get away, heavens no. He jinxed her morning tea which gave her a swollen throat.

It didn't matter wether or not tell told Dumbledore was Umbridge was appointed by the Ministry, Dumbledore couldn't fire her and because of some ridiculous law The High Inquistitor she had the power of the Headmaster and could fire unqualified and unsatisfactory teachers. She came to abuse her power and came up with ridiculous proclamations.

Nearly about three to four times a week Severus was summoned by Voldemort, it was always at night and meetings sometimes lasted to daybreak. Sometimes Severus returned nearly at deaths door. Severus and Hermione found themselves in Muggle Studies on a Friday afternoon and to everyones great displeasure Umbridge was their inspecting the class.

"Good morning class," Burbage smiled. "I want to remind everyone that in fifth year we will be having yours O.W.L's. In this year we will be learning about war and conflict in muggle history."

"Excuse me?" Umbridge interrupted.

"Yes Dolores?"

"Is war something appropriate to be teaching?" Umbridge asked.

"Well yes because it shows that muggles aren't that different from us." Burbage said.

"Muggles are driven by impulse to destroy and kill. Destruction and killing serves as a way for them to feel out others and confirm their own existence. Then, they try to find atonement to comfort themself, after they are unable to deny their pity instincts. Are you saying we are the same?" Umbridge asked, both Burbage and Hermione were gritting their teeth together.

"Yes," Burbage stood up and faced Umbridge. "Like muggles, we are really not that strong. And we know that we can't live like that. We're creatures that are much more flawed, weak, and smaller than that. We hurt others, we lie to ourselves, we hate, we blame others, we regret, but, even if we are weak, it's this that makes us so similar to muggles. I just want to learn everything I can about them."

"But what's learning about them going to do for you?" Umbridge asked, making Burbage slightly whelmed up.

"Muggles have the same intellect and emotions as us. They really are not that different, the only differences we have is that we have a gift that they don't but I also think they can do things we can't. I believe everyone has at least one skill that they excel in over all others. It's something that defines who they are."

"Get off your soapbox. You social justice warrior. You act all noble and preach about humanity, but in the end, they're just a lower life form as far as our Ministry is concerned or maybe a plague..." Umbridge smiled.

"In here we don't treat them anything like a lower life form or a plague!" Burbage roared as Severus held Hermione back.

"Then have you ever even met one?" Umbridge asked.

"No...I... haven't." Burbage

"Whatever you care to call them they're nothing but a powerless race that does nothing but kill and destroy, and beside..." Umbridge turned to the class. "Children are you aware that muggles burn people like us on a stake, pushed us off cliffs, tied our hands together and threw us in the bottom of a lake. A lower life form such as them could never understand our ideas."

"How dare you!" Hermione roared.

"Child... It is not polite to interrupt." Umbridge smiled and turned to Burbage, "Do you deny that Muggles did this." Burbage didn't answer, "What? Are you embarrassed about the truth!"

"It is as you say Dolores," Burbage said. "Muggles had committed terrible acts against wizards and witches but witches and wizards were just as guilty as them! The fault is both sides not a specific side!"

"Very well..." Umbridge smiled writing down notes before leaving the classroom.

"Class... Class... Just open your book and read about the Battle of Hastings."

"Professor Burbage are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I am fine," Burbage smiled, "thanks dear."

Muggle studies wasn't the only subject Umbridge was inspecting. During Charms she just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. Flitwick, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all that was until Umbridge took out a tape measure to measure the small Charms Master.

Umbridge managed to anger each and ever Professor at Hogwarts much faster then Lockhart did, the only member of staff that was happy about Umbridge was Mr. Filch. During Transfiguration Umbridge managed to unleash McGonagall's fury.

"I wonder how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking." Minerva said crossly at Umbridge.

Horace was a total disgrace to Slytherin, he was completely terrified of the woman and was unable to perform potions or teaching well at all. The really only good thing to come out of this was Horace stupid club which once you're in fifth year you can join was abolished. Not that Severus would go to those ridiculous parties. Where Horace just brags about how much his student are smart acting like it is all his accomplishment.

During Herbology, Sprout appeared calm and collected as Umbridge inspected her class like she did with all the other Professors.

After lunch on late October day everyone was gathering outside, "Cho, whats going on?" Harry asked.

"Its Professor Burbage and Professor Trelawney... Umbridge she..." Cho said with great sadness as they arrived at the main entrance. There was Burbage and Trelawney in great dispair as Filch was carrying out their belongings.

"Fourteen years I taught here," Trelawney weeped. "This place is my home you can't do this!"

"Actually I can." Umbridge smiled as Dumbledore approached her, "Dumbledore by the degree from the Minister!"

"You have the power to dismiss my teachers however you do not have the power to banish them," Dumbledore said as turned to Filch, "Filch please bring their belonging back inside."

"She is a foul evil cow!" Hermione said pacing around the lodge in Severus and Harry's rooom.

"Not the words I would specifically use," Severus said, "but yeah she is."

"You-Know-Who is back and she is not teaching us how to defend ourselves," Hermione said.

"She is trying to take over the school!" Harry said.

"If Umbridge is going to refuse to teach us then we need someone who can," Hermione said.


	75. Ch 75, The DA

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; thanks to setokayba2n (Something will happen to Umbridge different from canon, just Severus is to stubborn to ask for help), Glass-NotCannon and leonix2009 for your reviews.

* * *

"For Merlin bloody sakes, Albus, that woman is taking over the bloody school! She is refusing to teach the students a damn thing, God, she is worse than bloody Lockhart. At least he tried to teach them!" Severus was pacing around Dumbledore's office, "That shrew, bitter, old toad face!"

Severus went on his rant until Dumbledore waved him down, "Severus, are you quite done?"

"No, I have a few more colorful names, do you want to hear them?" Severus said as he noticed that the Headmaster wasn't amused as he took his seat in from of him. "If I may ask why are you avoiding Harry like a plague?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply and rubbed the old wrinkles on his forehead, "Severus... You know that Voldemort is a master at Legilimency, I do believe he will try to invade Harry's mind. I am too valuable, we can't risk him getting information that I can't reveal to you."

"Withholding information..." Severus spoke softly, "Is it that you don't trust me!"

"I prefer not to put all my secrets into one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time with meddling with Lord Voldemort."

"Which I do on your orders, if your great mind recalls!"

"And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the danger in which you are placed in, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essential information is a job I would trust to nobody but you," Dumbledore spoke softly. "Remember her, Severus, do this for her so her son can live and you will find the atonement you been looking for."

"Of course Headmaster," Severus looked down.

"While on the talk of Legilimency, the time may come when you might have to teach the boy the art of Occlumency," Dumbledore smiled.

"ME! Why me!? Why not McGonagall, since you are too busy with so many impressive matters!" Severus rose from his chair, "I have too much on my plate!"

"Severus, you know I wouldn't ask if I know you couldn't handled it, and besides, and don't tell Minerva this, but your Legilimens and Occlumens skills are above that of Minerva's. I dare say your skills could rival mine."

"Well, I had to master this skill to become your spy."

"And you do your job well." Dumbledore smiled, "Is their anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Harry is going through serious anger problems, it could just be hormonal teen-age drama that doesn't matter or it could be stress," Severus said.

"I see," Dumbledore stroke his beard, "anything else?"

"No, Headmaster." Severus said, he knew since his school years that Dumbledore won't lift a finger to help him.

A few weeks had past since Umbridge tried to banish Burbage and Trelawney, and now its was in the early days of winter. During a trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione was leading Harry and Severus inside Hog's Head Inn.

"So, how many people are we meeting?" Harry asked.

"A small few," Hermione said as they entered the Inn. Inside was a group of students, the Weasley twins, Ginny and Ron, Dean, Luna, Neville, Cho, the Patil twins and a few others from the other houses, except Harry and Severus were the only Slytherin student members here.

"Okay everyone," Hermione addressed the group. "We all know why we are here, we need a teacher, a proper teacher, someone who has experience fighting and has great knowledge about the Dark Arts!" Hermione turned to Harry and Severus then back at the group. "We need this, if we want a chance to fighting against You... Voldemort."

Severus stood up and got everyone's attention. "Listen up, this is not a classroom, this is going to be a battlefield. There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your own life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, and everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater. In this war you will make mistakes and that is something that you will have to carry for the rest of your life. You know what the worst thing you can do is, it's not to kill or to run away. The real worst thing you can do is live, when so many others who should have, didn't. This is not going to be like school, one slip up, not being fast enough and the punishment is not failing, it's death or worst, your slip up get someone you care about killed and you will see their face everytime you close your eyes. It's a guilt that will never go away. You can either run and hide from things or you face them. It is all about accepting who you truly are, so who are you?"

A few students made their leave and Severus looked at them with disgust, but was at least they were honest about it.

"I... I... ," Hermione said, taken in by Severus' speech as she took a piece of paper out of her bag. "I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think that we all ought to agree not to speak about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

"Also," Severus spoke before he signed, "There is going to be a time when you see someone in trouble. You're going to want to rush in and do everything you can to save them. But you have to stop yourself. Because there are going to be people that you just can't save and those people will only get you killed along side with them." People started forming a line and began to sign the paper. Hermione looked back and smiled at Severus.

As they were making their way back to the school, the group were discussing different locations for Dumbledore's Army to be held.

"Nice speech Severus, was truly something," Hermione smiled, taking a hold of his hand. Severus did notice a glare of jealousy from Ron.

"How can we trust a son of a Death Eater?" Ron hissed.

"Severus and his father are on our side, Ronald!" Hermione glared.

"He is playing us, and so is his father," Ron roared.

"You don't know anything about what his father is going through!" Hermione said.

"Whatever!" Ron turned to Harry, "Harry, why can't you teach instead?"

"I am Ron! I am teaching as well as Severus!" Harry roared with anger as Ron stormed off.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked, eyeing Ron as he disappeared in the distance.

"I think he is jealous," Ginny smiled.

"Jealous of what?" Hermione asked.

"Of that," Ginny smiled, pointing to Hermione's hand that was interlocked with Severus'.


	76. Ch 76, Room of Requirement

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to gginsc, Lena2244, HGranger89, geekymom and leonix2009 for your reviews.

* * *

A couple days passed since the trio formed Dumbledore's Army and not long after Neville located the ideal place for training. The Room of Requirement was located on the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle. It has a hidden entrance. The only way to open the room is to walk past it three times, thinking about what you need, and the door will appear. It is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Severus heard rumours of this room during his many years at Hogwarts but he believed the room to be a fair tale.

The room most definitely is the ideal place for training the students. Severus and Harry appeared in the middle of the room to address the class, "Dark Arts are like nature, it not easy to predict and its always changing to adapt. It's like a language that is so different than the rest of the world, and you try to catch up, but it's always a few steps a head of you. Dark Arts have always been two faced you know, offering life in one hand and delivering death in the other."

"Alright everyone lets started with the basics and see where everyone is at," Harry suggested.

"Let the weak set the pace, I see," Severus said as he glared over the group. "Alright, lets see if anyone here actually has learned anything of note."

"Alright, everyone pair up in twos and trying using Expelliarmus," Harry suggested. "The spell is performed like this." He then proceeded to show the class the spell.

The classed followed Harry and Severus' instructions and began pairing up. Severus was a little pleased with their skills but he wouldn't allow them to see it. He smirked a little as he watched Hermione knocking Ron to the ground during the training. Of course Ron made some ridiculous excuse saying he let her win because she is a girl. Many students showed great promise. Some were sincerely lacking in skills and talent, most noticeable was Neville. The poor child was completely incapable of performing any of these spells and has being causing everyone else to fall behind.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Severus yelled making Neville nervous. "Want to know a little story? There was this famous wizard, his skills are tales of great legends but it wasn't always like this. When he was a student in his first couple of years, he was terrible. In fact he almost missed his first year altogether because his magic didn't appear until he was nearly eleven. His skills were laughable and he barely passed his subjects much like you."

"Who was that man?" Luna asked, it was just then Severus noticed everyone was watching him telling this story.

"Yes, Severus please tell us," Ginny smiled.

"How about you Neville?" Severus asked "Would you like to know the identity of the man in my story?"

"Yes..." Neville nodded nervously.

"Albus Dumbledore." Severus spoke.

"No way!" Harry looked flabbergasted as the rest of the class looked around in complete disbelief. Hermione was the only one to smile.

"So you see Longbottom if someone like Dumbledore started off as someone like you, then you as well might be able to actually achieve something," Severus said. "Now try the spell again."

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted at the dummy death eater at its wand flick out of its hand. "I...I...I..." Neville shook.

"Your welcome," Severus turned to face the class, "Remember Dumbledore, Merlin, Scamander, the Founders all started out just like us."

"Severus is right," Harry supported. "If they can do it, so can we!"

The class carried on for a good hour and soon enough class was dismissed.

"Wait, before everyone leaves," Hermione announced as she took something out her bag to show the class, it was a couple of coins. "You see the numerals around the edge of the coins? On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of our next meeting. This will be much easier and quicker then telling everyone secretly." Hermione explained as she began to hand out the coins to everyone.

Harry and Severus stayed behind saying goodbye, (Harry was really the only one saying goodbye) to everyone as they left. Soon it was just the two of them and Hermione left in the room.

"I think today was a success," Harry said taking great pride.

"Some show promise some are far behind," Severus added.

"All we can do is teach them and hope that is enough," Hermione said.

"Its doesn't matter this training is nothing compared to the real threat. It's all about reality. The classroom can't factor in the real threat and the risk of death." Severus explained. Many were not ready at all and many will die facing the real threat.

"Severus is right but at least it's something. I'll see you later." Harry said as he left the room.

"What you did with Neville, was amazing," Hermione smiled.

"It wasn't true," Severus said he didn't know why he told her that.

"I know..." Hermione threw her arms around his neck and clasped the back of his head, pulling him to her. A murmur of surprise escaped his lips before she attached hers to his. He fell forward willingly as one of his hands cupped her cheek tenderly. Her lips were so soft and smooth against his rough and chapped ones. Merlin, Severus was lost in the kiss. It was like he stepped out of reality for a moment. Merlin, he was never kissed before and it was whole new experience for him. His other hand began to tangle its fingers in her curls. Severus closed his eyes and the world around him faded away.


	77. Ch 77, Legilimency

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to everyone who has been following along and reading this story, thanks to delia cerrano, geekymom, leonix2009, ALIASTESIN, Glass-NotCannon, HGranger89, gabytahijar,gginsc, slytherinsal and Aigo Snape for your reviews.

* * *

Their lips aparted and Hermione smiled, looking into his eyes and gently, tenderly stroke his cheek and brushed a hair away from his face. Severus was trembling, feeling scared, happy and like a monster all at once. God, this is wrong, she was half his age, he is a Death Eater, a killer, he doesn't deserve to be happy. "Hermione...I... Um..." he said struggling to speak and Hermione just smiled at his shyness, she saw it as completely adorable.

"I know..." Hermione smiled, as she stroked his cheek and kissed it, "and I don't care."

"Know? Know what?" Severus eyed Hermione, she just smiled and walked away. He watched her leave the room as he placed his hand to his lips. That was the first kiss he ever had and felt so alive, but something inside him was making him hate himself for enjoying that kiss. He destroyed lives, he committed murder, why should he enjoy something like this. He was left in shook at what Hermione's knows; it couldn't be, even top Order members don't even know. _"Silly girl with her head games"_ Severus though to himself as he left the room.

Later that evening Severus, along with Harry were being taken to the Headmaster's office, along with the Weasleys. After Harry was going on about a dream he had about Arthur being attacked and was convinced it was real. As it turned out, the dream was real and Arthur was found barely clinging on to his life. Being family, the Weasleys were sent to St. Mungo immediately by Portkey.

"Severus, the thing we discussed is at hand, please work quickly, we can't afford to wait any longer," Dumbledore said, eyeing Severus and Harry.

"Certainly Headmaster," Severus bowed and turned to Harry, who looked completely lost and slightly angry, "Follow me, Harry and leave your piss ass teen-age drama behind you." Severus walked out of Dumbledore's office with Harry following slowly behind with a scowl and huffing. "Hurry up, I haven't got all day."

"I am coming!" Harry roared.

"Lose your attitude, you think you are the only one dealing with things?" Severus asked as they entered their room and he forcefully sat Harry down on a chair. "It appears there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether or not he is aware of this connection is for the moment unclear. Pray he remains ignorant."

"You mean if he knows about it, then he'll be able to read my mind? You mean he wanted me to see that?" Harry said.

"Read it, control it, unhinge it. My father told me that in the past often the Dark Lord's took great pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death, would he finally... kill them. You have no subtlety, Potter. You do not understand fine distinctions. Only Muggles talk of 'mind-reading'. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Harry. Or at least most minds are... It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly," Severus explained.

"And how am I to stop something like that!?" Harry asked.

"Occlumens. Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence of the mind. In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist me. In order to resist, one must completely clear one's mind, making it blank, empty and emotionless! It requires a great deal of willpower to resist it, as with resisting the Imperius Curse, as well as a high degree of mental and emotional discipline to ones body. It is also one method of resisting the influence of Veritaserum. More advanced Occlumency involves suppressing only the thoughts, emotions, and memories that would contradict whatever it is an Occlumens wishes a Legilimens to believe; in hence creating a false memory to trick someone, though false memories creating is difficult, we are just going to practice to stop someone from entering your mind," Severus explained as he took out his wand and aimed it at Harry, "Prepare..."

"But wait, why you?" Harry asked, cutting Severus off.

"Because Dumbledore asked this of me as being a student and doing this in our dorm wouldn't draw the attention of our 'little princess', and because I am gifted with this skill, as I inherited it from my father" Severus explained.

"I... I guess that makes sense..." Harry said not sounding too sure.

"Regardless, I am here and this will be done. Prepare yourself, Harry," Severus warned and aimed his wand back at Harry. "Three... two... one... Legilimens!"

Harry did very poorly during his first attempt, and Severus easily entered into Harry's mind; memories of the DA and Voldemort's resurrection appeared before him. It was much easier to probe his mind as the images of Cedric's death appeared.

"You call that control! Control your emotions! Dismay your thoughs!" Severus ordered, "This was a poor show Harry."

"This is difficult!" Harry roared.

"Of course it's difficult, now let's try again," Severus pointed his wand, "Legilimens!" Images of the Triwizard tournament appeared and images of Harry and Ginny dancing together at the Yule Ball. "Poor! Poor! Poor! As I predicted." Severus said, "Train yourself to empty your thoughts and emotions! They are the gateway, so empty them to close the gateway." Severus explained, "Picture something in your head, any day old object will do. Focus on that and that alone," Severus said as Harry nodded, and once again Severus performed the spell. For a brief second Harry focused on a small orange ball, but it didn't last long.

"Good, continue practicing focusing on the object and we will continue our lessons tomorrow night," Severus said as he headed off to his bedroom.


	78. Ch 78, Christmas Break

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to RhodaBush, BlueHP (I wonder that to, also students with physical disabilities as well, unless magic can heal them.) leonix2009, delia cerrano, ALIASTESIN, HGranger89, and Zedoc for your reviews.

* * *

It was now Christmas holidays and this year pretty much everyone went home for the holidays, the only students who stayed at the school were the members of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. Merlin, Severus and every normal person were relieved to have a two week break from that woman. Severus hid a small smile at thinking about yesterday morning when Umbridge came into class, with her face covered with boils and scars. Unbeknownst to her, as whenever she looked in a mirror she wouldn't notice anything. The school believed it was the twins, but no one knew it was Severus. A week previous he jinxed her tea, which caused her throat to swell in soars. He blamed the twins for his switch, normally Severus would just take the abuse and torment, and never reciprocate.

On the train ride home Hermione was trying to hold hands with Severus, who was brushing her away, while Ginny just smiled at them. Ron glared murderously at Severus. Severus didn't think much of it and gave in after Hermione repeatedly tried to hold hands.

Severus never really got a chance to talk to Hermione about the kiss or what she thinks she knows. He didn't want to hurt her but she will be hurt if she gets too close to him like that. Once they will get back to Headquarters he will talk to her and try letting her know that it's too dangerous to be with him.

"Ginny, Ron, how was your father the last time you saw him?" Harry asked.

"He was doing okay, I was scared, we all were, but he is pulling through," Ginny said, forcing a smile.

"I'm looking forward to seeing him," Hermione smiled. "Isn't he going to be released soon?"

"Yes, I am relieved that we will be spending Christmas together," Ginny smiled before frowning. "I still can't believe that prick didn't visit daddy!"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think!" Ron shouted, "Percy!"

"I know we had a falling out, but he could at least be there for daddy. He could at least have showed some damn common courtesy!"

"Whatever, he is dead to me!" Ron huffed and looked out the window. The rest of the train ride was quiet, awkward and uncomfortable until they reached London. Once outside of the train, they ran into Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley who escorted the children back to Grimmauld Place. Once they exited the station, Black in his dog form ran over to Harry, knocking Severus over on the way. Harry petted the mutt.

"Watch it mutt!" Severus groaned as he picked himself up and dusted off his clothes, "or you will be spending the Holidays in the kettle." Black growled and showed his teeth at Severus.

"Alright Padfoot, behave yourself," Tonks said putting a collar on him, making Severus smile. They made their way back to Headquarters and once inside Black turned back to his human form threw off the collar and ran over, grabbing Harry, picking him up in a tight hug with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Harry!" Black shouted before setting him back down.

"How are you, Sirius?" Harry smiled.

"Better now that you are here," Black smiled as he looked around the room and glared nastily at Severus. "So, you are spending the holidays here as well?"

"Yes, I know life is full of such unpleasantness now, is it?" Severus returned the glare of hatred back at the man.

"Just stay out of my way!" Sirius huffed, acting like Harry was a toy and he didn't want to share him.

"Gladly." Severus replied.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry to hear about your husband, may he have a speedy recovery," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart," Molly smiled before hugging her tightly.

"We should blame Snivellus Sr. It's his job to prevent stuff like this, what use is he?" Sirius interjected.

"We could ask the same of you, couldn't we, Black?" Severus said. "What do you do again?"

"I see things clearly! Dumbledore is a great wizard, but unfortunately he believes in second chances."

"Yes, because you clearly were given a second chance," Severus asked sarcastically.

"Screw you, kid, you don't know anything!"

"Can't you both give it a rest!" Tonks said, "Sirius, we know you have trust issues with his father but just leave the boy alone. And Severus Jr stop getting him wound up, just stop reacting to everything he says." Tonks leaned down and whispered in his ear, "His little pride can't take it."

"Can't we just have a nice holiday? Without fighting and throwing insults," Kingsley asked.

"But isn't that what makes the holidays special," Severus said with a smirk.

The rest of the day Severus spent pretty much by himself. He wanted to get a chance to talk to Hermione about the kiss they shared. He was trying to figure out a way to let her down easily. He was also still curious about what she thinks she knows about him and if she knows the truth, why wasn't she scared of him.

The following morning Severus found the place all decorated with Christmas decorations covering the house in all colors. Black did seem to enjoy ruining or interrupting whenever Harry and Severus were doing something. Black would go on and on about his school days and utter rubbish from the so called glory days, while Harry seemed delighted to learn about his father. He wasn't too thrilled to learn about his father and Black's way of 'fun'.

"That doesn't sound very nice," Harry said, after Black told him a story about how he and James were messing around with someone's potion when they were kids. Of course Black didn't say that it was Severus.

"You just had to be there to see and its not like they didn't had it coming," Black smiled. "It was all in good fun."

"It doesn't sound fun to the people you were picking on." Harry said a little upset.

"No, we were just joking around and having fun, and it's not like we did it to innocent people. We did it to people who deserved it," Black glared nastly at Severus. "Like his father, always looking like we were up to no good. I just knew by looking at him, that he was going to be a filthy little death eater. Actually, his father is worse, at least the other Death Eater stick with a side unlike Snivellus, who is just playing both sides, waiting for whichever side wins."


	79. Ch 79, Not Afraid of You

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to everyone who has been reading and following along with ths story, also thanks to ALIASTESIN, Avery, gginsc, slytherinsal, HGranger89, leonix2009 and reptilegirl for you reviews.

* * *

"I told you to empty yourself of emotions! ... Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad, pityful memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily are weak people. In other words, they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Harry!" Severus once again was teaching Harry Occlumens again, and the boy showed no sign of improvement, not any in the slightest.

"Hold on! I wasn't ready!" Harry said making excuses.

"That's the bloody point, Harry. You think the enemy is going to wait for you to tie your damn shoes!" Severus asked, "Not bloody likely!"

"Look, I am tired, we have been at this for hours!" Harry roared.

"Yes and you haven't shown any signs of improvement. Every second we waste he gets stronger, his army gets stronger, and all you are doing is bitching!" Severus spoke, getting annoyed with Harry. "Control you emotions, focus on an object, see only that object in your head, visualize that object alone!" Severus said, as if he couldn't make things even clearer. This boy is definitely more Gryffindor than he is Slytherin, foolishly displaying his emotions on him like a book. "Legilimens!"

Black was walking just outside the door, and heard Harry yelling in pain. Black stormed his way inside the room, grabbing Severus by his arm, and shoved him back towards a wall. Black quickly made his way over, and threw Severus again knocking his back into the end of a desk.

"The fuck?" Severus asked as he was hunched over trying to straighten out his back, as he hissed in pain.

"Stay right where you are!" Black aimed his wand at Severus and blasted him into the wall, "Everyone, in here quickly!" He roared as he quickly turned to Harry, "James, are you okay?" Harry didn't answer Black, he immediately ran to check on Severus, who was in a daze.

"Severus, are you alright?" Harry glared over at Black, "Sirius, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I thought this greasy git was hurting you." Black said defensively as everyone arrived inside the room, all with different emotions of shock, speechless, angrily or just flabbergasted at the scene in front of them."I was protecting you!"

"Severus is teaching me Occlumens!" Harry defended.

"Why do you need to know that?" Black questioned.

"Because Voldemort is trying to enter my mind and Severus is helping me to block him out!"

"We can't trust..." Black said as Molly cut him off, as Hermione, Ginny and Tonks made their way over to Severus.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Molly roared slapping Sirius in the face, "he is just a little boy!"

"He's Snivellus' son, all of you hated him!" Black tried shielding himself as he ran out of the room, trying to avoid Molly's wrath.

"Severus, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes... now give me some room... please," Severus said getting up.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked.

"Believe me, I have been through worse then this," Severus said.

"Need someone to check you over, to make sure you are alright?"Ginny suggested.

"I will take a rain check on that," Severus said, dusting off the dirt of his robes. "Harry, lets resume with your lessons, everyone else make haste."

"Severus, if you are hurt you can rest," Harry said with concern.

"No! Rest is a sweet reward that only people who have accomplished their goal will receive," Severus said, "Now, lets begin again and try to show some improvement." Severus pointed his wand and performed Legilimens on Harry. For a few seconds Harry was able to hold off Severus, but it wasn't for long.

"Good, you are learning," Severus said.

"Yeah, I think I am getting the hang of this," Harry said weakly.

Over the next few days Harry didn't talk much to Black over what had happened, Black tried talking to Harry over what happened, but Harry just didn't want to talk to him right now. On the up side, Arthur was released today and soon joined his family back at the Headquarters. Bill had invited Fleur over for Christmas, Fleur seemed to get off on the right foot with Molly and Arthur.

Severus was in his room, working on Lupin's potion after finishing up another Occlumens lesson with Harry, as he overheard Ron and the twins arguing about something childish. Severus left his room and was going to tell them to shut up.

"Don't know Ron, Tonks is certainly the most beautiful," Fred said.

"Listen, no bloke in his right mind is going to fancy Tonks or Hermione when Fleur's around. I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose... and Hermione is pretty when she isn't nagging about doing homework and chores," Ron said.

"What are you dunderheads talking about?" Severus asked.

"We are arguing about who's more beautiful, Tonks, Hermione or Fleur," George said.

"We say Tonks, but Ron thinks Fleur," George said.

"Snape, you agree that Fleur is more beautiful than Hermione and Tonks, right?" Ron asked.

"I have no time with such utter nonsense," Severus glared

"WHAT!?" Ron gasped with disbelief, "Come on, you have to admit Fleur is the hottest."

"I prefer things like courage, sacrifice, determination, cleverness, toughness, heart, talent, bravery over appearance. That's what makes a beautiful woman. Fleur has those traits just like many other women in this order." Severus explained.

"That's what someone who can't get a date says," Ron said.

"And that's coming from the guy who is dating a woman with the attention span and I.Q of a five year old," smiled George.

"At least I have a girlfriend, unlike that loser!" Ron huffed and pointed at Severus before storming off.

"Don't mind him." Fred said.

"Believe me, I don't waste trivial thought on him," Severus said as the twins smiled and walked downstairs. Severus turned around to head back to his room when he saw Hermione and Tonks (Who's hair was light pink) at the end of a different hallway.

"Hello Severus," Tonks smiled as she turned to Hermione, whispering something in her ear before walking off, as Hermione walked towards him.

"Um... Severus..." Hermione blushed.

"What is it?"

"I...I..." Hermione moved closer and was about to place her lips on Severus', but he placed a finger on her lips, shaking his head.

"We need to talk," Severus said as he opened the door and motioned Hermione to walk inside. She was reluctant at first before slowly entering his room and once inside, Severus closed the door as he walked in.

"This needs to stop, Hermione," Severus said flatly.

"Wh-what why!?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, when you kiss me in the Room of Requirement, you said 'I know and I don't care' please be specific and enlighten me, what did you mean exactly?"

"I know who you really are," Hermione answered.

"I said specific, that's not specific."

"That you and your father are you and the same, that you don't exist and your father is the real you," Hermione said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Severus looked directly into Hermione's eyes to see if he would see the slightest hint of fear.

"I am not afraid of you, Severus," Hermione said.

"Then you are foolish," Severus said, why wasn't she scared? She should be scared and she may know my secret, but she shouldn't assume that she knows the real me. Because if she knew the real me like she claimed, then she would be running as far as her legs will carrying her.

"He is calling you, isn't he?" Hermione asked with concern, as Severus suddenly gripped his arm.

"I have no idea what you are talking about... I am just sick, I am going to take a nap." Severus said.

"Severus, I said I don't care, what are you afraid of?" Severus didn't say anything and watched Hermione leave his room. He drank his potion and put on his mask. For years Severus had peeled away layers of himself to evolve into another person. That person Severus was pretending to be on the outside is not who he is, in truth Severus was playing this role for so long he doesn't remember how to be his true self. He buried that part of himself deep down from the world, hidden from others and even himself. It was like he was always wearing a mask and playing the role.


	80. Ch 80, Bellatrix

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Avery, setokayba2n, gginsc, Windreamersan, delia cerrano, 2muchteagal, ALIASTESIN, Artemis Decibal and leonix2009 for your wonderful reviews :)

* * *

Severus kept calm and collected as he entered the Malfoy Manor. He approached Voldemort and kneeled in front of him. "My Lord."

"Severus, are you having a pleasant holiday? Please tell me you have news to share." Voldemort grinned. Whenever the Dark Lord was in a good mood it terrified Severus even more, but he buried his fear deep down.

"According to what my Judas of a son and Potter were complaining about during Christmas break, the school is currently being taken over by Umbridge. It seems that Dumbledore is allowing this to happen. The numbers in the Order are few they're desperately struggling to stay together. They're trying to reach out to the giants, vampires and werewolves to join their pitiful cause. The father of the Weasley's unfortunately has made a recovery, although, he is not much of a threat to us. As I said earlier Umbridge, who is teaching Defense, is a great help to our cause as she is not teaching the students anything about fighting. Dumbledore is under a lot of stress and it seems he is close to cracking under the pressure. Potter is blinded my some teenage anger, just as my waste of space offspring," Severus explained.

"I see Severus, well done. But I am also displeased," The Dark Lood spoke as he stood up and strolled around Severus with Nagini by his side. Severus, remained kneeling since he had not been giving permission to get up. "I have been having trouble lately trying to connect to Potter's mind," The Dark Lord pointed his wand tauntingly at Severus. "Care to explain this my most faithful servant? You haven't become my Judas have you?"

"No, my lord, I have only have a small idea what is going on at the school, as I no longer work there." Severus explained, "I am no Judas to you, my Lord."

The Dark Lord pondered this and then assaulted Severus' mind. Severus held through the pain and he quickly envisioned hate for the boy. He deeply concealed anything to do with Hermione, the Order's real plans and his fondness of the boy. After ten minutes of painful mind rape, Voldemort found nothing but Severus' deep hate for the boy, Dumbledore and his son. This left Voldemort satisfied.

"Good Severus you, may join the others for some festive activities," The Dark Lord spoke.

"Thank you, my Lord, thanks," Severus remained kneeling, his mind was all dazed and he waited until the Dark Lord gave the okay to get up. Once the Dark Lord did this, Severus walked over to the other room to eat. Severus poured himself a glass of wine and noticed a very distraught Lucius, "Lucius, my old friend what's wrong."

"That crazy bitch of a sister-in-law of mine is here," Lucius said quietly.

"Severus!" Severus turned around and saw Bellatrix Lestrange she was a tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. The years of Azkaban had done 'wonders' on her. "Is been a long time."

"Please spare me from any trite lines Bella, like, 'You're still alive?' Life and death are merely empty words lacking any power over me." Severus spoke to the deranged woman who was even worse than the Dark Lord himself. "So when did you leave your delightful little home?" Severus said, as quickly glace aroundthe room and saw few of Voldemorts top followers were also release.

"The Dark Lord rewards those who serve him well," Bellatrix said as drank a glass of wine.

"Its shame that I couldn't be involved with your rescue," Severus said.

"I wondered that myself, according to everyone here, you've taken my spot at his side." Bellatrix said.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy my dear Bella?" Severus said as he sipped a glass of wine.

"Jealous? Of a filthy half blood?" Bellatrix asked.

"I see Azkaban hasn't changed anything about your bewitching and delightful personality Bella," Severus said, as Voldemort and Pettigrew walked inside the room. Pettigrew was dragging a bloody and beaten man, who was wearing dirty and torn rags.

"Oh, Severus I see you are getting reacquainted with our dear old friends." Voldemort smiled as Pettigrew threw man down at Severus' feet. "Our dearest Bella believes that the old man corrupted you, turned you away from me. I think you should show Bellatrix proof of your loyalty to ease her worry."

Severus looked down at the man with no emotion as he turned to Voldemort, "Of course My Lord."

"You remember it, Severus? What it takes, what you must do? Or have you lived in peace these fourteen years that you completely forgotten?" Bellatrix smiled and looked down at man like prey. She was a particularly nasty piece of work. She loved to play with her victims before she kills them.

"Please, please just let me go! I won't tell anyone! Please I have a wife and a child!" The man was pleading with tears, Severus pointing his wand at the man and looked through his mind. Severus saw images of this man in a drunk state hurting a woman as a small child was hiding in the corner completely terrified.

"A consciousness desperately struggling to stay alive. Such a pitiful sight. This is unseemly, oh how the mighty have fallen," Severus smiled coldly as he laughed and began to torture the man. The brown haired man fell to the floor shrieking in pain.

"What pain, so sweet so alive! Pain is such a vital part of realizing one's existence." Bellatrix cackled in endless glee as she watched the man rolling around in agony and pain. Severus kept the spell on him and began using other dark spells as well. The sound of bones breaking was heard, longs cuts appeared on the body, as the torture continued until the very light left his eyes and he now lay lifeless on the Nagini was eating the body.

"You've pleased me quite well Severus. Don't ever work independently again, the lessons your son is giving Potter have to be stopped and I know of a way," Voldemort smiled and aimed his wand at Severus, "Cruccio!" Severus took it, he didn't know how long this went on for. Bellatrix, Greyback and the the Carrows joined in as well it felt like hours until they were finished, "Severus, your son is to stop the Occlumens lessons or next time it will be worse. You best hope for your sake, that Dumbledore and your son care. I need Harry's mind to collect the Prophecy at the ministry. Now leave us."

Severus nodded and apparated back to Headquarters.


	81. Ch 81, Motherly Lioness

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to RhodaBush, leonix2009, delia cerrano and ALIASTESIN for your reviews.

* * *

Severus was in unbearable pain, it felt like his entire body and mind were on fire. He could barely hold on to a single thought as his mind felt like it was jelly. Everything down to the nerves were burning in excruciating agony. When apparating, Severus felt as if every bone was breaking and rubbing against each other. He felt the hard floor again, collapsing in exhaustion as he apparating back to his room at Headquarters. He could barely keeps his eyes open, it just hurt all too much.

"Severus!" Hermione rushed to his side and dropped to floor, taking his mask away. "Severus!" She cried as she saw his bloodied face and his pale complexion, his robes were soaked with blood and covered in cuts. "Severus!?" She was to afraid to even touch him, worrying she would cause him more pain. Hermione didn't know what to do. She was out of her mind with worry, and Severus was laying on floor looking lifeless. She didn't have the foggiest idea what to do, she immediately ran out the room and looked for the first adult she ran into. It was Minerva McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, where's the fire?" McGonagall said.

"It's Severus you got to help him!" Hermione cried as she ran immediately back to Severus' room.

"Severus...?" McGonagall held back her breathe, as her eyes focused on Severus. She immediately ran to his side and waved her wand over his body to began healing him. Severus was shouting, swearing and twitching in pain.

"Fuck... Fuck... Stop! please, God stop!" Severus roared as his twitched all over.

"Stop, stop please, you're hurting him!" Hermione had tears in her eyes as she pleaded.

McGonagall continued the spell, ignoring Hermione and Severus' shouts. Hermione was nearly breaking down, she held Severus' hand and was trying to smooth talk to him as a way to calm him down. It was hard for Hermione to see someone she cared deeply for in so much pain and she felt so helpless that she couldn't do anything to assist. Once McGonagall finished up with healing she walked over taking one of Severus' healing potions and poured it down his throat.

"Drink this," McGonagall said softly.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll recover," McGonagall said sternly. "But Severus isn't getting any younger and all this stress will kill him. Its even affecting his young self..." McGonagall stopped herself after she realized what she just said.

"I know, Professor," Hermione tangled her fingers through his hair as she held his hand with the other watching Severus sleep. His breathing was slow and gradually returning to normal.

"Did...Did... did Severus behave inappropriately towards you? Did he make you real uncomfortable? You can tell me if he did ever tried to force himself on you?" McGonagall asked.

"He wasn't!" Hermione said not evening looking at McGonagall.

"Hermione, if you know the truth, you have to see that this is most inappropriate and inmoral," McGonagall said. "I get that before you knew the truth, but now you have to understand the seriousness of this."

"No he didn't, plus you didn't give Lupin and Tonks shit," Hermione said.

"Severus..." Minerva kissed his forehead, "Hermione I believe you, but he never had an easy life. So if you don't care for him, don't play with him." she said as she gently strokes his hair, "if Severus caught me doing this he would be very angry." Hermione smiled as Severus shot up quickly.

"Severus, please rest you will hurt yourself," Hermione said.

"Bellatrix... Azkaban... Harry... Prophecy..." Severus said before falling back to sleep. He looked like he was having any a nightmare.

"Shh... Shh... it's okay," McGonagall said as she and Hermione got him to relax.

"I don't know why he does this..." McGonagall said.

"What?"

"Why he does this, and for what? Why does he put himself through all of this?" McGonagall said, as she sadly looked down and saw a cut on his arm. It was strange, she took a closer look. The cut looked like words. Pulling up his sleeve Minerva took a closer look at it. "Spawn of a Death Eater". Both Hermione and Minerva gasped and the slight.

"How? Who?" Hermione asked.

"I swear the evil cold hearted bitch is going to pay!" Minerva was seething.

"No...no ...," They looked over and saw Severus eyes struggling to stay open. "I won't give her any satisfaction." He struggled to get back up.

"Severus please your talking rubbish, she can't get away with what she has done!" Minerva glared.

"What's with all the sudden caring?" Severus voiced with a rasp, "It never bothered you before. So do what you've always done when I was tormented; turn the other cheek." Severus was weak and in great pain, he hated people seeing him like that.

"Severus rest!" Hermione demanded, "don't over exert yourself."

"What... Else am... I going to do." Severus fell to the ground again and struggled to pick himself up. He refused a hand up. He hated pity and he hated appearing weak and vulnerable to people. How dare they, he goes through all this hardship and pain with no one by his side, how dare they think he couldn't do this alone.

"Please listen to Hermione," Minerva pleaded, "rest!"

"I'll rest once I finished my damn report! I don't need any blasted Gryffindor pity! I am not an invalid." Severus struggled to walk and dismissed anything Hermione and Minerva tried to do or say. He made his way downstairs, he cleaned himself off and held on with the last of his strength so he wouldn't appear weak as he entered the living room.

"Great. A prefect holiday ruined. You just like showing up where you are not wanted!" Black moaned with utter disgust, "I mean its disrespectful enough to be alive when no wants you!"

"Black I just recently had a nightmare that you were a person that existed and I came here only to find out it was real," Severus said coldly as he made his way inside. He definitely doesn't want to appear weak in front of Black.

"What are you doing here Snivellus?!" Black said.

"Well unlike some people, I have work to do to help the order. Of course you wouldn't know anything about being useful now would you Black?" Severus said as Black stormed over and Tonks got between them.

"Stop it the both of you," Tonks said, as she turned to Severus. "Do you have anything to report?"

"The Dark Lord had just recently broken Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. He is also after the 'Object'," Severus spoke, everyone but the children knew what the object was.

"That crazy bitch escaped?! What good are you, your a spy?!" Black was throwing blame.

"Yes, Black unlike you I have a job. The Dark Lord doesn't tell me everything," Severus said.

"Well maybe you are not kissing his ass hard enough!"

"I do believe the ass kissing job belong to your dear old friend Pettigrew," Severus spoke as Black made a dash to attack but was held back by Lupin and Tonks. Severus smirked, it was just too easy to get Black going. "By the way, instead of wasting valuable time the Dark Lord is building his army while you all laze around and celebrate this holiday," Severus spoke as he left pretended to leave the house and then apparated back to his room and took his potion. He wanted nothing more then to just lay in and rest for weeks. Immediately after Severus' head hit the pillow a knock came and Hermione made her way inside.

"Hermione, can you keep your mouth quite or do I have to erase your mind of this fact?" Severus said aiming his wand at her.

"I knew since August, when I first saw the adult you and then young you. There was the same darkness, loneliness and despair ," Hermione took his hand, "I know Severus and it doesn't bother me. Your past doesn't you define you, one day you'll find someone who doesn't care about your past became they want to be your present and future. Why are you afraid falling in love?" Hermione asked. Severus didn't answer he just stared blankly at the wall and then pretend to lay down and go to sleep as Hermione leaned in to kiss him. He pushed her away deeply angry and hurt by her actions.


	82. Ch 82, Christmas Day

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes, The thing with Snape is pushing people. It his defensives. He believes people will hate whats inside, its more about protecting himself. Like a hurt animal it will only allow you to approach if it wants you to. Trying to force it will only make him push them away. He just use to being alone on a emotional level, it confusing for him. He cares about them he wants a friendship, but he thinks that any friendship is doomed. Example with Burbage, Severus closes himself off to people incase something like that would happen.

Thanks to leonix2009, ALIASTESIN, delia cerrano and HGranger89 for your reviews.

* * *

"No..." Severus spoke trying to keep himself calm, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Hermione argued.

"You have to know... this... could never work," Severus said calmly hoping to let her down easy.

"Rubbish!" Hermione stroked his cheek. "You and I more than any other have a chance of making it work. I can't think of two people as uniquely compatible as the two of us."

"No," Severus said as he pulled her hand away. "Just no, okay! I care about you I truly do... and almost everyone I've cared about up until now is dead or killed by my hand either directly or indirectly. I don't want to lose another person I care about because of me."

"Severus...?"

"Also I am twice as old as you in actuality. I feel like I am taking advantage of you, I already destroyed enough of my soul already."

"Severus' I am almost of age. I can wait until we finished school if that's your concern? I don't care about something as trivially as age, Lupin and Tonks made it work." Hermione said.

"Goodie for them, " Severus jabbed. "You deserve better... God, do you know what I have done? The unspeakable shit I have witnessed and have done!?" He hissed. "You don't know anything about me."

"Severus I know. It's not something I just sweep under the rug," Hermione said, "but that doesn't completely define you."

"I killed people Hermione, and not just men," Severus ranted.

"There is a war coming Severus! Are you so naive as to think that I won't have to kill if need be." Hermione said. "My Grandfather was in World War II, he didn't let the horrors stop him from being with my Grandmother. So if you have a actual good reason, then let me hear it."

"Your Grandfather was able to but I can not. I have too much darkness inside me Hermione I can't share them with someone like you."

"Someone like me!?"

"Hermione you are something that is truly rare, a kind care soul. There are so few people like you in our world today. And me, I don't want to be the one clipping your wings." Severus said.

"Severus?"

"I won't Hermione, it's too risking. If he ever found out we will both suffer a slow end. I won't have someone else I care about die" Severus said almost fighting with himself, he was convinced that any relationship with him would just led to her death or worse destroy her. "You think you recognize something in me, and I want to be that person that you think I am but I'm not. You see greatness in me and you're mistaken it for goodness but I know there nothing there."

"Severus, just let me kiss you and if you feel nothing I'll stop," Hermione explained as she moved closer but Severus pushed her back.

"I don't need your pity!"

"Severus, I just-"

"You don't need to explain yourself, especially to me," Severus scoffed as closed his eyes, this was all teen-age hormones and she is not thinking clearly. He will not open his heart to another and have it torn again. "You are young, you're mistaking attraction for love."

"Severus I am not a stupid kid and I am not giving you pity!"

"I didn't say you were stupid, don't twist my words. Also I know the look of pity, your eyes have the look I've seen before."

"Severus I want too."

"Really...? You cannot seriously want to kiss me. You don't have to do this."

"I want too, why is that hard to believe that someone might like you?"

"Because the mere thought of someone... of someone actually... actually want to kiss me is absurd. The idea of someone actually... actually... actually lov- caring about me is preposterous." Severus said, "Don't you see I have nothing to offer you, I have a very slim to impossible change of even surviving this war. You will meet people in your life. People better then me, good people."

"Severus..." Hermione just stood still for a few moments before she lunged and placed her lips against his and then broke apart, hoping to convince him she wanted this."Well?"

"Hermione you have to understand that there not much I can offer you, and I am a killer. This can never work, I'm trying to save you a great deal of pain," Severus spoke softly as he opened the door for her, his heart was filled with too much grief and guilt. He wanted to, it was struggle.

"Like I said I don't care about that. It's absurd to think that I won't have to kill at some point during this war."

"I'll do everything in my power to prevent you from doing something like that. You are sixteen you should be worried about your O.W.L's not this bloody war." Severus said, he's trying to protect her why can't she just see this. "This is a lonely road I must walk alone. This is for the best." Severus was struggling with his inner self, he wanted nothing more then to be with her but it made him feel selfish. He wanted to hold her tightly and never let go. He destroyed and took happiness from many people why should he be happy. Whatever relationship he is in will only end with him hurting her. This will be so mush easier for him and her, it will save so much heartache. He couldn't risk Voldemort finding out, he won't give his heart to someone only to have it smashed. He deal with some much heartbreak he didn't want to go through that again. "I do care for you, you are one of a very small few of people I considered a friend. I don't give trust so easy, so it means something when I do." God, why does this have to be so hard, his brain and heart were fighting each other.

He knows deep down that Hermione is not thinking clearly, this is all just a joke. _"No one loves you. She just a foolish girl that doesn't mean any of this. You are soiled, you are a ugly worthless vile filth. Everyone hates you and they are right to hate me."_

Christmas day arrived and as always Molly had made everyone sweaters that no one wanted. Black and Lupin got Harry some Quidditch nonsense. Severus got everyone who are students Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Hermione got Severus winter clothing in Slytherin colors. He played a few rounds of chess with Hermione as well as Ron and did some studying.

"Everyone, its a Christmas Miracle!" Ron smiled with glee as showed them a copy of the Daily Prophet.

 _ **The High Inquisitor Sacked!**_

 _The Hogwarts High Inquisitor; Dolores Jane Umbridge who was put in place to ensure that Hogwarts was doing the proper and approved teachings approved by the Ministry. As well as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. She was fired earlier this week after evidence of Miss. Umbridge abusing children. Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall came over to address that anonymous student as force to use a Blood Quill as a from of Punishment. Potion Master Horace Slughorn and Charms Master Filius Flitwick came out and comfirmed that a few students came to them as well. Anonymous student, who showed evidence to a Ministry employee, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt came to investigate the claims. "It's with great sadness that I report that the claims against Miss Dolores Umbridge are correct. I know mere words can't express our remorse to the students and familes affected by this digusting act. I can say that Dolores Umbridge will be removed from Hogwarts and fired from the Minster." Spoke Minster Fudge._

"Dreams do come true," Fred said.

"Best Christmas ever!" George smiled.

"I guess this means we won't need you two to teach us anymore." Ginny said, who was sitting next to Harry and was holding his hand.

"It was fun teaching, but I'm happy that at least things will return back to normal at Hogwarts." Harry smiled at Ginny, Severus felt weird looking at Harry and Ginny it was like seeing the past all over again.

Just as soon as Christmas Holidays began they were over and the students were now on their way back to Hogwarts. Severus was relieved to be going back as Black was being a giant pain in the ass.

A light knock came to the compartment door, the group turned to see who it was and saw Dean along with Seamus. Seamus looked particularly nervous as he walked over to Harry, he scatched the back of his head. "I like to apologize. The ministry has been saying thinks that just don't add up." Seamus looked down at his feet then back at Harry, "What I am trying to say is that I believe you now about You-Know-Who." Seamus reached out his hand, "I'm sorry."

Harry accepted that hand and smiled back at Seamus.


	83. Ch 83, Umbridge's Successor

Disclaimer same always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to leonix2009, ALIASTESIN, geekymom and HGranger89 for your reviews.

* * *

The returning meeting to Hogwarts was opened with a giant round of applause as Dumbdore rose to make a speech, "Welcome back to Hogwarts I hope your holidays were joyful to everyone. I have some staffing news to report Dolores Umbridge has been dismissed." A large applause erupted through the hall, even Minerva and Flitwick smiled. "I am delighted to announce that her post will be taken by Kingsley Shacklebolt." Kingsley stood up and smiled to the students as they cheered.

"What! Do you mean I have to continue teaching the boy Occlumens!" Severus jumped straight out of his chair and glared at Dumbledore, the two of them were inside the Headmaster's office. "Didn't the attempt on my life mean anything!"

"Severus...please Harry must learn to block his mind from Voldemort." Dumbledore spoke calmly, "I am fairly confident that Voldemort won't kill you. You are too valuable to him right now he won't risk losing his spy."

"You're speaking as if the Dark Lord is a reasonable, logical person," Severus said sarcastically, "although its a pleasure to see how much you value my life."

"Severus don't be mistaken, it upset me greatly to send you to him, but your are extremely important and so is your role."

"A role where I put in great personnel risk."

"I am well aware of the danger I put you in. As i said I firmly believe that while Voldemort might hurt you to the brink of death he won't end your life. He won't risk losing his little mole."

"I am not going to get tortured to the brink of death just to teach a boy who is incapable of learning this skill. Either do it yourself, or have Minerva or Horace do it."

"Severus... Her son needd this, Lily's son needs to learn this."

Severus glared at the old man, curse him for using Lily's death as a guilt trip to manipulate him, "I would like to refer to my previous suggestion."

"Severus... you owe this to Lily, you owe this to her as a way to make up for your mistake."

"There is no point of teaching someone something who is incapable of grasping the mere basics." Severus said and tried to leave before the old man guilt tripped himself into continuing teaching Harry.

"Severus, remember your promise, remember your friend," Dumbledore spoke softly and all Severus did was nod. He hated the old man using this guilt trip, he felt great remorse for causing her death. The old man knew what strings to pull, "Thank you Severus, I'm sure Lily and your mother would be proud." The young Slytherin left his office and made his way down to Minerva's office to talk to her about staying out of his business.

"Uh, Severus good to see you," Minerva smiled, the Head of Gryffindor was looking over some papers.

"Minerva, kindly stay out of my personal life," Severus snarled.

"Severus you couldn't expect me to just step aside and do nothing."

"Why not, I remember you did exactly that during my school years."

"Severus..." Minerva looked down with regret, "I wasn't proud at what I did, I made mistakes. But I care for you, I don't want that woman to hurt you."

"I don't need help!"

"Severus, there's nothing wrong with asking for help.

"I endure the worst times of my life alone, I can stand alone, I don't need anyone." Severus said.

"Severus when are you going to realize people do care about you, and you will see it if your head wasn't up your ass." Minerva smirked and cut Severus off before he could talk. "Now stop complaining, and have a coffee while we play a round of chess. Its been awhile."

"Sure, I have time to beat you," Severus smirked.

"When have you ever beaten me, Severus?"

During lunch the following morning, Hermione went around and informed that Dumbdore's Army has been disbanded, now that Umbridge is gone. Neville and Luna were both upset to see that their club has been disbanded.

Severus and Harry were once again inside the Dark Arts classroom.

"All war is a symptom of man's failure as a thinking animal," Kingsley spoke to the class, "believing that once the Dark Lord is gone there will peace for the rest of our life is utter nonsense only a child would believe. There will always be people like him to take his place, it is much the same in the muggle world then in ours." He looked around the class, "now it was bought to my attention that many of you are behind because of my predecessor."

"Now today we will begin our lessons on the Patronus Charm. A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard or witch who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very ''happy'' memory, a very ''powerful'' memory Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation, " Kingsley explained ."Expecto Patronum." A whisp of white vapor that resembled a lynx appeared out of his wand and flew across the room.

"This ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. You may suspect, but you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it. An animal Patronus is very difficult to perform," Kingsley explained.

Harry was able to perform it on day one and to Severus' utter shock Harry's patronus took the form of a deer, the same as his father. Over the past few weeks the students were practicing the spell and some of the students were able to perform it. Seamus' was a fox, Ron's was a Terrier, Draco's was a Weasel and Hermione's was a otter, it took Hermione severely tries to perform it successfully. The rest of the class were unable to conjure an animal Patronus, but were at least able to perform the basic shield, which Severus did this to hid his patronus' form. A few students like Neville, Goyle and Crabbe were unable to perform it all.

"The horrors of what we will face once this war begins will teach as a lesson. This is the lesson, never give in, never never never give in nothing great or small, large or petty never give in. Except of convicitions of Honor and good sense. Never yield to the apparently overwhelming might of the Dark Lord. Never surrender," Kingsley said.


	84. Ch 84, Snape's Worst Memory

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes, Thanks to everyone reading and following along with this story. Also thanks to leonix2009, delia cerrano, ALIASTESIN, guest and HGranger89 for your reviews.

* * *

Severus found himself in front of the Mirror of Erised, standing behind a first year Harry. He was able to see what Harry saw in the mirror, that being his mother and father. "Feeling sentimental?"

"That's private!" Harry angrily hissed. Annoyed and frustrated at the boy's lack of skill and controll of his emotion, Severus stopped the spell and found himself in the lounge area of their room.

"Not to me," Severus snarled coldly, glaring at the young man. "Nothing is private or personal when it comes to the Dark Lord. You have to realize this sooner or later. Every blasted second we waste he gets stronger. Every memory he can use against you, you wouldn't last a second if he invaded your mind. You have to be prepared! Do you think this is a game? Do you have any idea what's going on out there? Any idea whatsoever? Do you, do you?"

"No, I pay as little attention to things as possible." Harry said jokingly.

"Do not be a smart ass with me, Potter!"

"Life isn't fair."

"Spare me the theatrics and welcome to the real world, Potter. It's not all white knights, nor hero's, no greener pastures, nor other foolish childhood bullshit dreams of a better life. Get used to it Potter, because it's all down hill from here. Life isn't fair, Potter, get used to it. Life is a cold, uncanny, unforgiving void of nothing but pain, misery, suffering and complete darkness. Life is nothing but blood, hardship and sacrifice. Believing otherwise is a joke," Severus snarled, "We all are trying to protect and help you, but your lazy attitude impedes us from doing so! So control your damn emotion, Legilimens!"

Memories of the DA came up as well as Christmas, a scene of Harry hugging Black, "I think I am going to be violently ill." Severus scoffed.

"Stop it," Harry begged, annoyed that the boy couldn't focus and let his emotions come out. Severus released the spell. The Dark Lord would taunt his victims more coldly then this, this was a trait to get further into the victims minds. Everytime Harry's anger got the better of him, Severus could easily enter deeper into his mind.

"Terrible..." Severus shock his head, how will the boy handle the Dark Lord when he can't handle a person who is barely trying to invade his mind.

"We've been at this for hours, if I can just rest!" Harry roared as he was walking to his room. Severus blocked his way.

"Yes, hours and you barely learned a thing! The Dark Lord is not resting he is spending his time getting stronger and building his army while you laze around," Severus hissed. "You and Black are one and the same, sentimental children forever, whining about how bitterly unfair your life has been."

"Still, you don't have to be an emotionless git!"

"Enough! If I wasn't busy keeping everyone else alive all the bloody time, I might have time for feelings. I would love that luxury, I would love to indulge myself with that, but someone has to be strong to keep everyone alive. Emotions will get you killed! You have no bloody idea what sins I carry, Potter. Things that would rip your very core beyond repair, leaving you to question, yourself wondering if you are still human!" Severus said as he aimed his wand as his forearm lightly burned. "I... I... need to... go...!"

"Where?"

"I have a Prefect meeting for Slytherin house," Severus said. "I'll be back soon." He left the room, found a dark and empty classroom. He took the potion he had in his pocket for emergency and he apparated to Malfoy Monor.

"Severus..." Hissed the Dark Lord as Severus walked over and kneeled, like always.

"My Lord..."

"Severus, my army has been growing faster then I can foresee."

"It's no surprise, my Lord. While you remain strong, they remain weak. It seems even the "great" Dumbledore is running like a coward. Hiding behind his desk, like the weak old fool he is." The Dark Lord and Death Eaters alike were laughing and smiling in amusement.

"I never thought I see the day when Dumbledore would hide behind his desk," Voldemort smiled as he turned to Severus, "Severus, my faithful servant, I am still having trouble invading the boy's mind. I need him, it's important to have him collected it for me."

"Thousands apologies my Lord, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, and my sad excuse of an offspring wouldn't believe me."

"I have a way..." Voldemort aimed his wand and began torturing Severus. The Dark Lord knew just the right amount of power to put in so he could go on for hours, without turning the victim's brain to mush. After a while he released him from the spell, "Go to Hogsmeade, then travel to the school and show your boy what will happen if things continue."

"Thank you, my Lord, thank you for your mercy." Severus said and waited until the Dark Lord waved to dismiss him. Once outside, Severus apparated back to the school and into Pomfrey's chamber. "Blood, potion." Was all that Severus said to a sleepy Pomfrey before taking the blood potion along with his youth potion. Most everyone was already inside their dorms for the night, as Severus made his way back to his room.

He didn't find Harry in the lounge nor in his bedroom. Giving up, Severus made his way to his bedroom and found Harry, looking through his pensieve. Completely outraged Severus stormed over and pulled Harry out of it. Severus held onto the boy as he took a quick look to see the memory that Harry saw.

 _"Leave him alone! Why are you doing this!?" Lily said angrily to James, as he was holding Severus up by his ankles in midair._

This was all Severus had to see as he pulled himself out,glaring angrily at the boy, "Your father was quite the little gentleman, wasn't he?" The sarcastic cold fury that escaped Severus' mouth sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I...I..." Harry struggled to speak, "But Sirius?"

"Yes, so blinded by those stories by that mutt, your father and Black were lazy, arrogant and self entitled little shits," Severus spoke murderously.

"My father is a great man, a HERO! Your father is Death Eater scum, just playing bothes sides waiting to see who wins the war!" Harry roared as he attacked Severus, but wad knocked on his ass.

"I am very much aware that my father is and will always be just a Death Eater, and no matter what good he does, that will never erase his sins," Severus looked down at the boy unflinchingly, "No matter what my father does, he will always be a Death Eater, a monster. I am not blinded by what my father is. Now, these lessons are at an end..." Severus spoke in a low tone, scaring Harry even more than before. "Now... get out!" Severus began to collect himself as the boy left his room.


	85. Ch 85, OWL's

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to delia cerrano, leonix2009, geekymom and HGranger89 for your reviews.

* * *

Severus and Harry refused to even look at each other in the eye and refrained from talking to one another for weeks. Hermione tried to get them to talk with each other but neither one was having any of it. Severus hated to admit it but it was something he had in common with Harry, they were both hotheaded and stubborn as a mule. Although, Severus felt he had the right to be angry with Harry, the brat was stricking his nose where it didn't belong as usual.

It was around mid June and the fifth year students were burying their noses deep inside their books. Their brains were in overdrive as they were studying for their O.W.L's. The Owl's exams brought back some terrible memories to Severus, as it was about around this time back in his actual fifth year when he ruined his friendship with Lily forever. Severus found most of the exams a breeze and easily burned through them, although there were a small number of the questions he found slightly challenging.

The fifth year students were exhausted from the past few weeks of exams. This including their Transfiguration, Charms, History, Muggles Studies, Care for Magical Creatures and Potions O.W.L's. They just finished their Herbology O.W.L, where Sprout graded plants that each student was responsible for take care all of year, a second part was written exam. Severus, Neville, Hermione and Dean all had plants that were the bigger and healther than the rest of the class., Harry, Draco, Seamus along with the rest of the class's plants were average, but Ron along with Goyle had plants that were dead. The following morning they found themselves inside the Great Hall taking their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. The test had a writen part and a second part where Kingsley would take each student to a separate room to perform any spell that Kingsley asked for. He was sometimes tricky and gave a description of the spell instead of just saying its name.

"I know this probably doesn't mean much. But I trust your father," Kingsley said as he finished up with testing Severus. Severus didn't say anything he just simply nodded and left the room.

"I know I'm going to fail." Ron complained.

"I told you to study instead of goofing around with your bothers." Hermione glared.

"Study? Your always on my ass about studying!" Ron huffed and took off down a corridor.

"Ignore him, it's on him if he fails," Severus said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the twins quickly flew into the air and lit of fireworks in the sky. Before flying off away from the castle they claimed their were dropping out. A large applause broke out as students and even a few teachers cheered. Severus on the other hand was annoyed, _"Yeah your N.E.W.T.'s are not important for your future,"_ he sarcastically mocked the twins.

"Harry!?" Severus heard Hermione called out. Severus looked over and saw Harry on the ground hissing in pain and going on and on about Black.

"Harry, Sirius is safe. You're just seeing things," Hermione said, hoping the boy would see logic but of course he didn't listen and ran inside the school.

"Look, I know what I saw, it was the same room where Mr. Weasley was attacked," Harry said making his way up the staircase as Hermione and Severus followed behind him. "Sirius told me that Voldemort is after something and it is in the department of mysteries at the Ministry!" Severus kept his emotions hidden but it was clearly a trap so the Dark Lord can get his hands on the prophecy.

"Harry listen, he is only hurting Sirius to get to you," Hermione spoke with reason, but it didn't sink in.

"So let him die?"

"Sometimes you have to set bad people on other bad people and sometimes you have to let good guys die," Severus spoke coldly.

"Go to hell! You never liked Sirius. And let people die? Would you want us to leave you for dead?" Harry roared.

"If my life put everyone else at risk and jeopardize the Order then... yes," Severus spoke coldly "and besides, Black is safe at Headquarters doing nothing to help our cause as usual. The Dark Lord is making a false memory to trick you."

"He is the only family I have!" Harry roared as he ran upstairs "We have to use the floo network." Harry said as he led them to closest floo which was in Kingsley's office. Severus grabbed a hold of Harry tightly, "Use you damn head and think for once! Why would Black go to the Ministry? Think! It's a trap!" Harry punched Severus in the nose.

"Stop it the both of you?" Hermione got between them.

"Leave! I can do this on my own," Harry yelled.

"We are in this together," Hermione said.

"Like hell, you can't do anything own your own." Severus glared.

"He's my family Severus, family!" Harry roared.

"Can I help you three with something?" The trio turned around and saw Kingsley.

"Kingsley, its Sirius. He's trapped at the Ministry!" Harry rushed to him, "we've got to warn the Order so they can help!"

"Harry, Black is safe at Headquarters," Kingsley tried to explain and reason with Harry.

"Harry, listen to Kingsley, Black is safe and sound," Hermione said.

"We can go to Headquarters and see," Kingsley said trying to calm the boy.

"I saw him, Voldemort has him, I saw him. He's hurting him, and we're wasting time!" Harry glared angrily over everyone.

"Its a false memory! Are you so full of yourself that your mind can't think for one second that you may be wrong!?" Severus snarled.

"Go to hell! I am not letting him die," Harry shoved Severus out of the way and entered the fireplace dropping the floo powder and yelling. "Department of Mysteries!"

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried as the young man disappeared in gulf of green flames.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Severus snarled at the boy's stubbornness.

"The two of you go to headquarters and inform them of what has happened," Kingsley asked. "Hopefully this is not a trap." The Dark Arts professor said as he stepped into the fireplace and spoke "Department of Mysteries!" Kingsley quickly disappeared and soon Severus entered the fireplace.

"No, I'll go alone." Severus said, as Hermione entered.

"Severus, you known me for five years." Hermione said, Severus rolled his eyes and dropped the powder.

"Grimmauld Place."


	86. Ch 86, The Prophecy

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Writers Notes; Thanks to gginsc, leonix2009, ALIASTESIN, delia cerrano, setokayba2n, geekymom and Glass-NotCannon for your reviews.

* * *

Hermione and Severus were sucked through a long tube, soon finding themselves in the fireplace of Grimmauld Place. The two dusted themselves off as a few members of the Order ran into the living room to see what the noise was about. Just as Severus predicted Black was still here at Headquarters.

"Snivellus, get the hell out of my house!" Black snarled.

"Potter is under the impression that Black was caught by the Dark Lord. Harry is inside the Ministry as we speak," Severus Informed the Order, "Kingsley is with him."

"Severus, are you certain of this?" Lupin asked.

"We saw him leave right in front of us," Hermione explained as Black shoved Severus into a wall and aimed his wand into his face.

"Your lying, Snivellus! You and your father knew about this for weeks, you were probably making Harry's mind weak to let your master control his mind!" Black threatened venomously, but it didn't faze Severus, as the old muggle saying the weakest mutts bark the loudest. Getting the upper hand, Severus broke out and pinned Black up against the wall.

"Harry is at the Ministry because of you! He has to worry about you, because you are a liability. An immature, impulsive, barely functioning man child. A weakling who needs people to protect you, you are nothing more than an inconvenience," Severus goaded him and pointed his finger into Black's chest, as Lupin and Moody tried to break it up.

"Get off of him, leave him alone." Hermione said.

"Hermione is correct, we can't win this war if we are fighting amongst ourselves," Tonks said, "After we come back from the Ministry we're going to sit down and talk about this."

"So what's the plan?" Lupin asked, after Severus reluctantly let Black go.

"Were going after Harry!" Black roared glaringly at Lupin, as if he had asked a stupid questions.

"Yes," Moody added, "but Sirius, you are staying here, we can't risk the Ministry seeing you. You are still a wanted man to them."

"Like hell I am!" Black roared, "I am not staying here!"

"Sirius, I am not going to have this fight with you," Moody said tiredly.

"Why?" Black asked.

"Because despite any logical sense, Potter cares about your worthless ass. So you're going to be a good mutt and stay put before you go off and get your stupid, reckless, fucking ass killed!" Severus hissed, "Potter has enough to deal with, without having to worry about you all the time." Black made another go at him, but Severus blasted him back.

"ENOUGH!" Moody roared, as Black went for his wand. "Harry is in danger and we are wasting time!"

"Severus, Hermione, I'm afraid you must stay behind," Tonks said, "if this is really a trap by Voldemort then we can't risk school children fighting. Go to the school and inform the Headmaster."

"Very well," Severus spoke.

"No, I'm staying to help," Hermione said.

"Like hell you're going to," Severus said.

"I have to."

"It's too dangerous," Severus said.

"So If she wants to help, let her, she isn't a coward like Snivellus!" Black glared.

"Hermione, It's too dangerous!" Severus explained.

"I'm going." Hermione said as she stepped into the fireplace, hugged Severus tightly, and whispered into his ear. "Besides, we can't afford them seeing you or causing any noticeable scars." With that she quickly dropped the powder in the fireplace and said "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." and she quickly jumped out as the flames engulfed Severus, taking him directly to Dumbledore's office.

"Severus?" Dumbledore looked up from his desk, as Severus cleaned the dust off himself with his wand. He was deeply angered at how reckless Hermione and Harry are.

"Headmaster, Harry ran off to the Ministry. He believes Black is in danger, Kingsley, along with the Order, are going after him. Hermione as well is with them." Severus quickly explained.

"Very well, Severus, stay and wait until I return." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, I think it would be best if I came too."

"I know you are worried about your friends, but its too risking for you to go."

Severus didn't sleep the whole night, waiting for news, waiting for all of them to return safely. The next morning Severus was waiting by the school gates as Dumbledore and the Order returned. Severus immediately ran over to Lupin, who was carrying an unconscious Hermione in his hands. "Is? Is? Is she alright?" he could barely ask.

"She was hit bad, we are taking her to Pomfrey, along with the rest who were injured," Lupin explained, sounding completely broken. Severus just glanced at Hermione in Lupin's arms with great concern. He turned to glare at Harry, he was about to call him out for being reckless and nearly got everyone killed.

"Take the injured to the infirmary," Dumbledore ordered as he led a very shellshocked Harry up to the school. The rest took the others to the Hospital wing. Half an hour later Poppy had attended to the minor injuries and moved on to Hermione. As Poppy examined her over, Severus was close by. He was never this concerned about a person before since Lily and his mum.

"Severus?" Hermione wimpered weakly. Everyone looked down at him as he walked over and took her hand, which he tenderly held in his.

"I'm here," Was all he could think to say, as he gently touched her cheek. "Is she going to be okay?" Poppy looked at Severus dumbfounded, she never saw him so lost or scared before in her whole life.

"She is going to be fine," Poppy answered him, "she just needs rest and a few potions."

"Which I will make right now," Severus spoke as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Very nobel of you, but I already have them in stock." Poppy said, still dumbfounded. She never saw Severus like this even when he was actual student. Severus wanted to help in some way so he pressed his wand over her and muttered an incantation that sounded like a song.

Severus blamed himself for this, he could have blamed Harry, but he was taking the responsibility and blamed himself. He stayed by her side for a while. He learned from Lupin that Black was killed. Truth be told, Severus didn't feel much about his death. No sadness, or happiness, he felt nothing, absolutely nothing. Being surrounded by death, he became numb to it. He stayed by Hermione's bedside for hours, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He stayed until Poppy basically forced him outside, where Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Severus, please, my office," Dumbledore spoke softly.

"What is it? Does Harry know about the prophecy?" Severus asked as they entered Dumbledore's office. The old man just simply nodded. "and what is it?"

"No, my boy, there's no need for you to know that information."

"Why?" Severus asked, "What do you think, that I'll go running back to him to tell him?"

"There's just no need for you to know," Dumbledore said, rubbing his forehead, "Harry could use his friend."

"I don't believe in false mourning."

"Sadly, he is looking for someone to blame, and he is blaming you and the other you."

"Headmaster, it hardly matters if he decides to blame me for his misfortunes. There are already so many others blaming me for every little misfortune in their lives, one more would hardly matter to me."


	87. Ch 87, Destroyed Friendship

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers Notes, Thanks to everyone who was been reading and following along. Also thanks to FanFictionAddiction.1738, delia cerrano, Glass-NotCannon (No, worries. I love reviews regardless of the length),gginsc, geekymom and leonix2009 for your reviews. Yes, it is unfair that Harry's blames Severus, for Sirius' death, considering he actually does in the book.

* * *

Shortly after leaving Dumbledore's office, a summoning came as braced himself for an evening of pain and misery before apparating to the manor. The Dark Lord was in the process of torturing Bellatrix, as Severus entered the manor. The woman shrieked in pain and agony, with a big grin plastered on her face. That woman loved being tortured just as much as she loved torturing others.

"Severus, wonderful. " Voldemort grinned.

Severus nodded and kneeled before him. "Bella, away with you! You deeply disappointed me." The woman half walked/crawled away leaving the room, before Voldemort resumed talking. "The attack on the Ministry was a complete failure. Not only did these fools fail to get the prophecy, but Potter knows of it. The Ministry is aware of my return and Lucius was captured, not that he was a loss. Hiding in the shadows is no longer an option anymore, but soon the school and the Ministry will be under my control."

"Are you planning an attack, my lord?"

"Aww, Severus, so eager and ready, but unfortunately no, I need your ears and eyes closer to the Order. No doubt Dumbledore will be having a closer eye on the boy, I need you as well. I need you back at the school. Ask Dumbledore for a job at the school. There's no doubt that next year the school will have tighter security now that the world is aware of my return."

"Slughorn won't be retiring anytime soon, he won't give up teaching Potter, and Dumbledore won't give me the Dark Arts job, I've been trying for years."

"The job doesn't matter to me, I just need you there. I have a little job for one of the students at the school. I'll know they will fail it so I'll trust you to do it."

"What would that be, my Lord?"

"I will inform you when the time is right," The Dark Lord spoke softly, "just get yourself inside the school by next year. Go to Dumbledore, say you are desperate for money, the sympathetic old man will give you any old job. I don't care if you're working as an assistant to that filthy squib, just get yourself employed there, this is the most important."

"I'll see what I can do, my Lord. But that man's words are merely shackles. He is a man possessed by his own narrow-minded ego. He brings suffering to all those he comes into contact with." Severus wondered what the Dark Lord had planned, all he knew was it was something he was going to hate. "Anything else, my Lord?" He braced himself for whatever the Dark Lord would throw at him.

"No, Severus, that is all. I will be calling you again before the the new term starts. See that you are employed by then, Severus. That is all, be gone," Severus bowed and walked out of the manor to apparate back to the castle to inform Dumbledore about the Dark Lord's request.

"I'll think about it," Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"Well, kindly give me your answer as soon as possible, I am kinda on a literally deadline."

"Severus, you are too valuable to him." Dumbledore said then he cheerfully smiled. "You'll outlive us all, you're too stubborn to die."

"Is that how you sleep at night? Comfortably laying in bed believing that sure he might hurt Severus to the inch of death, but won't kill him." Severus said sarcastically.

"Severus..." Dumbledore shook his head, "how do you sleep at night?"

"I don't," Severus said as he headed to the exit, "I need your answer soon."

Severus eventually made it back to his room, Harry was already asleep in his room when Severus entered the room. He just sat on the edge of the bed with a hand resting on his forehead until daybreak. He reluctantly got himself ready for next morning and found Harry in the lounge, sitting on the couch. Severus made his way to the exit, he wanted to see if Hermione was okay and if Dumbledore made his mind up yet.

"It's your fault," Harry muttered as Severus just about reached the doorknob.

"Excuse me?" Severus said without looking at him, then slowly turned around. "What's my fault?"

"Sirius is dead because of you and your bastard father!"

"Please explain," Severus asked as if he didn't care. "Enlighten me, how did you come to that conclusion? Explain how I am responsible for the mutt's death "

"You and your bastard father made Sirius feel like he had to prove himself, because you both made him feel useless to the Order!"

"Black is a grown man. It's pathetic he needed to prove himself for the Order or to a sixteen year old, bu I guess seeking approval come with by a fleabag. Oh, and sorry, but I call them as I see them. Black just hid in that house doing nothing at all. So go ahead and blame me and others for every misfortune that came your way, if it makes you feel better about yourself. I bet you thought you were going to watch him grow old, watch your all friends grow up and start a family. Everyone bringing over their children to sit around the table at Sunday dinner, the big happily ever after and all. No, life doesn't work like that, Harry."

"Just stay the fuck away from me, alright, you are nothing to me anymore!" Harry roared and stormed off to his room, slamming his door violently. Severus just huffed at the kid's childish behavior as he left the room and headed to the hospital wing. Once he arrived, he saw that Hermione was up and Poppy was giving her some medicine.

"When can I leave?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, if I feel you are able." Poppy informed her. Severus was about to leave, Hermione called him over.

"I'm glad to see you are well," Severus said as he made it to her bedside, as Poppy stood next to them.

"Thanks..." Hermione smiled, "you weren't worried, were you?"

"No. I mean, I knew you would be alright," Severus spoke as he looked away, "Sorry, if I had been there, maybe I could have stopped you from getting hurt."

"No. No, Severus. You can't blame yourself. If you would have come, things might have been worse, we could have lost more, there's no way of knowing. You can't think like that, stop it before you let it kill you. You have enough to deal with, you can't afford to blame yourself."

"Thanks, Hermione." Severus said, still averting her glance.

"Severus, look at me, please," Severus slowly did, "I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. If it was me instead of Sirius, that wouldn't be your fault either."

Soon another year finished up. Minerva and all Gryffindors (excluding Hermione, she didn't really care much about the cup as that were more pressings matters) were thrilled about wining the cup for the fifth year in a row. Kingsley announced sadly that he won't be returning next year as he was nominated as a runner for the upcoming election for Minster of Magic. Eventually Severus found himself in an empty compartment on the way back to London.

"Hermione?" Severus eyed her as she entered the compartment. "You can sit with Harry if you want. I don't want you to pick sides."

"I'm not picking sides, " Hermione said, "I care for the both of you, Harry's like a bother and you..." She placed her hand onto his chest and spread out her fingers and placed her other hand to his cheek. Her hand felt so soft and gentle against his pale, ice cold chest. He couldn't understand, after seeing unspeakable things that would draw any normal person into insanity but didn't faze him, that he felt uncomfortable that Hermione could make him weak and dazed by a mere touch. Just a mere gentle, comforting warmth, something that most people are all to familiar with, but for Severus it was something incredibly rare. It was like hope. To Severus hope was like a mist before the morning sunrise to reality. Merlin, he felt happy, for the first time in a long time, he took her hand and tenderly held, as he placed his lips on hers.


	88. Ch 88, New Recruits

Disclaimer, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

Writers Notes, Great thanks to everyone thats has been following and reading along with this story, also thanks to Jenni, cdmartinez, leonix2009, delia cerrano, Glass-NotCannon, kongoro, Artemis Decibal, geekymom, i love new storys, setokayba2n and HGranger89 for your lovely reviews. Now onto The Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

Severus turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought iron gates barring his ability to enter. With a flick of his wrist he opened the gate and strolled on. The only source of noise proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock, strutting majestically along the top of the hedge. Severus noticed the peacock looked quite sad and appeared lost, most likely it was sad about the disappearance of his master Lucius, who was currently is in Azkaban due to his arrest during his failed attempt to collect the prophecy a few weeks back. Since that day the world was now aware of the Dark Lord's return.

A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights were glinting off the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge, there was a fountain where small birds were playing. Severus entered the house and was greeted by Pettigrew who lead him inside. The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificient carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Severus Snape and as he strode past. They hissed, glared and called him "Filthy Halfblood!" He ignored them all and made his way for another meeting with the Dark Lord.

The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. Illumination came from a roating fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece an accented by a gilded mirror. "Aww, Severus good of you to join us."

Severus made his way and bowed to the Dark Lord, "I wouldn't miss this day for anything." He waited until the Dark Lord gave him permission to move, and once he did, Severus stood back up and smiled at the group of young men and women. "Today, they will become one of us."

"Yes it is a time to rejoice," Dark Lord smiled and motioned Severus to sit on his right, which earned a glare from Bellatrix. The Dark Lord stood and spoke. "Yes this truly is a wonderful time." Severus regonized a few people in the group, most notably, Draco Malfoy,Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Marcus Flint all at which Severus took as personal failure that he couldn't stop this or help them move to a different path.

Everyone in the Order would look around and say well this was bound to happen, but it wasn't bound to happen at all. Severus thought that he did this to them, as he didn't do anything to help. He watched students before taking the mark, it doesn't get better or easier to watch.

One after the other stepped up to take the mark. All the older people that were out of school got the Mark, and the only school student to be given the Mark was Draco. Each having to perform a task to earn the mark. Failure to complete said task, was punished by Cruciatus, if you were unlucky. Sometimes he granted mercy on the younger ones. Older ones had to kill muggle, as for the younger ones there task was to torture some small forest animal. It was truly sickening to watch but Severus didn't show it. Draco was unable to perform his task, but the Dark Lord was in festive mood today, so he let him go.

Severus didn't blink or show anything to give away his true motive as they received their marks. The black skull with a snake protruding from its mouth was placed on their inner left arm. It was a curse for all. Severus was concerned as its something that will never be undone. It was a mistake that will haunt him to his very last days.

They were applauding when each person received their mark, and Severus went along with it, the last person to reserve that mark was Flint.

"Thank you, Mr. Voldemort, " Flint said, leaving everyone in the room speechless.

"Mr Voldemort?" the Dark Lord glared at Flint. "When you address me, you say 'My Lord'. Do you understand!? Have you no respect for authority!? Your words provide insight into a most treacherous mental state."

"Forgive me, My Lord." Flint was shaking, the Dark Lord didn't say anything he just aimed his wand at Flint and killed him.

"Everyone, we gather here tonight to bare witness that these individuals have finally chosen to become something better. They are now one of us. Part of something truly amazing and wonderful. It won't be long before this world will be ours. My younger friends, once you are of age you will be given the Mark." Voldemort spoke and the gathering all clapped. "Now my friends drink, eat and be merry. Rejoice on this marvelous occasion." The group cheered again and helped themselves to the meal and drinks present.

Severus had himself a glass on red wine along with his meal, the Dark Lord turned to him and spoke. "Severus, a word if you may?"

"Of course my Lord." Severus said as put his glass down.

"Not here. Somewhere without as many eyes and ears." Voldemort said as he got up from his throne like chair. Severus followed him to small room just a few room away. "Enjoying the wonderful evening Severus?"

"Certainly my Lord, it brings me joy to see people joining our cause. To serve you." Severus said.

"Severus I need you at the the school. I no longer care for Dumbledore and want him gone. I've tasked young Malfoy with the important mission of disopposing him. You will finish the task if he is unsuccessful, he is still young and might not have what it takes yet. He, like his father, is all talk and no action."

"Yes my Lord, I will see that it's done," Severus waited for the now expected cruciatus curse which came just as he finished his sentence. It lasted a good while.

"Go now Severus, I need you at the school. I need you close to the old man. You are needed if Draco should fail." Voldemort spoke after removing the curse from Severus, and returned back to the dinning area leaving Severus alone.


	89. Ch 89, Dumbledore's request

Disclaimer Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.

Writer Notes, thanks to Dixie.f.9, Guest, delia cerrano (Draco, is trying to protected his mother) leonix2009 and cdmartinez for your reviews.

* * *

Cokeworth is a large town located in England, in which the street of Spinner's End is located. It is a town with several streets of identical brick terraced, houses. It is located near a dirty river, the bank of which is strewn with litter. There is an abandoned mill with a tall chimney in this town.

The chilly mist... drifted over a dirty river that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks. An immense chimney, relic of the abandoned mill, reared up, providing an ominous shadow. There was no sound apart from the whisper of the black water rippling the shore and no sign of life apart from a scrawny fox that had slunk down the bank to nose hopefully at some old fish-and-chip wrappings in the tall grass. The old road had rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness. There was a hint of gangs, drugs dealers and prostitution plaguing the streets.

Inside one of those houses, which had the feeling of a dark padded cell; the walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather. A threadbare sofa, an old armchair and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. Few pictures hung on the wall showing a thin, hooked nosed, greasy haired boy and a thin, hunched, sour faced, sallow skinned and greasy hair woman. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited. In the mist of the house music played from a record, from Nat King Cole, Billie Holiday and Bob Dylan.

Inside the living room, sitting in an old arm chair holding a glass of wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other was Severus Snape. His eyes had black circles around them looked weary. His long black hair had bits of grey and looked brittle. His body itself looked like it was breaking down from the inside. He looked like a person that could just crawl in bed and sleep until the next week. Sipping the wine slowly he let it drip down his throat then taking a deep breath he took a puff from his cigarette. The man was exhausted, having been fighting a war inside his head for as long as he could remember. He felt like a battered spouse continuously returning to an abusive relationship.

The incessant and endless nightmire that was plaguing him, interfered with his ability to rest, let alone sleep. In the rare moments that rest did come to him, sleep was a nightmarish jumble of twisted recurring memories that were all unfolded in excruciating painful images and sounds. His life felt like being stuck in a giant coffin, and every day another nail was hammered in, trapping him much further.

Severus was about to rest after returning from yet another meeting with Voldemort. Just as soon as Severus fell asleep, a phoenix patronus flew inside his living room and spoke to him in Dumbledore's voice.

"Severus... my office... now." the patronus disappeared after the message.

Severus immediately took the floo network to Dumbledore's office and found the old headmaster behind his desk sagged sideways in his thronelike chair. Apparently he was semiconscious. His right hand dangled over his side, blackned and burnt. Severus immediately muttered incantations over the the damaged hand and soon after fixed up a potion and gave it the headmaster. While Dumbledore downed the potion, Severus noticed a ring laying on his desk.

The ring was cracked and the sword of Gryffindor lay beside it. Severus could sense the darkness from the ring and turned to Dumbledore. "Why? Why did you put that ring on? It carries a curse, surely you would notice that?"

"I... was... tempted."

"Tempted from what?" Dumbledore didn't answer, "The curse will spread, there is no haulting it forever."

"How long Severus?"

"Cannot be for certain, maybe a year."

"Well up to more important matters, Severus please sit." Severus did as he was asked, "We both know Voldemort has ordered the young Malfoy to kill me. Your priority will be to discover what he is up to."

"Are you intending to let him kill you?"

"Centainly not. You must be the one to kill me Severus, only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely."

"Would you like me to do it now? Or would you like some time to compose an epitaph?" Severus voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh, not quite yet." Dumbledore's smiled.

"If you don't mind dying, why not let Draco do it?"

"I wouldn't have the boy's soul damage on my count."

"But my soul is fair game to do as you please?"

"Is there anything left Severus? Besides we know Draco will fail and I would rather a painless exit as opposed to a protacted and messy affair it would be if it Voldemort himself or Bellatrix had the chance." Dumbledore explained.

"You could always do it yourself," Severus suggested.

"Voldemort wouldn't take me as a coward, and I prefer not to take my own life, " Dumbledore signed deeply, "I know I'm asking a great favor of you Severus." Time felt like it was not even moving, Severus couldn't believe that after everything he has done, Dumbledore is asking more of him. He was weighing every option. Dumbledore was going to die anyway. Could he live with himself watching the only other person other than Hermione that trusted him. But gaining the Dark Lord's trust he will be able to protect Harry and Hermione as well as the students. But he would have to kill Dumbledore to do that. Not killing him, will show disloyalty and he might be killed for it. Severus eventually spoke "No..."

"Severus please... I need you, Harry needs you... Lily needs you," Dumbledore plead.

"Don't. She's dead," Severus spoke broken, while his feelings for Lily had changed. She was his first friend and he has guilt for causing her death.

"So you're turning down Lily? You are turning down the promise you made on her grave?"

"I'm not turning down Lily!" Severus slammed his hands on the headmasters desk, waking up Fawkes. "I'm turning down you. Get it! No, why would someone like you get it? Why would you care? Just as long as you get what you want, right? I gave you everything, now you are asking me for more? You are asking me to kill you? I've never been so alone. I having nothing. No one. But you want more. You are going to ruin the one good thing I have. The one thing I didn't ruin myself, but of course I ruined it myself because you made me. You want to die, do it your fucking self."

"Severus, war always has a cost. But this is a golden opportunity to gain Voldemort trust. To protect Lily's son, to make up for a mistake. If not for me, then do it for her. Do it for the little girl that befriend you when no one else would. Otherwise you disgrace her, otherwise you disgrace the friendship you had. Otherwise she means nothing to you. Please Severus. I know I'm asking a great deal, but please for her, for the person who befriend you when no one else would."

"You bastard..." Severus spoke breaking down, it felt like hours until he responded with a small nod. While the rest of the Order looked up to Dumbledore like he's bloody Merlin, Severus was pretty sure when forming battle plans Dumbledore's, wasn't thinking about casualties in terms of how many widows or orphans, this war is going to create.

"Thanks Severus," Dumbledore smiled. "I've taken your request and you will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. As for your 'son' he will meet an unfortunate demise this summer."


	90. Ch 90, Unbreakable Vow

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes, Thanks to NoxStar412 (Thanks for your many reviews), leonix2009, Martionmanswife, ALIASTESIN, Dixie.f.9 (Thanks for your many reviews), racethom (At first I had a few beta's, later I have friends helped me edit and my skills are increasing) kongoro, Artemis Decibal, Glass-NotCannon, delia cerrano, gginsc, Guest (Maybe) and geekymom for your reviews.

* * *

Severus made his way back home, he needed a large glass of wine right about now to deal with all that had happened over the past little while. Once he entered his house he heard rattling and noises coming from the kitchen. Believing it to be robbers as the town was prone to it, he got Tobias' rifle from the closet, as a muggle won't be scared of a 'stick'. The gun was the only thing inside this house that belonged to that man, well opposed to the house itself which is currently Severus'.

He made his way inside his kitchen, seeing empty jars of food everywhere and someone digging through his fridge. "You picked the wrong house," Severus spoke quietly in a threatening tone. The stranger jumped nervously looked up, their head hiding behind the fridge door, revealing Peter Pettigrew,"Wormtail!? What are you doing in my house, I don't recall inviting you here."

"What...I... What's with the gun for?" Wormtail asked shaking with fear.

"I do believe I asked you a question first." Severus said as he lowered the rifle.

"The Dark Lord sent me here to assist you," Pettigrew said. Severus took assist as spying, "now explain the gun."

"There was an uninvited guest in my house, thought it was a muggle, they tend to flee from a gun more then a 'stick'" Severus explain, "and since your here to assist me you can first start by cleaning up your mess." Severus ordered as he left to put the rifle away.

That whole week Severus had little to no time for himself with Pettigrew sneaking around everywhere in the house. He was called only once this week and the Dark Lord was thrilled that Severus reported having a job at the school. The rat was looking for anything to prove Severus was not loyal to the Dark Lord. Severus hid his mother's jewelry from Pettigrew's greedy little fingers, most noteworthy jewelry Severus had was a tearshape necklace that has been in his family for generations

It was a dark rain day in August as Severus was reading his paper.

 ** _Rufus Scrimgeour wins election._**

 _Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic in almost near time with Kingsley Shacklebolt. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumours of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office. Scrimgeour's representatives admitted that he had met with Dumbledore at once upon taking possession of the top job, but refused to comment on the topics under discussion. "These are dark times, there is no denying. Our world has, perhaps, faced no greater threat than it does today. But I say this to our citizenry: we, ever your servants, will continue to defend your liberty and repel the forces that seek to take it from you! Your Ministry remains strong!" Scrimgeour spoke in his inauguration speech. Scrimgeour is attending a meeting with the newly elect muggle Prime Minister Tony Blair sometime within week._

A knock came to the door, he ordered Pettigrew to answer it as he began reading a report about Ollivander being kidnapped. Of course Severus was aware of that. The vermin returned with Narcissa and Bellatrix with him.

"Narcissa, Bellatrix, what a pleasant surprise," Severus said and without looking at the doorframe where Pettigrew was, "Run along Wormtail, fetch these two and myself a drink then and leave us."

"I am not your servant," Pettigrew mumbled under his breath, avoiding Severus' eyes.

"Really, I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you here to assist me," Severus turned to him. "I recalled you saying that."

"To assist yes, but not to make you drinks or clean this house." Pettigrew squeaked.

"I didn't know Wormtail, that you were craving more dangerous assignments, " Severus said silkily, "that can be arranged."

Pettigrew hesitated for a moment, before leaving and within a few seconds he returned with three glasses and a bottle of wine, "Now begone Wormtail, adults are talking." With a flick of his wrist he sent Wormtail outside the room, closing the door on his face, keeping him out. He gestured Narcissa to sit on the sofa, she removed her cloak as Severus poured the glasses of wine and handed them over to Bellatrix and Narcissa before taking his.

"To the Dark Lord," Severus raised his glass and drained it, as the other two copied. "So, what can I do for you?" Severus asked, as he refilled their glasses and Narcissa just stared at her glass for a while that was resting on her lap.

"Severus, I'm sorry to come here to your home and bother you, but I think you can be the only one to help me."

"No apologizes needed, Narcissa its a honor to have you and your lovely sister join me in my home," Severus smiled, he found Bellatrix glowingly to be rather amusing.

"Severus, I know I ought not be here, the Dark Lord forbidden me for saying anything."

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it you are not to speak of it," Severus said as Bellatrix was touching and toying around with some of Severus belongs, "Put it down Bella, we mustn't touch what isn't ours. Surely you were taught that." Bellatrix gave a look like an annoyed teen-ager and placed it back. "It just so happens that I am much aware of your situation."

"You, the Dark Lord told you?" Bellatrix asked both shocked and outraged.

"Indeed he has, Bella. Over the years I played my part well so well, I managed to deceive one of the great wizards of all time. Dumbledore is very powerful, only a fool would question it. If you are here to imagine that I can change the Dark Lord minds, I'm afraid there is no hope of that happening, none at all."

"He's just a boy," Narcissa whispered, tears sliding down her face,"My son, my only son."

"You should be proud Narcissa as should Draco its a great honor he has given him," Bellatrix said.

"He's just a boy, he will fail, and when he fails he will be..." Narcissa broke down crying and looked up at Severus, "You are back at teaching, you can do it for him, please... please."

"I can try to protect him," Severus said holding her hand, for brief a moment he saw his mother in her.

"Will you swear to it, will you make the unbreakable vow?" Bellatrix asked letting out a cackle of laughter. "Empty words mean nothing." She walked around Severus and grazed his neck and shoulders with her hands, it felt ice cold, it felt like despair and nothing like Hermione's touch at all. "Coward," She said as she turned away.

"Take out your wand Bella," Severus said to a very astonished Bellatrix as he grasped Narcissa's hand in his, locking their hands in place as Bellatrix walked over to make the bound.

"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over my nephew, Draco, as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?" Bellatrix asked waving her wand over their hands.

"I will." Severus said , a thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around his and Narcissa's hand like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from all harm?" Bellatrix asked.

"I will." Another thin tongue of brilliant flame appeared and wrapped itself around their hands.

"And should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco will fail... will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?" Bellatrix asked.

"I will."


	91. Ch 91, Funeral

Disclaimer same as always.

Writer Notes, Thanks to Dixie.f.9, leonix2009 and geekymom (Thank you I hope you do to) thanks for your reviews, Hope everyone is having a good holiday.

* * *

Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road. A short way ahead, a golden glow of streetlights indicated the centre of the village. Behind the church, rows upon rows of tombstones protruded from the ground. The weather was dark, cloudy and it was lightly pouring as a small group gathered for the funeral of Severus Snape Jr. Saying the gathering was small was an understatement but there were more people there than Severus Snape Sr would have imagined.

Amongst the small group of people was Hermione. Which surprised Severus, as she knew the truth, unless she thought he really had died. It was hard to send her a message with Pettigrew in your house. Hermione, along with Harry and the Weasley family (all of them but Percy), were here. Dumbledore himself, along with Minerva and Horace. Because Severus wasn't really dead, there wasn't a body, so it was a cremation, as for who or what was used as ashes, Severus had no idea.

There wasn't much crying as half of the people here knew the truth, although Molly was broken up about what had happened. If Severus didn't have thousands of thoughts going through his brain every second and the weight of what Dumbledore asked of him, he would have noticed Molly sobbing into Arthur's shirt.

"The death of someone dear is like a stone cast in the stillness of a quiet pool, the concentric ripples of despair sweep out in all directions, affecting many, many people," The Reverend was saying as he began to read some scriptures from the Bible. Severus wasn't really paying attention, considering the funeral was fake, among other things on his mind ."And yet death was not something you can ignore. It has its weight, it seems to us we had better not form the practice of ignoring death. If we tried it, death would always find a way to answer back - it would take another of our loved ones, to remind us to respect it."

'Severus' was soon laid to rest in his grave.

 _Severus Prince Snape Jr_

 _Born January 9, 1980_

 _Died August 1, 1996_

His grave was located next to another one, and once the funeral was finished up, the real Severus walked over and kneeled down. He just looked at the grave in silence as he laid some flowers on it. A small tear slided down his face and he quickly wiped it off. He just looked at the inscription on the headstone that read:

 _Eileen Severia Prince Snape_

 _Born March 17, 1935_

 _Died May 27, 1976._

 _At Peace._

"Hello mum, it's been a long time and I feel terrible for not visiting more often. It's just seeing you laying there, I am just overwhelmed with guilt. I had a chance to get rid of him, but I... I... idiotically let him go. I showed him mercy and you paid the ultimate price for my lack of vision. However, it might have been for the best, you don't have to see what I have become," Severus looked away in shame. "I couldn't take you looking at me like that. I'm a failure and disappointment to you, and it haunts me everyday." He bowed his head and placed a hand on the dirt, and muttered a poem.

Overwhelmed with guilt that he once had a chance to kill Tobias but he let him go, believing that the smug bastard would leave Eileen alone. A week later Eileen was found dead and Severus made Tobias suffer before the end. No one knew, not even Dumbledore knew about how Tobias had died. If he did, then the old man would have never hired Severus. Severus found the man and hid him in makeshift cell in the basement of his house. He locked Tobias inside and watched the man waste away, Severus never much about what he did to Tobias.

Severus was in deep thought, thinking about his mum. She wasn't the best parent, but no one really is, but he cared for her deeply. He remembered when he was about five, his mum would tell him stories about Hogwarts and the magical world. Tobias never knew about any of this, it was their little secret. Well, it was until Severus showed accidental magic one day, after being in rage by seeing Tobias hitting his mum.

"What have I become, my dearest mum?"

"Severus...?" A soft voice came out and someone touched his shoulder. It startled him a little, as rarely do people get the jump on him.

Severus looked up and saw Hermione.

"Miss Granger? " Hermione seemed hurt by Severus referring to her by her last name. There wasn't anyone left in the cemetery except of Severus and Hermione.

"I wanted to talk to you alone," Hermione said. "Why are you pretending that your son is dead?"

"I think it's best you keep the truth to yourself," Severus said. "It's for the Order, that's all I can say. Dumbledore and I believe that to continue what I have to do for the Order that it was best to remove my other ego."

"I was hurt, I thought you died. And to lie to everyones face while they're mourning you, and I know the truth," Hermione cried a little and Severus pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Hermione. But listen, if we're to win this war, you have to keep this hidden, do you understand? I'ts most important that you do."

"I do," Hermione said, as she looked down at the grave, "Who is this, Severus?"

"Someone I hold dear, mum."

"Your mother?"

Severus just simply nodded and spoke without looking at her. "She... was a soft spoken woman." Severus said, he rarely talked about his mother, barely anyone knew of her. "She was brilliant, although as smart as she was, she was unable to see that she deserved more than... Tobias?"

"Tobias, isn't that your middle name?"

"As much as it pains me to say it... yes, that bastard was my father, although he never earned that title." Severus didn't even realize that he was saying this. Hermione had a feeling that Severus didn't want to talk about this, so she took a hold of his hand and gently squeezed it.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to." Hermione kissed his cheek lightly.

A few days after the funeral, Severus was once again summoned, he along with his non-invited vermin made their way to Malfoy Matter. "My Lord," the two of them kneeled down in front of Voldemort until he gave them permission to stand up. "Wormtail, go away, I wish to talk to Severus alone." The sad little man scampered away, leaving Severus alone with the Dark Lord. "Severus, I heard a little rumor that your son is dead, is this correct?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"May I ask how?"

"I killed him."

"Really?" Voldemort looked down.

"He was a blood traitor, a filthy Mudblood and Muggle lover. His ideals were misguided and I was done trying to convince him otherwise." Severus said as Voldemort began to read Severus' mind. The spy planted a fake memory of the murder.


	92. Ch 92, Year Six

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes, Thanks to Martionmanswife, leonix2009, Glass-NotCannon, Zedoc, Saissa, ALIASTESIN, HGranger89, Dixie.f.9 and Lena2244 for your reviews.

* * *

The month of August went by slowly and for the first time ever, Severus couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and not have to live with a rodent as a house guest. Wormtail was as fun to be around, as a five year old, always whining and complaining. Pettigrew was the type of person that made you want to sterilize the human race. Personally, Severus didn't think The Dark Lord would care if he killed that sad excuse of a man.

When September finally arrived, Wormtail went back to Malfoy Manor. The once busy streets of Diagon Alley were now in great decay, many stores were closed and boarded up, people stood in food lines, and people reverting to robbing and doing many foul things just to get by. The horrors of Voldemort's return and the war was causing great suffering and chaos.

Once he arrived at the school, he was almost immediately greeted by McGonagall. "Severus, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry to inform you at the last minute, but you are on security patrol with Flitwick and Filch." Severus turned and saw Flitwick along with Argus, who was carrying a gold coloured and very squiggly aerial shaped device called A Secrecy Sensor; a type of Dark Art detector that vibrates when it detects dark objects, concealment, and lies. Besides, the two men were Aurors.

"Aurors?" Severus turned to face Minerva.

"Yes, by orders of the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeor," Minerva answered.

"I guess old Fudge couldn't keep up on his public appearance, not after the world finally opened their damn eyes to the truth."

"Seems that way. Anyway Severus, students will be arriving soon, better get down there," Minerva said. Severus nodded and left the castle with the others, making their way down to the front gates of the school and waited for the students. Flitwick was by the gate with a list of names, checking them as each student entered. Because of the danger, first years, who would have normally travelled to the school by boat, were bought up to the school the same way as everyone else. Few Aurors, notably Kingsley and Tonks, escorted the first years up to the school's gates.

Severus, using his wand, Filch, using the Secrecy Sensor, along with Aurors were checking the students and their luggage thoroughly for anything Dark.

"This is against my rights!" A student moaned.

"Take it up with someone who cares!" Filch roared, as he scanned over the student.

"My deepest sympathy, Sir." Someone who Severus never saw before said. It angered Severus, as this student didn't even know his 'son'.

"Sympathy? For what? Save your philanthropy for someone who cares," Severus said coldly, as he checked the student over. As more students arrived, he was shocked to see Hermione, Ginny (Who, Severus noticed had a Prefect badge), and the rest of her friends except for Harry.

"What's all this for?" Ron asked.

"Making sure that no one is bringing anything Dark into the school," Severus said.

"Or anything from your brothers store!" Filch glared nastily at the redheaded young man. Severus scanned over Hermione and the rest, while Filch scanned over Ron. "What's this here!?" Filch took some toy-like object from the boy's pocket.

"That's mime!" Ron roared and tried to grab it.

"I told you anything from your brothers store is banned!" Filch roared. "Now, up to the school!"

Ron reluctantly gave up and walked up to the castle, as Draco soon arrived, who Severus noticed took his 'son's' place as Prefect. Severus scanned the boy over to avoid Filch picking up Draco's Dark Mark. While he was scanning Draco, Filch scanned Draco's luggage thoroughly; Severus hoped the boy wasn't stupid enough to bring anything dark with him.

"What is this cane here for?" Filch asked picking up Lucius' old walking stick.

"It's a walking stick you old filthy squib!" Draco hissed.

"You watch your mouth there, a walking stick is regarded as a weapon!" Filch hissed

"Filch I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy," Severus spoke. Draco violently grabbed back his walking stick and looked back at the gate.

"Nice face Potter," Draco teased and stormed off up to the castle. Severus looked over, seeing Harry along with Luna (Who was also a Prefect). The young man looked at Severus with disgust, while Luna gave him a supporting smile.

"Severus, that's everyone. We can set up the barrier now," Flitwick said, as the students walked up to the school. Severus, along with Flitwick and the Aurors began setting up the barrier, preventing anyone from entering the school, as Filch scanned Luna and Harry over.

After the barrier was complete, Severus and the rest made their way back up to the castle just as the opening cemeroy began. There was a small lack of first years than normal this year, barely any new Slytherins, just a small few. "Welcome everyone to another fine year at Hogwarts and to our new friends welcome to the start of your journey in magical learning." Dumbledore began his opening speech like he always did. "Now please everyone welcome Professor Severus Snape Sr., who will be taking the post of Head of Slytherin House, as well as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"NO!" Dumbledore and half the students turned to look over at Harry, who was standing up at the Gryffindor table (As there is no rule about having to sit at your specific table), as Hermione was trying to pull him back down. "How could Dumbledore let him teach after everything he has done!" Harry whispered to Hermione and his friends, as the boy sat back down. "Well the only good thing is the Dark Arts position will jinx that Death Eater. No one lasts longer then a year, and like Quirrell, I'm hoping for another death."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped horrified. "That's horrible to say."

"But nothing Hermione, he is a Death Eater. Why can't Dumbledore see that Snape can't be trusted, that he is evil?"

"Things are not so black and white Harry, things are always more then they appear," Hermione explained.

"He is a Death Eater, nothing more and nothing less."

"He's on our side!" Hermione said.

"Where's the proof, Hermione? Where's the evidence that he really changed?" Harry asked. "Look, I know you had a crush on his son and I'm sorry he is gone. But we don't have anything to prove that he really turned his back on Voldemort."

"Now, I know that we are entering dark times. But, remember this, something a dear old friend of mine said is as long as we have faith in our cause and an unconquerable willpower, salvation will not be denied us," Dumbledore said. Severus rolled his eyes at Dumbledore, believing it to be utter rubbish that Dumbledore personnally knew Sir Winston Churchill.

Once the feast had finished, first years through sixth years returned to their dormitories, as the seventh years stayed behind. "Your final year is upon you and soon your journey with us will be over. I ask each and everyone of you to put your best effort in all your studies, for when you've been writing for hours, but your word count doesn't seem to change. Remember, success isn't something that just happens, success is learning, success is practiced and then it is shared." Dumbledore went on for a few minutes before dismissing the Seventh years.

Severus made his way to the Dark Arts classroom. It felt funny. For years he wanted this job, but now that he finally had it, he felt nothing at all. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way inside the office. Then Severus entered the next door leading to a bedroom. Everything from his old bedroom was brought up here, and on the table was a bottle of firewhisky and a little note.

 _Welcome Back._

 _Sincerely Professor C. Burbage_

Severus poured himself a glass and lit a cigarette, as he sunk down in his arm chair. While unbeknownst to Severus, Hermione laid in her bed awake in Gryffindor tower. She was worried about the war and for Severus. She worried that he might be at risk, since no one lasts a year being the Dark Arts Professor.


	93. Ch 93, Teaching

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes, Thanks to leonix2009, latsyrk777 (I go a bit into Harry's thought about his friend in this chapter), geekymom, i love new storys, Dixie.f.9 and gabytahijar (I go a little into Harry's thoughts about it in this chapter) for your reviews.

* * *

Severus' had his classroom in darkness, the curtains drawn over the windows that were shut up tightly and the room was lit by candle light, leading to a gloomier atmosphere, and new, gruesome pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. As to show all students, even first years, the horrors of Dark Arts and that they may suffer the same faint if they're not prepared. He's not going to sugarcoat anything especially not for the first years. He has only a year and he is going to drill as much information as he can into their brains. He's shown the Unforgivables to students as young as third year and taught more advance magic to every year in hopes of perparing them. He had the music of Frédéric Chopin, Richard Wagner and Damien Omen playing to add darkness to the atmosphere.

Exceptionalism is the exception as they say, the brilliant, complex and challenging falls to wayside, while the safe and familiar are the norm. Because most students and people Severus knew were dumb and don't like to be challenged intellectually or emotionally they like the familiar and gravitate to what feels safe and non-confrontational. Severus wants to change all of that with these students. One of the biggest things Severus hated was students who never even knew his 'son' giving him sympathy, he figured it was students trying to get on his good side.

"The Dark Arts," (Severus made the same speech to all students, as he started their first lesson.) "Are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting against them is like fighting a many headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, a new head sprouts even more fiercer and more clever than before. You are fighting something that is unfixed, mutating, indestructible and forever changing.

"You have had six teachers in this subject so far," Severus said as he addressed the sixth years students. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced. One can only hope your brains have not rotted too much over the summer. In this course anyone using verbal magic will have a point taken away, with that being said only Non-Verbal will been used is this course. Now before we began can anyone here tell me the what is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage," Hermione answered without being asked.

"Correct, but don't talk unless asked, Miss Granger," Severus said, with Slytherins and Draco now a Death Eater he had to be careful with how he treated Hermione, Harry so he wouldn't blow his cover. "Now performing spells non-verbally is very difficult and requires a good deal of practice, as it requires concentration and mental discipline alone. Meaning that you must think of the spell you want to use and focus just on that spell alone. Saying the spell in your head then cast it. It can give you an advantage unless you are weak minded and your opponent is a Legilimens. Also if you fall behind, that's your fault I am not going to hold your hand, like every another teacher has done. "

Severus showed the class how to perform nonverbal spells and started a lesson, "You will now divide... into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on." Theit lessons continued past the hour and barely anyone was improving, only Hermione and Draco were performing well. Harry wasn't even trying, Neville and Ron were trying, "Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells?"

"Yes," Harry said with attitude.

"Yes, Sir," Severus corrected.

"There's no need to call me 'Sir' Professor."

"Detention, Saturday night, my office at 8:00. I don't take cheek from anyone Potter, not... even... the Chosen one and unlike Horace who let you get away with murder you'll find I am not that soft." Severus snarled.

Saturday night arrived and Harry arrived ten minutes late for his detention, "I'm sorry I am late Sir."

"Well we can just add on a extra ten minutes to your detention, that seems fair wouldn't you agree?" Harry looked like he was going to argue and put up a fight but instead took his seat.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"Spend your time working over your essay about Non-Verbal magic I assigned," Severus said as he was marking some revisions.

"Sir can I ask you something, why do you and your son call Voldemort the Dark Lord? I've only heard Death Eaters call him that," Severus could sense the boy was firing up.

"Your question is completely out of line Potter, and the answer is purely simple if you think about it," Severus snarled. "Calling the Dark Lord by any other name is a mistake one shouldn't make, I always refer to him as the Dark Lord so I don't make that mistake."

"Because it's your job to find out what he is up to?"

"Yes, that's my job."

"Sir?" Harry asked about ten minutes later.

"What?"

"Are you sad about the loss of your son?" Harry asked, while he never told anyone he deeply missed his friend, it didn't change his opinion about Snape Sr. He had nightmares of his friend dying, just like the dreams he has about Cedric and Sirius. Sometimes his dreams were about the fight he had with his friend and the lasts words he said to him. He was hurt and angry about losing Sirius that he was looking for someone to blame. He tried not crying about it much, he would cry about it when he was alone. He didn't want people to see him cry and think he was weak for doing so.

"We're all dead Potter, you, me, Miss Granger, Minerva, Dumbledore, everyone. The only difference between us and those who are gone is that they don't have to put up with everything the world throws at us. They're resting, they have no troubles on their mind, no worries, not having to face this upcoming war or everything this uncanny world throws at us. They're at peace. Seems to me that is not something to be sad about. What about you, are you sad about what happened."

"No," Severus could tell that Harry was lying he just didn't want to say it in front of a Death Eater, Harry didn't even look at Severus as he asked "Have you ever said something you regret to someone?"

Severus look down and closed his eyes tightly and took a breath, "One time."

"Who?"

"That's none of your business Potter. You known why people love life but hate death?"

"Because death is scary?" Harry said.

"Yes and no, it's because life is a beautiful lie and Death is the painful truth. Yes death is scary, because there's no meaning in death."

"Do... do you feel sad that your son died for nothing," Severus shook his head no to Harry's question.

"No, there's no shame or reason to feel sad about someone dying for nothing, that's why most people die. Potter do you find autumn beautiful."

"Um, yes Sir."

"Many do, myself include. Strange we see autumn as beautiful, yet everything is dying." Severus said as he pointed to a picture on the wall, "Can you tell what happened to that unfortunate soul?" Harry shook his head no, "Dementor's Kiss." He pointed to more, "Cruciatus, Splinching, and more all things that can happen to anyone even the most trained."


	94. Ch 94, Hermione's Birthday

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes: Happy 2018, thanks to everyone who has been following and reading this story. Also wonderful thanks to Dixie.f.9, Karen, Britney1993, Cecily Mitchell, kongoro, ALIASTESIN, slytherinsal (Ave Satani is another name for the music, is the theme of Damien Omen Thorn.) gabytahijar, geekymom, leonix2009, Alytiger, delia cerrano and Glass-NotCannon. For your wonderful reviews.

* * *

"Wandless magic is the performance of magic without the use of a wand. It can be volatile and is often difficult to perform, and could thus only be reliably accomplished by witches and wizards of great skill. Only the most powerful and disciplined wizards and witches are able to perform advanced wandless magic Defense and Charms spells are particularly difficult to carry out without a wand. Wandless spells are often used in cases of underage magic, in which children under the age of eleven, who had no wands, sometimes used magic. This is known as Accidental Wandless Magic. On most of these occasions, the children had no control over their abilities, and would unintentionally use magic when upset or in danger, its similar to Wandless magic but you have no control over it," Severus explained to his seventh year class.

Severus wasn't going easy on anyone, Fifth year and above found' free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation. Mostly everyone had anticipated, but were wrong as some struggled to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework he had given them. Not only Severus had them studying as though they had exams every day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding then ever before. Harry and Ron along with many others complained about the overload of work, complained about it taking away their free time. Severus snarled at their laziness and told them, "Then don't be upset by the results you didn't get, to the work you didn't do."

He rarely got much sleep these days as the Dark Lord summoned him almost every night to report on Draco's progress, what Dumbledore has planned. Merlin the horrors he had witnessed, haunted him to his core. Sometimes he would find a chance to save some of his prisoners while this would result in the Dark Lord taking his anger out on his followers. Dark Lord was un the wise to what Severus had done, not even the prisoners themselves knew.

"Severus?" Minerva asked as she greeted him in is office where he was eating breakfast, he lowered his copy of the Daily Prophet and looked up at her.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Well keep this on the down grade, but we are having a birthday party for Hermione. Not only to celebrate her coming of age but to celebrate her scoring top marks in her O.W.L's." Minerva smiled with pride. Severus hid his pride, he knew Hermione would score higher then anyone else in her year.

"Okay, when and where?"

"Shortly after last period in the Headmaster's office on the 19th." Minerva said.

"I'll see if I can fit it in my already tight schedule."

"Severus I couldn't help but notice your certain decor you have laid out in your class."

"Dumbledore, Flitwick and Slughorn have already question my decor," Severus said. "These children need to know what there up against, this is not a bakery I am not sugarcoating what is out there."

"Severus I see your point, I do," Minerva said as she left his office.

As the 19th of September arrived, having just recently traveled to Hogsmeade Village to buy Hermione a gift to celebrate her coming of age. Although Severus felt in back of his head that this was wrong to give someone a gift. He cared for Hermione, although couldn't show it with Draco and rest of future Death Eaters around he had to be discreet. He hoped that Hermione had kept his secret. Everything will be ruined if she blabbed, not when the Dark Lord is still around.

Classes were a waste of time he felt like he was going to get a brain aneurysm as a result of teaching these dunderheads. It was beating his head against a brick wall. Once he finished up his last class of today teaching fifth year the patronus, only Ginny and Luna were the only fifth years to perform it.

After finally being relieved of teaching for the day Severus made his way up to Dumbledore's office. The room wasn't that decked out, just a few balloons and a table with a cake, sandwiches, sweets and drinks. "Oh, Severus my boy, how is Dark Arts going?" Smiled Horace.

"Well the students are pretty much a dead end, only a small few show progress. That is not a shock giving who was teaching them. Every single one of them was incompetent."

"But what about Remus and Kingsley?" Dumbledore eyed.

"The both of them were too bloody soft. They haven't roamed in the forbidden place of the Dark. They can't grasp the true idea of the subject. Barty was a lunatic but understood the subject." Severus said.

"I know you can handle it," Slughorn smiled, "Just, I hope the curse doesn't cause you any harm."

"The curse is a foolishness childrens tale, the reason why no one lasts a year is because Dumbledore keeps hiring incompetent fools. Rarely does a good one come around and they leave because they wish to pursue different things. Like Kingsley moving to politics."

"Well anyway classes are going great, Harry is doing far better then before." Horace boasted with pride.

"Really?" Severus raised a eyebrow, just as Minerva entered the office along with Hermione who was pleasantly surprised by the party.

"To, Hermione Jean Granger," Dumbledore rose a glass, "To not only coming of age, but to celebrate her scoring top marks in all her O.W.L's." The rest of staff being, Slughorn, Minerva and Severus rose their glasses as well. "Happy birthday, Miss Granger."

"Thanks, everyone... but... I," Hermione said having been taken back.

"Don't worry my dear, this little event is only a hour you can spend the rest of the day with your friends afterwards," Minerva told her, as Dumbledore cut a piece of cake and handed to her.

"Thanks, Headmaster," Hermione said before taking a bite.

"Hermione, you know to can take a Apparate course taught by Wilkie Twycross signed up ends by the end of Halloween and only students of age can apply," Severus said.

Their little party carried on for a little while, as Hermione seem uncomfortable as Severus was. It seemed the two of them really wanted to talk. About half through the party, staff handed out their gifts to Hermione. Slughorn gave her a pin and told her she was official Slug Club member, Minerva got her few books on Muggle and Wizard history. Dumbledore got her a few books as well and confirmed her to be Head Girl for next year. As for Severus he too gave her books, a card with a secret message about a few other presents that were sent to her room. Gifts like a few toys for her cat, as well as money to pay for her apparated lessons. Hermione understood this given Severus' position and him being a teacher it might look bad to some. She hopes that once she graduates and this war is over, they won't have to hide. Once the party had ended, Dumbledore tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Once again a happy birthday to Miss. Granger," The room filled with applause, "Now Miss Granger since you are now of age you can officially join the Order of the Phoenix. That's if you want to."

"Of course I want to," Hermione said.

"She is still a child," Minerva said with a look of disappointment.

"A remarkable brilliant and skilled child, Minerva." Dumbledore said as he turned to Hermione, "Hermione is of age and can make her own choice. Are you sure, Miss Granger? You'll have to take a oath."

"Yes." Hermione said fully confident.

"Your hand Miss Granger," Dumbledore turned to Minerva and she cut him off before he could ask.

"No, I won't do it. She is too young!" Minerva said with disagreement and stormed out of the room. Dumbledore turned to Horace and passed him quickly as he was already drunk, so lastly he turned to Severus.

"Severus would you make the bound?" Dumbledore asked as he took Hermione's hand in his. Severus hated having to do this, Hermione is a student and her focus should be on her studies not a bloody war, she should not thave to ake an oath.

"Miss, Granger, you understand the seriousness of taking an oath. You are promising your life to the Order, breaking it." Severus spoke as Hermione cut him off.

"I am not a child, Professor."

"I know that, I just want to make sure you understand the seriousness of this."

"I do..." She looked directly in his eyes for a few moment, until he finally walked up and performed the link.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger, swear your loyalty to the Order?" Severus asked the same questions he was asked years ago. It was amazing that the Order doesn't trust him, given he took this oath just like every Order member before him. They were convinced that either Snape didn't take it, or he was able to counter act the oath.

"I swear." Hermione said, a thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around her and Dumbledore's hand like a red-hot wire.

"Do you swear your loyalty to Dumbledore and promise to serve the Order until the Dark Lord falls?" Severus asked.

"I swear."


	95. Ch 95, Opal Necklace

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes, thanks to delia cerrano, ALIASTESIN, leonix2009, geekymom, Dixie.f.9 and slytherinsal for your reviews.

* * *

In was late November and a blanket of snow covered the once green grounds, as Severus was teaching the sixth year students. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown, do share your infatuation, pheromone and body urges on your own time." The two broke up their snug fest.

"Alright, now everyone pair up into groups of five, once you pair up I will place two groups against each other," Severus explained. "If you are hit by a spell you are out and this will continue until there is one side remaining." Severus waited until people paired up and had Hermione's group, which had Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean against Draco's group, which had Blaise, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe. "Begi..." Before Severus could finish, Goyle attacked and hit Seamus.

"You are out, Mr. Finnigan," Severus said.

"But Sir, Goyle attacked before you said begin," Dean said.

"Your assuming that the enemy will play fair, Mr. Thomas?"

"No." Dean answered.

"So it stands."

The duel continued as Dean hit Goyle, Ron blocked a spell from Crabbe and he quickly counter attacked hitting him back. Draco and Harry were both going at each other as Pansy knocked out Ron, while Hermione knocked out Blaise.

"Mr. Thomas, you are out." Severus said as Pansy hit Dean out and Hermione quickly hit Pansy. Harry and Draco were still going, blocking spell after spell. Hermione tried to help only for Harry to lash out for her not to help him, and soon Harry hit Draco and won the game, "That's it for today, class dismissed."

It was his turn to supervise the Hogsmeade trips, along with Hagrid and Slugghorn the following Sunday. He hated wasting his days off overseeing a bunch of dunderheads. Thank Merlin that the Twins shop is not here. Once inside the Village, Severus immediately headed for the Three Broomsticks to drown himself in firewhisky. Hagrid was trying to comfort him, but Severus just threw back another firewhisky and lit a cigarette. He was summoned last night and had no news regarding Harry or Dumbledore's disappearances and he was punished for it. Severus was too much in his own world, he wasn't listening to Hagrid, who was worried about something called Aragog.

Once the trip was over, Severus was leading a group of misbehaved students back to the school. "Under age drinking! Stealing! Damaging private property! I see that none of you will ever go on another Hogsmeade trip again while at school! Twenty points will be taken from each of you and detention for two months!" He snarled at the terrified young students, some were crying. Not really crying, give me pity crying. Severus worked long enough to tell the difference.

"Maybe we should give them a warning?" Slugghorn said.

"You are too soft, Horace!" Severus snarled as Filch came running over.

"Argus?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, a student was cursed! Quickly, they need you in the Hospital Wing." Filch said.

Immediately Severus took off towards the hospital wing and within minutes he was inside the room. Inside was McGonagall and not shockingly in the slightest, Hermione, Harry and Ron were there.

"Severus, please quickly." McGonagall motioned Severus over to a necklace, "This cursed Katie."

Severus just nodded and got straight to work, scanning over the necklace.

"What do you think, Severus?" McGonagall asked with worry.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive. The necklace has a very deadly curse placed on it. When it makes physical contact on the victim, the curse would spread rapidly on the recipient, the level of the effect dependent on the amount of contact made; Bell is lucky that it just simply brushed against a small amount of skin, the victim would enter a trance of emptiness, a coma like state. Most fortunate for Bell, if she had put it on, it would have killed her," Severus explained.

"I know Katie," Ron said, "she is kind and wouldn't hurt anyone."

"She might have been cursed?" Hermione suggested.

"Possibly," Severus added as he continued scanning the necklace .

"It was Malfoy," Harry said, without hesitating.

"That is a very serious accusation, Harry," Minerva stated.

"Indeed, your evidence?" Severus asked as he just finished scanning the necklace. While he knew Draco was behind the attack. Harry had no evidence and was just assuming, because of his personal vendetta against the boy.

"I just know," Harry said.

"Well, that's enough evidence here, Minerva, I guess it is a one way ticket to Azkaban for young Malfoy. Maybe he will get lucky and share a cell with his dear old father," Severus spoke coldly with sarcasm and turned to Harry. "Because Potter has special gifts, how grand it must be to be the choosen one."

"All of you, back to your dormitories," Minerva ordered and once they were out of sight, she turned to Severus, "Severus, can you help Poppy with Katie? You have a larger knowledge about Dark curses than she does."

Severus quickly made his way over and began casting a spell over Katie, who was resting in a hospital bed. It took Severus over half an hour, it was an old and quite dark curse. There were numerous different spells he had to use to slow down the curse and kill it. Once he was done, Katie's breathing returned back to normal and was now sleeping peacefully.

"The curse has been stabilized, but she is trapped within a coma like state. Unfortunately, I could only prevent the spell from spreading but I can't take her out of the coma itself. As for how long, I can't say." Severus said.

"But she is alive? Right? Don't blame yourself, Severus, you said you stopped the curse," Poppy said.

"Her family should be informed and I believe, for the time being, that St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries would be the best place for Miss Bell. Hopefully she wouldn't have to be there long. As for the necklace, it should be taken to the Headmaster to decide what to do with it."

"Of course Severus," McGonagall took the necklace, carrying it with her wand.

"Poor dear." Poppy said, looking down at Katie.

Severus was furious with Draco's stupidity, with this crude and desperate attempt at assassination. To make matters worse, the arrogant little shit is refusing any advice or help Severus offered. He stormed into his office and poured himself a glass of wine. He sank down in his chair, downed his glass and poured himself another one. He slowly rested his eyes as a light knock came to the door. He snarled deeply and poured himself another glass and said, "enter."

Severus raised an eyebrow as Hermione entered his classroom, looking sad but also a little happy to see Severus, "Hello Severus."

"Hermione."

"I missed spending time with you."

"As do I," Severus sighed deeply, speaking the truth, "But you are aware that what we had isn't something we can share, given our current situation."

"I know. Severus. I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, nor do I want you to think you are taking advantage of me," Hermione said, "You knew Harry is broken about what happened. He doesn't show it but he feels broken about it."

"Hermione, I understand it's hard but everyone must believe that my 'son' is dead."

I understand."

"Also, giving my certain situation, I can't risk the Dark Lord finding out about you. I care for you and I don't want to see you hurt. With some of my students, some in your class, we have to be careful." Merlin, he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't think of any logical way to tell her 'Yeah, I'm going to kill Dumbledore... love you.' Wait... love, he was fond of her deeply, who was one of the very few people who knew him.

Yet, Severus always thought no one could ever actually love him if he revealed what lurked inside. He always knew he was different, how could anyone understand? But yet, she was never afraid of his darkness or the demons who danced in his eyes, nor the monster within him. To see those eyes, those kind eyes, turn to hate, clenched him tightly.

"I understand," Hermione smiled as she kissed his cheek and curled her small frame into his, her smile turned into a frown, "Severus, it's really beginning to hit me, you know, You-Know-Who, Sirius, this war, everything." Severus didn't know what to do. Women - no, no one had ever come to him for comfort before. He didn't do anything, he didn't move, he didn't speak, he just held her.


	96. Ch 96, Slug Club

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers notes. Thanks to Thank you so muc (Happy Birthday), delia cerrano, Dixie.f.9, Glass-NotCannon, leonix2009, arapyanime and ALIASTESIN for your reviews.

* * *

It was just before Christmas holidays, as Severus has given each student essays about curses and counter-curse over the holidays. To Severus a mere holiday doesn't change anything and beside if they actually work on it, it would only taken them a few hours of their few week break. The DADA professor found himself in Dumbledore's office looking over the curse on his hand, it had definitely spread and Severus tried to slow it down the best he could.

Both of Severus' masters grew more and more, paranoid and erratic with each passing day. Both were growing mentality unstable, he feared when one will snap. Almost every night Severus was called by the Dark Lord. Almost every time Severus returned, his brain was nearly mush, his body too weak to stand, then two hours later he would teach class as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Thanks, Severus." Dumbledore smiled as he drank a potion to numb the pain, "Severus have you been drinking?"

"All the time, how do you think I coup with my life." Dumbledore smiled taking Severus' remark as a joke. "Mind telling me what you and Harry have been doing? I know he comes here almost twice a week. Also, what is with Harry's sudden interest in Slughorn, the boy never thought highly of him before?" Dumbledore didn't answer Severus' questions.

"Yes, Horace that remains me, I need you go and take an interest in his little gathering," Dumbledore said.

"I'll rather take interest in a loaded handgun," Severus said.

"Severus, please I have a message I would like you to give to Harry. He should be at Horace's Christmas party," Dumbledore said. Severus hid his resentment about Horace's mundane club.

"What message?"

"Tell Harry I am travelling and won't be back until holidays end." Dumbledore smiled.

"Travelling where?" Dumbledore once again didn't answer Severus' questions, just instead entered his fireplace and travelled somewhere by floo. Snarling Severus made his way down to Horace's party. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light.

Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly people deep in conversation, and a number of House-elves (who were dressed like Christmas elves) and Neville were navigating their way through the crowd of people, obscured by silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables. There were also few Christmas trees with many blinking lights.

Merlin it was something you see in a Christmas card you get from a family member that can't be bother to actually see you during the holidays, God, this room was making Severus sick.

"Hello, Severus," Burbage smiled as she walked over to him, "Lovely to see you here, I would have thought that you wouldn't come here."

"Your assumption is correct. I am here squarely on Dumbledore's orders, I have a message for Potter." Severus said.

"Can you please mingle for a little while? Maybe join someone on the dance floor?" Burbage smiled.

"Unfortunately I have to decline your offer." Severus said.

"At least stop to have a drink," Burbage noticed.

"Severus is that you," Came the joyful voice of Slughorn. The man clearly had one too many as he made his away over with two men. The drunk man was talking the another two men's ears off about how proud he is of how he made a great potion master out of Severus. "I'll have to say how proud I am that Severus is the youngest potion master in London, it makes me proud that I shadowed him." Severus didn't really pay any attention to Slughorn, as he noticed Hermione walking by upset about something.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Burbage asked.

"McLaggen, is just being a pig. He tried corning me under the mistletoe. "

 _"McLaggen? Why in Merlins name is she here with McLaggen?"_

"Miss Granger any idea where your friend, Potter is, I have message for him." Severus asked, he thought it was weird, was Hermione trying to make him jealous or had she just simply moved on.

"He is over there, Professor," Hermione said pointing over to a curtain.

"Very well, thanks Miss Granger, and do try to enjoy yourself," Severus said as he walked over, straight through the curtains. McLaggen just looked at Severus then suddenly threw-up on his shoes, some made it on the heals of his pants. Severus looked up at McLaggen, the boy stood frozen."You've just bought yourself three mouth's detention McLaggen. Not so fast Potter!" Severus said, as he noticed Harry trying to sneak away behind the curtain. Severus quickly cleaned up the mess McLaggen made with his wand.

"Sir, Ginny is waiting and-" Harry said, looking and sounding like he'd rather be anywhere else right now.

"Miss Weasley can surely survive your absence for another minute or two, besides I only wish to convey a message."

"Message, Sir?"

"From the Headmaster, he asked me to give you his best and he hopes you have a wonderful holiday. He's travelling and won't be back until term resume."

"Travelling where?" Severus just stared blankly at Potter for a few moments before leaving, he was done and wanted nothing more then to leave.

"Don't you touch me!" Draco roared struggling to get break free from Filch, as the man dragged the boy in by his robes.

"Found young Malfoy here trying to break into your party." Filch said to Slughorn.

"I will take him back to the dormitory and see that he stays there," Severus said, he grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him out of room. "You can't afford mistakes Draco. That was clumsy and foolish", Severus snarled as they walked down a hallway.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Maybe I did curse that Bell girl, maybe I didn't, what's it to you!" Severus pinned Draco against the wall and was about to speak but he did a quick look around the seemingly empty hallway and pulled Draco into a nearby empty room. After closing the door he placed a silence charm causing any noisy people to be unable to hear.

"Do you think this is a game, Draco?" The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Listen to me, I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco." Severus pulled on the Draco's robes, pulling to where he was just inch away from his face.

Looks like you'll have to break it then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would! I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory."

"Your scared Draco let me help you." Severus could see the terror in the boy's eyes, this task was eating away at Draco slowly.

"I don't need it!" Draco hissed and made his way to the door and stormed down the hall. As Severus left the room he saw Harry running down the corner in the opposite direction of Draco. Severus took a breath and strolled down the hall, and came across Hermione.

"Oh, hi Severus, Merry Christmas," Hermione smiled.

"Have a pleasant holiday Hermione," Severus said.


	97. Ch 97, Opening Up

Disclaimer J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Writers Notes, Thanks to the three Guests, geekymom and leonix2009 for your reviews.

* * *

Holidays were not a joy to Severus. He was called by the Dark Lord to report on Draco's progress. During one meeting, the Dark Lord was torturing Bellatrix because of her going off on her own to capture Harry at the Burrow. Severus was relieved when Hermione, Harry and the Weasley family return after holiday break.

"Hermione, I had no idea that was going to happen. Bellatrix is someone who acts on her own impulse," Severus explained to Hermione who came to see him after class, in his office, shortly after the holidays. "I only found out after he summoned me during holidays, she was punished for acting independently. Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine Severus, the Burrow has been destroyed! It will take quite a time to repair it."

"As long as everyone is alright," Severus gently touched her hand.

"Would you be sad if I was killed?" Hermione asked as Severus lightly kissed her hand. When he opens his heart to someone it would be completely. When he's grown to care it will be forever.

"If that would happen, I would cease to function," Severus huged her tightly. He was truly happy with her, and he wasn't going to feel bad about it. They weren't doing anything immoral and Severus wouldn't never cross that line. Not as her teacher, he wasn't a monster. Merlin, he wanted to tell her, but he was a selfish bastard. He longed for her smile. Without her, he felt he would fade from this earth and just remind a mere shadow.

Her eyes looked at him with such kindness, he called himself a selfish bastard because he doesn't want to lose this, he didn't what to lose the only source of comfort he's got in this world. Just being around her, all his problems just seemed to fade away. She was his clutch that held his sanity. He didn't necessarily want romance, (She had her whole life ahead of her, he knows she wouldn't want an old man to look after), he just wanted her friendship at the least, and her warm non-judging eyes.

Hermione smiled up at Severus, the very thought of him and she forgot to do the little ordinary things that everyone ought to do. She was living in a kind of daydream. She was happy like a Queen. Moments away from him seemed to take forever untill she was near to him again. She trusted Severus. She knew Severus wouldn't do anything she felt uncomfortable with. She understood and respect his boundaries and he did for her. The fact that he was older then her didn't bother her in the slightest.

She loved her friends Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Ron, but with Severus it was someone she could relate to, having intellectual conversations about things they enjoyed. She loved talking to him. Her friends liked talking about Quidditch and Pranks (Ron, talked about food) which wasn't something she liked, she only watched it because her friends played the game. She smiled at a memory when she visited Severus. The two just sat down and read books. Sometimes Hermione just listened to him read Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, Earnest Hemingway and Jane Austen. Others times they listened to music. Hermione deeply enjoyed his taste in music.

"Severus? What's it like working with Dumbledore, McGonagall and the others?"

"I despised the lot of them during my early years, but they grow on you. They are like mold, they are. " Severus smiled lightly, "Flitwick can't hold a drink. I remember this one time, I believe it was in my fourth or fifth year teaching, Minerva dragged me to the staff Christmas party. I only went because Minerva wouldn't stop nagging me. Anyways, the tiny man was totally drunk after one glass, he tried to kiss Minerva. Let's just say, he ended up tied to a tree."

"Really?" Hermione smiled as Severus just nodded, "Um, Severus?" She asked but hesitated for a moment, she didn't know if she was crossing a line.

"Yes...?"

"Well... I... just...wondered why... never mind, forget I'd said anything," Hermione looked down.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering... why did you change sides?" Hermione immediately noticed the shift in his eyes, it wouldn't be something that the normal person would pick up on. "Forget it. I didn't mean it. I don't think any less of you."

"I..." Severus said, no one other then Dumbledore himself knew why he had changed sides. It was something he kept deeply hidden within himself and allowed no one to see it. "I..." He poured himself a glass of whisky. This was Hermione, she never judged him, never saw him as a monster nor some hero (Severus would rather be seen as a monster than a hero). "I was young and naive, Lucius, I thought he was my friend. I felt a false sense of worthiness, acceptance and self importance. I guess it made me blind to it all." He didn't know why he was pouring his soul out to her, but he felt comfortable around her to confess this. It was like a giant weight was removed from his chest. "It doesn't excuse anything."

"I never said it did," Hermione said, "so what happened to make you open your eyes?" Severus looked down with remorse, "Sorry, it's alright. You don't have to say anything more, if you don't want to."

"I'm alright," Severus said in a low voice that carried immense guilt, "I had a friend, the only real friend I had before you and Harry. The friendship my friend gave me meant a great deal to me. I was just in darkness and then someone came over and offered me some light. That friendship meant a great deal to me, because they chose to be my friend. I made a mistake and my friend suffered deeply for it. I changed, because I felt I owed that to my friend, the small kindness meant a great deal. I felt I had to repay that kindness."

Severus cared for Hermione and Lily deeply but differently. Lily was his first friend and he loved her because of the kindness she had shown to him. Hermione, he deeply cared for as well, but he felt something different with Hermione that he couldn't explain. It was a feeling he never felt before and it surpassed what he felt for Lily. He came to understand his love for Lily was that of a friend (like Hermione has for Harry), but felt he had to continue doing his job to make up for getting his friend killed.

"Severus, remember back in Third year, during our boggart lessons?" Hermione asked.

"I... I... am afraid of what I am and that is something that I will always be," Severus said, "It's the fear of being alone."

"Severus, people are not defined by labels. We all have our demons, Severus. Some are on the inside, some are sitting right in front of us, but that doesn't define us." Hermione said.

Severus was having a cup of coffee in the Great Hall as a third year Hufflepuff student came running over to him. He lowered the cup and stared at the child, who was starled."Hea... Headmaster wishes for you to go to the Hospital Wing." Severus snarled, wondering what idiotic thing some dunderhead had done now. Merlin, not even two weeks after term resumed. He sighed deeply and made his way into the hospital wing, where Ron was laying in a hospital bed with Harry, Hermione and Ginny at his bedside, along with a few staff members.

"Brilliant thinking, using a Bezoar, Harry," Dumbledore said, "You must be proud of your student, Horace."

"Very," Horace said sadly and stunned.

"But why was it necessary?" Minerva asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, taking a bottle from Horace, "It appears to be a gift. Severus, mind checking it over?" He handed the bottle to him.

Severus brought the bottle of Mead up to his face and sniffed it. "Poison. A very deadly poison that can kill within a minute. Potter's quick thinking saved the boy, but then why did he need to be saved?"

"I bought it from a local pub and was going to give it as a gift to you, Dumbledore," Horace said sadly, "It's the same kind I always buy from there."

"Where is he?!" Lavender pushed her way through, shoving Horace and Severus out of her way and ran over to Ron's side. "I'm here, Won-Won!" She held his hand tightly and glared when she saw Hermione, "What are you doing here!?"

"I can ask you the same question!"

"I happened to be his girlfriend!" Lavender shouted.

"I am his friend!" Hermione fired back.

"Lavender... Lavender..." Ron spoke weakly.

"See, he wants me here, not you!" Lavender hissed.

"If you can't keep quiet and speak calmly, I'll have to ask you all to leave," Poppy glared at the two young women, "Am I clear?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry called out.

"Yes?" The old man turned to Harry.

"This was Malfoy," Harry said flatly.

"I see, and do you have anything to support your claim?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just know alright, Malfoy must have known Slughorn was going to give you that bottle of Mead and snuck inside his office and put poison in it."

"That seems farfetched to me, Harry." Smiled the old man.

"Indeed," Severus cut in. "Once again, you are pointing fingers. Without any actual evidence to back your claims."


	98. Ch 98, Sectumsempra

Disclaimer J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Writer Notes, thanks to Smootsmokey, geekymom, Glass-NotCannon and leonix2009 for your reviews.

* * *

Spring arrived and new life formed on the grounds. Severus was still being called, not as often, but it was still too much for him. He was inside his office grading tests that third years did about Werewolves, Dementors and Vampires.

"Enter," Severus said, as he heard a knock on his door and turned off his music. He unlocked the door with his wand. He was stunned and in disbelief as Katie Bell appeared standing in his doorframe.

"Uh, hello Sir," Katie said, putting on brave smile. She had a small box in her hands.

"Miss Bell, your up and about," Severus said as looked up from his papers to look up at her.

"Well, Professor I want to thank you," Katie smiled.

"It was my job to protect students so no need to thank me for doing my job, besides I am certain that the Healers and specialist at Mungo's were most prominent to you recovery." Severus said, "If there isn't anything you wish to discuss then you can leave."

"Well thanks Sir," Katie smiled and placed the box on his desk, "Goodbye Sir" Severus opened the box and inside were cookies, "I hope you don't have allergies."

"I don't," Severus said as Bell smiled and left his office. He wasn't much of sweets eater nor did he trust her. Although he doubted this was some kind of trap, yes call him paranoid, but it kept him alive. He scanned the cookies over for anything dark or poisonous, which he found nothing. Although he didn't care about sweets or thought he deserved a cookie, he ate one of them and set the rest aside. He barely could eat anything these days as the looming dreadful task he was going to commit. It affected his ability to sleep as well. He could barely stomach the idea of the terrible unsightly burden Dumbledore forced upon him, and he hated him for it.

During another class of teaching impertinent students advanced dueling, Severus walked over to Harry, the idiotic boy is always using the same spell over and over again and never mixes things up during a fight. "Potter, you are predictable and its makes you a dull fighter. Engage your opponent with what they don't expect. Your Predictabilty is what enables your opponent to discern and confirm their predictions. It settles them into predictable patterns of response, occupying their minds while you are doomed. You think you can fight against anyone, but if they know that you use the same spell over and over, that's not helpful."

"Your assignment is to pick any of the following creatures we've been studying and do a report on them. Remember that we made believe that we have control of the natural world and its habitants. A truly wise enough individual would recognize that is all an illusion there was and never will be control of the natural world. Those who look down upon it and think that they can overcome it. Well, the natural world has a thing or to say about that, because in the end the natural world always wins." Severus spoke to the class.

"In each of us lies good and bad, light and dark, happiness and pain, choice and regret, cruelty and sacrifice. No one can live in the light all the time, though some believe they're doing this for the right reasons they can often be as blind as the dark. They too will justify believing what they were doing is right, while other may agree its wrong. Dark? Light? Are just mere words that people use to excuse a problem but not that exact problem its self. So you see there is no good or evil in the universe only actions and consequences. People always try to live a life of choices between 'good' and 'evil.' They make pessimism their foundation, and praise misfortune and sorrow. And then they try to seek a pure heart. Yet this is nothing more than their individual view, born out of comparison with others. Is she who thinks of others 'right'? Is he who opened the door 'wrong'? Only those who stand in a place beyond that point can comprehend the true essence and gain knowledge of absolute truth."

It was one of the rare days when Severus ate in the Great Hall. Horace was talking his ears off about how bloody amazing, and fantastic Harry is in potions. While he is happy that the Harry is taking interest in his studies, it's infuriating to no end that Horace acts like it is his own bloody achievement. As they were eating, he saw Draco entering the Great Hall. Once he entered the Hall he took off running and Harry chased after him. Severus immediately took after the two, Harry was in a quick hurry nearly pushing Flitwick over as he shoved past him and a few second years.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry roared just as Severus entered the bathroom where he was fighting Draco. Blood spurted from Draco's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash. Slipping and staggering, Severus got to his feet and kneeled beside Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands grabbing at his blood-soaked chest.

Severus drew his wand and traced it over the deep wounds Harry had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like a song. "Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur." The flow of blood seemed to ease; Severus wiped the residue from Draco's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting themselves together. Severus turned his head and looked at Harry. The boy was frozen and shaken in fear, he wore a look of utter shock and complete terror. Severus also saw was a look of concern, he could tell that Harry didn't want to harm Draco this badly.

He looked up at Harry, wondering where he has learned one of his personal spells from. "Fuck" Severus thought to himself Harry must have somehow gotten his hands of his old potion book. So, that's why his potion making has improved dramatically he's been copying my work. "How did Potter get it?" What outraged him more was Potter's stupidity of trying out a spell he had no idea what it does. "Detention, every Sunday for the rest of the year."

Harry didn't say anything he just stood frozen with fear before he took off running out of the bathroom. Severus watched over Draco, picked the young man up in his arms and carried him to the hospital wing. He avoided any questions Poppy asked as he laid Draco on a bed. His concern was on his life, which was funny because he couldn't think of the last time he feared for his life. His mind was on the vow he took and worried if he had broken it.


	99. Ch 99, Rare moment of Peace

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes, thanks to leonix2009 for your review.

* * *

"The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. However, like many creatures that dwell in cold and darkness, they fear light and warmth... and fire. Necromancy is the Dark Art of raising the dead," Severus explained to his fifth year class. It has been a few days since Harry almost killed Draco, Severus was nearly fed to Greyback because of that, he barely made it back as his body almost shut down. It was overwhelming for the past few days but eventually he relax after the realization he didn't break his vow about protecting Draco.

"So you really can bring someone back to life?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and no, you can come back if the spell was place on you, but what makes you, you won't come back. Like mindless beasts, like werewolves, once they transform they lose all sense of who they are. But the inferius is worse, much worse. They're nothing and are slowly wasting away, a creature without any thought or reason to exists. Death is something not meant to cheated. It's a creature in painful agony and just wants to die and is not able to have that."

"So they're like zombies?" Colin asked.

"Inferi have much in common with the muggle term of zombies. I had several good reasons for not wishing to call Inferi zombies. Firstly, zombies are not part of British folklore, but associated with the myths of Haiti and parts of Africa and North America. Secondly, while zombies of the few Vodou traditions, can be nothing more than reanimated corpses, that unlike Inferius cannot be controlled. Lastly, zombies are fictional creatures made by muggles. Plus, Inferius are not a mass of undead waves of mindless cannibals. So to non intellectual, I suppose they are like... zombies even though they're totally nothing like zombies," Severus explained.

So, they're like zombies?" Ginny asked.

"Moving on." Severus snarled, teaching these kids was still a pointless waste of his time and his life. The Dark Arts Professor was once having supper in his office while he was grading papers and listening to music. A knock came to his door and that drew him out of from his thoughts as he told whoever to enter.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione smiled as she entered the office.

"Hermione as much as I adore your presence, this has to stop." Severus knew the day was coming soon. He thought it was best to end things instead of hurting her later. Telling her wasn't a option. He couldn't even begin to explain it, and besides would it be cruel to let her hate him because of a lie or is it more cruel to let her know the painful truth while everyone else is speaking horrible stuff about him. To let her suffer alone in silence with the painful truth that could kill her, but then letting her believe he betrayed her could also kill her.

"Why?"

"People like to talk, Hermione, and they jump to their own conclusions. Not that they believe you would do such things, but they think the worst of me," Severus said.

"We're not doing anything inappropriate, and besides we're just enjoying time with each other. I sometimes just stay behind to have tea with McGongall or Flitwick just to talk." Hermione said as she sat down.

"Would you like tea and stew?" Severus asked as Hermione happily smiled, with her he could just forget about Dumbledore, Voldemort and everything else for a moment. He didn't understand how she could have this effect on him, she knew he was a Death Eater and despite all that she still smiled and treated him like human. She deserves so much better, someone who will make her happy. He hoped that Hermione will find that person she truly deserves. He had no delusion of grandeur, he knew that he doesn't have a chance of surviving this war, and if he did, he would be in prison regardless. If he told them the truth, it's still murder.

"This is wonderful," Hermione smiled as ate some of the stew. She like her time with Severus. It was like she could let her guard down and be herself.

"Umm... thanks," Severus said, as Hermione took a hold of his hand.

"Severus, I want you to know that your are one of my closest friends and our friendship means a great deal to me."

"Hermione... I don't trust easy and I am a really piece of work. I don't just trust anyone, so it important to let you know that when I trust someone, it's something very important to me. You are one of very few people I consider to be my friend." Hermione smiled and kissed his hand tenderly as a new song began to play, Time in a Bottle. She took a hold of his hand and pulled him to the middle of the room.

"Hermione... stop this I am uncomfortable with this."

 _If I could save time in a bottle_

 _The first thing that I'd like to do_

 _Is to save every day till eternity passes away_

 _Just to spend them with you_

"This is one of my favorite songs," Hermione smiled as she began to lead him into the dance, and looked up into his eyes. Ever since the funeral, she noticed something was off with Severus. She believed it was Voldemort and his role as a spy. She never asked, as she didn't want Severus to relive any of the horror he had see. She doubts he would even tell her, if she asked. She laid her face against his chest and could hear his heartbeat. She hated how unfair and cruel the world could be. She tightened her embrace, as did Severus. Both wanted to forget about all this plotting, fighting and the war. It was a brief moment that they found a rare moment of peace.

She placed a hand to his cheek and tenderly touched it with the back of her hand, as Severus kissed the top of her head. It amazed him that this small act didn't make her flinch. He took her hand in his and gently massaged it, as Hermione smiled brightly at him with her eyes. She threw her arms around him, she wanted to hold him so tight and hold on until all the pain in his beautiful eyes is gone. Until there was nothing left except for love and happiness. It was beautiful moment, but like all good things come to a end. And it took the form of a deep burn on his forearm.

"Must you go?" Hermione said sadly.

"The price for not showing up when called is a high one, yes I have to go."

"Be safe."

"That all depends on his mood and if my work pleases him."

"I'll stay and wait for you to return."

"You'll do no such thing. You shouldn't see me like that, and besides you should be off to your common room."

"But..."

"I have to go." Severus said he left to go to his meeting. Once he walked inside the Malfoy Manor, he greeted the Dark Lord like he always did.

"Severus, have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?" Voldemort smiled.

"The Hallows, my Lord?" Severus asked, "Forgive me, my Lord, but are the Hallows just a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct."

"Severus, every tale comes from somewhere. Those of us who understand these matters, however, recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows. If united, these will make the possessor Master of Death. With the power of the three Hallows, I will become a God." Voldemort boasts. Severus kept his thoughts about the Dark Lord's claims to himself. "Tell me Severus, are you familiar with the story of the Hallows?"

"It's a story my mother told me when I was a child," Severus said. "It's a tale of the three Peverell brothers. Hundreds of years ago they were travelling at twilight and reached a river too dangerous to cross. The three brothers, being trained in the magical arts, simply waved their wands and created a bridge across the river. They were then stopped by Death himself, who felt cheated that they had gotten across the river, as most travellers drowned in it. Death, was a cunning lair, then pretended to congratulate the brothers on being clever and strong enough to evade him. He offered each of them a powerful magical item."

The first brother, Antioch Peverell, wished to have a wand more powerful than any other in existence. The second brother, Cadmus Peverell, wished to have the power to bring loved ones from the grave. The third brother, Ignotus Peverell, did not trust Death and asked to go on from the river without being followed by Death; Death then gave him his own Cloak of Invisibility. An invisibility cloak that never lost its power through curses or age."

Severus continued with the tale, "The eldest brother boasted about his skills with the wand, he was eventually killed in sleep and the killer took the wand for himself. The second brother used the stone to bring back his love, he was successful but she didn't want to remain in this world so the second brother killed himself. The third brother eventually died when his time came, but of course it's a fairy tale."

"Severus it is not a fairy tale, and our dear friend Ollivander has given me information to where I can find the Elder Wand." Voldemort smiled, "Now tell me Severus, have anything to report?"

* * *

Additional Notes, Song belongs to Jim Croce - Time in a Bottle, check out the whole version if you interesting in hearing the song thats playing while they dancing.


	100. Ch 100, Hurt and Comfort

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes, thanks to geekymom (Someone made a tribute video of Severus Snape, using that song) ALIASTESIN, leonix2009 and kongoro for your reviews.

* * *

The Dark Lord wasn't pleased with hearing how little progress the young Malfoy boy had made, and Severus suffered for the boy's incompetence. The old saying ´don't shot the messenger´, well, the Dark Lord wasn't familiar with that one. Severus barely got back in one piece, he was struggling to stay standing up, with vision blurred and he had lost quite a large amount of blood from a large wound in his shoulder. He gripped the side of his desk for balance and collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. It felt like his nervous system was being viciously attacked.

Unknown to Severus, Hermione was peacefully resting on the couch in his office and a loud thud to the floor shot her straight up. She held her wand at the ready out of reflex, and a giant wave of concern and worry rushed over her at the sight of seeing Severus on the ground. She immediately got to her feet and rushed to his side. She flipped him over so he was laying on his back. Her hands were covered in blood as she held Severus up and helped him over to his chair.

"No..." He said weakly with his eyes barely open, his voice was so soft and rasping as he batted her away. "Leave me... I can... do it myself." His voice was hoarse, nearly a murmur, he was wincing, no not wincing but shaking.

This hurt Hermione, not because he was rejecting her help, but the fear and sadness of the realization that this was the normal state he returned in. And yet tomorrow, she would sit in Severus' classroom and the man will act as if nothing was out of the ordinary, act as if he wasn't on death's door every night.

"No, you're being foolish!" Hermione said as she pulled on his black robe and helped take off his Black dress top as she went to take off his white undershirt Severus stopped her. Whether Severus trusted her or was too weak to fight her off, she didn't known. Severus groaned as he struggled to roll up his sleeve, leaving his white undershirt on and poured alcohol on the wound, while Hermione stared at his Dark Mark. She knew he had one, but she realized that this was the first time she saw it.

"It's... unsightly,... I... know," Severus took a swig of whisky, and set the bottle down to get to work on his wounds. But Hermione protested by taking a hold of his arm and told him she'll do it. Severus gripped the ends of his chair as Hermione began fixing his wounds with some healing Charms she had learned from Poppy and medical books. Severus let out a few curses as his wound was being to heal over and after a few moments he collaped in his chair.

"Thank... you," Severus said as he took another swig and offered it to Hermione, who politely refused, "Suit... yourself." He took another swig before meeting her eyes again, "You will be... making your way... back now... Hermione."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"What about... me?" Severus asked.

"You need rest," Hermione demanded, "Just forget Dumbledore for one moment, being overworked and standing on death's door won't help anyone."

"I'll rest... later, I'll have... work to do."

"Severus, why do you do this?"

"Because... it's my... job?"

"But why does it have to be you?"

"Because... I'm the only... one who... can?" She glared as she pulled him to the couch in is office and laid him down, not listening and hushing all his protests. If Dumbledore or anyone else is not going to care about his health, then she is going to step in and make damn sure Severus got some rest.

Without hesitation she reached for his heavy black robes and carefully covered his body with it like a blanket. She stroked his hair and forehead with her fingertips and hummed a song her mother used to sing to her when she was young. She felt a warmth as she realized that she was the only person able to do that for him. The man sitting next to her, trembling in fear, unguarded, he looked so unlike his Professor persona that the school knew. Severus looked vulnerable like a small child shaking in fear. The amount of hurt that filled the black orbs that she was looking at broke her inside, as she continued humming. His eyes slowly but surely closed, as Hermione just stared, wondering when was the last time Severus actually had a good long rest. She was sure that answer would only hurt. She listened to the sounds of his breathing, it sounded so calm and relaxed as she kissed his forehead.

"Mother?" One word escaped his lips, spoken so softly and filled with hope, so much hope that made Hermione's heart clench in pain.

"Mother," Severus said again, it sounded more like a plea than a question, "Mother?"

Never in her life had Hermione heard someone speak with such tenderness and broken at the same time. The sound of the way he spoke filled Hermione's soul deeply, she was unable to move from her spot as she just stared at Severus.

"Hermione..." Severus had spoken her name with such tender longing that even a blind man would know that he cared about Hermione wholeheartedly. It broke her as Severus said her name again with a desperate plea that left her melting. "Hermione... Hermione... please forgive me. Mother... Lily... Hermione... I'm sorry."

Suddenly Hermione froze in her tracks and stopped breathing for a moment. The way Severus spoke so heartbroken and distraught while asking for forgiveness left her puzzled. Also the name Lily left her stunned, she had a feeling that Severus once was friends with Harry's mum. Ever since Harry had broken in and snuck a peak in Severus' pensieve, Harry and Ron had laughed about what he said he saw. Hermione never revealed to Severus that she knew about this. It made her a little jealous hearing Severus say another person's name like that.

"Hermione..." Severus said lightly "Hermione..." On an impulse she placed her hand in his and the other gently on his cheek. She could feel him relaxing under her touch.

"It's okay. Severus, I forgive you. Everything is going to be okay."

"No... Choice... I had no choice." He spoke in a broken whisper.

"It's okay, Severus, I forgive." Hermione said, she didn't now how long she just sat next to him and watched him rest. He looked couple years younger as he rested beside her, he looked like he was at peace. She kissed the top of his forehead again and made her way back to Gryffindor tower.

Just as Hermione sadly predicted, the following morning, during defense, Severus acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. She also wondered if Severus knew he said those things to her last night. He had students running laps and verse of other exercises outside on the grounds. He did this with the all students on days they had double defense, and all they did was moan and complain.

"This is Defense, not Quidditch training!" Ron moaned with sweat puring down his face.

"He just loves torturing us!" Harry groaned as he glared at Severus and whispered, "Just a few more months and he will be gone and hopefully the curse will kill him."

"Harry, Professor Snape knows what he's doing," Hermione said.

"There's no reason to having us run laps and do push ups!" Harry said, getting Severus' attention.

"You dilatorys may not like this, but it's most salubrious to a witch and wizard," Severus said.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means, a health body with good reflexes and stamina are important and beneficial when it comes to dueling, just as prudent as wit and a clear mind. How do you expect to win a duel if you get winded or tired during a fight? Greater stamina and endurance are needed to become a great duellist," Severus said, "Now, another lap to the Black Lake and back and let's make it interesting, the last person back gets twenty points taken away from their house. Now, Go!"


	101. Ch 101, Disturbing Revaluation

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes, Thanks to RavenclawIrene, leonix2009, HGranger89, ALIASTESIN, marleemiller5769, geekymom, Guest and pgoodrichboggs for your reviews.

* * *

Severus was inside Dumbledore's office late a night. Fawkes sat still on his perch as Severus sat down quietly watching Dumbledore as he paced around the room.

"So, Voldemort is after the Hallows?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but of course it's nothing but some old fairy tale mothers told their children," Severus said.

"Severus, after all you've seen in our world, you believe that story to be a lie?"

"I believe facts over stories. It's just a boastful tale passed down by drunks."

"Well, I believe in the tale. Did you bring the item I requested?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Severus pulled out from his pocket a teardrop shaped necklace that belonged to his family for centuries, "I have to say this was an odd request."

"I know," Dumbledore crushed the necklace in his hand.

"Whats wrong with you old man!" Severus jumped up.

"Relax, Severus," Dumbledore said as he waved his hand over the necklace repairing it, "there." Dumbledore handed back the necklace.

"Is that curse affecting your ability to think?" Dumbledore ignored Severus as he picked up a small rock with strange markings on it. It came out of the smash necklace. "What is that?" Severus never knew there was anything inside this necklace before. The old man smiled but didn't answer as he placed the strange object in a Golden Snitch.

"I don't suppose you are going to tell me what that thing is?" Severus asked.

"All you need to know is that it's of great importance in defeating Voldemort. Given your position, it's most unwise to tell you."

I also suppose that you won't tell me what are you doing with Harry either, all these evenings you are closeted together?" Severus asked.

"We both know, my time left is limited. I'm discussing everything, giving Harry the information he must have, before it too late."

"Information you trust him with but not me!? You trust Harry, a boy who is incapable of learning Occlumency, whose magic is laughably mediore, and most important of all has a direct connection with Dark Lord's mind!?" Severus gripped the ends of his chair tightly and his knuckles turned white like the moon."Merlin, you are basically handing information to the Dark Lord on a silver platter!"

"Voldemort fears the connection with Harry. He won't try to possess Harry again," Dumbledore paced around before going behind his desk, he looked down and was in deep thought. " Severus..." The old man looked up to meet Severus' eyes. "This is very important. So listen carefully. There... will come a time when Harry must be told something of the utmost importance, and only when Voldemort is at his weakest moment. That moment is the time he will fear for his snake," Dumbledore spoke sternly.

"Must be told what?" Severus stared and loosened the grip on his chair.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "That the night his parents died, when Lily sacrificed herself for him, the killing curse rebounded upon Voldemort. A fragment of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing nearby, Harry himself... That's why Harry can talk to snakes and why he shares a connection with Voldemort's mind. While this fragment remains inside Harry, Voldemort cannot die."

"You are surely not suggesting?" Severus asked almost speechless.

"Yes, it's essential, Severus. Harry must die and Voldemort must do it himself."

I... thought... all this time... that we were protecting him for Lily?" Severus said horrified as he lowered his head.

"We've been protecting him for this moment, if Harry died any other way beside the hand Voldemort the fragment wouldn't be destroyed . Harry must die, his death at Voldemort hands will truly mean the end of Voldemort."

"We have been keeping him alive so that he can die at the proper moment?" Severus hissed and rose from his chair with such force he knocked it to the ground and glared at the Headmaster.

"Don't be shocked, Severus. After all, how many men, women and children have you killed or watched die?

"Lately, just the ones whom I could not save," Severus said, "you've used me all this time."

"Meaning?"

"I have spied for you, lied for you, killed for you, put my life in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to keep Harry safe. I've been doing all this to keep Harry safe for Lily. Now you're telling me I've been looking after him like a pig for slaughter? What was the point of any of this? I've been doing this all for nothing!" Severus threw his chair into a wall and slammed his hands on Albus' desk, while his feelings for Lily changed. She was a dear friend and the guilt of her death weighed heavy on him."ANSWER ME!" Dumbledore looked away "ALBUS!" Severus roared, "Don't you fucking ignore me!"

"That's right, I may have mislead, but I have my reasons."

"I bet you have old man!"

"Severus... After everything you've been through, after all you've suffered, I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I care for you too much." Dumbledore said. "You have served me and the Order well all this time, but it seems your faith was too strong. Overly strong faith clouds the eyes, you are no longer able to see what you should. It was something I couldn't see myself, but perhaps that is still good, in its own way."

"Head... Headmaster?" Severus stood still as a statue. His body felt like ice as he stared at Dumbledore, "You... knew... all... this time, you knew? Are you saying my devout wish to avenge Lily was a lie!?"

"Yes, exactly," Dumbledore said sadly. "You needed words, faith, to define who you are. As long as you believed that you would continue to sacrifice yourself to avenge is the source of your hope. I just didn't want to hurt you any more, I care deeply for you."

"Then... Then all I've done for you so far, all I've worked for was meaningless!?" Severus roared but still remained where he stood.

"It wasn't meaningless. As long as you yourself believed, it wasn't meaningless." Dumbledore spoke softly as he walked up to Severus, "So now, what will you do, Severus? You must make a decision that will define who you are."

"I-I..." Severus looked down.

"Yes, you are a man who has lived a life with nothing but endless regrets. You are a man who has rejected others and the world. You seek salvation but you're overcome with loneliness, while you are slowly fading away. You truly are a worthy actor to decorate the final stage." Dumbledore sounded monotone, "But I have to save your words were so moving, how touching. Tell me Severus, have you actually grown to care for the boy? That's so unlike you."

"You sicken me. You're handing a child over to the Dark Lord to be killed. You ignored me all those years as I was torment as a student. You guilt tripped me into being your lacky for several years. You destroyed whatever chance I had for a better life. You also guilt tripped me into killing you, now along with everything else you want me to send my friend to be murdered. " Severus spoke violently as he pulled out his wand. "Should I just kill you now?"

"Severus... it's the only way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. I never expected you to grow close to the boy." Dumbledore said apologetically, "You know as much as I that war always comes with a cost. I can't begin to understand the heavy burden that I've place upon you and Harry. It's hard for me to see you suffer like this."

"Don't you even dare to think you understand anything about me, you don't know anything."

"You're still haunted by that woman's shadow, I pity you."

"Do you really think I'm still clinging on to her?"

"Severus, I know it's hard. But Harry dying at Voldemort's hand is the only thing to ensure his defeat."

"You really make me sick old man, maybe killing you wouldn't weigh heavy on me after all."

"Regardless of what you think of me, it doesn't change what needs to happen to defeat Voldemort."

 _"I was all but nothing but an actor for an objective that wasn't true. I'm just a fool made to dance to a tune of lies. But even a fool has his pride. I will continuing doing this for the only person in this world who understands me, for Hermione."_ Severus starred blankly at the Headmaster, it made him physically sick to his core at what he wants him to do. He just nodded and violently slammed the door with such force it knocked a few of the previous Headmasters and Headmistress' portraits to the ground.


	102. Ch 102, I don't need anyone

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes, Thanks to everyone who has been following along with this story and thanks to leonix2009, ALIASTESIN, delia cerrano, Dixie.f.9, RavenclawIrene and Glass-NotCannon for your reviews.

* * *

Severus made his way to the astronomy tower, he was once again trying to convince Dumbledore to relieve him from this unbearable act he placed upon him. He just couldn't take this kind of pressure anymore, he must confess that one more dusty road would be just a road too long. He couldn't even get started if he could start anew, he just didn't have the heart to go on all that's has passed and gone. It was hard enough just living with stuff he had learned.

"Have you ever considered that you ask too much, that you take too much for granted? Has it even once crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want do to this anymore? " Severus spoke to the Headmaster, who had his back to him and was looking outside of the astronomy tower.

"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant, I will not negotiate with you Severus, you agreed. There is nothing more to discuss." Dumbledore spoke with his back turned to Severus, his voice sounded tired.

"So I am just a pawn in your little game of human chess?" Severus snarled still angry that the old man still hasn't made eye contact with him yet.

"A pawn?"

"Pawns are meant to be sacrificed, they're acceptable losses," Severus spoke.

"You know Severus, there are times when a well placed pawn is more powerful than a king." Dumbledore still didn't meet Severus' sight.

"The king," Severus snarled, "the king is more useless than a pawn. It's just another person manipulates people into thinking its special." Severus could think of a few people in his life that are like this, Dumbledore, The Dark Lord, Lockhart.

"Severus we are done, I will not negotiate with you on this you agreed, war always has a cost," The Headmaster still had his back facing Severus.

"You stand behind in the safety and comfort of your chair. I have attended the immediate aftermath of countless Death Eater's raids on the ground with bodies. Never tell me that I don't know the cost of a war."

"Leave Severus."

Severus stared blankly at Dumbledore for a few seconds before making his way to the exit, running into Harry along the way. The young man starred at Severus with the same burning anger and hate, but there was something else in his eyes. It was as if the boy was struggling with all his will power not to just hex Severus in a million pieces right now. There was more than hate in his eye, there was fury and blood soaked vengeance.

Severus looked at Harry with sadness (although, Harry couldn't see it). Whenever he saw the boy in class, it was reminder that he failed him and he will have to die in the near future. He just stared at the young man for a few seconds before making his way down the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to exit the door, he heard smashing coming from upstairs and the boy yelling with fury. "Snape gave the prophecy to Voldemort!"

Severus made his way down to his class, he didn't even bother to snarl at any dunderheads that were breaking rules. He just wanted to rest with a bottle of wine in his room, to his shock once he entered his office he saw Hermione sitting in a chair. The young witch looked up at him with sympathy.

"Is she the reason why you switched sides?" Hermione asked, hoping she wasn't crossing a line. She felt that she was one of very few people that Severus is open to. But she still was worried about what she said in fear he would shut her down.

"Either be specific or leave I have no time with nonsense." Severus snarled, of course the boy will tell everyone.

"You gave the prophecy to him? Was she the reason you switched. I always had a feeling especially once Harry told me what he found in your pensive and..."

"Of course the little shit did that, I bet you and the rest of Potter's friends had a good laugh at my expense." Severus snarled like a wild dog.

"I am not Lily!"

"I know that!"

"Tell me about Lily?"

"There's nothing to tell. We were friends, then we weren't. I overheard the prophecy and bought it to him, over eager little shit I was. Depressingly seeking any from of approval from anyone. Once my thick skull found out it was about Lily's child, I plead to him to spare her, there was no way I could convince him to spare the child that was destined to kill him. I could tell he wouldn't spare her, so I went to Dumbledore. I offered him anything to spare her and her family. In the end both of them failed me. You already knew this, just not the who?"

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't do... the whole loved thing. Either you end up hurting someone or they hurt you so what's the point. " Severus said, he knew that the day was coming and he had to end this friendship. "Hermione?"

"Yes."

"You asked me a while ago, why I was so afraid of falling in love," Severus looked at tha wall as sat down, not even knowing if Hermione heard him. "I'm afraid of falling so insanely hard for someone only for them to leave me like I never meant a damn thing. I'm so afraid that no matter what I do or say it won't be good enough. I'm afraid that after someone kisses me goodbye they're going off to kiss someone hello. I am afraid of having someone loving me over for me to hurt them in return. I am afraid a falling deeper in love with someone everyday while they're falling out of love everyday. I am afraid of to deal with the endless night of crying alone and the endless questions wondering where everything went wrong. I am so terrified of the concept of love. It's a life I don't even think I'm capable of living... I just don't fit into a safe world."

"Nonsense," Hermione said.

"No, look at me... really," Severus turned to face Hermione. "Just look into my eyes... Can't you see it? There's nothing, left in me, not anymore. I feel like I died a long time ago, I'll just poison you, Hermione. We just can't. Being alone makes it so easy to do my job."

"Severus..." Hermione said sadly.

"It's best like this Hermione, really it is. You'll be safe this way." Severus said,

"Don't you think it's about time you came back to life?" Hermione leaned in and placed her lips softly against his lips. The kiss was soft and smooth and both savoured the taste of each other, he stroked her cheek lightly. He cared for Hermione deeply, he'd grown to appreciate a little beauty in this ugly world, because, there's not a whole lot of that in his. But the day will come and it's coming shortly, when he has to kill Dumbledore. It would be cruel and more heartbreaking to lead her on in a relationship that will be doomed before it even gets started. The past and everything you care is dead, so bury it, thats the only way to become what he needed to be, to do what needs to be done. She tenderly stroked his cheek and looked in his eyes with great love and care.

"Hermione," Severus lowered her hand, "Dumbledore has an assignment for me. It is most crucial and beneficial to the war, however it will put me even closer into his inner circle so we might not see each other for while or at all."

"What is it?"

"Its not something I want to do, I asked the Headmaster to reconsider but he denied my recult. I hate him for what he is asking of me. It's more than I can bare."

"What is it, don't shut me out. I can help you."

"Believe me, Hermione, you'll be better off not knowing. It's my cross to bare."

"Okay, Severus, but I want you to know that I'm here for you." She smiled and said goodnight as she left the room.

"No," Severus punched the wall, "No, I'm stronger than this." He slowly tried to reassure himself as he walked over and sunk in his chair, pulled out a bottle of wine. He poured himself a glass, lit a cigarette and started his record as he walked over to look out his window. "I share my world with no one else, all by myself I stand alone. I don't need her! Dumbledore! Harry! I don't need anyone! I stand alone, I share my world with no one! All by myself I stand alone, I live by my strength alone uninhabited by foolish emotions." Severus was arguing with himself as if to convince himself. God, why was it so damn hard to convince your mind to stop caring, when your heart thinks differently.


	103. Ch 103, No Time Left

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes, Thanks to darklordashes, delia cerrano, Guest, Glass-NotCannon, RavenclawIrene, leonix2009 and HGranger89 for you reviews.

* * *

Severus was over looking the night sky from his veranda. The cool, crisp air was blowing through his hair as he lifted his cigarette to his lips and took a puff. He held it for a few moments before slowly exhaling. The night sky was calm and clear, a truly beautiful night with a full moon and thousands of tiny bright stars lit up the night sky.

Severus knew the day was coming, did he have thoughts about what he was going to do?

You know, sometimes Severus thought he was born with a leak, and any goodness he started with is long gone and he will never get that back inside of him, it's too late. Severus could never understand how people live. It was baffling to him how people can just wake up every morning and say "Yeah, a new day." How do people do it, was something Severus questioned himself for years. He learned the truth about life and this world, he accepted that truth long ago. He accepted that to make up for his past sins, he had to commit all new ones.

That truth was that the universe is just a cruel, uncanny void of darkness, suffering, blood and hardships. Sometimes assholes just always win, sometimes the most humble person never catches a break and sometimes someone has to suffer for the rest of their life to make up for a mistake. He doesn't want pity, and no way does he think the world owes him anything. The world doesn't owe anyone anything, nor do good things happen to people who wait. Good things happen to people who are lucky or go out and earn it themselves. He doesn't want any of that, he knew after tonight there will be only three possible outcomes for him. One, death, two, life in prison, three, living the rest of his life in hiding.

This was not the first time Severus had to do something that just chipped away at his very soul and it left him to wonder if he was still human. This was not first time and it definitely won't be the last time either. He came by honestly, the ugliness inside of him. For that is the curse of being born broken, he is Severus Snape, and there is no potion or spell or some other bullshit to cure that. It didn't just happen at once, you know. He lost a piece here, he lost a piece there. He slipped, stumbled and adjusted his grip. A few more pieces fell, it happens so slowly, he didn't even realize he was broken until it was much too late.

 _Hello, darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound of silence_

Severus listened to his record of The Sounds of Silence, as he took another puff of his cigarette and slowly exhaled. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, he was just so tired, beyond tired of everything. No matter how desperately he wanted the world to just pause and stay silent for a moment, time waits for no one. This was something he always knew would happen one day, even in the very beginning.

Severus took another puff as he saw a few owls flying by, God, he envied them. The horizon was theirs as they could go where ever they pleased, they were free. Free of worry, free of any duties and responsibilities. God, he envied them and he hated himself and them for it. He closed his eyes tightly and listened to his music. He saw his mother, Hermione and Lily, people he loved and cared for but failed them.

The man hated himself for years, it was like being trapped inside the one person you hate with all your heart. Whenever he looked in the mirror he saw the ugliest thing ever. He saw his worst enemy, he saw all his flaws, because flaws are all he was made of. He was grateful for Hermione, God he hated himself, but he car- loved her deeply. The time he was around her for the small moments he didn't hate himself, he was happy. If only his heart was as cold as he pretended it was, then maybe he could get over it. Hermione was a true jewel, she never did shutter at his touch, she never looked at him with disgust, pity or hate.

Before Hermione and Harry, he used to drag himself out of bed like a lifeless corpse and he walked around like an empty shell, he was barely alive. No one understand, people never do. It's confusing and he never expected anyone to understand. He once thought about taking Hermione and just go somewhere far away from here, someplace where no knows their names. Just suddenly leave, no note, no warning. Just leave everything behind.

He hated himself for thinking so selfishly and cowardly, also the crazy thought of Hermione wanting to leave with him. She wasn't a coward neither was he, she won't leave her friends behind, he was tired of helping people who wouldn't give him a drop of water if he was dying of thrist. He only continued doing this, because of guilt at getting Lily killed. Plus they would succumb to death by breaking their vow to serve the order or get caught by Death Eaters, he couldn't have her live her life in fear.

If it means she hates him, that's okay. If she believes he is just like Voldemort, that's fine. If she doesn't want to see him again, it'll be okay. If her hatred is the price he must pay to keep Hermione alive, he'll pay it. Severus took another puff from his cigarette as the next song from his record played, In Noctem. The light of moon relaxed of his face leaving the other half in darkness.

 _Carry my soul into the night_

 _May the stars light my way_

 _I glory in the sight_

 _As darkness takes the day_

 _Ferte in noctem animam meam_

 _Illustrent stellae viam meam_

 _Aspectu illo glorior_

 _Dum capit nox diem_

 _Cantate vitae canticum_

 _Sine dolore actae_

 _Dicite eis quos amabam_

 _Me nunquam obliturum_

 _Sing a song, a song of life_

 _Lived without regret_

 _Tell the ones, the ones I loved_

 _I never will forget._

 _Never will forget._

Suddenly out of no where he heard a loud bang of his classroom door opening and the sounds of footsteps. Filius Flitwick came storming in his office, Severus turned over to look at the small Charms master. The tiny Head of Ravenclaw was sweating like he ran a marathon, his hands were on his knees as he heavily panted before meeting the Head of Slytherin's eyes. "Death Eaters... In the... Castle." Flitwick gasped and looked of terror.

Severus took one last puff of his cigarette before tossing it out the willow. He said nothing to Flitwick, knowing full well that tonight everything will change, he had no time left, there was no going back.

* * *

Additional Notes; First Song Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel and the Second song is In Noctem from a delete scene from Harry Potter. One of my favorite delete scene, it makes sense why it was delete because it could make Nonbook fans second guess Snape.


	104. Ch 104, It's Done

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes, thanks to MHS1986, Pottercita26, RavenclawIrene, geekymom, Dixie.f.9 and leonix2009 for your reviews.

* * *

"We have to do something, the students are in danger!" Flitwick paced around the room, sweating and trying to hide back his fear. "The other staffs and Aurors are fighting them off, we need help."

"Filius..." Severus said, God, he wished he had more time, he can't believe that he had no time left anymore.

"Severus, the students are in danger, we are wasting time." Flitwick made his way to the door as Severus stunned him in the back. The tiny wizard fell down to the cold, hard ground. Severus slowly made his way past the Charms Master and left his office. He walked through the classroom to open the door leading into the hallway. As he opened the door, he saw Hermione and Luna just outside his door.

"Professor, there are Death Eaters in the school!" Luna said.

"I am aware, Miss Lovegood. Filius informed me about the crisis before he fainted from exhaustion in my office."

"No," Luna gasped before she ran inside the classroom.

"Miss Granger, go check on Flitwick, see if he is alright."

Hermione was going on and on about something, Severus wasn't even sure as he wasn't listening. He was too busy memorizing the details of her face, like it was first time he was seeing it or the last. Nobody ever said life was going to be easy, Severus knew that the hard way, but no one said life was going to be this hard. Severus' thoughts were cut off as Hermione grabbed a on hold of his hand and pulled it. "Come on, Severus. Don't quit on me. We both know that's not like you."

"Heh," Severus scoffed. "Not like me, huh? You got that right!" He shoved Hermione and she fell to the ground inside the Dark Arts classroom.

"Severus?" Hermione asked in shock as she looked up at him as he closed the doors, locking Hermione, along with Luna and the unconscious Flitwick inside. The door would only open once he left the grounds of the school. Hermione got up and tried to open the door with her wand, when that failed, she knocked on the door like a mad man. "Severus, what are you doing! Open up the door, now!"

"Just stay in here, you'll be safe." Severus said.

"Severus! Don't be stupid, open up this door now!"

"Farewell..." Severus placed both hands on the door and rested his head against it, "Hermione..."

"Severus... What are you talking about? Open up this door! We can help you."

Severus ignored her words but he listened for a few more moments, just wanting to remember her voice. He then placed a silent charm so no one could hear them inside, and made his way down the hall. Severus lived his life as if he was ready to say goodbye to it at any moment. He felt like he was walking for hours, whereas it was only minutes. He knew what was about to happen, what he was going to do.

"Death Eaters! Death Eaters in the school!" Filch came running down the halls with Norris in hand and a few second and first years behind him. The caretaker made his way over to Severus and he could see the level of fear these students had. "Professor! Death Eaters are in the school! I saw some going up to the Astronomy Tower, McGonagall and Slughorn are fighting some off on the fifth floor."

"I'll see to the problem in the astronomy tower," Severus said, believing that was the spot where everything would change. "Take the students to the dungeons, keep them save, and keep quiet."

"Right," Filch said and turned to the students. "Follow me and keep up!" The students looked terrified, but it seemed they rather be down in the dungeons with Filch than face a Death Eater. "You watch yourself Severus, those nutjobs are dangerous." Severus just glared at Filch and the students before giving a small nod. He then made his way to the astronomy tower. "Follow me, quietly or you'll be left behind." Filch called out.

Severus walked down the hall, his cape twrilling behind him. He wanted more time with Hermione, he wanted more time for himself. Severus snarled at these thoughts, Hermione would grow tired of a pale old weirdo, and time for himself, when had he ever truly had something like that. He slowly but surely made his way up the stairs leading up to the astronomy tower. Along the way he found the halls charred and in disrepair. Every step up the ladder he took felt like an hour. He felt like he was digging a hole for his grave with each step he took.

As Severus got to the top of the stairs he saw Harry hiding in the lower level of the astronomy tower, looking at the events going on above him. The boy didn't notice Severus behind him yet.

"We are on a tight schedule, Draco, do it!" Bellatrix called out above them.

"He is weak, just like his old man," Greyback said from above, "I'll do it."

"No, the Dark Lord has given specific orders to who is to do it," Bellatrix said from above. Harry just noticed Severus, he motioned the boy to keep quite and to stay put. Severus made his way up the stairs as Bellatrix said "Go on Draco, do it NOW!"

"No..." Severus said as he made his presence known and all eyes were on him. He could see Draco was nearly close to cracking and Dumbledore looked worse for wear. Along with Bellatrix and Greyback were the Carrow twins and Yaxley. Severus made his way through the Death Eaters and pushed Draco behind him as he eyed the Headmaster. He stared at the only other person aside from Hermione that trusted him. Severus wondered if the man had any remorse for forcing his hand.

"Severus..." Dumbledore spoke in such a painful and weak voice that it reminded him of the victims that the Dark Lord had tortured, begging for mercy. It was truly convincing to everyone else in the room, the old man was pleading for his life. When in reality he was pleading to end his life. The old man forced Severus into his mind, he saw a memory of his younger self the day when Dumbledore forced him to stay quiet about the attempted murder on his life and awarding James and Black house points. Severus knew what the old man was doing, he was trying to anger Severus into killing him. "Please..."

Severus eyed the old man, mere seconds felt like hours as he raised his wand. God, never in his life did his arm feel this heavy, it was like his whole arm was made of steal. He could barely breath as he pointed his wand directly at Dumbledore. While all eyes were on him, Severus' eyes were staring directly into the Headmaster's, the words broken as they escaped his lips, causing his vocals to shake.

"Avada Kedarva"


	105. Ch 105, Flight of the Prince

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; thanks to tecahan, ALIASTESIN, Dixie.f.9, crabbypatty2. Ieonix2009, delia cerrano and Glass-NotCannon for your reviews.

* * *

Time went by excruciatingly slow as the green light escaped Severus' wand. It felt like a decade had passed by until the light hit the Headmaster in the chest. Severus watched as the famous heart warming twinkle left the Headmaster's blue eyes. The last thing Severus saw in Dumbledore's eyes was a look of pity. The spell hit Dumbledore with such force it threw him in the air. It was like he was peacefully floating in the air. It was like he was just drifting into a slumber.

The spell caused Dumbledore's crescent moon glasses to fly of his face. It felt like hours had past as Dumbledore's body continued floating backwards, then all of a sudden his body toppled over the astronomy tower and dropped lifelessly to the ground. Unbeknownst to the Death Eaters, who were busy with the thrill about the demise of the Headmaster, Severus wordlessly placed a spell to reduce the speed of Dumbledore's corpse to pervent damage from this great height.

Severus felt a tight pull, like he was being cut from the inside. He gritted his teeth, the old man had him convinced that this act wouldn't harm his soul. But it had left yet another invisible mark on his body to carry. Not that he had any time to dwell on that, the school will become a war zone soon, and Severus would rather leave this place as soon as possible. He pushed his thoughts of what he just did out of his head and focused about getting Draco out of here. He desperately hoped Bellatrix, along with the rest, would get killed along the way. Although he, and possibly Draco, will be seriously punished if Bellatrix and the rest did die. Dumbledore was pushed out of his thoughts, he didn't have the time to think about that, thinking is the killer. Sometimes you can drown yourself in your own thoughts.

As Severus was pushing his thoughts out of his head and grabbed a hold of Draco' shoulder, as Bellatrix casted the Dark Lord's mark over the castle. The giant ghostly skull appeared, covering the school in it's shadow. Bellatrix, along with the rest, laughed in glee.

"We have to leave." Severus called out to the other Death Eaters as he pulled Draco by his arm, as they quickly made their way out of the astronomy tower.

As they were making their way thought the castle, Bellatrix was having fun carving and blasting everything they past. She was leaving large cuts and marks on the halls. Severus prayed that they wouldn't run into anyone as they made their escape. Unfortunately, they did come across a poor soul. Greyback immediately launched and jumped on the unsuspecting Bill Weasley. The werewolf had him pinned to the ground, taking a huge bite of his forearm and clawed his face. Just before Greyback was about to sink his jaws into Bill's throat and ending his life, Severus ordered him to stop.

"Greyback, let him go. Death will be too mercyful, let him live with his curse. We might get a new member when he learns where he now fits with his so called friends." Greyback snarled at Severus and turned back to Bill.

"No, he dies!"

"Are you really going to defy me?" Greyback looked back at Severus, the man didn't want to be tested right now, he was so full of anger right now. Because at this point, what's one more grave. The werewolf let go of Bill, who was barely clinging on to life.

Severus once again was leading the Death Eaters out of the school. Despite wanting to leave as quickly as possible, Bellatrix decided to smash up the Great Hall before meeting up with everyone outside.

They were nearly at the gates. Severus desperately wanted to leave this place. Bellatrix and the rest set Hagrid's hut on fire, as they were cheering, a murderous, hateful voice broke the air.

"Snape! He trusted you!" Harry came running, with his wand at the ready.

"Go!" Severus ordered Draco. Harry attempted spell after spell, with his mind boiling with anger. This made it easy for Severus to read his thoughts and block all of his spells.

"Don't you ever get tried of using the same boring move?" Severus said as he blocked expelliarmus three times from Harry.

"Coward, fight back, you coward!" Harry roared.

"Coward am I? Your saint of a father would only attack someone four on one and while their back is turned. What would you call that?" Severus blocked each spell with ease, while only using defensive spells. The boy went flying as Bellatrix blasted him away and she began using Cruciatus.

"No!" Severus turned to Bella, "You will not damage the Dark Lord's prize!" Bella pouted before slowly walking away, as Severus followed suit. Harry got up and attempted to curse Severus from behind with Sectumsempra, only to be blasted back by Severus. "You dare use my own spells against me, like you father did?" Severus walked up to the boy, as Harry looked up, shaking with fear and realization."Yes, I am the Half-Blood Prince."

As Harry tried to make a go for his wand, Severus stepped on his hand. The boy looked up at Severus, "Kill me then, kill me like you did with him. You coward!"

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!" Severus howled like a savage wild animal on a chain, eyes a piercing red, lips curling in boiling rage, struggling with control as it pushed it's way out. Harry looked up at Severus with hate, anger and fear as Severus pointed his wand at the boy and kicked the boy's wand away. Severus studied the boy for a few seconds, as he turned away to catch up with the others. Once they passed the school gates, they apparated.

Severus took one last look at the school and at Harry, who at first attempted to follow him, but went to save Hagrid instead. As Severus apparated while looking back at castle, knowing that there was no going back, he was now on the thinnest line and he is now the second most hated person in their world, followed by the Dark Lord. Severus got one last flaming glimpse of the school. Each person must walk on their own path, her path and his, just simply did not cross.


	106. Ch 106, Two broken hearts

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Darth Plagueis, Dixie.f.9, gginsc, Glass-NotCannon, leonix2009, delia cerrano, kongoro, geekymom, Princess Moonie of the Moon and tecachan for your reviews.

* * *

It was not even an half hour ago when Severus Snape ended the life of Albus Dumbledore. Under Dumbledore's orders to gain the Dark Lord's complete trust, Severus had completed this unbearable task. But at what cost? He had betrayed everyone he knew, and lost the few people Severus considered friends. Minerva, Flitwick, some of the Weasleys, Hagrid, Harry and of course Hermione. Now he was surrounded by evil people capable of so much death. He quickly shook that thought out of his head, it's much too late to back pedal now. The moral is, that no matter how much we try, no matter how much we want it, some people just don't get to have a happy ending.

Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters that didn't attack the school went to Azkaban to break Lucius and the others that were captured last year during the attack on the Ministry. Severus, along with Draco, Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters arrived at Malfoy Manor and knelt to the Dark Lord. Severus and Draco move towards the Dark Lord, after the boy saw his mother and father.

The Dark Lord said nothing as he stood up and gave a small nod and pointed his wand at Severus and peered into his mind. Severus knew what he wanted to see and showed it to him.

 _Severus appeared out of the shadows of the astronomy tower and walked towarded the place Bellatrix, Draco and other Death Eaters were. Soon he was standing about ten feet away from Dumbledore. The Dark Lord smiled and cracked a wide grin at seeing how weak and pathetic the ageing Headmaster had become. The Dark Lord watched as the old man pleaded to Severus to help him. It was truly the most pathetic thing the Dark Lord had ever seen, and it thrilled him with great delight to see the Great and Powerful Dumbledore begging for his life. The Dark Lord watched as Severus pointed his wand and Dumbledore and performed the spell that ended his life._

The Dark Lord soon let go of Severus' mind, and he smiled at his most trusted servant. "You, did well Severus, he was too dangerous to be kept alive. He was standing in our way of creating my perfect world. You shall be reward greatly for this Severus, My new world will see you as a hero. Decades later, students will learn about this in history. I might even have a statue made of you."

"Thank you, my Lord, you are ever so kind and generous." Severus remained kneeling as the Dark Lord didn't give him permission to get up.

"Severus, please sit by my side," Severus bowed at this request and made his way over, taking a seat. This of course caused Bellatrix and Lucius to give glaring looks. Severus believed they hated that a 'filthy half blood' is getting better treatment then a 'pure blood'.

The Dark Lord looked over the remaining kneeling Death Eaters and walked up to Draco, immediately the boy's parents rushed to their son's side. Kneeling and all three of them sweating in fear, Draco remained looking down as his parents pleaded to the Dark Lord.

"Please, my Lord, punish me!" Lucius plead.

"Please, forgive him. Please," Narcissa said kissing the Dark Lord's feet.

"You're in luck, I am feeling generous today," Voldemort said.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you," Draco's parents both said. Severus looked at Draco. He still had the same look on his face when he saw him in the astronomy tower.

"Rejoice, this is the day we say goodbye to Dumbledore, and soon the Order will be crushed. Harry Potter will be dead, and the world will be ours." Voldemort smiled and clapped his hands. The doors to the kitchen opened up and house elves along with muggles carried out food and drinks and placed them on the table. The Dark Lord smiled and requested his members to join him for dinner.

"Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes?" He replied

"I will grant you anything you wish. You have served me well and I award these things." Severus thought this was a trap of some kind. What needs to happen is that someone must be at the school to protect the students, now that Dumbledore is gone.

"The School," Severus said.

"The School?"

"I wish to be the new Headmaster at Hogwarts. I think the school need a new one, considering." Voldemort smiled a little at Severus' joke. Severus looked worried because the Dark Lord didn't answer him until a few minutes later.

"I will give you the school," Voldemort smiled and resume eating.

After dinner Severus sat on the edge of his bed his head resting in his hands. His mind was on Hermione and what she now thought of him. Don't be so foolish she won't trust him, Is it a luxury in this world to live long enough to regret the things you've done? Is it a luxury to have a quiet enough moment to allow the memory of your actions to horrify you? Or is that a curse? Severus tired to think of something comforting to ease his mind. He thought of his childhood friend Lily whom he loved as a sister. But every time he tried to picture Lily's face, all he could see was her lifeless coupse lying on the floor in her cottage in Godric's Hallow. He then tried to picture his mother, but like Lily every time he pictured his mother, he saw her ice cold body lying in a pool of her own blood inside his home. He tried to picture Hermione, but all he saw was her face looking at him with pure murderous hate and blood lust. He pictured both Harry's hate and Minerva's blood lust.

When you do these types of things, it's easier not to reflect on yourself. When you start thinking about how it's affecting the familes of the people around you, and your own family as well as everything else. It doesn't do you any good. It just gets you very upset. "No," Severus said to himself, he still had work to do. He is broken over Dumbledore's death, but he is not going to just lie down and die with him. Severus wasn't sure if he even believed in Hell, but if there is a Hell, he knows his presence there is assured. But he is not going to lie down until he gets there. He has work to do, and only when that is finished can he finally rest.

Severus' mind was soon draw to a small knock on his door. Hiding his feelings and thoughts under his mask, he got up and opened the door. A pair of arms quickly wrapped themselves around, it was so quick Severus didn't have time to even react.

"Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." Tears were flowing down and onto his jacket. It was just then Severus realized that the crying woman in his arms was Narcissa. "Thank you, thank you, Severus. I don't know what I can do to repay you."

"Sister have some pride, hugging and crying into the arms of a filthy halfblood." Bellatrix squawked.

"Bella after everything Severus had done for Draco how could you said such things?"

"What stealing Draco moment of glory, this was supposed to be Draco moment. I would be absolutely livid if a halfblood stepped in and stole my son or daughter's moment right under their nose." She turn to Severus with a look of utter disgust. "You may have fooled Dark Lord now, but one day he will see you for what I know you really are."

"Did I sense jealousy Bella?" Severus returned with a sneered. "I gathered information about the order for years, and I killed Dumbledore. Tell me Bella what do you do to benefit our the Dark Lord? You know, besides being his whore?"

"Fucking bastard!" Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it directly between Severus' eyes. He didn't flinch or react at all to Bellatrix's threat.

"Tell me Bella, what would our Dark Lord say if you hexed his most loyal follower?" Bellatrix snarled, she lowered her wand and stormed down the hall.

"Thank you, Severus," Narcissa said, she kissed his cheek and left him alone in his room.

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed in Gryffindor tower. She was the only one in her dorm awake, all the rest were asleep. She wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone. How could she have been so wrong about him? He killed Albus Dumbledore in cold blood .

At first when Harry retold the events that happened in the astronomy tower, she refused to believe it. She first thought that Harry was mistaken, her friend always hated the man and was always out to get him. But who was she kidding, Severus used her? He betrayed her and everyone else. He was exactly what Harry, Ron, Sirius and nearly all of the order was trying to tell her and Dumbledore. They're all right about him, she and Dumbledore ignored them all. They both defended him time and time again and how does he repay that. Severus, was a lair, a killer and a Death Eater, they're right all this time, they're right.


	107. Ch 107, Plight of Charity Burbage

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes, Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. Now we are entering the Deathly Hallows. Thanks to delia cerrano, leonix2009, Dixie.f.9, and tecahan for your reviews.

* * *

Severus was sitting at a counter in a local muggle pub with a drink in his hand. It had been nearly two weeks since he killed Dumbledore and 'betrayed' the Order. His mind was on Hermione, wondering how much psychological damage he had done to the poor girl. Merlin, he lost everything he once had, he never cared much about his life but he would give anything to go back before that night in the astronomy tower.

Severus' skin was as pale as a ghost and looked a bit yellow, remnants of his bones were visible through his skin. His hair nearly more grey then black flowed down past his shoulders, and he was missing few handfuls of strands. His eyes were empty, like looking at dark, cold endless void of nothingness, he looked as though he could just flat line at any moment. What made things even harder on Severus' body were the dreams he had, they were not of death or torment or even nightmares about his father or the Dark Lord. No, none of that, they were dreams of Hermione. Dreams where they were happy and had beautiful children together. A dream so peaceful and beautiful, Severus woke in a more depressing state when he came back to reality. He had to remind himself that he has to stop living in a dream world and resume living in the regular nightmare world he lived in.

The past two weeks alot has changed, unknown to the wizarding world, nearly half of employees at the ministry were under the control of the Dark Lord or were Death Eaters undercover. New rules were put into place for the school: it is now compulsory for every witch and wizard to attend, failing do so will result in prison time. Unfortunately, or Severus thought fortunately muggleborns were no longer accepted at the school. It was for the best, as they would be picked apart by the Carrow twins. Who were also passed at the school to be Severus' deputies.

With nearly half of the ministry under the control of the Dark Lord, Severus was given the position of Headmaster. The media reported that Harry Potter was telling lies about Dumbledore's death and the old Headmaster simply died of natural causes. Severus would rather have his name known forever for something terrible, then never be recognized for something wonderful. It didn't matter to him, that no one will know the truth about who's side he is really on.

"You look worse for wear ." Said the bartender.

"Just pour me a drink and mind your own business," Severus snarled, he just wants a drink, and bloody merlin if the world denies him this one thing.

"Listen, I heard it all pal," The man said as he poured Severus a drink.

"We could sit around and compare the horrors we've all faced but I don't feel like we are close enough for me to do that," Severus snarled.

"We all have those days buddy just hang in there."

"There's only shit everyday until we die, and then you know what the kicker is?" Severus spoke in monotone to the bartender and whoever was listening "We get up and keep moving."

"That's... deep. I'm going to tell you a story that my mother told me, you are the star of your own story. This is the part of the your story where you get your heart broken. Where the world tests you, and people treat you like shit. But it has to happen this way. Otherwise, the end of the story, when you get everything you want, won't feel as rewarding." Severus ignored the man's comment and took his drink.

"In other words que sera sera," Severus said. It was about an hour or so until the person Severus was waiting for left the pub. He was tracking this person for the past couple of days, he was deeply important and Severus wasn't going to waste his chance. He tricked the small little man down an alleyway, the man was Mundungus Fletcher.

Severus had Mundungus pinned to the alleyway wall. Mundungus' face shaking in terror he tried to call out for help, but no words escaped his lips. Severus frowned in concerntration as he aimed his wand right between Mundungus' eyes, as his face goes blank. "You will suggest to the Order of the Phoenix, when they move Potter." Severus murmured as he placed a confundus charm on Mundungus. "That they use decoys. Polyjuice potion, identical Potters. It's the only thing that might work. You will forgot that I have suggested this. You will present this as your own idea, you will move Potter this next Saturday." He then let Mundungus go and quickly apparated away as he was just being summoned.

The gatherings were alot bigger than before, Lord Voldemort had increased his army. He created a group of bounty hunters called the Snatchers led by Scabior. They were a group as blood thirsty as the Death Eaters themselves. They were a group of the foulest types of people, earning large gold for catching Muggle borns and blood traitors. Severus feared for anyone who was caught by them, they like to abuse their victims before bringing them in.

"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy as of late... What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?" Severus overhead a conversation as he made his way up the stairs.

"Nothing nothing, my Lord! I am joyfully and grateful to you," Lucius said as Severus arrived at the meeting, he saw Lucius and his family were all looking weary. Over the course of the last two years the Malfoy's had gone from sneeringly, self centered aristocrats to a shadow of their former self, not that Severus could fault them when a barbaric, sadistic, tyrant is living in their house. In the background Severus noticed Pettigrew had Burbage suspended in the air, she look as though she had been through hell, but there was nothing Severus could do for her now.

"Severus, I was beginning to think you lost your way," Voldemort smiled, "Please have a seat." Severus took his seat by his side, "You bring news I trust?"

"Potter will be moved next Saturday," Severus informed him.

"My Lord, I have heard differently. John Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen." Yaxley cut in.

"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish I assure , you, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry." Severus explained.

"Well they got that right," Yaxley said jokingly.

"Where will the boy be taken?" Voldemort asked.

"To a safe house, most likely a home to someone in the Order. Until it is given every matter of protection possible once there it will be impractical to attack him." Severus explained as Burbage screamed out for Severus to help her.

"Wormtail, how many times have I told you to keep our guest quiet!" Voldemort roared.

"Sorry, sorry, My Lord." Pettigrew pleaded.

Voldemort strolled around the long table, "I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. But, I face an unfortunate complication that my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound, but not fatally harm one another. As I was saying, I understand better now. If I am to kill him, I must do it with another's wand. Come...surely one of you would like the honour? I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go kill Potter...No volunteers? Let's see...Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore." Voldemort took Lucius' wand and snapped off the snake tip of the wand and tossed it at the table.

"To everyone who doesn't know," Voldemort spoke pointing his wand at Burbage, making her hover over to table. "We are joined tonight by Charity Burbage who taught Muggle Studies." Few Death Eaters snickered as Severus just looked at Burbage, her eyes were looking directly at him. "It is her belief the muggles are not that different from us. Wizards, she says, must accept these Mudbloods and Muggles of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the pure-bloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... She would have us all mate with Muggles. To her the mixture of magical blood is not an abomination but something that should be encouraged."

"Sev... Severus... Severus," Burbage pleaded desperately, her voice almost cracking as her eyes were locked at Severus. "Please, Severus we're friends." Everyone in the room (excluding Narcissa and Draco) looked at Severus, for anything. But Severus didn't show anything, he just looked at Burbage like she was nothing.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort smiled as the green light hit Burbage and her body laid lifeless on the table, "Nagini dinner."

* * *

The summer following the death of Albus Dumbledore was not only the most stressful, challenging, and darkest summer for not only Severus but for Hermione as well. Hermione, like Severus, was able to hide just how torn apart and miserable she was to everyone.

During the summer, Hermione did what she had been depating night and day for a number of weeks. She didn't know how she was able to muster up the courage to Obliviate her parents memories to keep them safe. But she had to, if Severus, no, because Severus will inform his master of her parents whereabouts. The Death Eaters will torture her parents for either information or to drive her out of hiding. She had to muster up the courage to keep them save.


	108. Ch 108, Battle of the Seven Potters

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to leonix2009, delia cerrano, i love new storys, Dodge1989,tecahan and Glass-NotCannon for your reviews.

* * *

The night had arrived and Voldemort was getting his band of Death Eaters prepared for what they were about to do. The Dark Lord strolled around his members, causally walking about, he spoke calmly and menacingly. "Remember you can kill whoever you'd like, but leave Potter for me. You must be prepared, there is no doubt the Order will put everything they have into moving Potter. We do have the elements of surprise on our side. Harry Potter will die to tonight. This insignificant Order will be annihilated. They've lost and it all ends tonight!"

The Death Eaters roared with approval as they kicked off the ground with their brooms and followed the Dark Lord. Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey, is the home of Harry Potter and those curmudgeon people he unfortunately is related to. Severus didn't waste much thought on them, he had more pressing matters. He prayed that Mundungus returned the message and that the Order went for it. It would make it hard for Voldemort to kill Harry, but it would also make it hard for Severus to protect Harry as well. Voldemort was flying like smoke on the wind, without broomstick or thestral to hold him, his snake-like face gleaming out of the blackness.

"You better hope you have the right day Severus or..." The Dark Lord turned to look as Severus, his look didn't have to finish his sentence.

"It is certainly the correct day, my Lord, we just have to wait. Probably an hour or so." Severus said, "It would be prudent to stay out of sight for the time being. As for the Order not being able to detect our presence." Severus looked off in the far distance and gave a nod, Voldemort looked back and saw people in the far distance landing in Harry's front yard.

"Why are we waiting? Why don't we just go down there and kill them all?" Amycus asked. A few Death Eaters agreed.

"You really are a fool, Amycus." Severus replied.

"Please explain," Amycus said.

"Because of that filthy mudblood mother sacrificing her life for Potter, it left him 's like a ward. It is impossible for the Dark Lord along with us to be able to enter the house. We will have to wait until they leave." Severus waited alongside a very impatient Dark Lord and Death Eaters. Suddenly, just as Severus had planned, six fake Potter's along with the real one all being protected by a member of the Order. They all dispersed out in different directions.

This briefly stalled Voldemort and everyone else for few seconds as they all watched in confusion at what just happened.

"After them!" Voldemort roared as he stormed over to one of the Potters.

As the chase began, a large thunder storm developed, making it hard to see, as well as making it hard to fly. The wind were strong and freezing. Spells and cursing were fired in every direction. Severus avoided firing any spells, but as Death Eaters got close to him Severus began firing spells. Severus made it as though the strong winds and heavy rain were causing him to miss his targets. Thousands of thoughts were racing in his head. He wondered if the real Harry has been killed and if Hermione was one of fake Potters he was firing at.

As the chase continued Severus catches a glimpse of a Death Eater right on Lupin's tail. Severus had an idea. He could make it out to be a stray curse, plus no one else was around. He cast Sectumsempra in hopes of hitting the Death Eater that was cursing Lupin. Unfortunately the spell intended for the Death Eater missed as he avoid the spell by a mere inch and spell hit one of the Potters that Lupin was carrying.

Severus remained frozen, believing he hit and possibly killed or seriously injured the real Harry or possibly even Hermione disguised as Harry. He didn't have much time to think about the possibility as a curse blasted him right in the shoulder nearly causing him to fall to his death. He barely avoided another spell and looked over to see that the source was coming from Alastor, and whoever he was carrying quickly apparated away. Severus quickly realized it was Mundungus. He was the only one to be such a coward.

Severus quickly flew out of the way, barely avoiding the stunning spell that Alastor cast at him. The spell barely nipped Severus' broom and hit another target instead. All Severus heard was a blood piercing scream. He watched the spell hit Crabbe right in the chest causing the young man to fall off his broom from hundreds of feet in the air. The boy disappeared between the dark storm clouds as Severus avoided more spells from Alastor.

"I'll kill you! l'll kill you!" Alastor screamed as Severus avoided his spells in the dark thunder clouds and heavy rain. The Auror was very persistent in not letting Severus out of his sight. He was changing after Severus like a mad dog. Severus' face was hit by a spell leaving a giant cut on the left side of his face. This nearly caused Severus to fall off of his broom. Alastor raised his wand up high and had a look of blood lust, like he had wanted to do this for a long time.

Severus raised his wand and was about to attacked but he was cut off by Alastor letting out a series of screams and curses of pain. His wand hand was cut off. The Auror looked at where the spell came from and the last thing he saw was Alecto Carrow aiming her wand and glow of green light that hit Moody right in the shoulder. Alecto smiled and Severus, watched unemotionally as the Auror disappeared below the night sky.

The mission was a success. Well, a success to the Order. Severus along with the Death Eaters were severely tortured by Voldemort. He was deeply enraged that Potter escaped and took his frustration out on them.

Draco who didn't take part in the mission, was left shocked and confused about what happened to Crabbe. He didn't know what to think about the death of his friend. Severus thought about what happened, and wondered who he hit. Was it Harry, or Hermione? He just stared at the mirror in his room in Malfoy Manor. Whatever Alastor hit him with wasn't something that could be healed. It left a scar on the left side of his face, going up the cheek and to the forehead in a straight line. He didn't have much time as he was heading of to the school tomorrow along with the Carrows. Voldemort and the othes were going to attack the ministry.


	109. Ch 109, Headmaster Snape

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to TheLadyBookworm, ALIASTESIN, leonix2009, Dixie.f.9 and tecachan for your review.

* * *

Severus sat down in a throne-like chair with the Carrows standing by each side of him. The three of them were in a staff meeting at the school. Every member of the staff looked at Severus with mixed emotions, some were scared, others were boiling in rage, some looked on with a murderous glare. For nearly twenty five years Severus knew each and ever one of them, from having them as his teachers to working beside them. He knew in his early years of being a Professor, that none of them trusted him, they only tolerated him because Dumbledore had trusted him. Although he never admitted it to anyone, he considered some of them as friends.

He knew that once he returned here, there would be hostility, but it was really weighing on him that he had truly lost everything and was truly alone now, more then ever before. He hid his emotions under his mask, it came easy to him not to be bothered by these looks, it was second nature to him. He just looked around the room, and saw their faces grew more tensed and outraged as Severus explained the new changes and introduced the two new members of staff. He was deeply thankful that Minerva, Flitwick and everyone else had returned, the students need them this year now more then ever.

"Wait, what happened to Charity? Is she not returning this year?" Horace asked, this earned him a laugh from the Carrows. Minerva seemed to have lost it and quickly went for her wand and was about to hex Severus, but unfortunately Amycus fired first, hitting her with Crucio. Minerva rolled on the ground with agony, as Flitwick and Hagrid tried to help Minerva, but Alecto blasted the two into a wall.

"Enough..." Severus raised his hand and glared at the Carrows, who lowered their wands. "I don't wish to be looking for new staff members right now." He glanced down at Minerva, who only looked back at Severus with anger. "Always a Gryffindor, always doing things without thinking." The Head of Gryffindor limped back to her seat.

"I wanted this to be professional, efficient, adult, cooperative. Not a lot to ask. Alas, Burbage did not see it that way... so she won't be joining us for the rest of her life. We can go any way you want it. You can walk out of here and do your job or be fired and punished by our Dark Lord. But have no illusions, I am in charge here. So, decide now, each of you. And please remember: I have left nothing to chance." The rest of the staff looked at each other blankly, it was like they all agreed to go along with this, at least for a little while to protect the children.

Severus barged his way into the Headmaster's office, waking up a few of the sleeping portraits of previously Headmasters and Headmistresses. He was possessed by an urge to throw something or blast something or set this entire room in flames. He slided his suitcase across the room and sunk down in the Headmaster's chair and placed his hands to his face.

"Severus, my boy, what's got you in such a bind?"

Severus turned and glared murderously at the portrait of his predecessor, "Well, to inform you, the Dark Lord has taking over the school, the Ministry and nearly all of London. There are two ruthless death eaters roaming these very halls. Nearly all of the muggleborns had to go into hiding. People are dying, there is a bloody war going on. Need I say more? Hogwarts this year is going to be unlike anything we have seen before."

"You promised to keep the children safe," Dumbledore reminded him.

"You always ask the impossible do you, old man?" Severus spoke coldly and lit a cigarette.

"Severus, those things can kill you," Dumbledore smiled.

"Believe you me, that I have plenty of others things on my mind than the dangers of smoking. But it is nice to know you care so much about me." Severus took a puff, "Now, why don't you take a nap or something."

"Severus, I know I asked a great deal of you, but I have great faith in you. After all when the moment came you didn't hesitate. I'm sorry Severus I can tell that the deed split your soul to the bone. " Severus said nothing, as he finished his smoke. Dumbledore is just a painting, the few colleagues that once trusted him now looked at him with hate. Harry and... and God... and Hermione are who knows where, he was well and truly alone.

"I know I agreed. That doesn't mean I have to respect you or any of your decisions. Consider yourself lucky that you no longer have to worry about the responsibility that comes with being alive."

The following two weeks many things had changed. The world was fully aware of what was happening to London. Rufus Scrimgeour was brutally murdered by Lord Voldemort and his replacement was Pius Thicknesse, who is currently under the imperius curse. Many people, mostly Muggleborns, went into hiding as well as many others. Severus viewed them as cowards, when your very existence and world is threatened, if you just accept this and run away and you don't even try to fight. You might as well be dead. If you don't act to protect our own self, then who would do it for you?

Severus was inside the Great Hall, looks of hateful glares came from the students as he took his seat at the head table. The Great Hall was greatly different: The once calm night sky that the bewitched ceiling showed, was now grey and looked like a storm. The flags, that once held all the house colours, were now just the flag of Slytherin. The once beautiful glow of wonder and amazement that was felt before was now nothing but dark and gloom, the magic that was once Hogwarts was gone and replaced with something terrible.

Unlike the years before, Minerva didn't lead the first years in, but Alecto did instead. There wasn't much first years, not even half a class worth. The first years were terrified. What was supposed to be a joyful, wonderful moment in their young lives, was a moment of nerve-wreaking fear. Normally the first years would look around in awe, but instead their eyes were glued to the floor.

The sorting hat began the ceremony, not that Severus was paying any mind to that. His mind was focused on how to keep everyone safe and not blow his cover. Once everyone was sorted, the opening feast began. Once the feast was finished, Severus rose to make an announcement.

"Welcome everyone to not only a new year at Hogwarts but to a new era for not only our school but for our world. Our Dark Lord is re-shaping our world into something greater. If anyone of you here are wise at all, you will be on your best behavior. Believe me when I say anyone foolish enough to even think of considering of opposing these changes or even the sightest hint of rebellion may lead you to... disappear," Severus let the threat hang in the air for a few moments. He hoped for once that they heard his warning and listened for once. He hoped that if these students were ever going to listen to anything he had to say, they'd do it now.

"Some much-needed changes are being put in effect immediately; all incoming and outgoing mail is prohibited as all student organizations like Quidditch and Hogsmeade trips have been discontinued. Any student going home for Christmas Holidays will be monitored and failing to return or even breathe a word would result in... terrible things. Most importantly the impurity of Mudbloods as you probably noticed are no longer allowed at Hogwarts."

"Finally, anyone who knows anything of Harry Potter's activities or whereabouts will report to me immediately. If you know anything and withhold this information to yourself, you will be seriously punished. Keep in mind this doesn't just apply to students but to teachers and ALL staff as well." Severus scanned over the room seeing terrified looks from students and teachers, the older Slytherins and Carrows looked smug.

"I am your new Headmaster and I will lead this school into a new era of greatness. As I am Headmaster, Horace Slughorn will take the post of Head of Slytherin. On my right is Deputy Headmaster Amycus Carrow who will be teaching Dark Arts and on my left is Deputy Headmistress Alecto Carrow who will be teaching Muggle Studies, which is now mandatory to all students. Additionally, the Carrows are in charge of punishment, if you don't want to regret being born I strongly suggested staying out of trouble."

"Less passionate the long war throws, it's burning in the hearts of all men. Caught in grief, we share one wound and cry a dialect pain. Now everyone but Seventh years go to bed." Severus eyed the room over, knowing full well that Harry's friends are going to cause problems, he prayed that they developed a brain and will listen."

"Now that you are entering your final year followed by whatever pointless, lackluster, unfulfilled depressing job for forty to sixty years followed by death. Here is my advice, study hard so I don't have to see any of one again next year, actually I hope to never see any of you again after this year. Also keep in mind that occupations like Aurors and Ambassador/Senator to Muggle Affairs are no longer legal and have been disbanded. But fear not, you'll be the first to step foot in our new world, keep in mind that this will only happen to which side you choose. You play by our rules, you can do very well for yourself. Because once this war ends and the threat to our world is dead, the winner might not be forgiving to the losing side. Now off to bed and do stay out of trouble or it might end badly for you."


	110. Ch 110, The Carrows

Disclaimer Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Dixie.f.9, delia cerrano, leonix2009, geekymom, slytherinsal and tecachan for your review.

* * *

Severus hurt himself this morning, just to see if he still feels. He just focused on the long cuts on his arm. He focused on the pain from it. The pain was the only thing that felt real to him anymore in this Godforsaken world of shit. He has nothing. No friends, no family, no fucking life. He thought he could handle this, he thought he could hold out. He had no idea what was keeping him going, but the only thing he knew how to do was keeping on pushing on.

The knife tore the skin. It was a familiar sting, it was like friend. Severus wondered what he has become, everyone he knows has all gone away. He was full of nothing but broken thoughts and regrets that he couldn't repair. He never thought much of what would happen after the Dark Lord was defeated. He knew he had three options, death, life sentence in Azkaban or living the rest of his life in solitude.

The school was once Severus' only place of refuge, but now this place made him feel more alone and isolated than ever before. He was a hated man now, and the entire staff avoided him, looked at him as if he was the devil. He had to be on his guard every waking moment now. Threats were made upon his life, by several of the professors.

The Carrows were impossible to control. Alecto, has been teaching the students that Muggles are like animals; stupid and dirty, and are responsible for driving wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them. She also has spoke about how the natural order is being re-established.

Amycus, the bloke, teaches what used to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now it's just the Dark Arts. He is teaching students how to perform the unforgivables on animals. He also had student practise the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions, even first years. Nearly everyone was opposed to this (including himself, it made him physically sick. He avoided it the best he could.), only a few Slytherin were trilled about it.

During the first week of term, the Carrows collected anything Muggle made from all students and staff. They lit it up in a giant bonfire on the Quidditch Pitch. In Alecto's words "This was to purify the school." Punishments were handed out nearly four to five times a day. If Severus could, he would hand the detentions to Minerva or anyone of the actual teachers. He would have the students clean the whole dungeon, or go out to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Speaking about Hagrid he and Filch also suffered abuse from the Carrows, given their status. Fang and Mrs. Norris were locked away to insure the two will stay in line, or as Severus put it "keeping them from doing anything stupid."

All teachers are all supposed to refer any students to the Carrows if they do anything wrong. They don't, though, if they can avoid it. You can tell they all hate them as much as Severus and everyone else in the school. Unfortunately if any teacher was caught lying to protect a student, they as well will be punished.

A few of the Slytherins became a pet to the Carrows, just like how they were with Umbridge. They snuck around and tried to find anything to punish a student for.

The shame, the remorse and burning hate for himself, it was like a cloak on Severus skin. The looks that older students and staff gave him, tainted him. It was like a mark, and just like his Dark Mark, that no matter how hard he scrubbed his skin, no matter if his skin was left raw and bleeding, he couldn't completely wipe it away. He felt everyones burning hate for him, which was nearly close to the hate he felt for himself.

As he walked through the castle, he encountered Filch. The man mopped the floor with a frown on his face. Filch looked weak and his body was shaking all over. Severus felt for him. The Carrows had been especially condescending and cruel to the man, given his status as a Squib. Just the other day, Alecto tortured the old man with Crucio, he was now struggling to even do his duties. Filch barely looked up as Severus walked by, he just said "Headmaster" in tone of fear and respect.

Today, as he made his way down a narrow corridor on the north side of the castle, Severus ran into several Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. All of whom gasped and shielded themselves from his sight. Several students, about thrid year or younger, dropped their books and ran away as if their lives depended on it. Second and first years cried and whimper in terror just from his sight. Students were normally afraid of him, but this was ten fold, this made Severus even more guilt striken.

A few of the older Slytherins were enjoying this new era of Hogwarts, and were greatly pleased with the changes. They became personal teacher's pets to the Carrows, snitching on anyone they caught breaking the rules. Goyle and Pansy definitely enjoyed turning in anyone, even the first years. Most of time Severus would oversee the punishment himself. Other times the Carrows would punish the students, by either torturing them or allowing whoever turned them in to torture them. Merlin, the founders would be turning in their graves if they saw what the school has become.

His entire life is a void of darkness, pain and compulsively takes care of other people, when he doesn't know how to take care of himself. He found himself forgetting what Hermione's voice sounded like. He longed to remember her gentle touch. He longed to remember her smile, which could warm up the icy darkness that resides within him. He tried to remove those thoughts as they only bought him pain, but he just couldn't let go. His time with Hermione was still the best feeling he ever had, and it only bought him pain.

As Severus was just about to finish up his rounds, he came across the Carrows, both of who were overjoyed by their positions here. Just as Alecto was going to say goodnight to Severus, a small crash could he heared coming from Severus' office. The Carrow's grinned and took out their wands, as Severus opened the door. He was silently praying that this was just the wind and not a student.

A gasped of shocked escape someone mouth, as Severus and the Carrow's eyes locked on to Ginny, Luna and Neville who were holding the sword of Gryffindor.

"Good evening..." Severus said coldly and menacingly at the three children who were making his job more unbearable, he hoped for their sake that he could get them out of this.


	111. Ch 111, Sword of Gryffindor

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to everyone who are reading and following this story. Also thanks to Dixie.f.9, leonix2009, gabytahijar (We'll see a little of Hermione's thoughts in this chapter), Guest (I like Nine Inch Nails, but I like Johnny Cash's version more.), tecachan for your reviews.

* * *

Severus along with Alecto and Amycus Carrow could see the contempt and defiance in the eyes of two young Gryffindors, Neville and Ginny, along with their Ravenclaw friend, Luna. They were standing in the middle of his office. Severus made his way over glaring down at the reckless idiotic children, he has enough problems as it is keeping the Carrow twins on the leash without having to deal with this nonsense.

"Hand it over, Miss Weasley, now! Don't try my patience." Severus demanded coldly as he held out his hand, as she reluctantly and very slowly handed the sword over. Severus slowly ran his fingertips over the blade. "Tell me why you have this in your possession?"

"The sword was willied to Harry!" Ginny's words echoed around the office. "We took it because the sword doesn't belong here anymore! It belongs to someone who is brave, sir!"

"You little bitch!" Amycus raised his wand and pointed at her, but Severus lightly shoved his arm down, "How dare you speak to your Headmaster, have you no respect?"

"Now, now, now, Amycus, no need to be angry at a little girl who can't control her emotions." Severus said. "That's just a Gryffindor for you."

"But sir, she has no right to talk to you like that!" Amycus argued.

"I said stand down, Amycus! To defy me is to defy Him!" Severus said.

"Sorry sir."

Severus turned his attention back to the trio inside his office. "Well Miss Weasley, to answer your first question, the sword is property of the school so it can't be willied to anyone. Secondly, then pray tell me, if Potter is so brave, where is he? That's right, he is on the run and in hiding. Brave? Don't make me laugh."

"Harry isn't hiding! He will come back and you will all be sorry because he is going kill you!" Ginny roared. The Carrows immediately pointed their wands at the trio, as Severus began laughing coldly.

"She... she," Severus turned to look at the Carrows. "She thinks Potter is going to stop us. She is actually foolish enough to believe that." The Carrows slowly began to carry on and laugh, while Severus hoped that Ginny would stop running her damn mouth. There is a time to be brave and take action and there are times you just have be quiet and wait. "Good one Miss. Weasley, good one. Do you really think you have a chance against us? Now all joking aside, let's talk about your punishment," Severus said as he walked over, and placed the sword on the table. He took his seat behind his desk. "Breaking and entering, and stealing public property is a serious offense, of course that fool Dumbledore allowed things like this to slide, I am not so soft."

"Please let us punish them Headmaster," Alecto begged and glanced over at the trio like a dog getting a new chew toy.

"Detention will be severed every weekend night with Hagrid for the rest of the year. He has work to do inside the Forbidden Forest, removing all those filthy beasts that don't belong in our Lord's perfect world." he spoke, he added just enough menace in his voice to cover the turmoil inside him. He didn't miss the quick flicker of disbelief they exchanged between each other. Relieved to be serving detention with Hagrid and avoiding the wrath of the Carrows. "Also," Severus continued, "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will have every single point docked and will be unable to earn any points for the rest of the year."

"Headmaster, I must object, they deserve to be punished," Alecto interjected.

"They will be punished and I am punishing them as I see fit. I found them," Severus smirked coldly at the trio and back at the Carrows, "If they mess up again I may let you oversee their punishment."

"Thanks Headmaster," Amycus said with a smile, then glared at the trio, almost like he was wishing for them to get in trouble again.

"Now be gone!" Severus glared at the young students inside his office, "and count yourselves lucky that you caught me on a good day because I may not be as forgiving next time. I am going to count to three, there will not be a four." He watched as they walked past him, heads up high like a typical Gryffindor, all of them throwing him a last accusatory look, scratching the back of their heads. The look was completely useless at breaking against his, cold, dark, hard facade.

"Headmaster, I do believe you were too soft on them," Alecto said.

"As I mentioned I was feeling generous today, even our Lord gives mercy sometimes." Severus spoke coldly as he got up. "However, on to the point I do believe the sword is unsafe here at the present time."

"I agree with Headmaster," Amycus said.

"The both of you are dismissed." Severus spoke as he picked up the sword from his desk, as the portrait of Dumbledore woke from his 'sleep'.

"Severus, my boy, I must ask of you to give that sword to Bellatrix so she will place it in her vault," Dumbledore smiled.

"I was going to place it in my vault, wouldn't that be for the best? Its too valuable to give to Bella."

"No, it must be placed inside Bellatrix's vault, that's a must. You don't have to worry, the real sword is behind my portrait. You must give the real sword to Harry, but he can't see you."

"Why, does Potter need the sword?" Severus asked but Dumbledore avoided the question.

"Severus, you're wasting time. Give the sword to Bellatrix and later find Harry. Find a way to get him the real sword without him knowing."

"As you wish," Severus apparated to the manor and made his way inside the small castle. "Bella," he smiled softly as he made his way over to her, calling her that name made his stomach clench.

"Snape? How is running that hellhole going?" Bellatrix smiled nastily.

"The brats are not understanding that the old ways of my predecessor are long and truly over," Severus spoke, "But that's teenagers always rebeling and doing the exact opposite of what you tell them."

"Why are you here?"

"There was a little snag. Potter still has some friends who fail to see the errors of their way but they will... or they'll suffer." Severus spoke as he handed her the sword, "This little item is not safe at Hogwarts at this present time."

"And you are giving it to me?"

"Consider it an early birthday present, my fair Bella." Merlin, he had to wash his mouth out with bleach after this.

"If you even think that this makes me trust you, you are sadly mistaken," Bellatrix smirked.

"As if I care whether you trust me or not. The only person's opinion that matters is our Dark Lord's."

"Enjoy this while you can Severus, because our Lord will see you for what you really are."

"You have been trying to convince him of that for years, Bella." Severus said.

"Mark my word Severus, I'll get him to see the truth."

"Whatever you say, Bella." Severus said as he left the manor and apparated back to Hogwarts in hopes of getting some rest.

He gave people everything, but not his heart. He hoped one day that he could change that, but he had no idea how and he didn't think he ever could. He rarely smiled these days and when he did, it was in his own company. It seemed like he fooled everyone, all but two. Yet they have never seen him with his mask completely off, no one had, not even Dumbledore himself. He learned two reasons as to why he must hide himself. One, because barely anyone really cared and for the people who did, he didn't want to scare them away from what laid under his mask.

If only his heart was as cold as he pretended it was, then maybe he could get over this. Severus rarely found sleep and it was barely a few hours of it. He fell asleep in a pleasant, beautiful dream and yet he feared the time when he would wake to the curse of his existence. Some nights Severus would just look at the moon in the night sky, wondering if Hermione was looking up at it too. The moon reminded him of Hermione. The moon, like Hermione was an amazing, romantic, mystery. It was something you couldn't reach, no matter how much you wanted to.

* * *

Elsewhere many miles away from the school, Hermione was outside of a tent on watch. She could overhear the bickering between Harry and Ron, coming from insided the tent. The two had been at each other's throat for awhile now. It was now late November; she should have been over Severus Snape by now. But a part of her was still wanted him, her mind and heart were fighting each other. Her heart wanted to believe that there was more to what happened that night. But her brain, was telling her that she should just move on.

"After all this time and we haven't achieved anything!" Ron roared.

"I told you before that this was going to be challenging! I told you before we even started what you signed up for!" Harry returned.

"You have no idea what you are doing! We'll never find the Horcruxes." Ron roared.

"So leave! Go home if this is to hard! Go then!"

"Yeah, you like that! This is what you want, to be alone with her!"

"I already told you I don't like Hermione that way!"

"Yeah right!"

"So what Hermione doesn't want to be with you!" Harry returned.

Ron just huffed, he stormed out of the tent and glared at Hermione. "I'm giving you what you want! Go on, I know you wanted me gone!" Ron disappeared through the thick forest, leaving Hermione and Harry alone. Hermione was calling out for Ron, but he just apparated away.


	112. Ch 112, Forest of Dean

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to leonix2009, Guest, delia cerrano and tecachan for your reviews.

* * *

Severus didn't even know what kept him moving anymore, he just didn't know. He thought maybe that playing this role was something he was good at. Like if someone was good at putting out fires you'd just keep moving from fire to fire and not even think about it. Keeping the children safe, as well as keeping his position as a loyal Death Eater, was truly an impossible task.

"It has come to my attention that during the past few weeks, a dangerous propaganda private radio program know as Potterwatch is corrupting our youth and harming our airwaves. Any student caught listening to this propaganda programing will be seriously punished." Severus addressed to the school. Almost every two weeks the Dark Lord would order Severus to proclaim new laws for the school. Whenever he made his speeches he would make an extra glare over at the Gryffindor table.

The Gryffindors liked trying to take matters into their own hands, the foolish, navie, reckless dunderheads that they were. They were only causing more harm than good, and it was getting particularly difficult to keep the Carrow's on the leash.

All of the students who Severus expected to just keep their nose down and keep quiet, he thought Neville would be the first to fall in line. Severus thought 'Of all the times to finally grow a spine, Neville had to develop one now?' As for Ginny, Severus was overly concerned for her as well, as if the Carrows found out she was Harry's girlfriend. It will bring unspeakable torment to the young girl, in hopes of driving Harry out of hiding.

It was now the middle of January and Severus' was in his office late at night. Ever since he became Headmaster his lack of sleep increased, every fiber of his body was yelling at him to rest. Rest, was also something that haunted him. In rare moments, when he was able to rest, he would have dreams of having a pleasant future with Hermione and at other times he would have nightmares of her being tortured by Voldemort. Her voice screaming in the most terrifying sounds, pleading for him to help her.

Waking up wasn't simple either. Sometimes, he would wake up completely confused and disoriented. He would wake up and flutter his long eyelashes several times before he took in the realization of what he was doing and where he was. In those moments, when he would wake and not remember the living hell his life is, was rare moment of happiness.

He would spend most of his thoughts about Hermione, wondering where she was, if she was safe and what she must think of him now. Lately he worried about Luna as the poor girl was kidnapped during Christmas Holidays. Apparently her father had information about the Deathly Hallows. The Dark Lord was convinced that this could draw out Potter. Severus was concerned for the young Ravenclaw's safety.

"Headmaster!" spoke the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black as he came hurring into his frame, this drew Severus away of his train of thought and looked at the portrait of Phineas. "They are camping in the Forest of Dean. The mudblood..."

"Don't," Severus spoke menacingly as he pointed his wand at the portrait of Black, "Use that word!"

"The Granger girl, then. I heard her mentioned the place as she opened her bag!" Phineas explained.

"Good, very good Phineas!" The portrait of Dumbledore spoke. "Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that you mustn't been see by Harry or her. We can't have you ruin everything we worked so hard for, because of your feelings for her."

"I know," Severus said coldly as he approached the portrait of Dumbledore, pulling it aside he took the sword of Gryffindor from a secret hole behind the portrait. He firmly grasped it in one hand, his long fingers carefully grazed the blade from top to bottom with the other. A few portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses (Mostly Gryffindor ones) looked appalled and sickened that a Slytherin was holding Godric's heirloom. "I guess you still won't tell me what is so important about giving Harry this sword?" He asked as he closed the portrait.

"No, I think not," Severus grinned his teeth and glared at portrait of Dumbledore, still after everything he has done for him, he still doesn't truly confide in him. "Harry will know what to do, and Severus, please be careful. You mustn't been seen."

"Don't worry, Dumbledore, I have a plan." And with a crack, Severus apparated away from the castle to the Forest of Dean. The forest was a vast place. It was overcrowded with tall, massive trees. The entire forest was covered in a blanket of snow and the moonlight reflecting on it had a truly romantic feel. It was a quiet winter's night. Not even the sound of the wind could be heard. He used his wand to track down Harry, the tip of his wand glowing green when someone was close by. He peered around a tree and saw nothing, but his wand detected someone. He quickly guessed that Hermione was the cause of this, she would be brilliant to create invisible barriers.

Severus walked a short distance and found a small frozen pond in a clearing, about four hundred meters away. With an elegant swipe of his hand, he cut a hole into the ice and placed the Sword of Gryffindor into the frigid water. He returned back to where his wand detected the presence of a individual behind a invisible barrier. Severus closed his eyes and thought of Hermione, and waved his wand. Severus was left stunned as instead of a Doe coming from his wand, its was an otter that burst from it's tip. It was brighter than the moon and it looked up to its caster.

Severus stared at the otter in confusion for a few moments, before mentally speaking to it.

"Go, to Harry. Take him to the pond, take him to the sword." He stepped into the shadows and waited as the otter went over. Almost immediately, Harry's head appeared from the invisible barrier and he followed close behind the otter.

Potter followed the otter, as Severus waited a few moments watching what was going on. He was going to follow the boy to make sure he was able to retrieve the sword. But his attention was soon drawn to a snapping and cracking of twigs behind him, slowly turning around he saw her. Her face was white as a ghost, her eyes red and her arms straightened yet tembleing as she pointed her wand at Severus. She looked terrified, angry, sad and hurt all at once.

"You," Hermione's tone was bitter and cold.


	113. Ch 113, Confrontation

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to ALIASTESIN, Glass-NotCannon, leonix2009, geekymom, cloudshape to ennien and tecachan for your review.

* * *

Hermione quickly disarmed the man in front of her, a man she once trusted, a man she once loved. After the night in June that trust was broken, shattered, and destroyed once he killed Dumbledore. Now all she saw when looking at the man in front of her was a killer, a Death Eater, Lord Voldemort's most trusted servant.

"What do you want? Why did you come here?" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione..." He spoke weakly, he took a cautious step forward and she straightened out her arm.

"DON'T MOVE!" Severus conceded and halted in his spot, but his focus remained on Hermione.

"I am not here to hurt you," Severus raised his hand trying to show her he meant no harm, "I just want to talk, that's all."

"Talk?" She repeated, scrunching up her nose, there was a mixture of emotions surfacing upon her face. Despite her heartbeat, her mind was screaming at her not to trust him and not dare lower her wand against this dark wizard. He was everything, Harry, Sirius and everyone else was saying about him. He wasn't the person she once took him for.

"Yes, just talk. Then you will never have to see me again." He replied, "Please just talk, that's it, please Hermione." There was something different about his voice, it was abnormal and strained. He looked beyond tired then what she saw before.

"Ha, you think I'm an idiot?" Her jaw was clenched, her anger radiated off her like a fire, her eyes that were once so loving and warm were now cold and empty. It put Severus' entire body in a bind. All he could think of was that this is all his fault, he did this to her. He was exactly what he thought himself as: poison. He just destroys everything and everyone he touches, Lily and Hermione. In the end no matter what he did he always destroys someone innocent. He focused himself to look at her, to see what he had done to her, reminding himself that this is his fault.

"As soon as I let you leave, you're going to run to your precious master!" Hermione's outburst scared him into silence, either Harry was on the way or was too far away to hear her. "That's what you're going to do, don't lie to me."

"He doesn't even know I'm here."

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP," she roared, she was losing her strong demeanor. Her wand was now trembling in her grasp, her teeth grinned, her breaths were deep and shaken. Burst of tears came sliding down her face. "You lied to me, to everyone, this entire time. All this time you were playing me, have I meant so little to you?"

"No, Hermione, it's not like that," He plead.

"STOP LYING!

"Hermione, please," Severus' hands were trembling, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Bullshit! I don't want to listen to anymore of your lies!"

"Hermione, please."

"STOP, just stop it you cold heartless bastard. Foul evil monster! Murderous bloody monster, Death Eater bastard!"

Severus stared at her, stumbled forward and collapsed to his knees. The moonlight shining through the forest was enough for Hermione to make out his face. Only Hermione didn't see his trademark snarl of bitterness, but instead it was a face of misery, loneliness and pain. The likes of which Hermione has never seen before.

"Please..." Severus closed his mouth, he couldn't even form words. The pain that was ripping through every bone of his body was far greater than anything that Voldemort has ever done to him in the past. What happened next shocked Hermione to her core, there kneeling not ten feet away was the coldhearted murderer of Albus Dumbledore, now sunken in a heap. Tears brewing through his eyes. In all the whole world there is no more desperate a creature than a person on the verge of losing love.

"Please..." His voice was in utter pain, as Hermione unconsciously lowered her wand. "Please... just please..." He slowly reached out his hand to her, she shuttered at the sight of it and walked back. When he saw her reaction and the look of terror in her eyes from the person he loved, his arm fell lifeless to his side. There was no point, she hated him just like everyone in the world did. He was foolish for believing that there might have been a chance.

Hermione stared blankly at the man in front of her, this has to be an act? But there is something in the way he spoke, the way he looks. She felt in her heart that he was telling the truth, but that's absurd. This man killed Dumbledore, he nearly killed George, he is a Death Eater.

"I'm sorry," Severus spoke as a man who has been through nothing but a thousand years of pain and torment, "You'll never have to see me again." He abruptly turned away from her, his head hung low as he practically crawled away and found his wand not just a few feet away. He struggled to get back up as he slowly walked away from her. He was slowly beginning to get smaller as his body disappeared in the distance. He was too ashamed to look back at her, he just left her without a glance or farewell.

Hermione panicked, he would soon be gone and she'll probably never see him again. She was still deeply hurt and enraged, but a part of her wanted so desperately to trust him. "Wait Severus, wait." Severus halted and his head slowly turned back. Everything in Hermione's head was telling her to make a run for it, get back to Harry and apparated away. She was debating back and forth to either follow him or let him go alone. But instead denied anything her head was screaming at her, she ran to him and fell into his arms as they fell to the ground.

The young witch cried in his embrace, she desperately wanted to cling on to him, but also wanted to yell and hit him.

"Hermione, I need to explain everything," He spoke in a tone more soft and gentle as she ever heard, as he smoothingly held her, "Just please hear me out."


	114. Ch 114,

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to leonix2009, Dixie.f.9, gabytahijar, ALIASTESIN, dethwatch, kongoro, tecachan and Guest for your reviews.

* * *

The atmosphere was quiet, the air blew lightly around them. The only sounds were the gentle heartbeat of Severus, snivels from Hermione and the crushing of leaves and snapping of twigs from nearby small forest animals. While Hermione was holding on to him tightly, she pressed her ear against his chest, as to listen to his heartbeat. It was strangely soothing and comforting to her ear. Severus had been gently rocking her back and forth as he gently rubbed her back.

"It's all right," He kept telling her so gently over and over, never once letting her go from his secure arms, as in fear that this might be the last time he would hold her. She felt so cold in his arms, he felt so warm in her's.

Hermione couldn't believe she was in his comforting, warm embrace, she felt so calm and safe, she felt like she could just rest in his arms while peacefully listening to his heartbeat. But this didn't make any sense. He was a murderer. He killed Dumbledore in cold blood. How could any of this make sense at all?

"Why?" She cried softly, she looked up to meet his eyes. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Because Dumbledore asked me to." He returned. She felt his chest heave with guilt and pain.

"What?" Hermione couldn't think, he has to be lying? Did he think that she would believe this?

"It's the truth, Hermione. I know that it is hard to believe; I wouldn't believe it myself. I know you don't trust me, after what I have done, I deserve it. But I swear it, Hermione!" Severus stopped and took a deep breath, Hermione could see pain in his eyes and could feel his chest tighten. "He was dying, you remember his hand, right?"

All Hermione did was simply nod as she looked up at him, while still in their embrace.

"He was cursed by the time Dumbledore came to me for aid, it was already to late. The cursed was spreading faster than I could restore. The only thing I could do was contain it, as long as possible. I tried convincing him, but he wouldn't hear it. I didn't want to kill him, I hated him for placing that terrible burden on me. I avoided it as long as possible. I tried, I begged him to reconsider, but he forced my hand."

"The cursed would have been a painful end, slowly killing and destroying him from the inside, like a cancer. The others would have slowly tortured him to the end. He wanted to avoid all that. We both knew that he was going to die, and the school would soon be under The Dark Lord's control. Dumbledore wanted me to do it, so I would gain his trust. And it worked, I have his complete and utmost trust. He doesn't expect that his most loyal servent is actually plotting against him." He paused, "But then again, no one knows."

It was a long while before either of them moved or spoke again. She looked directly into his face, he looked like he hadn't slept in probably days. His even more pale face was alarmingly thin, that she could make out the outlines of his skull. Even his body itself looked like he had lost a considerable amount of weight. His hair was past his shoulders, and there were considerable amounts of gray strands, as well as plenty of strands missing. He didn't look like a cold blooded killer to her.

"Severus..." Hermione said, "Are you telling me the truth? Did he really ask you to kill him? Harry... Harry said he begged you not to."

"He was pretty convincing, even Bellatrix herself bought it. But he was asking me to do it before anyone stepped in. Dumbledore forced my hand, if I had a choice, I wouldn't had agreed to it." A small teardrop had escaped his eyes, "No choice..." She tenderly brushed the teardrop away with her thumb, and he shuttered at her actions, like a scared child expecting to be struck. She knew now, she knew that in this moment he was telling her the truth.

"And what about your soul? He made you do that, so what does that mean?"

"It didn't matter to him, my soul was already destroyed before that. I can't say for sure if there is much left of it. To him one more stain on my soul wasn't important."

"Don't say such awful things, Severus."

"It's true, Hermione. It was my cross to bare, I could barely handle it. I couldn't imagine someone your age being forced to do it. I was the best choice, The Dark Lord trusts me completely, I am able to help more people this way. The students would be in more considerable danger if it wasn't for me."

"I..." Hermione, still couldn't believe Severus was here. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Hermione, what could you have done? What would you have done if I told you this? How could I have possible told you?"

Hermione know immediately he was right, she would have stopped trusting him and go straight to the Order. There wasn't any way he could have told her and not expect her not to react poorly and tell everyone. "Is that why you tried to push me away last year?"

"Yes... that's why."

Severus pressed his arms around her and pulled her even closer. He bent down to bring his lips to hers. He feared that he would never be able to taste her lips again, "You are all I have Hermione. I know I hurt you, I wounded you. You have every right to hate me for the rest of your life. I don't even have the right to ask for your forgiveness. I am nowhere near deserving of your kindness and friendship. I am truly sorry for hurting you, and if you wish to never see me again, I understand. But I never meant to hurt you because...I... I love you."

Suddenly it was like the entire world ceased moving around Hermione. She couldn't believe what Severus had revealed to her, it was something she had hoped he would say to her for a while. Hermione caressed his check and gently traced the scar on his face with her fingertips. "I... I love you too, Severus."

"You do? Really?" Severus' face was filled with so much hope that it was on the verge of cracking. His heart ceased beating and he lost his very breath. Never has Severus ever heard those words spoken to him before, with so much love. Unlike the way his mother had said those words, with utter hopelessness and despair in her tone.

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead, alarming him slightly. She continued, kissing the bridge of his nose, "Yes, I do. I do love you." she then placed her lips on his.

Severus' heart was beating faster, if this was a dream, if this was an illusion, he wished he could stay in it forever. If this was a dream, then he prayed to God, Merlin, to whoever, that he can die in his sleep so he could die happy. He leaned in to taste Hermione's lips, they were both lost in this one single moment. They both stared in each others eyes, they didn't dare blink or let go, in fear the other would disappear. They continued snuggling, both deepening the taste of each other.

"Severus..." She moaned, pulling away to catch her breath for a moment. Severus took her hand as she was halfway done with unbuttoning his jacket. He held her hand tenderly and looked directly in her eyes. It looked like he was staring into her soul. She moved towards him, her fingers met the buttons on his jacket and she began to remove them one by one.

"Hermione, are you positive?" Severus asked.

"Severus, I want you, please..." Hermione said.

"Alright...I... um... okay," Severus said, Hermione could see shame in his eyes.

"Severus, are you..."

"Yes..." Severus looked away, and Hermione held her hands to his face and pulled him to her.

"It doesn't matter to me," Hermione kissed his lips and then his neck. "Really, Severus it doesn't."

He pulled her closer and kissed her, as he moved his hand behind the back of her jacket and rubbed her back. Hermione resumed unbuttoning his jacket and eventually removed it. The two just stared at each other, both of them wanting this. They both deepen their kiss and pushed their bodies close together.


	115. Ch 115, Love Scars

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Note; M Chapter, some Smut.

Thanks to geekymom, leonix2009, Dixie.f.9, kongoro, i love new storys, tecachan and Glass-NotCannon for your reviews.

* * *

They both kissed each other more earnestly. Hermione's fingers moved to the buttons on his white undershirt and began to undo them one by one.

Severus kept his focus on her, he slowly and very carefully moved towards the buttons on Hermione's coat. He was afraid that any action he took would scare her.

Severus slowly removed her coat, then processed to move his fingers through the curls of her hair and pulled her into a kiss. His attention was quickly drawn back to her as she let out a small moan. He took the moan of mere pleasure for something different.

It was then Severus realized that she had just removed his undershirt. He let out a nervous breath of air and moved back slightly away for her.

How could he have been so reckless, he cursed his teenage brain for taking over.

Hermione let out a small whimper and she slightly shivered as he removed his arms from her. It left her stunned and speechless, as the once loving passion that filled his beautiful eyes, was replaced by something different. Something Hermione never thought she would ever see in his eyes. Deep personel shame.

To Hermione he looked like a scolded, terrified child.

Severus turned away from Hermione, and was desperately looking around for his undershirt. The bright moonlight shined through the forest, as he tried depressantly to find his shirt and put it back on. But it was much too late, before he could even reach the safety of his shirt, the moonlight shined directly onto Severus. It was like he was on a stage. Everything around him was in darkness and the spotlight was directly on him. Exposing his shame for all the world to see. He remained frozen, he couldn't bare to turn around and face her.

It was then, Hermione realized what brought this onto Severus. Her eyes took in the horrific and the alarmingly amount of gashes, burns, cuts and various amounts of unknown wounds and scars that covered his entire back. It looked like a map. The looked hallow, they scattered out every which away, that it resembled scribbles from a toddler's drawing. Everyone of them looked painful and the story of how he got them was probably equally as painful. There was so many that Hermione couldn't take them all in, and she couldn't tell where one scar ends and where another one began.

He muttered an apology, to Hermione. It had the same remorse he had just a few minutes ago. When he was on his knees pleading to her. She watched as he finally found his shirt and reached out for it.

"Please don't," Her voice was soft, but commanding.

Severus halted, he still hadn't met her eyes.

"Severus, please look at me." He reluctantly did as she asked. She had already seen how revolting he was underneath. He slowly met her eyes and stared intently. Seeing if he could see any hint of revolting disgust in her eyes.

Hermione looked directly into his eye, she saw something else in those black orbs. He was scared, no, not scared, he was utterly and completely terrified and deeply ashamed. The look of how deep his personel ashamed was, broke Hermione's heart into pieces.

"I'm sorry..." Severus said looking down at the ground, "I'm sorry, it's a horrific sight."

Hermione brushed a few strands of hair away from his face, she cupped his cheeks between her palms. "Severus, please look at me, really look at me." She asked softly. Severus slowly did, he had a flicker of hope in his eyes but it quickly disappeared. He had guessed that Hermione was going to let him down softly. It was just like her, Merlin, he didn't deserve someone as kind as her. "You don't have to apologizes Severus, it doesn't change a single thing about how I feel about you."

Hermione delicately stroked his cheek and moved her lips to his. She removed her hands from his face and without removing her gaze at him, she began to gently trace the eventually large amount of scars that scattered all over his chest.

Severus raised an eyebrow, the hope that once filled his eye rushed back in like a wildfire.

"Really, you really mean that?" This had to be a dream, he will wake up and this all will be just some cruel sick fucking joke. He just remained frozen at Hermione's actions, his heart was beating, her gentle fingers grazing his scars. It felt as though she was touching his soul, it felt to real to be a dream. He felt a single teardrop slide down his face.

"You are beautiful, Severus," She meant ever word as she wiped away his tear. She leaned in and kissed Severus deeply letting out a small moan which rekindled the passion they just had a few minutes ago. Severus rubbed his hands on ever curve of her body, and soon they were nearly fully exposed.

Neither one knew who is was, but one of them placed a warming charm.

"Severus, please," Hermione moaned, "please I want this."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Severus I'm more then sure."

"Um, um," Severus paused before continuing, "Are you on the potion?"

"Um, no..." Hermione said. Severus just simply nodded, finding his wand and waved it over himself and Hermione.

"What..." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"It's a contraceptive protection charm."

They resumed their kissing, and began removing the last bits of clothing.

 _"Breasts, damn it, Severus what are you, fourteen?"_ Severus mentally slapped himself for acting like a child, as he was taken in by her fully exposed body. It was clear to them both, that this was nerve-wracking. They just stared at each other slightly trembling, waiting for the other to take the lead.

Severus pulled her close, both were shaking, but both found comfort in each others eyes.

They began to kiss each other more, rubbing, touching one other, pulling themselves closer. Hermione nodded at Severus as he lowered himself on to her. "Are you alright?" Severus asked as he eased into her, and she let out a small yelp.

"It's okay Severus." Hermione moaned.

Severus nodded, he was terrified that he might have hurt her, but Hermione telling him to continue resured him. He resumed to withdraw and slide back inside her. Hermione rocked her hips against Severus' thrusts, driving him deeper inside of her.

They both were trying hard to continued but neither one could think. Both lacking from any previous experience and both lost in this amazing feeling they were sharing. Severus thrusted deeply into her one last time. He was hell bent on holding on if he could, but with lack of experience, being considerable older then her and the amazing feeling of being inside of Hermione.

He collapsed and lost all control of his urges, and then his seed crashed into her orgasm. Both moaned each others names loudly, their arm wrapped tightly onto each other, as they reached their climax. His sweaty forehand collapsed against Hermione's chest. They were intertwined, their arms remained wrapped tightly around each other for some time. Both were afraid that they would wake up if they let go. Neither one moved a muscle or spoke, they just simply listened to each others fast pounding heartbeat and heavy breathing. If they could, they would just stay in this moment forever.


	116. Ch 116, Returning to the Role

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to delia cerrano, Glass-NotCannon, geekymom, leonix2009, ALIASTESIN, Dixie.f.9, tecachan and Waterlilly101 for your reviews.

* * *

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Severus was the first to speak, both still were wrapped tightly together.

"At first a little, but it's okay." Hermione said, she was tracing his scars with her fingertips, while Severus fingers twisted her hair. She hasn't seen Severus this relax.

"But..." Severus paused for a moment. "You don't regret doing it?"

"No, I don't," She kissed him on the lips. "I love you and it was wonderful, Severus." Both just looked into each others eyes. It was like all their problems, all the worries of the outside world were a million miles away. There was nothing in this moment, no war, no Voldemort, no Carrows, nothing at all. The only thing existing in this moment was them.

"Hermione!" A voice broke through the depths of the forest, "Where are you?"

They both immediately panicked and quickly began to redress themselves. "I have to go," Severus said quietly as Harry's voice was getting closer along with Ron's. For some reason Severus noticed Hermione's lips curl and eyes twitch with slight anger when she heard Ron's voice call out. Severus didn't waste much thought about what the redheaded clown did, as he buttoned up his jacket. He kissed Hermione forehead telling her he is sorry but he has to leave. It's too dangerous for Harry to see him right now.

"You don't have to go, Severus." Hermione protested, she was pulling on his arm. "You can stay with us, we can explaining everything to Harry. I know he'll understand if we just explain it to him."

"It's not that simple Hermione, my vow to the Order is unwavering loyal to the cause until HE is gone. While every order member is now released from their oath because Dumbledore is dead. However for me, the wording of my oath ensured that I have to continue." Merlin, he just wanted to stay here with her,but given the Dark Lord's direct contact with Harry's mind, would put himself and Hermione in even more danger. "The students have been through hell, because of the Carrows, they can be as ruthless as Bellatrix. They've seen things that no decent person should ever have to see. One thing that this horrible war has taught all of us and that's the indisputable fact that there are things that could happen to a you that are much, much worse than dying. I have to go protect them the best I can. Harry can't know about any of this, my role and life are on the line if Harry knows. There is too much of a risk with his mind connected with the Dark Lord's. If even a whisper got out, I'll become food for his snake." Severus kissed her forehead and placed his finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I need you to make sure you understand this Hermione. We can't forget how many people gave their lives, nor all the countless innocents that were killed. We have to honor that debt, that means seeing this through no matter what happens. Even if that means sacrificing everything we have in order to succeed."

"I know, I know Severus. But can't I go with you?" Severus, wanted nothing more than to do just that.

"Just stop and think about this Hermione. I have to go, you have to stay here. Harry is the best chance we've got, he has to survive. You have to watch over him. We both know that Harry and Ron can't last a minute out here without you." Severus said, as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small flask with a strange liquid inside. "Hermione, if something happens to me." He said as he handed her over the flask.

"Don't talk like that!"

"Hermione... if something happens to me. Harry must have this, it contains a secret that will defeat the Dark Lord. He must see it only when the Dark Lord is at his weakest. Promise me, that if anything happens you will give this to Harry." Severus explained. How could he even begin to explain to her that Harry must die? He can't even stomach it, and Hermione would only try to stop Harry. Merlin, he has become Dumbledore setting people up to die.

"I... Promise... " Hermione said. Harry and Ron are dangerously close by. "Just... just promise me we will see each other again."

"I will try," Severus said as he pulled her in for one last kiss and apparated back to the school.

"Ah, Severus! Was your mission a success? Did Harry get the sword?" The portrait of Dumbledore asked the second after Severus had returned.

"Yes, and they didn't see me." Severus said but Dumbledore didn't buy it.

"Severus something seems off about you." Dumbledore eyed Severus carefully as he watched the man walk over to his chair. Dumbledore's eyes suddenly flew widen open, "Severus you didn't!?"

"I have no idea what you are going on about, old man." Severus said, he was overjoyed and sad at the same time. Happy that Hermione shared the same feelings and angry that he can't be with her right now.

"Severus, we are so close to achieving our goal. I won't allow years of hard work, careful planning, all the sacrifices and all the struggles and pain we spent all collapse because of your inappropriate feelings toward Miss. Granger."

"And you are nothing but a painting on a wall." Severus said. He was happy and he was not going to allow Dumbledore to make him feel bad about it.

"You make me sick! Lusting over someone so young, disgusting!" Dumbledore said.

"She is an adult. Also I don't need a morality lecture from a painting!"

"Severus, stop being selfish! You can't throw away everything we worked so hard for, for your own selfish desires. People are suffering, children are suffering, people and families are hiding in fear. The school, London, the world is at stake, Severus. What's more important: The hopes and dreams of one person or the hopes and dreams of countless people? Severus, are you really going to sacrifice millions of lives for your own happiness? Remember that Lily and anyone who was killled by him, their souls cannot truly move on. They just wander around aimlessly, unable to move on."

"You have nothing to worry about, only Hermione knows, and she won't breath a word to Harry or Ron. And fear not, she doesn't know that you plan to throw Harry to the Dark Lord to die."

"I...I... just don't understand, Severus? You never let anyone in after Lily. Why after all this time, why of all people, why her?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, you lost that right after you forced my hand to kill you." Severus said, scaring Dumbledore along with a few other portraits. "But fear not, because I will continue with my job. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a school to run or should I say prison."

Before leaving his office, Severus put his 'mask' back on. He couldn't be the person who poured himself out to Hermione, the person he exposed his true vulnerable inner self. He had to go back to being the cold and ruthless Death Eater that he was to everyone else.

* * *

"Hermione, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked. Hermione wiped away her tears, before turning around to face him. Severus had just disappeared before he showed up.

"I just needed some air, Harry," Hermione said the first thing she could think of. She turned her head and saw Ron awkwardly standing a few feet away with the Sword of Gryffindor in his hands. He was awkwardly tapping the ground with the tip of the sword. Was this why Severus was here for? Hermione questioned herself.

"Hi," Ron said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you ran back home?" Hermione glared at the redhead, who looked away with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered under his breath, Hermione just barely made him out.

"Your sorry!? You left us! Disappeared for weeks and all you can say is sorry?"

"Mione... I didn't mean it. I was just angry and jealous?" Ron said, he looked towards Harry, like he was looking for back up.

"You don't think I am angry? Our friends are suffering, people are dying! My parents don't even know I exist, because I had to wipe their minds to keep them safe. We all have shit to deal with Ron, not just you!" Hermione roared, scaring Ron along with Harry. "Also, I never led you on. I was always honest to you about my feelings. You're like my brother."

"You don't like Harry?"

"Like a brother, yes. But no I don't like Harry like that, I already told you this!"

"Then why were you spending all your time with Harry then?"

"Because, Harry wasn't acting like a uptight jealous asshole with a stick up his ass. Like you were since this whole trip started."

"Look I'm sorry."

"Look Ron, you just can't act like a prick, run off like a spoiled brat because things don't go your way and just waltz back and expect to be forgiven."

"What..." Ron was left shocked and speechless.

"Look Ron, I just can't forgive you right now. Maybe in time, if you show that you are really ready for this. That you're willing to see things through to the end."

"I just needed to clear my head, I am ready for this now."


	117. Ch 117

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to kongoro, leonix2009, marianna79, ALIASTESIN, To lazy to sign, tlc125, geekymom, Guest and tecachan for your reviews.

* * *

Severus patrolled down the halls of Hogwarts. He would always go through the large corridors, hardly went down the small corridors to avoid being cornered and attacked by staff or some of the older students. Not that he couldn't take them on, but he wanted to lower the risk of them getting punished by the Carrows, nor wanting to harm anyone else.

Being that he was the Headmaster, and that the school itself accepted him as its headmaster, he has given the knowledge of all secret passageways and they only listened to him. He had always wondered how Dumbledore was able to get somewhere faster than any of the other professors.

He was ever so thankful for these secret passageways, as they helped him out numerous of times. Almost four or five times a week, when Severus was alone walking down the halls without the Carrows by his side, Minerva, Flitwick or Horace or any number of staff would try to sneak up and follow him, hoping to capture him and take him down. It was of no use however, Severus wasn't someone you can easily get the jump on. When they believed they had got him cornered, Severus would disappear in one of these secret passageways. He never reported their attempts.

Severus rarely ate much since becoming the Headmaster. He was mainly living off of energy potions and his body itself, which took affect on his body. His cloak had become very loose. On rare occasions when he did eat, it would be in extremely small amounts and it would only be food he made himself, and knowing where everything came from. He wouldn't put it past Minerva or Horace into trying to poison him. Severus had always eaten like this. When he was staff he would only eat food he made himself. Now he was eating a little more but not enough. He smirked at the thought of Hermione, she would be nagging him about eating right.

"The world is beautiful," Severus heard Alecto lecturing her class as he passed by. She stood in the middle of the room. Pictures on the walls, showcasing the worst of humanity.

"But the ugliness of the world comes from muggles and mudbloods, they soil it's beauty. Therefore, our Lord will destroy all muggles and mudbloods, and reclaim this beautiful world! Muggles are nothing but foul monsters who violently repeat their wars without end, they are destroying our world. They are the most repugnant lifeforms in the universe. Evil is violence like that of the Barbarians and conceit like that of Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, who would trade blows with our Lord. Muggles use their god-given wisdom for evil and spoil our beautiful world. The muggles who have gained wisdom are true evil. Does this not strike you as half-hearted? What a depressing sight. They pushed us into hiding, why should we hide from an inferior race?"

"But I see it, the future of this land, shining bright, having been freed of the pests known as muggles and mudbloods. We're from a much higher place than them and I've seen the truth of this world, the Universe, and all things in it. Our Lord noticed the results and decided that muggles and mudbloods should be destroyed. Muggles are the one and only failed creation of the gods. In order to make the world a beautiful paradise, we must annihilate them. My Utopia, our Utopia, our Lord's Utopia, is nearly complete. It's not a dream, but reality. They shall now receive judgement from our Lord, and suffer for their sins. Our Lord will send them all to Hell and bring about the new dawn of an endless age that will never be tainted." Alecto preached, only a few Slytherin students cheered and applauded her speech.

"But where does that leave halfbloods, like our Headmaster?" Neville asked, he was of course rhetorical. "And do you have any muggle blood, Professor?"

"You little disrespectful brat!" Alecto picked up a whip she had on her desk. It was something that she invented. It looked like a normal whip but it had cruciatus fromed into it. Her brother, Amycus and Severus had one, although Severus had never used his. It also had the ability to stretch out to the length of about twenty feet. Neville stood firm, facing Alecto's attacks. Severus was impressed that this small boy with nerves that were always jumping, had changed so much. Of course Severus couldn't do much to protect the boy. Neville stood firm until the whip striked him right in his cheek. She struck him over and over, things were getting out of hand.

"Alecto, my dear," Severus walked inside the classroom. Lavender fainted from his sight as the Seventh years Gryffindors glared at him. Slytherins looked at him with ten times the amount of respect they ever showed Dumbledore.

"Headmaster..." Alecto spoke as she turned to point at the boy, who was lying on the ground. "That boy insulted me! I have to say he, along with that Weasley girl, are causing us nothing but trouble."

"Be that as it may, Alecto, the students can't learn anything if they're unable to get to their lessons. So, do try not to over do it, or at least so they can still make it to their classes."

"Certainly, Headmaster, but it's so tiresome. It's like it doesn't sink in." Alecto said.

"They're teenagers Alecto, they tend not to think with their brains and always have to rebel." Severus looked over the students, he hated them for making his job so difficult. "Because of Mr. Longbottom, you will all serve detention because of his transgressions, and a ten page essay on todays lesson, due tomorrow." Severus turned to Neville, the boy slowly limped back to his seat. Severus hated himself for what he was about to do, but it might be the only way. "Mr. Longbottom... one more instance like this and your Grandmother will be paid a visit..." He let the threat linger, before leaving the classroom. Hopefully, there won't be anymore trouble from Neville.

Severus made his way back inside his office and almost immediately as he entered, Phineas shot back into his frame.

"Headmaster!" Phineas said.

"What?" Severus asked.

"The Snatchers captured Potter and his friends. They're being taken to Malfoy Manor!" Phineas explained. Severus' eyes grew and he ceased breathing and his heart was beating like a thunderstorm.

"Severus, you have to stay! I forbid you to go! They will escape on their own." Dumbledore said.

"Quiet!" Severus snarled as he gripped the edge of his desk and glared teemingly with irritation and frustration at the portrait of Dumbledore, and at nearly every aspect of his life. "I have a plan. DOBBY!"

The house elf appeared before Severus. The house elves, along with the ghosts as well, and all the magical creatures around Hogwarts were, like the school itself, aware of Severus' true loyalties.

"How can I help you, Headmaster?" Dobby asked.

"Potter and his friends were captured and are being taken to Malfoy Manor," Severus explained, he had seen the look of worry in the elf's big green eyes. "Go to the Manor and help them."

"Yes, certainly, anything to help Harry," Dobby smiled.

"Yes, and Dobby, no one can know why you are there. If you can, you can tell Hermione and only her, she can't tell the others. They can't know I send you."

"Right away, Headmaster!" Dobby quickly disappeared with a snap of his fingers.


	118. Ch 118,

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Zorra Reed, HoneyBear94, Dixie.f.9, Calimocho, marvinkitfox1, leonix2009, gginsc, tecachan, Glass-NotCannon and i love new storys. For your reviews.

* * *

Severus was pacing around his office for the past half-hour as he was waiting for Dobby to return. With each passing second Severus grew more and more tensed and anxious.

"Where is he Dumbledore?! He has been gone far too long!" Severus said.

"Getting a little edgy, Severus?" Dumbledore said with teasing smile.

"I am warning you Dumbledore! I am not in the mood for your wise cracks."

"Severus relax, I am just trying to get you to calm down a little." Dumbledore said.

"Calm down?! How do you expected me to calm down about Hermione and the others trapped at the Manor!?" Severus said, he couldn't even begin to think what unspeakable torment Bellatrix or Greyback would do to them. He also feared the thought of the Dark Lord being there as well. How could anyone even try to keep calm about this? On second thought, screw everything, I'm going after her right now.

"Severus..." Dumbledore said softly getting his attention. "Harry has gotten himself out of even tighter situations than this before. And don't you forget that Hermione is with them. They'll be fine."

"Look here Dumbledore. You have no idea what people like Bellatrix or Greyback are like. I've seen them at the their most brutal and cruelest. You have no idea what Hermione and the rest are in for. I've seen the strongest of men trembling at their feet."

"Headmaster?" Phineas said, coming into his frame.

"Yes..." Severus immediately turned and walked over to the portrait.

"They've escaped." Severus let out a huge breath of relief as Phineas continued. "They also escaped with that Lovegood girl, Ollivander and a Goblin. But the house elf you sent was killed by Bellatrix."

"I shouldn't have sent him," Severus said, feeling the weight of yet another death on his shoulders. He didn't have much time to think about Dobby as he caught a glimpse of a bright light coming from outside his window. He walked over and stared out the window. The light, which looked like a thunderbolt except it was coming from the ground and shooting up towards the sky. The light was coming from a small island in the middle of the Black Lake.

"What the?" Severus was left stunned and speechless. His brain was trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"It's seems like Tom has taken something that doesn't belong to him," Dumbledore said. Severus turned to face his portrait.

"What? What is he after? What is on that island that he desires?" Severus asked.

"Severus it is nothing that concerns you," Dumbledore said.

"Always withholding information," Severus snarled.

"Dumbledore shouldn't he know?" asked the portrait of Dippet.

"No Dippet, I see no need too." Dumbledore said.

Severus immediately walked over to the portrait of Dippet, pointing his finger and snarling at the portrait, "Speak!" Dippet shook with fear seeing the wrinkles on Severus' face twitch.

"Dippet don't be scared by him," Dumbledore said. "After all, you are a portrait. He can't physically harm you."

"Tell me!" Severus roared.

"I'm sorry..." Dippet said sadly looking down.

"Severus, please. You don't need to worry, you have too many things that are more pressing. I don't need you to have any extra unnecessary stress."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Severus roared at the painting and then pointed at the portrait of Phineas, "Where is she?" Severus immediately apparated to her location after Phineas informed him, much to the great displeasure of Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione and her friends had just escaped the clutches of death once again, but it wasn't without some sacrifices. Dobby, the brave little elf came to their rescue at the cost of his own life. Harry didn't want to talk to anyone right now, he locked himself in his room blaming himself for Dobby's death. Ron, was spending time with his brother Bill and his wife Fleur. Luna was aiding Ollivander and Griphook.

Hermione entered her bedroom, she just wanted to rest after everything that had happened.

"Severus!" To her great and happy surprise the man she loved was standing before her. She ran into his arms and he held her tightly. She listened to his heartbeat which calmed her down.

"Hermione..." Severus purred, "You had me worried sick." He placed a silent charm, so no one can hear them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Hermione said sadly. After what Bellatrix did to her, she needed to be in his arms. She placed her lips on Severus' and pulled him down onto the bed. She was at first ashamed of her scars that Bellatrix's made. But, Severus tenderly traced them and placed his lips on them. Kissing each and every scar. Severus wanted to memorize all of her curls, edges and scars. To him, her sacrs were a reminder of just how strong and brave Hermione was. They made her even more beautiful. Although, he hated what she had been through, he blamed himself for it.

Severus pulled her close to him, and the two made love. It was even more beautiful than the first time. Severus stayed as long as he could. Their bodies wrapped around each other, resting for a short while. It was something they could definitely get used to. However it only lasted a small moment, and they had to part ways to finish their jobs.

* * *

The following days had passed quickly. Dumbledore nor any of the other portraits (excluding Phineas as he has no idea either) told Severus anything about what the Dark Lord has taken.

Luna, to Severus surprise, returned to the school which he was convinced that she return to help keep the younger students safe. However this led to Severus himself having to interrogate the young woman. Severus gave her a clear threat for her to be on her best behavior for the remainder of the year. Unfortunately for Luna, Severus had no choice in the matter and the young woman was sent to the Carrows for punishment.

Speaking of the students, they were now spending most of their time in the Room of Requirement. However a problem was obtaining food and water. A plus side was it kept out the Carrows and Severus (Although, that's what everyone thought). Things around Hogwarts also changed. Dementors loomed over the grounds and looked like they were moving closer to the school with each passing day.

Given his position as Headmaster he went inside the Room or Requirement when the house elf Winky informed him that the room was empty. He created a few secret passages that led to the kitchen, Hogsmeade and the Hogs Head Inn.

Severus spent many nights awake as per-normal, he was debating with himself as well as the portrait of Dumbledore about the dangerous of going to visit Hermione again. It got to the point where Dumbledore ordered Phineas to no longer inform Severus of her whereabouts as he saw it was no longer necessary. Phineas had more of a back bone than the portrait of Dippit and told Dumbledore that "He doesn't take orders from him anymore." Saying "His job is to help the current Headmaster."

"Unfortunately Headmaster, the mudb... the girl and her friends are currently in a bind. Right now they're trying to escape Gringotts," Phineas said.

"Gringotts? What are they doing there?" Severus said.

"I don't know Headmaster, but I overheard the Weasley saying something about an item in Bellatrix's vault."

"Excellent..." Dumbledore smiled.

"I know it's rhetorical, but you are not going to tell me why they are there. Are you?" Severus asked.

"All I can say is that they're helping our cause."

"After everything you still won't give me a straight answer." Severus snarled, as he went to sit down in his chair. He tried to do something to occupy his thoughts onto different matters but was unable to. He didn't know how much time had passed. Minutes or hours he wasn't too sure, he couldn't do anything to help, because he couldn't apparated into Gringotts.

While Severus sat in his chair something caught his eyes. A white, vapour mist in the shape of an otter appeared in front of him. Severus stared at the otter believing he was losing it.

"Severus?" The otter spoke in Hermione' voice. "I miss you. I know the dangers of doing this, but I want to see you again or at least hear your voice." She sound as broken as Severus was, both just wanted to hold each other one more time.

"Severus, don't you dare!" Argued Dumbledore, "Don't you responsed to her."

"Tell her," Severus spoke to the patronus, ignoring anything Dumbledore was saying. "Tell her, I am fine. There is going to be a morning after, just as long as we can hold on through the night. I know it hard, but I know you'll be there and you'll escape this darkness. But to find that light we have to fight it Hermione, because if we don't it will comsume us." The patronus nodded and flew outside the window.

"Severus did you hear anything I said?"

"You know I did hear some loud obnoxious droning noise, " Severus hissed.

"Severus..." They were cut off by loud shriek and wings flapping. There standing on a Severus' desk was Fawkes, the bird looked saddened by seeing its fromer owner's portrait. She turned to Severus and nodded to the man. The phoenix began singing in a way Severus had never heard anything so beautifu beforel. A stricken lament of terrible beauty. He didn't know how long he stood there, listening, he did not know, nor why it seemed to ease his pain a little to listen.


	119. Ch 119, The Battle of Hogwarts

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Zorra Reed, PiffyEQ, leonix2009, Glass-NotCannon, geekymom, i love new storys, kongoro, Dixie.f.9 and tecachan for your reviews.

* * *

Spring was overrun by the small lingering bits of snow.

Hermione and Severus were sending messages by Patronus to each other over the past few weeks. They did this whenever they found time alone at night. Most times Hermione was never alone for long and Dumbledore continuously protesting over it, not that Severus paid any mind to the rambling of an old man. Fawkes sat on Severus' desk, with her high sense of hearing, she would leave immediately when she sensed the Carrows.

Once Hermione, along with Ron and Harry, managed to enter the village of Hogsmeade. A Caterwauling Charm was placed on the grounds of the village, which would be activated if Harry or any member of the Order entered the village. The charm would immediately set off a high pitched wail, this would alert any Death Eaters of Harry Potter's presence. The charm itself was also linked to Severus' and the Carrow's offices, alerting them as well.

Both Dumbledore and the Carrows were overjoyed for different reasons. All Severus was thinking about was why Harry would come here. Hermione would be smart enough and strong enough to stop Harry in his tracks.

"Severus, the time is nearly here. Voldemort will attack the school soon and Potter must be told the truth." Dumbledore said.

"Are you certain that this has to happen?" Severus asked, as he petted Fawkes. It still made him physically sick that Harry has to sacrifice his own life in order to finally kill Voldemort. He desperately wanted to make things right. He felt a horrible sense of enormous guilt over getting Lily, killed. The enormous shame in himself for calling her that vulgar word, he wanted to do anything to at least try to make things right this time.

For the longest time he was left alone, filled with guilt, he didn't know how he coped. He spend many nights with a wand to his temple arguing countless times, telling himself to stop being a coward, to just muster the courage to just simple kill himself. He probably would have, but those thoughts disappeared after Hermione entered his life. He never once thought that anyone could bring him back after everything.

"Yes, Severus, I am sorry but it's the only way." Dumbledore said, Fawkes flew outside the window just as the Carrows came inside his office.

"You two better have a good reason to be bothering me at this late hour." Severus snarled, acting like he was reading documents.

"It's Potter, Sir," Amycus said, with a gleefully grin.

"The boy was spotted at Hogsmeade. Someone in the school must be helping him." Alecto said.

"The boy?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir." Amycus replied.

"Very well," Severus said as he pointed his wand to his throat and his voice became like an intercom that traveled throughout the school. "Attention, this is an urgent message to all students and staff. Report to the Great Hall immediately! This is to ALL students and staff, don't risk the consequences of not showing up!" He lowered his wand and motioned the Carrows to leave and he followed suit.

He arrived inside the Great Hall and stared down the students as they entered, in a militaristic march.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade." The students began whispering to each other. "Now..." Severus spoke, regaining their attention. "Should anyone... student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter in any way they will be punished. In a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward, will be treated as...equally guilty."

Severus began to walk through the lines of students. "If anyone here has any knowledge of Potter's movement this evening, I invite them to step forward... NOW!"

The students gasped exasperatedly as Harry stepped out of the crowd of students and stared down Severus.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive of the school we still have a security problem, Headmaster." Harry spoke as the doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing the Order. "How dare you stand where he stood!" Harry was looking directly into Severus' eyes. "Tell them! Tell them! Tell them what happened that night! How you looked him in the eyes! A man who trusted you, a man who saved you from Azkaban, and you killed him! TELL THEM!"

Severus quickly went for his wand and threateningly pointed it at Harry. Minerva quickly came out of the crowd of students, pushing Harry behind her. Severus was slightly taken back by this, the room was completely silent, that you could here a pin drop. Everyone was glued to the stand off in front of them.

"Do not stand in the Dark Lord's way, Minerva."

"You are a coward, Severus. You always were! Ever since I met you!" Minerva spoke coldly, with burning daggers in her eyes.

Severus didn't have much time to think about this as Minerva began attacking Severus. He did nothing but deflect the spells, not wanting to cause any harm to her, and he knew that she was someone you couldn't underestimate. Minerva continued knocking Severus back as he continued deflecting the spells into the walls, avoiding the spells to touch any student or staff.

Once Severus was pushed back to the end of the Great Hall, he deflected two more spells from Minerva and made it look like he 'accidentally' hit the Carrows. Minerva continuously threw spell after spell at Severus. He knew that since the Carrows were incapacitated, the students were in better hands with Minerva than himself.

Severus gave Minerva a fleeting glimpse, almost like he was asking her, trusting her to keep the students safe, to do what he failed to do. Severus briefly looked at the end of the hall, where Hermione was, and with a vapor of smoke Severus escaped the Great Hall, smashing his away through the window.

"Coward!" He heard Minerva roar.


	120. Ch 120, Final Confrontation

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Glass-NotCannon, kongoro, leonix2009, tecachan, delia cerrano, Calimocho and Smootsmokey for your reviews.

* * *

Severus flew outside of the castle and he heard Minerva's voice calling him a coward. He flew to the edge of the forest, as he watched the battle begin, and there he stood, a lowly spectator in all of this. His mind was racing trying to figure out how to get Harry the information of what needs to happen. Severus watched as the battle carried on, the school looked as if it was on fire. His attention was drawn to something behind him. He immediately took out it his wand and aimed it at whoever or whatever was behind him.

"Easy Severus," Lucius said as he and Narcissa came out of hiding.

"What is it?" Severus slowly lowered his wand.

"The Dark Lord asked for you he is in the boathouse." Lucius said.

"Alright..." Severus nodded.

"Wait Severus," Narcissa said, grabbing on a hold of his hand and looked at him with fear. "Is Draco alright?"

"He is fine," Severus said as walked away a few feet before stopping, "get your son and leave this place."

Severus left the two alone, as they ran off towards the school, he headed to the boathouse. Soon he was once again standing in front of the Dark Lord. Severus hoped that this will be the last time.

"The resistance is crumbling my Lord, you'll soon have complete control over the school. " Severus spoke, he always hated calling him My Lord. The words always stuck his throat and left a bitter, nasty aftertaste in his mouth, yet he always said them with utmost respect.

"And it is crumbling so without your help." Voldemort said in a high, clever voice. "I have a problem Severus, why doesn't my wand answer me?"

"My Lord?" Severus paused. "I do not understand. You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand within these past few hours alone."

"No, I have performed usual magic with this wand. I feel no difference between this wand and my original wand." Voldemort's tone was amusing and calm, it sent shivers down Severus' back. Even a blind man could sense the burning fury inside the Dark Lord. "I have thought long and hard about this Severus. I want you to know that." Voldemort paused and prowled around Severus, speaking in a measured voice. "Do you know why I summoned you Severus?"

"No, My Lord." Like countless other interactions with Voldemort, Severus hid his true thoughts and feelings deep down, "but I beg you to let me return to the battle. I'll get the boy and bring him to you."

"There is no need of that Severus. You see Potter will come to me, it is his weakness. He will come if he thinks it will save his friends."

"But the boy could be accidentally killed with all the chaos going on, my Lord."

"I told you NO!" Voldemort hissed, "I brought you here because of my concerns when the boy finally comes to me."

"My Lord, there is no reason to be concerned. Tonight when the boy comes to you, the wand won't fail you. I am sure of it." Voldemort just stared at Severus blankly. "The wand answers to you, and you only." Severus was trying to reasure him, but he could tell the Dark Lord wasn't taking it.

It felt like hours had passed as they both just looked at each other until the Dark Lord finally spoke in tone that sent chills down Severus' spine. "Does it?"

"My Lord?" Severus spoke as Voldemort began to stroll around him again.

"Severus my first wand did everything I asked of it, expect to kill Potter, because of link they shared. My second wand, Lucius' wand, shattered upon meeting Potter. I recently sought a third wand."

"A third, my Lord?"

"Yes, Severus. My third wand, the elder wand, I have taken it from its previous owner. But does this wand truly answer to me?" Voldemort asked as he stopped in front of Severus. "You're a brilliant man, Severus. Probably the most brilliant person I have met. But surly you must know? Where does the wand's true loyalty lie?" Severus' face was like a death mask, the realization of what was about to happen haunted him.

"With you my Lord." Severus spoke, his voice was still, it was a shock to see that anything lived between his black eyes. It was like a battle going off inside of him. It was a struggle to keep calm.

"No, Severus. You know where its loyalty lies. The wand can't be mine because I did no kill it's last master." Voldemort slowly walked up to Severus, he was just a few inches away from his face. "Would you like to know who that person was, Severus? Or did you figure it out? You killed the wand's former master, Albus Dumbledore..."

Severus realized that he was betrayed by one master, and soon he was going to be betrayed by the other. "While you live, the elder wand can't truly be mine. You have been a good and faithful servant all of these years, unlike Lucius and Pettigrew. Those two are beyond the point of insufferable. You are more than a capable fighter, your loyalty is pristine, along with your adequate strength and your ability to adapt to any and all scenarios. But I no longer have a use for you anymore."

"My Lord..." Voldemort quickly struck at Severus. He did not even try to defend himself, assuming that this was yet another test of his loyalty. It was quick and it wasn't until a few moments until Severus felt a deep pain in his neck. Voldemort had severed an artery. Severus was in shock and that numbed the pain. It looked as though nothing had happened, then suddenly Severus fell to the ground in a heap.

"Nagini," Voldemort whispers in a vile rasp, "kill..."

Nagini uncoiled herself and struck. Her fangs sunk deeply into Severus' neck. They severed the veins and arteries, sinking her poison into his body.

This was it. After years of commitment, loyalty, suffering, endless sacrifices, after all his efforts to destroy the Dark Lord, he had failed. That after everything, years of planning, this is how it ends. In Severus' mind he was leaving behind a world where Voldemort prevailed. He was leaving behind a world where nobody would ever know the truth of where he stands. He is dying having let the Carrows do terrible things to the students. That after trying to make up for his past mistakes, he had to commit all new ones. He is leaving behind a world, that only saw him as the killer of Dumbledore. He was just another Death Eater. After everything he failed. He failed the school, he failed Lily, he failed Harry, he failed Hermione.

The pain of his failure was tenfold compared to the snake that was currently tearing into his throat. Nagini slithered back to her master's side. They just left Severus there to bleed out. "I regert it," Voldemort said coldly, there was no sadness or remorse in his voice, he didn't even look at Severus.


	121. Ch 121, Look at Me

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to Lizard21, Martionmanswife, Dixie.f.9, geekymom, leonix2009, Glass-NotCannon, Calimocho, delia cerrano, Smootsmokey and tecachan for your reviews.

* * *

It wasn't long after returning to Hogwarts that Hermione watched Severus being pushed out of Hogwarts by McGonagall. Hermione felt an immediate sence of panic and dread, as soon as Severus was forced out. Voldemort and his supporters showed up, and the school itself become a war zone. Most teachers and older students stayed to fight, while a few teachers decided to take the younger students someplace safe to protect them.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to find Severus, but she had to focus on other equally important matters. She had to find the last of the Horcruxes and destroy them. As the night and war raged on, Hermione along with Harry and Ron, found and destroyed the Cup of Hufflepuff and the Diamond of Ravenclaw. That left just two of the Horcruxes to find. One which they knew was Nagini and they had no idea what the last one was. Hermione, thought it might be the Sword of Gryffindor since three horcruxes belonged to the founders. So one could assume the fourth founder's relic was one.

Harry used his connection with Voldemort to find out where Nagini was and to gather any more information about the last horcrux. Harry learned that Voldemort was still on the school grounds. He was inside the boat house along with Nagini and Severus. Hermione's heart was racing as the three of them made their way down there, and found a place to hide. Hermione's nerves were shaking far worse than when Bellatrix tortured her in Malfoy Manor. She watched Voldemort circle around Severus and question him about the Elder wand.

Hermione went numb. Her heart stopped beating, had her lungs stopped working as she saw Severus hit the ground with a loud thud. Hermione started to get to her feet. Ron grabbed her firmly holding her down. Hermione was squirming and struggling to break free from Ron's hold. Thankfully, the loud thumps and thrashing sounds of Nagini, covered their noise so that Voldemort was unable to hear them.

Soon after Voldemort left Severus behind, Hermione sprung to her feet, and along with Harry and Ron made their way inside the boat house. Hermione suddenly swooped to Severus side. He was lying there weak and helpless, lying in a pool of his own blood. He was gasping for air, but wasn't getting any because of the large puncture wounds in his neck. It took Severus a few seconds to realize that Hermione was there. She felt her heart freeze. She wanted to pinch herself to wake up from this nightmare

"Ta.. Take them," Severus attempted to speak, but with the blood in his throat he could only manage a hoarse whisper. It was hard to speak, so he gestured to the silvery white on his cheek. "The Pensieve..." He looked at Harry, as Hermione stumble around for something to hold the memory in.

"Don't just stand there, put pressure on the wound!" Hermione glared at Harry and Ron, who just stood a small distance away.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Leave him, it's what he deserves." Harry looked over and knelt down next to the man he hated just as much as Voldemort, Uncle Vernon and Draco. Doing as Hermione asked, he placed his hand up to Severus' wound.

"Here, Severus," Hermione quickly dug through her bag and pulled out a small flask, gently she placed the flask to Severus' cheek and caught the tear. She look at the flask in her hand and then looked back at her love. The man bleeding in front of her was looking at Harry.

"Take... it..." His voice as a silent as a ghost, as Hermione handed the flask to Harry. Harry stared at the flask in his hand and back at the man dying in a pool of his own blood. This man was the second most important person Harry wanted to die. But as he lay there coughing up blood, just barely clinging to life, this just wasn't what Harry had imagined.

"Take it... to the... pensieve." Severus stared at Harry. The boy had become a truly great wizard, but yet he remained humble, like his mother. Watching Harry grow has helped him grow as well.

"Take it" Hermione demanded, her attention was soon draw back to Severus who was gasping and coughing. She looked around frantically for anything to help, her tears drenching Severus' robes. Harry and Ron looked at the scene with confusion as to why Hermione would be crying for Snape. He is a Death Eater, he killed Dumbledore it just left them baffled.

"Just... go... leave...me..."

"No, I won't," Hermione struggled to speak, as Severus' eyes closed. "No," She placed more pressure on his neck. "You have to stay with me, you have to stay awake. I know it's hard... Just... Be brave for me this one last time... please!"

"But... I can't. I can't... fight anymore. I'm just... to tired. Hermione... look at me..." Severus pleaded so quietly. The brown eyes found the black ones and smile curled his lips. His voice was very shaky and raspy, "Thank... you." The black eyes seemed to dim after a second leaving them blank and empty. The hand that gently cupped and held Hermione's cheek thudded the the floor. Severus moved no more.

Hermione couldn't believe it, this was the worst pain she had ever experienced. Worse than the torture that Bellatrix performed on her, or obliviated her parents memory. This was something else entirely. She felt as cold and dead as the man lying lifelessly in her arms. Her hands were covered with his blood. The blood of the person she loved. Hermione couldn't look at the young men standing a few feet away. All she wanted to do was just stare and hold him forever. She was crying, she didn't even care if Voldemort himself saw her.

The front door of the boat house violently slammed shut, it took Ron a few minutes to figure out what Harry figured out just moments ago. Ron needed air, and was slowly trying to calm his nerves. He picked up a nearby rock and threw it as hard as he could. He was boiling with anger as he couldn't believe that Hermione cared for that Death Eater. He understood why, Hermione pushed him away in the Chamber of Secrets when they destroyed the Cup of Hufflepuff. The realization hit him worse than any hex or curse. She cared about that bastard who was lying there dead. He was about to punch a wall, as Harry walked outside.

"Harry, what's wrong with her!" Ron roared, loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Look, Ron, we still have things to do. It's not over yet. Go, after the snake and kill it, I..." Harry looked at the flask in his hands, "I have to see what Snape wanted me to see."

Back inside the boat house Hermione's tears swept off her face and onto the man's cloak. Then a small, very faint breath barely escaped his lips.

"Severus, Severus, he's alive!" Hermione cried out to no one in particular, she held on to him tightly. Harry was the only one who returned, while Ron sulked outside.

Suddenly a light shriek broken the silence.

"Fawkes?" Harry was left speechless, wondering why Fawkes would show herself to her master's killer. The two of them were left frozen as the phoenix fluttered down to Severus' shoulder. She was leaning her beautiful feathered head against Severus injured neck. Pearly tears were falling from her eyes onto the wound left by Nagini. The skin was mended. The snakes bites began to heal over, it still left a visible scar but it stop the blood from leaking.


	122. Chapter 122

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes; Thanks to ayeshalestradi, Smootsmokey, notwritten, delia cerrano, dragonfox123, Dixie.f.9, tecachan, leonix2009, slytherinsal, geekymom, Calimocho, kongoro, decadenceofmysoul and Lizard21 for your reviews.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes and found himself on the playground from his childhood, except alot cleaner and empty. Everything around him was a clear bright white. He looked around, taking in the park, trying to think of what was happening. He remembered Voldemort ordering Nagini to kill him, giving Harry his memories and Hermione holding him. He didn't even feel anything. It felt quite peaceful, like he was floating away, watching the whole thing happen to him. He placed his hand onto his neck and felt nothing, no scar at all.

 _"Am I dead?"_ Severus thought as he began to walk around the park. He came up to a large oak tree, everything looked like the park he used to go to as a kid, even the tree look exactly like Severus remembered. He closed his eyes and thought back, he remembered coming to this tree to hide or just to be alone when things went bad at home. Severus was trying to put the pieces together and make sense out of all this. He thought he was dead, but this didn't make any sense. Not that he wasn't a believer, but this place certainly didn't look like the eternal damnation. This place didn't look like Hell, but all Severus felt was pain, regret and saddness. Maybe this was his eternal damnation to never be able to escape the past.

He brushed his fingertips against the side of the tree, before slowly making his way over to a swing and sunk himself on it. He placed his hands to his head and closed his eyes. He wanted Hermione, but life is a cruel bitch that won't let Severus be happy for long. He closed his eyes, well, at least he can rest now.

"Severus, open your eyes," A female voice asked so peaceful and gently.

Severus opened his eyes, and he looked towards the direction of the voice. Just as soon as the outline of the figure came into view, Severus nearly let out an audible gasp and almost immediately looked down at the ground. He was overcome with guilt, he couldn't even bare to look her in the eye, he felt to much ashamed.

"Severus, please look at me," The voice asked again, and the gentle feeling of fingers waving through his hair. He didn't like it, sure it felt comforting but it certainly not like Hermione's touch at all. He still didn't meet her gaze, and then Severus heard her sit down in the swing next to him. Was this his hell? Was she placed here to torment him for the rest of eternity? He was overcome with pain and guilt that he couldn't even move or think.

"Am... I dead?" Severus found himself struggle to even speak.

"No, you're not dead. Well, at least not yet. Severus, please look at me."

"I..." Severus swallowed hard, unable to even meet her eyes, "I'm sorry..."

"Severus, there's no reason for you to suffer. Just let me go," Lily pleaded.

"But, I couldn't even save you..." Severus said.

"I know you couldn't, just let me go," Lily said, "Let me go, if you truly care about me, let me go."

"How? What?" Severus asked.

He was lost, all he wanted right now was Hermione. Lily just stared at Severus, although she just disappeared right in front of him. He was now completely alone in the park and he heard a very faint voice calling his name. Severus looked around, he saw no one, he was the only living or dead or whatever thing around here. He heard the voice pleading again for him, desperately calling out to him and everything went black.

* * *

It had been hours since Voldemort was destroyed by Harry, and the remaining Death Eaters were either killed along side their master, surrendered, or were able to get away. The war had been fought and won, it wasn't without heavy losses. Lupin, Tonks and Fred, were just some of the large amount of brave men and women that lost their lives. Everyone were licking their wounds, mourning the lost, taking the captured Death Eaters to Azkaban or just rejoicing in victory.

Hermione was sitting down inside the Hospital Wing beside Severus' bedside. Her hand was holding Severus' hand tenderly. Fawkes was laying comfortably on his stomach. Tears were sliding down Hermione face as she softly said his name. She was by his side ever since she brought him up to the hospital wing, and openly threatened to harm Poppy if she didn't help. She as well openly threatened to harm Minerva and Kingsley, that if they try to harm or take Severus away, she would hex them, too.

The two weren't there to harm Severus. Having been given testimony and evidence from Harry Potter and the portrait of Dumbledore, the latter was surprised that Severus was still possibly alive. Minerva was absolutely livid, that Kingsley had to pull her out of the Headmaster's office before she set Dumbledore's portrait on fire. Kingsley, the newly appointed Minster of Magic, informed Hermione, along with Harry, that regarding Severus things will have to stay a low profile. Saying, that while Severus was being pardoned for his crimes, that not everyone will be okay with Severus walking free.

Hermione didn't care what anyone else thought about Severus, for all she cared they can take their opinions and shove them up their ass. As long as Severus is okay, that's all she cared about.

Minutes or hours had past, Hermione wasn't really sure. All she did was stay by his side. She just watched him sleep. He looked quite handsome and peaceful as he was sleeping, his breathing at first was very harsh, but now slowly returning back to normal. After about twenty hours the young witches' eyes were becoming very heavy and she closed them for a quick second.

A bright, blurry, light came shining directly into the eyes. Slowly regaining consciousness and Severus opened his eyes. His body was stiff and it hurt to move, he took in where he was and his surroundings. A smile formed on his lips, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light and the imagine of a curly brown haired woman, resting beside him. He slowly reached out and gently grabbed her arm. The witch reluctantly and slowly opened her eyes.

The two just locked eyes onto each other, before she quickly ran to his side and wrapped her arms around him. It was like her heart was going to leap right out of her chest, as she was burying him in kisses while trying not to hurt him.


	123. Ch 123, Epilogue

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Epilogue.

Nineteen Years Later.

Severus casually walked through the stone barrier, clutching a tiny hand in one hand and a walking stick in the other. He stepped onto platform 9 and ¾ and took in his surroundings. The platform was far too overcrowded for Severus' liking. A few number of witches and wizards gazed at Severus with awe or disdain, not that Severus' noticed or cared about what people thought of him.

There was still 30 minutes until the train was scheduled to leave, Hermione insisted that they arrive plenty early to allow Eileen enough time to put her luggage onto the train and say proper goodbyes. Personally, Severus didn't see why they had arrive so early, he just agreed to it because it wasn't worth discussing with Hermione. She would end up having it her way anyway, so why bother fighting over it.

"Daddy, hurry up! I don't want to miss the train!" The young witch holding her father's hand told him resolutely. Eileen looked like her father: Long black hair, black eyes, the only thing that she didn't have, which Severus was thankful for, was that her nose resembled didn't resemble his. Severus didn't understand, but Hermione loved his nose.

"Well, Severus, you heard the young lady, let's get going." Hermione came strolling up beside them, clutching Eileen's trolley in her hand and smiled at her husband and daughter.

"Ginny, Merlin's sakes, let him be." Hermione looked through the crowd and saw Ginny kneeling down, cleaning her son's face and Harry standing nearby, holding his daughter's hand.

"His face is dirty, Harry, I just cleaned it before we left." Ginny sighed, getting up and noticing Hermione and Professor Snape, she waved over to them. Hermione happily walked over, while Severus first acted like he didn't see them, but slowly, reluctantly walked over after Eileen basically pulled him towards them. The two young witches embraced.

"So, Hermione, are you nervous about going back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Aberforth will be overshadowing me for my first few weeks until I'm good and ready." Hermione smiled. She was both thrilled and nervous about teaching. But both Minerva and Aberforth agreed she will be best suited to take over as Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor house.

"Dad, Dad!" Harry's son was shaking his father's hand wanting his attention, "We're going to be late!"

"Severus Potter! We will be ready shortly." Harry said to his son. Severus hated that Harry named his son after him, Severus would never even name his own son after himself. Growing up is challenging enough without the stigma of what a name carries. They'd run the risk of their son being seriously taunted and abused, he made his case know to them but they were set for it.

"Severus, will you please go easy on the students," Ginny pleaded, "James said you overworked him and his class last year."

"Mum, I didn't say that!" James, who was standing beside his father, was red with embarrassment.

"James was in fourth year. If he is unable to perform and finish the assigned work, than he will find that this year will be even harder." Severus glanced at James, "The Dark Arts is not a subject to be taking lightly." Since the Dark Lord's death, the curse placed upon the Dark Arts job was removed and Severus was teaching the subject for the past five years. He only agreed to take the job if Minerva, the current Headmistress, agreed to allow him to set up the floo network to his office so he could go home on the weekends to help take care of his daughter.

"Mummy, Daddy, let's go!" Eileen was pulling her father's hand, making him smile down at her. He pulled Hermione into a kiss and they helped Eileen load her suitcase on the train. After helping her find a place to sit together with Harry and Ginny's children. The two made their way to the teacher's compartment.

"Nervous?" Severus asked.

"Yes, probably more than all the first year's combined." Hermione answered.

"Don't worry about anything, you're Hermione, you faced down Bellatrix and The Dark Lord. A few school children are nothing you can't handle."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled, pulling Severus into a kiss. The two just held each other for the rest of the train ride. Severus never once believed his life would turn out like this, he was ever so grateful for this everyday and wouldn't change anything for the world.


End file.
